Darkness of Twilight
by Lady Lily of Darkness
Summary: A/U, OOC; Rated "M" for suggestive - NOT graphic - adult themes, and Dark/Possesive-ward. STATUS: Complete.
1. Prologue

**Summary:**

_Bella has just moved to Forks, Washington, after her mother has remarried. She lives with her dad, Charlie Swan - who is the Chief of Police in the town. Bella expects her stay at this seemingly boring town, to be what else - boring. But, her life is turned upside down when she enters the high school grounds, and meets an odd family of four - the Cullen Siblings. And, she also meets one loner who takes a possessive liking to her - Edward Masen. Everyone says that Edward Masen is the bad boy - the rebel - of the town. But, Bella can't escape Edward when he begins to get very... "touchy-feely" towards the human girl. Even with the warnings of the Cullen Siblings, it's not enough to rescue Bella from the possessive lone... vampire? Join in on this new twist of Stephanie Meyer's story __Twilight__ and see what will lie ahead for Bella and this dark, new and smexy vampire..._

**Rated "M" for suggestive - NOT "into detail" - adult themes; Dark/Possesive-ward. (A/U and OOC. [And BTW: This Edward - MY Edward - will have one more power added to his mind- reading ability. XD]) **

**(And anyone uncomfortable with a Dark/Possesive/Perverted type of Edward, I suggest that you don't read this - at all! XD This Edward will seriously be different from SM's Edward Cullen.) **

**A/N: Alright my readers who have been waiting to read this story. It's time to break out the winner of the story idea poll!**

**I'll be posting the prologue before I'll write out and post the First Official chapter of the story. XD**

**And we're off!**

**_***_Disclaimer: I DO NOT own SM's Twilight Characters. I only own the plotline of the story; everything else is SM's._***_**

**

* * *

**

_**Darkness of Twilight**_

**~Prologue~**

Who could've possibly know how my life would take such a dramatic turn?

I had came to the rainiest place on Earth - Forks, Washington - and that's when my life had taken the twist of its ride. Meeting new friends - the Cullens and Edward Masen - had changed my perspective of the mythical world. Not only had I gained new friends and enemies alike, I had also gained the ability to love such a creature - one who can control his bloodlust towards me and other humans.

Edward Masen wasn't a monster like everyone had thought of him; he was a tortured soul, lost in the world without one concept that could complete him. He only wanted - no, _needed _- a mate. He wanted that special someone that would stay by his side forever, and one who could love him irrevocably for who he is. No one could really get close enough without being drank dry from those razor sharp "fangs" of his; and most of the time, none really came to his "standards" of his perfect mate.

That is until I came into the picture.

From the very first day we've met in that Biology classroom, and to when he confronted me behind the school, I had became his officially. He told me that my scent - a floral aroma of freesia, strawberries and lavender all wrapped up into one - was overbearing to his nostrils; my scent had practically drove him to his brink. That's when he began following me around, his hands touching anything they can grasp, and his nose never once leaving my albino skinned neck. His always pitch black eyes both sent shivers of fear and pleasure throughout my body. Those thin and pale lips were so cold yet so perfect when he would kiss my skin possessively, as if making sure that he was making his territory - his claim - clear to other vampires that I belonged to him, and no one else, and that if anyone ever dares to take me away from him, that they'll have to deal with his high temper.

One of the Cullen Siblings - Alice to be exact - has tried numerous times to drag me away from Edward, and usually, that ended badly because Edward would be furious at Alice, saying that I was his and she had no right to "steal one's property". You would think that I would be angered at the fact that I, Isabella Marie Swan, would be claimed as someone's property; that I would go on a hell bent tantrum for being called such a thing. Ah, but you are incorrect; I found it very... sexy, that Edward would claim me as his property, that he was so protective of me and that he wouldn't let anyone steal me away from him.

As I had stated earlier, I had fallen in love with Edward Masen, for underneath his vulgar demeanor towards most women before me, he was but a possessive, tortured lost creature who was looking for love, and he had found the answer when I came to this town that I thought I would hate. There was no way that I could find any trace of me being disgusted or terrified of Edward for what he is, and how he had also fallen in love with me.

I mused all of this to myself while I was staring up at Edward Masen himself, not even shrieking in fright, not cringing in fear, not moving away for self protection - from my Edward's lovely ruby red orbs that were staring down lovingly at me. He looked positively powerful and like a movie vampire that was depicted as pale, immortal, inhumanly beautiful and hypnotic that were wrapped around his bloody irises. He had told me at one point in his life that instead of following the Cullen Family ways when he was transformed into what he is to this day, he decided to go for the more "masculine" approach unlike how they only hunted animals, and only hunted on humans from Seattle and/or from other towns in either of the states of the US.

And, oddly enough, I found all of it... fine.

**

* * *

**

**And there's the short Prologue! **

**Sooo? What do you all think of this beginning to a new story? Any good at all?!**

**Please tell me so in a review, and if I get good feedback, I'll get to work on the next chapter!**

**By the way, if none of this actually sounds like _Twilight_ in the beginning, don't worry about it. I'm not exactly pulling scenes straight from the book and using them in this story, at the right times. There will be added scenes as well, so many of the scenes depicted from _Twilight_ won't really be in the story - at least I'm not entirely sure if it will.**

**Anyways, bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~ **


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary:**

_Bella has just moved to Forks, Washington, after her mother has remarried. She lives with her dad, Charlie Swan - who is the Chief of Police in the town. Bella expects her stay at this seemingly boring town, to be what else - boring. But, her life is turned upside down when she enters the high school grounds, and meets an odd family of five - the Cullen Siblings. And, she also meets one loner who takes a possessive liking to her - Edward Masen. Everyone says that Edward Masen is the bad boy - the rebel - of the town. But, Bella can't escape Edward when begins to get very... "touchy-feely" towards the human girl. Even with the warnings of the Cullen Siblings, it's not enough to rescue Bella from the possessive lone... vampire? Join in on this new twist of Stephanie Meyer's story __Twilight__ and see what will lie ahead for Bella and this dark, new and smexy vampire..._

**Rated "M" for suggestive - NOT "into detail" - adult themes; Dark/Possesive-ward. (A/U and OOC. [And BTW: This Edward - MY Edward - will have one more power added to his mind- reading ability. XD])**

**(And anyone uncomfortable with a Dark/Possesive/Perverted type of Edward, I suggest that you don't read this - at all! XD This Edward will seriously be different from SM's Edward Cullen.)**

**A/N: Heya everyone who may be reading this! **

**I thought I should already post the first chapter because well _One_: It's short (spoiler!) and _Two_: I have it all written out.**

**Alright, so, let's get started!**

**

* * *

**

**~Chapter 1~**

**-Bella Swan-**

"Call anytime if you need to talk to me, alright?" my hair-brained mom, Renee Dwyer, asked me after she had leaned away from our hug that we shared together. "Yes, mom, I will; don't worry about a thing." I assured her, giving her a small - and hopefully - encouraging smile back at her.

It was almost the beginning of a new school year, and it was also a few months after my mom had remarried finally after divorcing my dad, Charlie Swan, and I could tell that my mom was happy with my new stepdad, Phil. He was a baseball player, and of course that meant he was all over the place when it came to traveling with his team. My mom had stayed behind for me sake, be she was mostly lonely around the house while Phil was out there, playing his sport. I thought it was adorable to see my mom like a love-struck teenager who just missed her boyfriend so much. So, when I suggested that I could go live with my dad up where he lives - in Forks, Washington, the place that I would probably hate because I had grown under the sun - for a while, she was mildly even more depressed to see her only daughter moving out at seventeen, to say the least.

"Are you sure you want to move, honey? You don't have to do this." my mom suggested pleadingly, pouting at me. "Yes, mom; I do want to do this. I can see how you are without Phil. I will be fine with Charlie - it's high time that I go live with my dad." I assured her for the second time that day.

"Alright; just remember to email or call me, and tell me when you get there safely, okay?" she asked me again, hugging me tightly once more. "I promise, mom." I murmured.

Eventually, we drove to the airport here in Phoenix, and after more hugs, kisses, and plenty of promises of emailing each other, I boarded my plane to Washington - the rainiest, wettest and dreariest place in the continental US. _Oh, sure; this is going to be one hell of school year. _I thought to myself jokingly, shaking my head while taxiing away from the sun and into the grey patches of clouds; my new home.

**---**

"Bella!" I turned my head and saw my dad, Charlie, yelling my name. He was wearing his police uniform, his dark curly hair somewhat wet from the light rain outside of the airport. Blushing madly from some of the stares I was gaining, I hurriedly stumbled my way through the crowd and when I finally reached my dad, we stood in front of each other awkwardly. (Well, we haven't seen each other in a long time, so of course there's bound to be unnerving silence between the two of us.)

"Uh, hi dad." I muttered, waving up at him. "Hey Bells. Got everything you brought?" Charlie asked me. I nodded then with me grabbing my luggage, we exited the airport together. "So, um, your hair's longer since the last time I saw you." Charlie started quietly when we were in the safety of his cruiser.

"Oh, um, no; my hair's always been like this." I told him, twirling the curled end of my long brown boring hair, messing with it just for a bit. "Oh." was all Charlie said in reply. _Yep, that's Charlie for you._ I thought to myself, sighing mentally.

We drove into the small town of Forks in silence, where I would be living with my dad for the next few months or so. He drove down many streets, and finally, he pulled up to a quaint little white house that had a red truck sitting out in the front. He helped me carry in my luggage - which was pretty small - into the house, up the stairs and into a small bedroom. The room had teal walls, nice wooden floors, with some of my childhood items that I left behind when I was younger and had came here over the summer. A small little - and I mean really little - queen bed with purple bedding was one of the first things I nearly bumped into, and over off to one side was an oak dresser, along with a small desk and little computer sitting on top of it.

"Well, it isn't much, but you should be fine with this, right?" Charlie asked after setting my luggage down by my bed and dresser. "Oh, yeah, I'll work with this." I said, nodding. Grunting and nodding as well, Charlie left my new small bedroom, leaving me to pack away my things from my suitcases. While I was packing my things away, I felt as if someone was watching me. You know how sometimes when you're all alone and your new to something, and it just suddenly feels like somebody or something is watching you? Well, that's how I was feeling at this moment.

I ran to look out both of my two windows in my bedroom. One window had the view of the front of the house, while the other window had a view of trees off to the side of the little house. But, both times I looked out those windows, I couldn't find anyone or anything watching me - not from looking up, nor from looking from the trees; besides, who could climb those huge trees in the first place?

_It's probably just me being paranoid._ I thought to myself, sighing quietly.

"Bella! Come downstairs; we have some visitors!" Charlie called up to me from the living room of the house, before I heard the front door open. I stumbled my way down the stairs, and walked out front to see Charlie talking to two people. Both were men, and both had russet skin, long black hair and dark eyes. One man was wearing a cowboy hat and was sitting in a wheelchair, while the other boy - he looked too young to be a man at least - was standing off awkwardly to the side, his hands behind his back.

"Bella, this is Billy Black," Charlie introduced the man in the wheelchair to me. "And his son, Jacob. You remember them, don't you?" Charlie asked. "Uh, yeah, I do." I replied, vaguely remembering these two. "Yeah, well, I'm taking Billy's old truck here off his hands, and giving it to you so you can get to the school tomorrow." Charlie explained.

"Wait, you got this truck for me?!" I exclaimed; when Charlie had nodded hesitantly, I launched myself into his arms and hugged him in a way to show "thanks" for him buying this. "Thank you, dad. This is a great "welcome home" gift." I said to him, smiling up at him.

"Jake here had to really fix up this old heap too. It's a good thing my son is great with his tools." Billy added in, smirking over at Jacob who rolled his eyes. "I'll give you a little lesson on how to drive this piece of crap." Jacob suggested to me quietly, snickering while he walked around the car. I had gotten a little too eager so when I opened the door quickly, Jacob was still walking to his side, and the door smacked into him.

"Ow..." he winced. "Sorry." I hurriedly apologized to him, before I hopped into the driver's seat of the truck. Jacob got in from the other side, and plopped himself beside me. "Alright; you'll have to double-shift the clutch to start the car, and don't get scared when the engine backfires on you. But, other than that, you should be fine when it comes to driving this thing." Jacob explained, nodding to himself and smirking.

"Cool; want to carpool with me to school?" I asked. It'd be real nice and somewhat comforting that I would at least know someone when I get to the high school tomorrow.

"Oh, I go to the school on the reservation, Bella. Sorry." Jacob explained, shrugging. "Oh." was all I said back in reply. _So much for going to school with my first friend._

**

* * *

**

**See? What did I tell you? This chapter was extremely short. And so will be the next few chapters I believe. XD**

**So, what did you all think of this chapter? Any good at all?**

**Next chapter is where we get to meet the Cullen Siblings, and the certain smexy vampire of the story... ;D**

**You'll get to see him if you send in just a little review. ;)**

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~**


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary:**

_Bella has just moved to Forks, Washington, after her mother has remarried. She lives with her dad, Charlie Swan - who is the Chief of Police in the town. Bella expects her stay at this seemingly boring town, to be what else - boring. But, her life is turned upside down when she enters the high school grounds, and meets an odd family of five - the Cullen Siblings. And, she also meets one loner who takes a possessive liking to her - Edward Masen. Everyone says that Edward Masen is the bad boy - the rebel - of the town. But, Bella can't escape Edward when begins to get very... "touchy-feely" towards the human girl. Even with the warnings of the Cullen Siblings, it's not enough to rescue Bella from the possessive lone... vampire? Join in on this new twist of Stephanie Meyer's story __Twilight__ and see what will lie ahead for Bella and this dark, new and smexy vampire..._

**Rated "M" for suggestive - NOT "into detail" - adult themes; Dark/Possesive-ward. (A/U and OOC. [And BTW: This Edward - MY Edward - will have one more power added to his mind- reading ability. XD])**

**(And anyone uncomfortable with a Dark/Possesive/Perverted type of Edward, I suggest that you don't read this - at all! XD This Edward will seriously be different from SM's Edward Cullen.)**

**A/N: Hello my lovely readers! **

**I think I'll have fun with writing this story. ;D**

**Well, I don't have a lot to say here, so let's begin!**

**

* * *

**

**~Chapter 2~**

**-Bella Swan-**

The next morning found me getting dressed, eating a quick small breakfast, and with written directions from Charlie, I drove away from my home, only to have minutes later to pull up into the High School's parking lot, seeing several old trucks and vans mostly in the parking lot. Teens who were by their cars looked up at me and my old truck when it loudly backfired after I had turned it off when parking in a parking spot.

"Nice ride." one of the teenagers who were near me state, smirking. "Thanks." I mumbled before I hurriedly stumbled off to the front office of the school.

I entered the office and saw a plump middle-aged woman sitting behind a desk, typing away loudly on a keyboard or something at least. "Hello, dear. Can I help you?" the woman asked kindly, looking up at me to give me a sweet smile. "I'm new here; my name is Isabella Swan." I told her, not even bothering to use my preferred name that I would rather be called.

"Oh; so you're Chief Swan's mysterious daughter?" she asked, sifting through some papers at her desk. I had fleetingly glance, and there I saw her name plate saying her name was, "Mrs. Cope". I really got to remember that the next time if I were to ever come back in here.

"Yes." I answered, nodding. She smiled still and then handed me my schedule, a map of the school and little paper slip. "Get every teacher to sign this and bring it right back here at the end of the day, dear." she told me, pointing to the little slip in my hand. I nodded for a final time, before I left the office and heading off to my first class.

"Hello." I looked up to see a boy with pale skin, greasy hair and a serious acne problem, standing in front of my with a bright smile. "Your Isabella Swan, right?" the boy asked. "Um, yeah, but call me Bella. Uh, how did you know that I was new here?" I asked him, my eyebrows furrowing. "Word of a new person coming to town gets around pretty fast - especially since we're a very small town. Anyways, I'm Eric Yorkie - the ears and eyes of this school. I'm also the school's newspaper boss; I tell what goes in the paper and what doesn't." Eric explained, smirking.

_Great, just what I need; an overly helpful boy to guide me around the school while being in danger of being in the school's paper. _I thought to myself, sighing. "So, what class do you have first?" Eric asked me. "Um, history." I told him. "Let me lead the way, Bella. I can help you get around this school easily unlike that ancient map." Eric said. With that, he led me off to my first class, the map forgotten.

After thanking Eric for showing me the way, I entered the classroom and headed straight to the teacher - Mr. Varner to be exact. He asked if I was new to the school, and when I said I was, he signed my slip and handed me some books for this class, before he said I could somewhere off in the back of the class. I of course stumbled my way to the back, blushing that basically every teen in the classroom was staring at me while I did so.

The morning classes went by slowly, and thankfully, it was now time for lunch. I was walking beside someone who I met in Spanish class; I think her name was Jessica. We just entered the cafeteria before a boy with blond spiky hair, baby blue eyes and a boyish face approached us. "Hey Jessica!" the boy exclaimed, smiling at her. "Hey Mike. Bella, this is Mike Newton; Mike, this is the new girl, Isabella Swan - though call her Bella." Jessica introduced us to each other.

"Bella. Nice name." Mike commented, smiling over at me. I nodded, accepting the compliment, but not the obvious flirting he was doing. "Well, come on; let's go get our lunchens!" Mike said happily, making his way over to the lunch line. Jessica snickered at Mike's overly excited behavior, but we followed after him anyways.

We sat down with our lunches at a table that had Mike, Eric and three other people there. "This is Bella Swan, everybody. Bella, this is Angela Weber, Lauren Mallory, Tyler Crowley, Eric Yorkie and you already met Mike." Jessica introduced me to everyone at the table. "Oh, I already know my girl, Bella." Eric said, winking over at me while I smirked.

"So, where did you come from?" Angela - a girl who was about a head taller than me with long dark hair, olive skin and dark pretty eyes behind sleek glasses - asked me. "Phoenix, Arizona." I replied. "Is it just as sunny there like it's supposed to be?" Tyler - a boy with shirt dark hair, dark skin and a boyish face like Mike's - asked next. "Yeah; why?" I asked him. "Shouldn't you have a tan?" Lauren - a girl with corn-silk hair, tanned skin and a sneer etched into her expression - asked rudely, raising an eyebrow at my pale albino skin.

"Maybe that's why they kicked me out." I mumbled, earning some quiet laughs at my joke, except from Lauren. "Well, you have nothing to worry about while living here; pale people is a somewhat common sight around here." Angela joked, causing me to laugh as well.

"Oh; Cullens are here today." Mike muttered to us after the looking away from the cafeteria doors. The doors opened seconds later, and I turned around to see four people entering the cafeteria. They were all good-looking, with pale skin. Two of them had dark hair, and the other two had blond hair. The first couple entering through the door were of a tall guy with huge muscles and dark curly hair, and a beautiful blond girl that was walking closely beside him. The second couple was of a tiny pixie like girl that had black spiky hair, and she had a spring in her step while she walked hand- in-hand beside a boy with blond hair and a strained face.

"Who are they?" I asked the group. "Oh, those are the Cullen Siblings. The big guy with the muscles is Emmett Cullen, and the pretty girl walking next to him is Rosalie Hale. The small pixie girl who is like skipping is Alice - Emmett's little sister - and the other guy walking next to her is Jasper - Rosalie's twin. They live together and even though they're like adoptive brothers and sisters, they're _together, together _and all of that." Jessica explained. "I still think it's weird that they are dating." Jessica added in, shrugging.

"Oh my god; Edward Masen is here today too!" Lauren hissed excitedly to us, beginning to muss up her hair. "Who's Edward Masen?" I asked them, looking over at Jessica to see she was doing the same thing Lauren was doing.

"Only the _HOTTEST _guy in the town and school." Angela whispered to me, giggling. "He's totally hot, is super strong - we've seen him lifting weights in the school gym - and he's ultra charming. He's gone out with nearly every girl in the school, but he has never went out with them more than once and hasn't really maintained a relationship." Jessica explained, flipping back some of her hair over her shoulder.

"He's also a big rebel, and _**thee**_ number one enemy of the Cullens." Mike added in, rolling his eyes just before the cafeteria doors opened a second time.

Practically every girl swooned not too subtly, so I looked over my shoulder to the doors to see this guy. There stood a tall, lean and lithe, pale teenage boy who leaned against the door frame of the cafeteria. He had unruly, messy hair that was a shade of bronze - the style actually worked for him. He had muscles, though not as buff as Emmett Cullen's muscles, that were flexing while his pale arms were crossed over his chest. He wore mostly an all black outfit with boots and his extremely dark - like charcoal black - eyes scanned the tables with girls at them, winking and smirking when he caught some of the girls ogling him freely; the girls who were caught giggled and waved flirtatiously at him - and that was a lot of girls.

"That's Edward Masen?" I asked my friends, slowly turning around to face them again. "Yep, that's him." Jessica murmured, sighing dreamily. I glanced out from the corner of my eye, and saw Edward saunter his way into the room, his smirk still on his angular face. "Oh, he's coming this way today!" Jessica squealed quietly. I heard the quiet footfalls of boots, and then suddenly felt someone standing behind me.

"Hi, Edward." Lauren, Jessica and Angela greeted him simultaneously, even with a collective dreamy sigh thrown in there. "Hello, ladies." Edward's velvety smooth voice greeted them, causing them all to giggle girlishly, and to have my thoughts turn to mush. _Well, that's a first. _was the only coherent thought running through my mind.

"So, is anyone going to introduce me to this lovely new girl here?" Edward asked them, where suddenly I felt him leaning over me, his long arms appearing on both of my sides on the table top. "This is Bella Swan, Edward; she's new to Forks, but you probably knew that since she's a new girl to the school." Jessica rambled, giggling.

"Hmm, Bella - that means beautiful in Italian, right?" Edward whispered in my ear, his abnormal breath sending shivers of both pleasure and fear throughout me, while he had ignored Jessica's rambling about me. Unable to answer with any words, I nodded incoherently to him.

"Have I left you speechless, dear Isabella?" Edward whispered silkily into my ear, his smirk still in place. _How did he know my full name? _I thought to myself. I didn't have time to ponder on this for I felt Edward kiss my ear suddenly, causing me to gasp from his weirdly cold lips. Biting my lip, I nodded to answer his earlier question.

"Do any of you mind if I could perhaps, _steal_ Bella away from you for a while?" Edward asked the girls in that all too persuasive, honey smooth voice of his. Just the way he had said, "steal", implied more than what it should mean. And oddly enough, I was too dazed to even care what Edward would do with me. _Snap out of it, Bella! No guy has ever had this effect on you before! Now, get your head out of the gutters and be alert around him! _the sensible side of my mind screamed at me.

"Stop harassing these girls, Masen." a high trilling voice growled off from Edward's left. Edward, too growling deeply - a low rumbling coming from his chest - muttered, "What are you doing here, Pixie?"

"Stopping you from claiming yet another victim, you sexual predator." I looked up to see Alice Cullen - the little pixie girl Jessica had pointed out earlier - glowering murderously at Edward, who still hasn't leaned away from me from behind. "I'm not some sexual predator; I don't kidnap and rape girls whenever I want, alright?" Edward retorted back, glaring an equally murderous scowl at her that would send me into squirming nervously; she didn't budge however.

"I don't know what you do in your spare time, Masen." Alice wittingly taunted, snickering. Edward growled once more, but this time didn't say a word. "Now, walk away, _Eddie. _I will get Emmett if I have to." Alice ordered, her hands going to her hips.

Still growling, and a quick goodbye from him, Edward slowly leaned away from me and stalked off, exiting the cafeteria.

"You can thank me later, Bella!" Alice chirped, waving at me before she skipped back over to her waiting family.

**

* * *

**

**And there we go! We have finally met Edward and the Cullen Siblings!**

**Now, what will ever happen in the next chapter?**

**You'll just have to review to see. ;D**

**By the way; as for the POV thing, well, it might be in Bella's POV for most of the time, but then maybe somewhere down the road, we'll get to Edward. If not that, then I could have a separate story where it'll be from Edward's POV.**

**Anyways, please review if you liked the chapter at all.**

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~ **


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary:**

_Bella has just moved to Forks, Washington, after her mother has remarried. She lives with her dad, Charlie Swan - who is the Chief of Police in the town. Bella expects her stay at this seemingly boring town, to be what else - boring. But, her life is turned upside down when she enters the high school grounds, and meets an odd family of five - the Cullen Siblings. And, she also meets one loner who takes a possessive liking to her - Edward Masen. Everyone says that Edward Masen is the bad boy - the rebel - of the town. But, Bella can't escape Edward when begins to get very... "touchy-feely" towards the human girl. Even with the warnings of the Cullen Siblings, it's not enough to rescue Bella from the possessive lone... vampire? Join in on this new twist of Stephanie Meyer's story __Twilight__ and see what will lie ahead for Bella and this dark, new and smexy vampire..._

**Rated "M" for suggestive - NOT "into detail" - adult themes; Dark/Possesive-ward. (A/U and OOC. [And BTW: This Edward - MY Edward - will have one more power added to his mind- reading ability. XD])**

**(And anyone uncomfortable with a Dark/Possesive/Perverted type of Edward, I suggest that you don't read this - at all! XD This Edward will seriously be different from SM's Edward Cullen.)**

**A/N: G'Day everybody! :D**

**I absolutely love writing this story right now! XD I had way too much fun writing it in my journal, and now I'm having fun with writing it all out for you, my loyal readers!**

**And, this is the chapter where it changes Bella's perspective on Edward - from thinking he's a "keep-to-himself" perverted guy, to... well, you'll just have to read and see. ;D**

**Off we go!**

**

* * *

**

**~Chapter 3~**

**-Bella Swan-**

My next class that was after lunch, was Biology. Mike and Angela walked with me to the classroom, and let me walk up to the teacher - Mr. Banner - on my own.

"Ah, you're a new student, I presume?" Mr. Banner asked. I nodded and waited off to the side while he gathered my books and supplies for the class. "Go ahead and take a seat, there in the front." Mr. Banner instructed, pointing me in the direction of an empty table - the only empty table - in the front.

I stumbled my way to the table and sat in the seat on the outside, and waited for the class to start. "Ah, made it before the bell, Mr. Masen." Mr. Banner said loudly seconds before the bell rang. Gasping quietly to myself, I looked up after hearing some of the girls sigh or giggle, and saw Edward Masen standing in the door way of the classroom.

He was staring directly at me, his dark eyes lidded heavily while his mouth was slightly opened, his books in his hands at his side. "Come on, Mr. Masen; get to your seat." Mr. Banner ordered. Edward snapped out of his look and looking down at his feet, he walked hurriedly over to his seat - which was next to me and the only available seat in the class.

Mr. Banner then started the lesson, and throughout the period, Edward didn't stray his dark eyes away from me. Finally, the bell rang out loudly in the classroom. I got up with my stuffed all gathered and packed away in my bag, and just when I was about to make my escape, Edward's hand shot out and latched onto my wrist before I could take a step away from the table.

"Bella, do you mind if I could talk to you privately?" Edward asked me quietly, his voice deep and once again, persuasive. "Um, I-I don't know, Edward. I have P.E. next." I stuttered; not that I minded if I missed a little bit of that dreaded extracurricular class, because since I'm so clumsy, I'm bound to trip and fall all over the place.

"Come on; it's healthy to ditch class once in a while." Edward purred suddenly in my ear. Since when was he standing? I then noticed that I had been pulled closer to his side, but again, I didn't mind the close proximity we had. _There you go again with those absolutely insane thoughts of yours, Bella, _the sensible side of me chastised me mentally.

"Please?" Edward pleaded with me, his hand slithering to hold my warm hand in his cold one. My mind immediately went to mush once again for the second time that day, and his voice was velvety smooth enough to have me nodding wordlessly to his request. I then let him lead me out of the Biology class - I even let him wrap his arm possessively around my shoulders, but I didn't care. It felt quite nice to have a guy notice me like this before. _What has happened to the Bella who didn't like being treated as if a thing to guys? _the sensible side of me once again sighing disapprovingly.

Edward led me through the crowds of students, to the outside and to the side of the school. There was only but a single tall tree here, and that's when Edward's stopped and let me move out from underneath his cold arm. "So, uh, what do you want to talk to me about, Edward?" I asked him nervously, my back to him while I set my school bag down by the tree on the ground.

Instantly, I was then slammed against something that felt like the wall of the school. I gasped breathlessly, while I felt Edward press against my whole backside. I then felt Edward move my hair off to the side. "Finally, I can have my way with you." Edward purred from behind me, before I felt his cold lips on my neck.

He kissed all over my next possessively, sometimes making me whimper, and other times I had involuntarily moaned, especially when I felt him licking my skin with his cold tongue. _Hello!? Bella! This guy is basically RAPING you! Why aren't you screaming for help?! Why aren't you even fighting back?!?! _that annoyingly sensible voice of mine shrieked at me angrily. _Like I could fight him off of me! He feels too strong! Besides, this actually kind of feels nice for once, so shut the hell up! _the totally insensible and stupid side of me yelled back at my good side. _No, this is all wrong! You barely know this guy, and you're letting him molest you! _the sensible side snarled back.

"I take it you like this, dear Isabella?" he growled oh-so seductively against the skin of my neck. "Ho-How do you know my n-name?" I stammered out, gulping. "I have my ways of knowing." Edward whispered, chuckling in my ear.

He then whipped my body to his, his black eyes greedily taking me in; that look in his black eyes caused me to squirm slightly, but he held me in my place when his hands went to my hips roughly. Then, he bent his head down and like before, his lips attacked my neck, placing territorial kisses and suckling on the skin loudly. "Mmm..." Edward hummed happily, that hum vibrating on my skin that caused me to slam my head against the wall softly.

His hands that had been on my hips for quite some time, began moving upwards, and there went underneath my shirt, his cold hands coming into contact with my flush, hot skin. I gasped at the coldness, whereas I felt Edward smirk against my neck. _"Ignore the coldness of my hands, my Isabella." _Edward demanded silkily, his voice so hypnotic yet commanding, that I actually obeyed and forgot all about his cold hands, then focused on how his lips continued sucking on my flesh of my neck.

_Get the hell away from Edward right now, missy! This is going way too far! Besides, why the hell did you just listen to this guy when he told you to ignore his hands?! _the good side of me screeched angrily, mentally glaring at me. _Shut up! It was kind of sexy when he said that so commanding like; it's awesome of how this guy can take charge. _the bad side of me growled back at the good side, rolling its eyes.

"Now that I have satiated my thirst for now, my dear Isabella, _I want you to calm yourself down and act as if you weren't here with me - as if I hadn't done anything to you. But, the next time we come into contact, you will remember what has happened here today._ I will be back soon." Edward whispered silkily to me while he began leaning away from my neck.

For the second time for some reason, I listened to Edward's order and when he was fully away from me, I inhaled a loud, ragged breath and collapsed to the ground, my knees curled to my chest. I rested my head on the top of my knees and began breathing in and out heavily, though I wasn't sure why I was like this. Why was I outside of the school? Why was I alone? And why wasn't I at P.E?

_You were with Edward, remember?! _the good side yelled. _Pfft, I couldn't have been with Edward... could I? _I asked myself. When I looked up, I saw that no one was in front of me. _See? I was alone. _I scolded my good side for getting my hopes up. Wait, why was I sad that I wasn't here with Edward? I mean, I barely knew the guy, and yet I wanted to be with him out here? Why the hell am I acting like this?

After recollecting my breath and my crushed hopes of being out here with Edward - still don't know why though - I got my back and stood up to my feet just before the loud bell went off. _Great; now how am I supposed to turn in my slip without the P.E. teacher's signature? _I asked myself. Sighing, I shook my head and began walking towards the front office.

"Bella!" I looked up to see Mike running towards me. "Oh, hey Mike." I greeted him, smiling kindly at him. "Hey. Where were you during P.E.? Coach Clapp called your name, but you weren't in there." Mike explained. "Really?" I asked him, though I knew that I hadn't gone to gym; I just didn't know why.

"Yeah. I saw you walking off with Masen, though, and I thought that you would just go to P.E. after uh, what ever you and he were doing." Mike explained, scratching the back of his neck. "Well, I do remember that I was walking with Edward and then, I remember finding myself at the side of the school on my own, sitting on the ground. I don't know what happened in between, nor do I know where Edward ran off to." I told him, remembering that I had walked out of Biology with Edward by my side, but I really don't know what happened in between...

"Oh; okay." Mike said, nodding. "See you tomorrow!" Mike yelled before he ran off, heading in the direction of the parking lot. "Yeah..." I muttered, sighing.

I head off to the office, and entered, to see Mrs. Cope standing behind the desk. "Oh, hello, Bella." she greeted me, sounding surprised. "Um, hi. I'm sorry but I had accidently missed getting Coach Clapp's signature on my slip." I told her, searching through my pockets to find the slip, but it wasn't there. Huh; I was sure that I had left it somewhere in my pockets...

"Really? That wasn't what Edward had told me." Mrs. Cope informed me. "Edward?" I asked her, looking up at her with shock written on my face. "Yes. He came by saying that when P.E. was over, he wanted to talk to you, but you had told him that after you had gotten Coach Clapp's signature, you were in a rush to get home and that you had no time in delivering the slip here. He told me that he took it from you, so he could deliver it for you. He's such a nice student unlike how everyone says he's such a trouble maker." Mrs. Cope explained, smiling.

"Oh, uh, well, yeah. That's what happened. I just thought I should come here to see if he really did uh deliver it for me. I guess it's safe to say he did." I stuttered, scratching my hair. "So, how was your day today, Bella?" she asked me kindly. "Um, just long and very... interesting." I lied, shaking my head quickly. "Well, I um, better get going." I said, waving goodbye to Mrs. Cope.

"Bye, Bella." she said to me, waving, before I left the office, heading towards the parking lot, completely confused.

What a first day...

**

* * *

**

**Another short chapter! XD**

**I know that all of you want me to write the chapters so they're a bit longer, but I had written this all out in my journal, and when it comes to writing stories in my journal, the chapters normally turn out to be pretty short. XP Besides, I can't really combine them together.**

**But, I can promise that the next chapter will probably be longer than the first few chapters; it at least seems slightly longer than them, because it takes about 8 or so pages in my journal. The other chapters had take up about 5 to 7 or 8. XD**

**So, if you liked this chapter at all, reviews would be greatly appreciated! ;D**

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~ **


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary:**

_Bella has just moved to Forks, Washington, after her mother has remarried. She lives with her dad, Charlie Swan - who is the Chief of Police in the town. Bella expects her stay at this seemingly boring town, to be what else - boring. But, her life is turned upside down when she enters the high school grounds, and meets an odd family of four - the Cullen Siblings. And, she also meets one loner who takes a possessive liking to her - Edward Masen. Everyone says that Edward Masen is the bad boy - the rebel - of the town. But, Bella can't escape Edward when begins to get very... "touchy-feely" towards the human girl. Even with the warnings of the Cullen Siblings, it's not enough to rescue Bella from the possessive lone... vampire? Join in on this new twist of Stephanie Meyer's story __Twilight__ and see what will lie ahead for Bella and this dark, new and smexy vampire..._

**Rated "M" for suggestive - NOT "into detail" - adult themes; Dark/Possesive-ward. (A/U and OOC. [And BTW: This Edward - MY Edward - will have one more power added to his mind- reading ability. XD])**

**(And anyone uncomfortable with a Dark/Possesive/Perverted type of Edward, I suggest that you don't read this - at all! XD This Edward will seriously be different from SM's Edward Cullen.)**

**A/N: Hey everyone! Time for another chapter.**

**Who knows how long this chapter will be; hopefully long enough to please some of you. **

**

* * *

**

**~Chapter 4~**

**-Bella Swan-**

The next few days were both good and bad. It was good that I didn't run into Edward Masen at all in any of the classes we shared together. But, it was also bad because mostly every girl glared at me. Even Jessica made somewhat rude and snide remarks about me, and how Edward how stolen me away from P.E. on my first day; and she said all of this, when I was just but a mere feet away from her! At least Angela was still nice to me.

It was also good that I had gained some new friends - the Cullen Siblings.

Apparently, it was weird for the Cullens to be talking to other students, besides hanging out with each other, according to Jessica. So, it was a huge surprise to everyone at our usual table, to see Alice Cullen - the tiny pixie girl who had confronted Edward on my first day - coming over to our table one day, a day where Edward wasn't in the lunch room.

"Hi; you're Bella Swan?" she asked me when she came up and stood behind me. "Yes." I answered hesitantly. She should've known my name because when she had saved me from Edward taking me away from my friends on the first day, she had called me Bella even though I hadn't told her my name - but that was a minor detail now because the whole school knew who I was by now, at least they had to.

"I'm Alice Cullen; do you think you could come and sit with my family today? We really want to get to know you and be friends with you." Alice asked. "Um, sure. You guys don't mind do you?" I asked my friends, standing to my feet. "Nah, go ahead. See you in Biology." Angela said to me, waving at me. Waving back and saying goodbye to my friends, I took my tray and school things with me to Alice Cullen's table, where her family was waiting there with an extra chair sitting there.

I had earned stares all around the cafeteria, and it didn't seem that Alice cared about everyone staring at us. "This is Emmett, my brother, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale." Alice introduced me to her family, even though I also knew their names as well. "Hi." I mumbled, waving slightly at them. I sat down with my tray on the other side of Emmett while Alice fluidly plopped herself down in her seat next to Jasper.

"So, what do you think of the school so far?" Alice asked conversationally. "Um, it's an interesting school." I stated, shrugging. Emmett abruptly barked out a laugh from my answer, shaking his head. "That's all you got to say about this weird hell hole of a school?" he asked me, snickering - until Rosalie whacked him in the shoulder.

"Sorry about him; he was dropped on the head as a baby." Alice joked about her brother, her golden eyes twinkling. _Now that I'm up close, I can see that they all have golden eyes. _I thought to myself after I spotted another commonality between these four. I laughed at Alice's joke, while Jasper chuckled along with me and Alice's pealing bell giggle.

"Seriously, Ali; why do you have to pick on me the most?" Emmett complained, pouting over at her. "Because you're easy to pick on."Jasper told him, snickering at his glare. "No one asked for your opinion, _Jazzy._" Emmett sneered, using an apparent nickname for Jasper because he glared over at the big guy for saying that name. "I was simply speaking for everyone's sake, _Emmy Bear." _Jasper taunted back.

"Hey, you can't use my nickname that I gave him, Jazz!" his sister cried angrily at him, glaring at her brother. "Too bad; I just did!" Jasper retorted, sticking his tongue out at Rosalie. "Now now; come on you two. No need to fight in front of BellaRoo here." Emmett cut in. "Bella... Roo?" I asked him, snorting in high hopes to hold back my laughter.

"Yeah, well, since we all have nicknames for each other, why don't we give you one too?" Emmett explained, shrugging his shoulders. "Well, I guess it's BellaRoo then." Alice stated, rolling her eyes at the atrocious nickname Emmett had came up for me.

We spent the lunch period, talking to each other about anything and at the same time, nothing in particular. When the bell rang, I said goodbye to my new friends, and walked over to Angela and Mike, where we walked to the Biology class together. I walked over to my empty lab table, and like for the past few days, another no show of Edward Masen.

**---**

_BANG! _I jumped from the sound and looked up after I heard Mike slam his stuff on the table top. "Gather 'round my friends!" he called, sitting himself on the top of the table while our friends at the table scooted in to hear what Mike was about to say.

"This weekend - La Push is the place to be." Mike stated. "We're getting a sunny day at last?!" Jessica asked excitedly, practically bouncing in her seat at the table. "Yep, and I say that's the perfect surfing day for all of us to head to the waters and shred some waves. The weatherman said it was expected to be perfectly sunny, so I know that no clouds or rain is going to ruin this trip." Mike explained, smirking smugly.

"You should come with us, Bella. We can hang out on the beach." Angela suggested happily from beside me, nudging her shoulder with mine. "Yeah; come watch us hang ten." Tyler added in merrily, making weird motions with his arms spread out, as if emphasizing the "hang ten" part. "And come to watch Mike wipe out." Eric cut in, sneering over at Mike. "That was one time and you know it." Mike pointed out, punching Eric's shoulder.

"I don't know..." I trailed off after laughing at Mike's and Eric's banter.

"Actually..." a new velvety voice spoke up from above me. I froze when I felt someone leaning over me, where two long strong arms appeared on both sides of my body; just like my first day here in the cafeteria all over again.

"Bella's going to be with my on that day." Edward told them smugly, his head resting on my shoulder. "Since when?" Tyler asked him boldly. "Since last night. We called each other and made the plans. Isn't that right, Isabella?" Edward whispered the last part of his sentence to me, once he leaned down to whisper it in my ear.

_"You made plans with me for the weekend last night, _didn't you?" he asked in that silky voice. His hands went from resting on the table top, onto my hands which were resting in my lap. A sudden shock of electricity ignited when his cold hands touched mine and flashes of images rushed through my mind. Me, being pressed up against the side of the school wall; Edward's lips attacking my neck while his hands roamed freely on my body.

_"Tell them you made plans with me." _Edward whispered demandingly to me once more, and this time, I obeyed.

"Uh, yeah; I did make plans with Edward." I told my friends convincingly, nodding. "Really?" Jessica asked, her tone sounding surprised. "Yes, we did. So, I'm afraid that Isabella won't be able to attend your little trip." Edward told them chuckling when he suddenly kissed my neck boldly, sending more flashes of our encounter on my first day to enter my mind once again.

Nearly everyone's faces grew red from what Edward had done; the girls' faces were red from embarrassment, while the guys' faces were red in anger - I think. "She'd rather be called Bella, Masen. Beside, stop thinking that you can now just control what Bella does in her life. Maybe she doesn't want to spend the weekend with you." Mike challenged angrily, looking as if he had growled lowly at Edward.

Edward too growled - the same deep rumbling I had heard coming from his chest when Alice had confronted him on my first day - and glowered darkly over at Mike who flinched back in fear. "I think I call her Isabella if I want to because I believe that by only calling her Bella, it wouldn't do any true justice to her true self - her true, _beautiful_ self." He paused to once again kiss my neck possessively and I didn't mind it at all for some odd reason; I was too dazed from the reminding images of my first day still. "And, I think you don't even know if Isabella does really enjoy spending her time with me; you have no right of accusing such a thing!" Edward snarled, and proceeded to flipped Mike the "bird", snickering - all the while he had stayed leaning over me.

"Well, let's just ask Bella." Mike said, looking over at me, expecting me to agree with his side over Edward's. _"Tell him that you like to hang out with me. Get angry at him for treating you like an object, then come join me for lunch." _Edward whispered commandingly in my ear, and with a jolt of anger surging through me, I obeyed to Edward's wish.

"I do like hanging out with Edward, for your information, Mike. And another thing, you absolutely had no right to talk for me, nor did you have the right to treat me like an item; as if I needed your permission of who I hang out with! So, thanks for forgetting about my say in things, and for getting me so pissed off at you; I'll be leaving now to join Edward for lunch." I spat angrily at Mike.

Edward then stepped out of my way for me to stand up and away from the table, and with my lunch tray in his hand and my book bag in my own hands, Edward led me away from the table, and over to the other side of the cafeteria to a lone table with his free arm wrapped around my shoulder. He bent his head down and whispered smoothly in my ear, "That's my girl."

When we reached the table, I set my book bag down in one of the chairs, and then obediently turned towards Edward. He set my tray of food off to the side on the table, then he placed his hands on my hips and lifted me effortlessly onto the table. He hopped up and sat next to me, before he pulled his legs up to rest on the table, opening a space large enough for someone to sit between his long, lithe legs.

_"Come sit between my legs, Isabella." _Edward demanded. I complied without even fussing or thoughts of fighting him off - which I still found so odd as to why I wasn't being shy or running away from Edward - and sat between his legs. He wrapped his arms around my chest, pulling me flush against him, and he leaned down to kiss my neck once again. "Perfection, my little Isabella." he purred in my ear.

I moaned quietly and my head lolled onto his shoulder, my eyes fluttering closed. "You enjoy all of this, don't you, my Isabella?" he asked me, one of his pale long finger making small circles on my shirt covered shoulder. "Yes." I breathed out the word vomit. _What. The. Hell?! What is wrong with you when you're around this guy?!_ the good side shrieked enraged at me. _Good god; what the hell crawled up your ass, you goody-two-shoes? Let the girl have her fun! _The bad and more "let-loose" side of me growled at the good side.

"Ahem." I jumped for the second time today, and we looked over to see Alice Cullen standing in front of us, her arms crossed over her tiny chest and looking majorly pissed off from our position. "What do you want now, you little pixie?" Edward asked her vehemently, scowling down at her.

"Bella; I want her to come sit with my family, and far away from you." Alice snarled at him, glaring an equally fiery glare back at him. "Too bad; she's sitting with me today - and she will be for the rest of the school year if I have a say in it." Edward informed her, smirking. "Don't you mean she's sitting in between your legs while you have free access in molesting her? I will not let my friend get touched by a disgusting pervert like you." Alice hissed. "I'm not molesting her! And I'm not a pervert!" Edward snarled back.

"Don't lie to me, Masen!" Alice hissed, pointing an accusing finger at Edward. Edward gritted his teeth loudly, but he didn't say anything back at Alice. "Now, let Bella out of there, and _Stay_. _Away_. _From_. _**Her**_!" Alice practically screeched at him, her tiny hands fisting tightly together. During all of this, I had cowered the only way I could away from Alice, for she was really starting to scare me from her anger towards Edward. _Nothing is more satisfying than angering a pixie tiny girl, for Edward Masen. _I thought mentally, shaking my head inside my mind.

Before the argument could go any further, the school bell rang out loudly throughout the cafeteria. Snickering over at Alice, Edward hopped down from the table, and with his hands on my hips and like how he helped me up, he helped me down from the table and handed me my book bag, before he slipped one of his cold hands into mine.

_"Walk with me to Biology, Bella." _Edward commanded to me, squeezing my hand softly. I nodded wordlessly and after being brought closer into Edward's side, we walked to Biology together, leaving Alice Cullen behind us fuming, and the rest of the Cullen Siblings glaring at the back of Edward's retreating figure, all looking ready to beat him to a pulp.

_Somehow, I have a feeling that this is just but a mere spark in the new, fiery inferno of a horrible war, _the good side of my mind spoke poetically. _Nice words of advice, oh lord of the goody-two- shoes,_ the bad, free-bird side of me snickered back at the good side.

**

* * *

**

**Okay, so please don't kill me! I'm sorry that this chapter didn't seem any longer than the others! I tried to make it longer - really I did - but I failed and well, it's short just like the previous chapters.**

**But, was it any good at all? Does it really show the possessive side of Edward? I think it did. ;D**

**So, if you liked the chapter at all, reviews would be perfectly and greatly appreciated! :D**

**Bye for now; I have to update this story sometime later this week, because I don't have chapter 5 written out just yet. So, be patient for the next chapter!**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~**

**(BTW: Do you think I should name Bella's "Good & Bad Sides" of herself? I already had her musing/arguing with herself in a couple of chapters I believe, and it's getting kind of boring to call them, "Good Side of Me" and "Bad Side of Me". XD) **


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary:**

_Bella has just moved to Forks, Washington, after her mother has remarried. She lives with her dad, Charlie Swan - who is the Chief of Police in the town. Bella expects her stay at this seemingly boring town, to be what else - boring. But, her life is turned upside down when she enters the high school grounds, and meets an odd family of four - the Cullen Siblings. And, she also meets one loner who takes a possessive liking to her - Edward Masen. Everyone says that Edward Masen is the bad boy - the rebel - of the town. But, Bella can't escape Edward when begins to get very... "touchy-feely" towards the human girl. Even with the warnings of the Cullen Siblings, it's not enough to rescue Bella from the possessive lone... vampire? Join in on this new twist of Stephanie Meyer's story Twilight and see what will lie ahead for Bella and this dark, new and smexy vampire..._

**Rated "M" for suggestive - NOT "into detail" - adult themes; Dark/Possesive-ward. (A/U and OOC. [And BTW: This Edward - MY Edward - will have one more power added to his mind- reading ability. XD])**

**(And anyone uncomfortable with a Dark/Possesive/Perverted type of Edward, I suggest that you don't read this - at all! XD This Edward will seriously be different from SM's Edward Cullen.)**

**A/N: Hey everyone! I finally got chapter 5 all written out! **

**The decision has been made about Bella's Good and Bad mind selves! Since I couldn't really come up with any names, a nice reviewer was able to give me the idea of what I should call them.**

**Please welcome... Isabella - the bad side of Bella - and Bella - the good side of herself. **

**Isabella: Yo.**

**Bella: Hello lovely readers.**

**Me: Yay! Writing thoughts from Bella's mind is fun!**

**Isabella: ...**

**Bella: ?**

**Me: *coughs awkwardly* Right! Time to get to the story! **

**

* * *

**

**~Chapter 5~**

**-Bella Swan-**

The next day found me waking up like any other day. Once I had gotten all dressed up for the day, I headed outside, only to groan and curl back in misery.

Snow covered the grassy ground while the roads were slick with ice from the previous night.

I sighed, and after walking back inside to grab my mittens in adding it to my outfit for the day, I walked back outside of the home and locked it up; then I began walking down the steps of my home, when thanks to my clumsiness, I slipped on the last step and landed roughly on my butt on the wet concrete floor of the front of the house.

"Ow!" I hissed, wincing. _Damn clumsiness... and snow... and ice, _I thought angrily to myself. Grumbling out curses to myself, I heaved up from the ground and stumbled my way over to the truck, before I began driving carefully to the school, taking the roads at a steady, snail pace.

I then sighed in relief when I had parked in the school parking lot, safe, sound and not a single scratch on me or my truck whatsoever. The bell began ringing when I slipped out of my truck, my book bag slung over my shoulder. I slammed the door shut, and locked the door, then turned around -

"Hello Isabella" I gasped and looked up to face Edward Masen who was casually leaning against my truck. He was wearing his usual black outfit and boots to go with it, only this time there were chains coming from his belt loop to the corner of his pockets, and he had black sunglasses over his usual dark eyes. He wore no jacket, unaffected by the frigid, frost bite air; only his bronze hair that blew in the cold breeze reminded me that it was still cold out here.

"Oh, hi, Edward." I greeted him quietly, staring at the ground. I was starting to get both suspicious and uncomfortable around him. Edward had manipulated me, my mind and my emotions all within the few days that I had came to know him. I had no idea of whether I should be afraid of him, nor did I have any idea of how he could do all of that.

"Something on your mind, Isabella?" Edward asked in his honey smooth voice. "Uh, no." I lied straight through my teeth, clearing my throat so he wouldn't catch my nervous tone coming through. "You're lying." Edward pointed out, smirking. _How does he know? _I asked myself mentally, my eyebrows furrowing.

"How are you so sure about that?" I asked him boldly, but still not looking up at him, in fear that once I did, I would break down and not lie to his face then - either that or I will melt because he has that affect to me. _Don't say that, Bella! _the good voice shouted at me. _Oh great, you're back, _the bad side of me groaned out. _Look you two; I don't have time to listen to you two bickering right now. So, how about you two just go away right now? _I asked them mentally, sighing out in exasperation from myself for arguing with figments of my own imagination, and from the fact that I had my Good-Side/Bad-Side fighting with each other when I had more important matters to attend to. The Good side and the Bad side huffed, before they disappeared.

And, just when they did, I felt myself being slammed against the door of my truck. I gasped, and I heard Edward chuckling from above me. "You're not looking at me in the eye, my sweet little Isabella." he purred, his head bending down to my neck, where he began placing his oh-so signature possessive kisses there on my neck. "Since when do I belong to you?" I spat angrily at him, beginning to struggle against his hold on my hips.

He forcefully tightened his grip on my jerking, struggling hips, and slammed them back against my truck door, where I heard a low but loud, _Thunk!_ while Edward brought himself closer to me being pressed up against my truck door. "You've belonged to me ever since our first "chat" together, my Isabella." Edward growled to me, his kisses turning into ones that were open-mouthed and hungry - so full of aggression, dominance, and as if he was marking me as _his._

"I'm not a possession of yours, so back the hell up before I report you to my dad!" I snarled, cursing out loudly at him. "That would be the Chief of Police, correct?" he asked, not leaning away from my neck while he smirked smugly against the skin of my neck.

"How did you -" I began, but was cut off by Edward who hurriedly replied by saying, "It's a small town, my Isabella. Anyways, you won't tell your dad on me." "Now why are you so sure about that?" I asked him, exhaling through my nose because I knew that there wasn't really any point of trying to fight him off - _still_.

He snickered, and finally leaned away to stare into my eyes. _"You won't tell your dad about me." _Edward demanded silkily. Unable to resist that honey smooth, deep, velvety, "make-you-want-to-melt" voice of his, I nodded obediently. "Besides, once you fall in love with me, you wouldn't want to turn in your boyfriend, now would you?" he whispered, winking down at me.

"Um..." _Brilliant response, Bella. _I thought to myself. "Speechless from the truth, my Isabella?" Edward asked, a half-crooked grin gracing his face. I gasped from the smile that was sending such burning throughout me for some odd reason, and I wobbled on my feet, before I stumbled into Edward's awaiting arms after he released my hips from his grasp.

"I'll take that as a yes." Edward said to me, chuckling. "Come on; it's time for us to get to class. I don't want anyone coming to look for us and find us in any... _compromising_ situation." he murmured to me; I wobbled even more on my feet from the way he had said, "compromising" as if he were implying something more than PG-13 rated.

He snickered, and with his arm wrapped firmly around my waist, he half carried me to the entrance doors of the school. We hurried down the halls, but we suddenly ran into Mr. Green - the principal of the school. _Damn._

"Mr. Masen and Ms. Swan, I believe you two are supposed to be in class right now, correct?" Mr. Green asked us in his curt, deep baritone voice. "Mr. Green, Bella was late to school and I held her up in the parking lot." Edward pleaded, squeezing my waist where thankfully Mr. Greene didn't see. I had no idea why I was still letting him have his arm around my waist, but I had a feeling if I were to take it off, he would just place it back there.

"Well, since you two don't have any slips showing you're late, I expect to see the both of you in detention this afternoon; do I make myself clear?" Mr. Greene ordered, raising an eyebrow at the both of us. Defeated, we both nodded, before Mr. Greene dismissed us from him. Edward went off to his class, while I made my way to my history class.

When I entered the classroom, the students and Mr. Varner all stared at me - well, Mr. Varner glared more so. But, that didn't stop him from his lecture of whatever he was rambling about this time. I slinked clumsily to my seat, blushing ten different shades of red while the students' eyes followed me to my seat. I sat down and hid my face from everyone while I got the feeling that I was going to faint from all of this blood rushing to my head sooner or later.

A few minutes later, the bell rang loudly, and students began pouring out of the classroom. I got my stuff and left the room, only to have Jessica and Angela running up to me as they too had that class with me. "Why did you come in late, Bella?" Jessica asked me, walking and matching my pace.

"Oh, uh, Edward and I were um, talking in the parking lot." I told them, leaving out the part of _how _Edward was keeping me out there. I didn't need them worrying, or worse; asking for juicy, gossiping types of details just to be spread throughout the school. I mean, I know Angela wouldn't do that - hopefully - but I wasn't sure about Jessica.

"Bella, maybe it would be safe if you stayed away from Edward." Angela warned me softly. "Why?" I asked her, my head tilting in confusion. I could understand of why she would be worried for me. Edward has been very manipulating towards me for the past few days, and it was a possibility that one of these days, Edward was going to do something that might hurt me.

"He's a rebel, Bella! I mean, he's dated all of the girls in this school, and he had thrown them out like his trash - everyday. Do you know how bad those girls look like the next day? Just sitting in the bathroom stalls, crying their eyes out because they just got dumped by the Edward Masen. And, he doesn't even give a damn about them! He just moves onto his next victim." Jessica angrily explained, flipping hair over her shoulder in a dismissive manner.

"Guys, you don't have to worry about me; I can take care of myself." I assured them, picking at the ends of my sleeves while we continued on our way to our next class. "Bella, we're your friends; of course we're going to worry about you." Angela explained to me, wrapping her arm around my shoulder in a friendly manner.

"Well, you really don't have to worry. I don't plan on liking him any time soon." I mumbled, biting my lip. "We see otherwise, Bella. We saw how you two held hands, and how he puts his arm around you. So, don't lie!" Jessica argued; whoa, what was with her and her sudden change of her moods? "Jess!" Angela yelled. "What? Oh, sorry; I'm not helping, am I?" Jessica asked sheepishly, shrinking back.

"Guys, I just don't really want to talk about this right now; I'll see you at lunch." I said, turning off in the direction to my next class, leaving my friends behind.

**---**

After P.E., I decided I would walk around for a bit, because I was unsure of where detention was going to be held in. But, that plan was ruing when I saw Edward waiting outside for me, propped up against a wall opposite of the gym doors. When he spotted me, the dark sunglasses he had on this morning gone to reveal his black eyes, an alluring half smile like the one he gave me this morning, came onto his face and made a _"come here" _motion with his index and middle finger.

Sighing and knowing that I would either be followed or "ordered" by him to come over there to him if I didn't listen, I walked over to where Edward stood. "Hello, my Isabella." Edward murmured to me when I was standing in front of him. Before I could greet him back, Edward grabbed my hand and began leading me off from away the Gym and back towards the main building of the school.

"Where are going?" I asked him, my voice sounding shaky because I had no idea of where he would be taking me, when we were supposed to be going to detention. "Detention of course. Forgot about our after school date with the principal, didn't you?" he asked me. I was relieved that he wasn't taking me anywhere where he could take advantage of me, but how could I could forget about detention when he was the one who got the both of us stuck in it today?

"No; how could I forget? You're the one who got me in trouble." I grumbled, voicing my annoyance at him. "Ah, pissed off, aren't you?" he asked, looking over his shoulder at me, where I saw his slither of a smirking grin, and him winking quickly at me. "Yes." I growled, looking the other way. Edward barked out a laugh, before he abruptly stopped and slammed my back into the cement wall near the door that led to the hallway with lockers.

Edward placed a hand on my jean covered hip, while his arm rested near my head on the my right. "Silly, silly Isabella; you're going to have to deal with me getting you angry most of the time." he purred, his head ducking down to my neck, his nose skimming the skin, before I felt him place a chaste, and yet still alluring kiss on my neck. _Stop thinking like that, Bella! _my mind shouted at me and my incoherency of the fact that Edward was once again assaulting me.

"We should be getting to detention." I gasped out, trying to pull my head away from his neck and mouth. Edward merely chuckled, and only leaned away to look at me in the eyes, his facial expression one of amusement. "Always following the rules, aren't you my little goody-two-shoes Isabella?" he asked me, smirking. I gulped, but reluctantly nodded to his question.

"Ditching can be healthy once in a while, you know." Edward murmured, repeating the same words to me like he done to get me alone with him on my first day here. "It can also be an unhealthy habit." I retorted, sighing and rolling my eyes. "Touché, my Isabella." Edward muttered, his smirk finally disappearing.

Suddenly, before we could continue our conversation, a loud _BANG!, _followed by the sound of shattering glass then the shouts of our classmates cut in from the parking lot which was only a few feet away from where we were standing. "What the -" I was cut off when Edward took me by my hand and led me towards the parking lot, just before he stopped at the stairs that led down to the cars.

There before us was our classmates, rushing over to Tyler's old van that had crashed into the side of my old red Chevy truck. "Oh my god..." I trailed off, a hand flying to my mouth. Great; now how am I supposed to get home? I mean, I am worried about Tyler in the crash, but he'll be able to get to the hospital and get a ride home, but me? I could - or probably would - walk home because my truck appeared to be incapable to drive me home right now.

"Come on, Isabella. We got to go to detention." Edward ordered, his arm wrapping tightly and forcefully around my waist, and whirling me around before he began leading us off to detention. "But, I thought you -" I was cut off when I stumbled, but he quickly caught me, and then raised me feet off of the ground, where he just basically was carrying me off to detention, under his arm.

"You said it yourself, my Isabella. Ditching can be a bad habit." Edward reminded me, his smirk reappearing.

**

* * *

**

**And there's the end to the short, long awaited chapter of Darkness of Twilight! :D**

**So, was this any better?**

**Please review if you liked the chapter, and if you have read HSNE, The Original Version, it would be greatly appreciated if you could go vote on the poll, on my profile about the story right now! :D**

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~**


	7. Chapter 6

****

Summary:

_Bella has just moved to Forks, Washington, after her mother has remarried. She lives with her dad, Charlie Swan - who is the Chief of Police in the town. Bella expects her stay at this seemingly boring town, to be what else - boring. But, her life is turned upside down when she enters the high school grounds, and meets an odd family of five - the Cullen Siblings. And, she also meets one loner who takes a possessive liking to her - Edward Masen. Everyone says that Edward Masen is the bad boy - the rebel - of the town. But, Bella can't escape Edward when begins to get very... "touchy-feely" towards the human girl. Even with the warnings of the Cullen Siblings, it's not enough to rescue Bella from the possessive lone... vampire? Join in on this new twist of Stephanie Meyer's story Twilight and see what will lie ahead for Bella and this dark, new and smexy vampire..._

**Rated "M" for suggestive - NOT "into detail" - adult themes; Dark/Possesive-ward. (A/U and OOC. [And BTW: This Edward - MY Edward - will have one more power added to his mind- reading ability. XD])**

**(And anyone uncomfortable with a Dark/Possesive/Perverted type of Edward, I suggest that you don't read this - at all! XD This Edward will seriously be different from SM's Edward Cullen.)**

**A/N: Hey everyone and I welcome all of you to another brand new chapter of Darkness of Twilight! :D And this is all coming straight from my school's computer - or at least it was...! Haha! XD**

**_Isabella_: Look, no one cares about the "where" of you updating, so just get to the damn chapter already.**

**_Bella_: Now, now, Isabella; maybe the readers do care. You should behave more appropriately. **

**_Isabella_: Behaving like a goody-two-shoes is for five year olds, you nimwitt. **

**_Bella_: No, being good and behaved gets you ahead in life.**

**_Me_: Alright you two; enough fight, let's get on with the chapter already.**

**

* * *

**

**~Chapter 6~**

**-Bella Swan-**

Edward walked briskly through the halls of the school, still carrying me in his arms, with him still doing most of the walking. "Awfully quiet down there, aren't you?" Edward asked once he noticed how quiet I was while he carried me in his arms still. "Why is that?" he continued, looking down from the corner of his eyes. "I'm just peeved that you're carrying me when I'm perfectly capable of walking on my own." I grumbled.

"Well, I would let you walk, but, I like having you close to me." Edward purred, his hand that was on my waist suddenly moving up and under my shirt, where I gasped at the coldness of his skin. He chuckled and continued down the hall, carrying me off to our detention date with Mr. Greene.

Finally, he stopped in front of a classroom with a paper attached to the door that read, _DETENTION_. He set me down on my feet, then opened the door, before stepping off to the side and waving his hand for me to go on in ahead of him. Sighing, I quietly shuffled my way through the door…

But, I nearly ran back outside from the sights – well, _glares_ really – that I got from the students that were already in there, when I had entered the classroom. Edward entered, shutting the door behind him, and staggered a little when I crashed into him, hiding my face in his chest; it was weird that I was seeking some sort of protection from the guy who basically attacks me every day.

"What is it, Isabella?" Edward asked in confusion, staring down at me with worried, narrowed eyes. I pointed a shaky finger at the kids glaring at me still, for I could feel their glares boring into me from where I hid. "Oh, I see." Edward stated in realization, and placed his hands on my hips, rubbing small circles on my jeans with his long pale fingers.

"Guys, stop glaring at my girl, alright?" Edward asked them, sighing out loudly. After I heard some chairs moving and squeaking, I looked up slowly from Edward's chest to see that everyone was no longer glaring at me. "Come on; let's go take our seats. Mr. Greene is coming." Edward whispered to me. "How do you –" I began, but was cut off – _once again_.

"Shh; come on." He whispered urgently to me, and instead of waiting for an answer, he picked me up by the waist – how come he was never getting tired of this like how I was right now? – and carried me off to the very back desk/table in the classroom. Edward placed me in a chair that was at the desk, before he sat next to mine.

Just then, the door opened and Mr. Greene appeared, walking into the classroom and glaring at mostly everyone in the room – his glare was really angry looking when his gaze landed on Edward for a second. He then marched his way over to the teacher's desk that was inside the classroom, and sat down in the rolling desk chair that was there as well.

"What do we do now? This is going to be _so boring._" I whined to Edward sarcastically; it wasn't lie, per say though. Detention is meant to be a quiet punishment for people, and for me, quiet = unease, and unease = uncomfortable Bella. "I think I can arrange something for us." Edward murmured, smirking over at me and his dark eyes looking extremely mischievous. "Huh?" I asked him quietly.

"Mr. Masen and Ms. Swan; is there something the two of you would like to share with us?" Mr. Greene said loudly, raising an eyebrow at the two of us, and causing the others in the room to look at the two of us. "No, Mr. Greene. I'd rather spare all of you from my and Bella's love secrets." Edward told him casually, looking smug at Mr. Greene's face while I was red in the face from both anger and embarrassment. _Pfft! And my friends though I __love__ this guy! _I thought angrily to myself.

Clearing his throat awkwardly and one eyebrow still raised, Mr. Greene dropped the subject of attention on Edward and I. I huffed quietly to myself, glaring at Edward quickly, before I scowled down at my lap, cursing and screaming profanities in my head, mentally thinking of ways to just ignore Edward Masen. Seconds later however, I jumped from a loud, _thump!_ that was followed by a soft but still loud snore. I looked up, and to my surprise, saw Mr. Greene slumped on top of the teacher's desk, fast asleep.

"What the –" I was cut off for like the third time today – a new record – when Edward had lifted me out of my seat and carried me out of the classroom with the other teens following out after us. They scattered in different directions of the halls, while Edward begin carrying me off in the direction of the school parking lot.

"Where are we going now?" I asked Edward, looking up and not even arguing about him carrying me in his arms – AGAIN! "We're ditching, and I'm going to get you to your house." He stated, as if pointing out the obvious. "What about my truck?" I asked him, my eyebrows furrowing. "It was towed off for repairs, my Isabella. Face it; you're out of options in going home." Edward told me, snickering.

"Great, now how am I supposed to school in the morning?" I asked myself, sighing. "Well, I could get you here in the morning." Edward suggested, a wide, mischievous and very implying grin spreading across his face. "Edward," I began, pausing at how good it felt to say his name again, yet still it felt so wrong too.

"You don't have to do that for me. I can always get a ride from my dad." _And die from embarrassment._ I thought to myself, grimacing mentally. "Or, I can get a ride from Jessica, or Mike, or even from Alice and her siblings." I added. When I mentioned Alice and her family, Edward's face darkened considerably, and his smirk disappeared into a tight line.

"Nope, I'll be getting you to school on Monday, and that's final." Edward said, sighing underneath his breath before looking down at me with a determined expression on his angular face. "Monday? Why not tomorrow?" I asked him in curiosity; today was Thursday, so it was only one more day until the weekend was finally here again.

"I'm not going to be her tomorrow." Edward told me, shrugging with his free shoulder. "Why?" I repeated. "Personal reasons, my Isabella. Maybe I'll tell you about them someday." Edward told me vaguely. "Besides, I need to have plenty of my self-control for our little date this Saturday." Edward added, that half smile of his from the morning, returning to his face. _Thank god he's carrying me in his arms, or I would've been on the pavement right now._

"Wait, what?" I asked him when he said that. "Remember when yesterday, your friends were planning of going out to surf, and _we _had told them that you couldn't attend the little "La Push" get-together, because you and I had made plans with each other?" Edward asked me, just as we – well, he – had finally entered the parking lot.

"Yes…" I trailed off, vaguely remembering about it. "Did you think that I was going to forget about that?" he asked me, walking down the steps to the parking level while raising one eyebrow down at me. "But, I thought – actually, I was thinking you were going to forget about it because it seemed like you were only joking about the whole thing." I muttered, shrugging with what little amount of space that I had while he continued to carrying me over to a black, glossy motorcycle.

"Silly, little Isabella. Never think that I'm joking about anything." Edward said to me fiercely – yet whole-heartedly – and then he finally set me down on my feet, where I looked around the parking lot, and sure enough, I couldn't find my red Chevy truck anywhere. "Told you they towed it away." Edward stated to me in a taunting type of voice, straddling the seat of the glossy black motorcycle in front of us.

"Well come on, you. There's no other way for you to get home unless I get you there." Edward informed me over his shoulder, kicking up the kickstand and then revving the machine to life. Sighing, I hurried over, straddling the seat behind me and holding my book bag to my chest, before I took the black motorcyclist's helmet he offered to me. I placed it on my head, and then with my arms wrapped tightly around Edward's waist, he drove me home on the icy slick roads.

**---**

"So, how was that for a ride?" Edward asked me with a snicker, after he turned off his motorcycle once he was parked in front of my house on the front lawn. I giggled from his question, while I took off the helmet and tried untangling my messy "helmet hair" that I had gained while wearing the thing.

Edward chuckled at my attempts, and then turned around in his seat, and playfully swatted my hands away, before he replaced my hands with his. I involuntarily moaned from the feel of his hands running and untangling the knots of my hair, and my head lolled backwards. I don't know why I was letting him do this to me, but it felt so damn _good_.

"You like this, my Isabella?" Edward asked in a purr, still raking his fingers through my hair. I wordlessly nodded, taking in a large gulp of air. He smiled that little half grin that always seemed to stun me so many times, and it made my heart flutter, along with having my blood pool into my pale cheeks because I then realized that that smile meant something, and he was smiling, it directed towards me alone.

Finally, he got rid of the last knot in my hair and let his hands slide down from my hair to my shoulders, down my arms and finally stopping at my hands. A sudden surge of electricity then shot through my arms, leaving my fingers with a tingling feeling. We both jerked our hands from each other, and stared at each other with surprised expressions on our faces.

Quickly, Edward cleared his throat and clasped my hands in his again. The same surge of electricity sparked, but we didn't pull our hands away from each other this time. Edward stared directly into my eyes with his dark, mysterious, brooding and powerfully dominate orbs, and unconsciously - at least I think it was - began leaning towards me, his eyes slowly closing and his lips parting.

_Oh no... Please don't be what I think this is! _I thought to myself in panic, paralyzed from where I was sitting. Edward continued leaning forward, exhaling in my face where I could smell the scent of something sweet and so breath- taking, wafting to my nose that I became dizzy from the intoxicating aroma.

I inhaled the smell suddenly, and let my eyes close on their own accord, anticipating for whatever Edward is about to do to me. I felt him coming closer and closer because the second of his breath was getting stronger, and a flicker of that same electricity of when we touched was starting to crackle in the air between us.

Abruptly, I heard a deep rumble coming from Edward, and when I opened my eyes, I saw that Edward was glaring over his shoulder, at whatever was behind me. "Sorry, Isabella, but I have to go now. There's a complication coming to your home. See you on Monday." Edward rushed out, strapping on the helmet he made me wear.

Nodding and feeling sad for some odd reason, I stood up clumsily from the motorcycle, clutching my book bag and standing off to the side of Edward's bike. He brought his motorcycle back to life, and then with him saluting me with two fingers, he revved his engine and turned his bike around, riding off of my lawn and leaving me alone.

**

* * *

**

**So there's the chapter for you all! Any good?**

**And also, guess what?! I just made a BANNER for this story! :D Yay! **

**If you want to see the banner of this story, go ahead and go to my second website, then go to the "Photos" section, and it should be in the "Story Banners" album. If you have any requests to banners for any of my stories, I'll see what I can do about making them. :)**

**Also, the pic to Edward's motorcycle is on there as well. ;D I just thought that having my Edward riding a motorcycle would be so much hotter for him. XD Unfortunately, I can't find a really good enough motorcycle for him, so the one I found will just have to do. :\**

**Anyways, if you liked the chapter, please review! Also, I'm thinking about ending the poll on my profile, because I can see of what the readers of HSNE, TOV wants to do about the "taking-a-HSNE-TOV-quiz" deal.**

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~ **


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary:**

_Bella has just moved to Forks, Washington, after her mother has remarried. She lives with her dad, Charlie Swan - who is the Chief of Police in the town. Bella expects her stay at this seemingly boring town, to be what else - boring. But, her life is turned upside down when she enters the high school grounds, and meets an odd family of four - the Cullen Siblings. And, she also meets one loner who takes a possessive liking to her - Edward Masen. Everyone says that Edward Masen is the bad boy - the rebel - of the town. But, Bella can't escape Edward when begins to get very... "touchy-feely" towards the human girl. Even with the warnings of the Cullen Siblings, it's not enough to rescue Bella from the possessive lone... vampire? Join in on this new twist of Stephanie Meyer's story Twilight and see what will lie ahead for Bella and this dark, new and smexy vampire..._

**Rated "M" for suggestive - NOT "into detail" - adult themes; Dark/Possesive-ward. (A/U and OOC. [And BTW: This Edward - MY Edward - will have one *now TWO* more power added to his mind- reading ability. XD])**

**(And anyone uncomfortable with a Dark/Possesive/Perverted type of Edward, I suggest that you don't read this - at all! XD This Edward will seriously be different from SM's Edward Cullen.)**

**A/N: Hey readers. Sorry it took me so damn long for me to update this story. I was too busy actually writing out this chapter, and Chapter 8, in my notebook, but now I'm getting stuck.**

**Isabella and Bella are right now asleep, so they won't be here to greet all of you readers today. XD**

**Anyways, let's get onto the chapter. :)**

**

* * *

**

**~Chapter 7~**

**-Bella Swan-**

"Here we are." Charlie muttered after he parked his police cruiser in front of the school. "Thanks for driving me, dad." I mumbled to him. "It's the least I could do, now that you don't have a truck to drive." Charlie grunted out, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

Today was Friday, and it was totally the opposite of what it was like yesterday; the sun was finally out and not a single cloud whatsoever was in the sky. I was even surprisingly wearing a pair of capris - but for me, I was still uncomfortable with wearing a t-shirt so I just decided to wear a long sleeved shirt.

"So, do you need me to come pick you up when school's over?" he asked me. "No; I can get a ride from a friend." I assured him, shouldering my book bag onto my shoulder. Charlie heaved a sigh and muttering under his breath, I heard him ask, "Is it going to be from that teen with the motorcycle?"

Apparently, what Edward meant about there being a complication that made him leave yesterday, was my dad coming home in his cruiser. I knew that because as I watched Edward heading towards the corner, my dad's car came out driving on the other side of the road. It's a good thing that Edward had his helmet on so Charlie wouldn't recognize him.

"Uh, maybe?" I mumbled, my answer to my dad like a question. "Just make sure wear a helmet, Bells. I'm still unsure about you riding on that back of one of those things." Charlie grumbled, staring out the windshield tightly. "I'll wear a helmet, dad; I promise." I told him, unbuckling my seatbelt and exiting the car.

I walked into the parking lot after I waved goodbye to my dad once he slowly peeled away from the curb, and when I looked around the parking lot, I couldn't find that motorcycle anywhere, along with the Cullen siblings' car. "Bella!" I jumped and looked up upon hearing my name, to see Jessica waving frantically at me, with Mike, Tyler, Angela and Eric surrounding her.

Sighing softly to myself, I walked over to them. "Hey guys." I greeted them, waving slightly. "So, the Swan lives." Tyler commented, smirking. "Huh?" I asked him in confusion, raising an eyebrow up at him questioningly. "Ignore him." Jessica muttered me, rolling her eyes. "So, where's Masen?" Mike asked, sniffing.

"Edward." I corrected automatically. "What?" Eric asked, tilting his head in confusion. "His name is Edward, so you can stop referring to him on last name basis." I explained with minor edginess. I have no idea as to why I was defending Edward so suddenly, because most of the time he annoyed the hell out of me, and he can be a bit of cocky jackass. Still...

"Alright." Jessica mumbled sheepishly. The bell rung out, where every teen in the parking lot began their way into the school building. "Anyways," Jessica began again, from where she was walking beside me. "Angela and I were wondering if you would come with us to go shopping for dresses." Jessica offered to me.

"Dresses, for what?" I asked them. "For prom, silly." Jessica told me, laughing slightly; I silently flinched to myself when I heard the name, remembering that Edward would normally call me that if I was being absurd in any way. "Isn't prom like until next year or something?" I asked them, raising a eyebrow at her.

"Only little minor details, Bella. This point is, we should have a girls' night out tonight. Besides, since you still have that date tomorrow with Edward, you could something nice to wear to it." Angela murmured to me, patting my shoulder.

I blushed profusely at the two of them with wide eyes, looking like a deer caught in headlights probably. "Oh, she meant like you could get a comfortable dress." Jessica assured me, rolling her eyes. "Please come with us though, Bella! Please, please, please, _please_!" Jessica begged me repeatedly, looking up at me with large puppy dog eyes.

"Uh..." I trailed off. _Go with them, Isabella. Get yourself a nice little number for our date tomorrow._ I gasped quietly and furiously looked around for _him_, but I could see his mop of bronze hair. I knew I could be hallucinating; I was sure I heard that demanding, silky voice, and I would recognize it anywhere. But, home come I couldn't see him anywhere?

"Um, Bella?" I slowly turned back to Angela and Jessica, seeing that they were looking at me with an eyebrow raised. "Oh, sorry." I mumbled, staring down at the ground. "Okay, um, so will you go with us?" Jessica asked again. _Go with them._ I gritted my teeth from hearing his voice, and then, I nodded, grimacing when I heard Jessica's squeal of excitement.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

School ended and I walked to the parking lot, waiting for Jessica. At lunched, she told me she could drive me to my house so I could get my wallet and leave a note for Charlie. Once Jessica arrived at the parking lot, we walked over to her car, and she drove to my house. She waited outside my house while I ran inside, finding my purse and after writing a quick note for him, I made him some small sandwiches, before I stumbled my way back outside and hopped inside Jessica's car.

Jessica drove to Angela's house and we picked her from there, before she drove the car to Port Angeles. Now, we were in a dress story that sold formal and casual dresses, and I was stuck with the two of them trying on different dresses and everything, where I had to comment on them. Yay me.

"I think that this blue number would be nice to wear." Alice commented to herself, coming out of the dressing room in a slim, long light blue halter dress. "Yeah, that dress looks great on you, Angela." I told her honestly, smiling at how pretty Angela looked in light blue. "I'm thinking about getting this dress so Mike will finally notice me; what do you think?" Jessica came out next in a deep magenta dress that had a steep v-neckline that showed off her chest more.

"Well, if that dress doesn't get him to notice you, then I don't know what will." I teased lightly, where we all laughed. Of course Mike would notice Jessica and how she was dressed, in that dress. "Come on, Bella. Try on dresses with us. I think if you get this dress, then Edward will be all over you." Jessica pleaded with me, holding up a short cocktail dress that really didn't have a lot of material anywhere.

"It's not like he already does have his hands on me." I mumbled, blushing; thank god my friends didn't hear me say that. "Jess! That'll seriously leave Bella uncomfortable around him!" Angela came to my rescue, scowling over at Jessica and the dress. "Alright, sorry. I was just trying to help out." Jessica grumbled, tossing the dress aside. "Well, go try on a pretty casual dress then, Bella." Jessica insisted.

"Okay, okay." I muttered, standing up to my feet and leaving the formal dress area and heading over to the casual dress section - but I was still near the formal dresses when I was stopped. _Isabella._ I jumped at the sound of _his_ commanding voice - for the second time today - and I looked around aimlessly to see if I could find him in here. But, there was no sign of him. _Okay. Just relax, Bella. You're getting so worked up for nothing, Edward wasn't at school today, remember? Stop going crazy over his absence, and go find a dress, pay for it, and then go home with the girls._ I ordered myself, sighing.

_Isabella, listen to ME! _I let out a little squeak, and looked around to see if anyone was near me to see that, but thankfully no one was. _Uh... Alright, voice that sounds like Edward; what do you want? _I asked myself in my mind, feeling utterly stupid. _Silly little Isabella; it's me. I'm not your imagination. _the voice chided at me. _Yeah, yeah; just tell me what you want. I'm kind of shopping here._ I thought back, sounding annoyed.

_Well, I want you to buy... _the voice paused, then it sounded like it sighed loudly. _Can you turn around? _the voice asked. Confused, I turned around a bit in a circle, unsure of where to stand or to look at. _Stop. _the voice ordered, and I obeyed to his command. Right in front of me had to be a mid-thigh length dress, that was deep blue, and had a low neckline.

_Mmm, perfect. Get that dress. _the voice demanded. _Get that little thing? Thanks, but I don't think so. _I thought back defiantly, fingering the hem and shuddering, while I got ready to whirl around and away from the little dress. _Isabella, you __**will**__ buy that dress! _the voice barked in his persuasive voice.

_But - _I tried protesting against the voice. _Buy it or I'll make you buy more scandalous items! _the voice growled lowly, ordering me to turn around, to face in the direction of the *gulp* lingerie section. _Buy that dress, or it's the lingerie that you'll be wearing tomorrow. _The voice growled.

Cringing at the mere mention of me wearing lingerie for my date tomorrow, I snatched the dress and made a mad dash to the cash register, afraid that if I'll go slowly, _he'll _be mad and make me buy the skimpy lace articles of clothing. _Good, my little Isabella. _the voice purred in my head. I stumbled my way over to the cash register that was empty, and handed the dress over to the female cashier while pulling out my money.

I paid for the dress, and let her fold it in the shopping bag, before she handed it over to me. I then thanked her, and walked away a little, shoving the dress in my book bag that I had brought along with me on this shopping trip. I then turned around and nearly gave myself a heart attack when I saw a familiar face behind me.

"Hi, Bella." Alice greeted me cheerily, a forced smile on her face. "Oh; uh, hey, Alice." I mumbled, deftly trying to ignore the deep rumbling growl in my mind, coming from the voice. "You bought a dress here?" Alice asked, pointing to my book bag, knowing that it was hiding the dress bag in there. "Um, yeah... how long have you been in here?" I asked her; she couldn't have been in here for long, could she?

"Oh, just for a few minutes. Bella, can we go talk outside? It's really important." Alice asked. "Uh sure...?" I answered, shrugging uncertainly; why couldn't we just talk in here? It's not like anyone will listen in on our conversation.

She grabbed my hand and began dragging me towards the entrance. "Uh, Alice? Can't I say goodbye to Jessica and Angela first?" I asked her, stumbling beside her out into the dark yet warm air of Port Angeles, while Alice continued dragging me off into the parking lot. "Oh, I already told them that you would be heading home with me." Alice told me, craning her neck as if looking for a car or something.

_I have a bad feeling that she didn't. _I thought to myself, gulping.

"I got her!" Alice yelled suddenly, dragging me more quickly towards a large Jeep with the passenger window rolled down. The back seat door opened up, and Alice promptly pushed me inside. "What's going on?" I asked out loud, seating myself on the far left of the door I just entered through, and looking apologetically over at Jasper as he winced slightly, while I stared at Alice's siblings - Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper - in disbelief.

"We're sorry for doing this, but we have to get you to our house, Bella." Alice explained to me, just as Emmett - who was at the wheel - peeled away abruptly from the parking lot just as Alice slammed the door shut. "What? Why?" I asked, struggling to get my seatbelt on. "It's the only safe place for you to be right now, Bella." Jasper explained to me softly, taking the seatbelt from my hands and snapping it on for me. "Why? What do I need to be safe from?" I asked incredulously.

"From Edward." Rosalie told me, speaking up ever since I entered the Jeep. "Wha - " "Bella, we don't have time to explain all of this to you right now, but when we get to our house, we'll try our best, okay?" Emmett asked me, cutting me off.

"O-Okay." I stuttered in fear. "You're going to have to cancel your date tomorrow." Alice added, and I nodded wordlessly.

It was silent in the car for a while, with the only noise being the loud roaring engine of the Jeep. Suddenly though, Alice gasped and cried out in what appeared to be pain. "Turn this around!" she cried out. "Alice what is it?" I asked her shakily. "Emmett, turn this - " Alice was cut off when a loud _bang! _was heard on the Jeep roof. "Too late; the damn bastard." Rosalie growled. I looked up to see indents of handprints on the roof - and they were shaped like Edward's.

"Jazz, Rose; go up there and get _him _off of my car!" Emmett snarled, swerving the Jeep to the left in a jerky motion, sending me and my body flying to the left and smacking into the door and window. "Ow..." I mumbled to myself quietly, while from the corner of my eye, I could see Rosalie slinking her way out of the rolled down window and onto the roof, with Jasper doing to same thing.

"Try shaking him off!" Alice shouted to Emmett, scooting over closer to where I was sitting. "I tried, but now I can't; I might shake off Jasper and Rose." Emmett growled back to her, wincing as another long _bang! _was heard on the roof, and the handprints that were there, suddenly sunk in more.

_Isabella. _I froze when I heard that voice again. _Come out of the car, and onto the roof with me. Trust me; I'll make sure you'll be safe. _the voice commanded. "Rose, Jazz! Get him _NOW! _He's going to take Bella away!" Alice screeched hysterically out the open window, while she held my struggling hand that were fumbling with the seatbelt.

"Alice, let me go." I whined in a monotone. "No Bella! Fight his mind control!" Alice yelled, glaring at me with dark, charcoal and angry eyes. _Get to the roof, now. _the voice ordered in my mind. "Bella! Sit still! Emmett, stop the Jeep! We have to help Rose and Jazz now!" Alice screeched angrily in the cab of the car.

Snarled, Emmett slammed on the breaks and came to a swerving halt, where I heard three loud thuds of bodies flying off from the top of the car. Emmett raced out of the car while Alice unbuckled. "Stay in this car, Bella, or so help me..." Alice ordered, before she too ran out of the car and after her brother.

_Isabella, my dear. _the voice returned. _I order you to get out of the car, now! _the voice barked. Without anyone restraining me this time, I complied and mechanically unbuckled the seatbelt before I exited the Jeep. I stood outside the opened door of the car, and then gasped lightly when a dark looming figure appeared out of nowhere, in front of me. Bright blood red eyes were staring down at me hungrily. _"Get your bag, Isabella." _the unmistakable voice of Edward ordered me from above.

I turned around robotically and grabbed my book bag off of the floor of the Jeep, before turning back to the figure that I presumed as Edward. "Don't listen to him, Bella!" Alice's voice came from somewhere behind Edward. Edward ignored her and bent down before he swooped me out from under my feet, one hand under my thighs and the other on my upper back.

_"Put your bag in your lap, then put your arms around my neck." _Edward whispered to me, and I complied without a second thought. "Stop controlling her, you monster!" I heard Rosalie scream out through my haze. _"Sleep, my Isabella." _Edward whispered. "But I don't wanna sleep!" I whined to him, sounding like a whiny little toddler. _Well, that behavior came out of nowhere, didn't it?_

"Isabella, _go to sleep now._" Edward ordered while he turned around and began walking away from the Jeep. "But - " _"Got to sleep, my little Isabella." _Edward cut me off, sighing. _Seriously, what is with everyone cutting me off now? Can't I just say what I want to say for once? _I thought angrily to myself.

Looking up at Edward with his angelic face, yet terrifying red orbs, I immediately fell into a deep slumber in his cold, numbing arms, where I dreamt of a dark dream that was only lit by red orbs.

**

* * *

**

**Again, sorry for the late update! :(**

**Any good at all, readers? I hope it was better than the previous chapters... So, does everyone now know what Edward's hidden powers are? **

**Please review if you liked the chapter, and please vote on the poll on my profile! If you don't know what Code Lyoko is... well, it's called, "Google Magic". XD**

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~ **


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary:**

_Bella has just moved to Forks, Washington, after her mother has remarried. She lives with her dad, Charlie Swan - who is the Chief of Police in the town. Bella expects her stay at this seemingly boring town, to be what else - boring. But, her life is turned upside down when she enters the high school grounds, and meets an odd family of four - the Cullen Siblings. And, she also meets one loner who takes a possessive liking to her - Edward Masen. Everyone says that Edward Masen is the bad boy - the rebel - of the town. But, Bella can't escape Edward when begins to get very... "touchy-feely" towards the human girl. Even with the warnings of the Cullen Siblings, it's not enough to rescue Bella from the possessive lone... vampire? Join in on this new twist of Stephanie Meyer's story Twilight and see what will lie ahead for Bella and this dark, new and smexy vampire..._

**Rated "M" for suggestive - NOT "into detail" - adult themes; Dark/Possesive-ward. (A/U and OOC. [And BTW: This Edward - MY Edward - will have one *now TWO* more powers added to his mind- reading ability. XD])**

**(And anyone uncomfortable with a Dark/Possesive/Perverted type of Edward, I suggest that you don't read this - at all! XD This Edward will seriously be different from SM's Edward Cullen.)**

**A/N: Hey readers! Welcome to another chapter of Darkness of Twilight. :)**

**Isabella: Just get on with it!**

**Bella: You are so impatient, Isabella. **

**Isabella: Well, she's taking forever to just get on with the story.**

**Me: As you can see, Isabella is cranky at this moment. Now, before I was interrupted, *pointedly glares over at Isabella* I'd like to thank every reader so far, for reading and reviewing this story. I also would like to thank the readers from the Darkness of Twilight: Edward's POV story - which is up on my profile right now - for reading and reviewing that story as well.**

**Me: And now, I'll attempt at writing this chapter... since I didn't exactly have it completed in my journal. But, oh well; let's get to it then.**

**

* * *

**

**~Chapter 8~**

**-Bella Swan-**

Loud knocking on what sounded like wood, caused me to jump quickly - and with a brief flash of pain in my head - I opened my eyes. I rubbed my eyes with my fists and slowly sat up in an upright position, where after my eyes adjusted, I took in my surroundings to see that I was in my bedroom, and that I was tangled in my own bed sheets, while I was wearing the same clothes from yesterday, though my shoes were gone.

"Bells? You awake?" I heard Charlie asked from the other side of my bedroom door. "Uh , yeah." I mumbled out loud enough for him to hear me. The door opened and my dad came into my bedroom, wearing his "Chief of Police" uniform, with his gun in his holster like usual. He then leaned against the frame of my bedroom door, his arms crossed over his chest.

"How are you feeling, Bella?" Charlie asked me, looking over at me. "Er, fine, dad. Why do you ask?" I asked him, yawning in between my sentence. Charlie inhaled slowly before he exhaled just at the same rate, and looked over at me again. "You weren't drinking, or doing anything, with that boy who brought you home last night, right?" Charlie asked me gruffly, narrowing his eyes over at me.

"Yeah, I wasn't; what boy?" I asked him, though I knew which boy he was talking about. "A boy who had bronze-y colored hair; he said his name was like Edwin - Edmund... something or other..." Charlie trailed off, scratching his head after he took a hand away from his torso. "Edward?" I supplied to him. "Ah yes; that was his name." Charlie said, snapping his fingers.

"Well, anyways, I'm heading off to work, Bells. I'll be back before Jacob and Billy get here tonight for dinner." Charlie said to me. "They're coming over tonight?" I asked him, confused. "Yeah, I was going to tell you last night, but when Edward brought you home, you were asleep so I couldn't really tell you." Charlie explained, shrugging sheepishly.

With that, he waved goodbye to me, and left from the doorway, where I heard him exit the house. Once I heard his cruiser pull away from the house, I got up from my bed, and grabbed my necessary shower things and then went off to the bathroom. I showered, cleaned my hair and such, and once I was done, I dried off my hair a little bit, and pulled on my underwear and bra - nothing really fancy; just a plain black set. I then placed the towel on top of my head, and began drying off my hair while I walked back into my bedroom, not able to see really.

When I did open my eyes and took the towel off of my head, I turned a little, and let out a blood curdling scream.

Because lying against my headboard of my bed, was Edward Masen, dressed in his usual tough guy clothes.

"Relax, Isabella; it's not like I'm going to hurt you." Edward said in a calm voice, a smirk on his angular face while his eyes were closed. "What in the - How did you - Um..." I spluttered out, where I felt my face begin heating up. "How did you get inside my bedroom?" I asked him first once I had gained enough thought to really think up of what to say. "Through the window." Edward said to me, pointing over towards the window which was wide open. _I wonder how he was able to open it..._ I thought to myself.

"What are you doing here anyways?" I asked him next. "For our date, of course. Now, enough questions, and go ahead and get dressed." Edward ordered. "Uh, can you, um, like leave first off?" I stuttered out to him, feeling my face heat up once again. "Why?" Edward asked me, quirking an eyebrow over at me, while his eyes were still closed.

"Um, because I'm naked, and I don't feel comfortable getting dressed in front of you, even if your eyes are closed." I explained and lied to him. Of course I wasn't really naked; I was half-naked, but no way was I going to let Edward sit in here while I get dressed. Edward barked out a loud laugh, and opened one eye that was ruby red - I'll ask about that later - and then he licked his lips hungrily at me.

"Damn. I was hoping you would really be naked." Edward muttered in disappointment, his bottom lip jutting out into a pout. He sighed and then heaved himself off of my bed, his long lithe legs swinging to the side. Edward then made his way over to me, and placed his cold hands on my hips before he began kissing my neck like he usually did. In the next second, I felt something being slipped over my head. I looked down, to see that I was now wearing the dress I had bought - well, what Edward me made buy - yesterday.

"There." Edward stated, sounding satisfied while he stared down at me with two, identically red hues. I blushed under his intense gaze, and shuffled on my feet timidly, where Edward chuckled at my shyness. Edward then picked me up and made me wrap my legs around his waist from the front, before he walked out of my room, carrying me. _This is way past my comfort zone._ I thought to myself.

Edward walked down the stairs and entered the kitchen, plopping me down onto a kitchen counter. He then left, only to return seconds later with a pair of leather sandals in his hands. He easily slipped one sandal on one foot, and after getting the other on just as easily as the first one, his ice cold hands began slithering their way up my leg, caressing the skin, and making me shiver, both in pleasure and coldness.

"Do you like that, my Isabella?" Edward purred sensually to me, smiling. I involuntarily nodded, obedient to his rule over me, which I couldn't fight against. Edward, still smiling, let his hands roam up my legs and rest on my exposed thighs, while he let his lips dance lightly over my neck, to which I let him. Like I said previously, Edward had this power over me, to which I could not fight off, and I knew that putting up a fight would be useless, so I'll just let him have his fun.

Abruptly, once a few minutes had passed of Edward being buried in my neck, Edward pulled back from me, an irritated look on his face. "What is it?" I asked him worriedly. "Uh, nothing." Edward muttered, glaring down at the kitchen floors, his once red eyes now suddenly turning black.

Edward then hurried around the kitchen before he was back in front of me, holding a granola bar for me. I took it and shoved it in my mouth, eating it quickly, while he took the plastic wrapper and threw away. After I had swallowed the last bit of my granola bar, Edward lifted me up from the counter, and placed me on his back, making sure that my arms were wrapped around his neck in a chokehold, and his hands were behind my thighs to make sure I stayed on his back.

"Close your eyes, little Isabella." Edward murmured to me when I felt him begin walking. I did as I was told, and closed my eyes, pressing my face against Edward's back. Suddenly, I felt the air rushing past us, as if we were flying. I gasped from the feeling, and my arms tightened around his neck, while I could hear and feel Edward chuckling from my fear.

Seconds later, after it felt like we were flying for only a mere second, Edward then stopped. I felt him releasing me from my perch on his back, and heard him mutter, "You can look now, my little Isabella." Once I made sure that my feet were on solid ground, I opened my eyes and saw that Edward and I were under shady pine trees. Edward stepped aside, and there I felt myself gaping at what was before me.

Right in front of my eyes was a glorious and colorful meadow. Wildflowers where everywhere, while sunlight streamed down upon the area. I could also hear the faintest sound of water trickling by. I stepped out from the shade, and into the sun, closing my eyes from the warmth on my exposed skin. I then turned towards where Edward was standing, waiting, but saw that he wasn't there anymore.

"Edward?" I called out, disturbing the silence of the meadow. But, there was no reply. "Edward!" I yelled out more frantically, afraid that he had ran off, and left me here on my own. Still no answer. "If you think this funny, you got another thing coming!" I yelled out, now in annoyance. He probably thought of this as some hilarious joke. _Yeah, let's just let Bella go into the meadow, while I run off and leave her on her own, with no way of knowing of how to get back. _I thought you myself, scoffing under my breath.

A low thudding noise from behind me was heard, and I whirled around to see that Edward was behind me, still in the shade of the trees. "Oh, there you are." I stated somewhat shakily, nodding over at his direction. I took several deep breaths to calm myself down, and then sat down on the grassy ground, before I looked back over at Edward. I motioned him over with my hand, silently asking him to come over to where I sat.

However, Edward didn't move at first, from his spot in the shade of the trees. He pursed his lips, before sighing to himself and then, he took cautious steps towards me. And then, Edward was out in the sunlight. His pale skin was now sparkling, as if diamonds were embedded into his cold skin that I was used to by now. I gasped at the sight of him and his skin, while Edward walked slowly all the way to where I sat on the ground, his eyes closed.

"So, I'm a freak of nature, aren't I?" Edward asked me in a light voice after he sat down beside me. "No; no, not at all." I stammered. Edward shook his messy copper head, his body shaking in quiet laughter. His hand came to rest on my exposed leg, where I jumped from the usual coldness of his skin. "Sorry." Edward apologized - he actually apologized; this was the first time I heard him apologize for anything - and his hand was moving away from my leg.

Immediately, without rational thought, I snatched his hand back in my own, feeling that tingling sensational sparks that I felt from him on the day he brought me back to my house after our detention together, and I felt the sparks shoot up my arms. Edward froze when he felt my hand in his, while I muttered, "No, it's alright. I should be used to it."

"I..." I looked up at Edward after I heard him begin speaking. "I don't get you, Isabella." Edward mumbled, puffing out air and lying down on his back. "How so? What is it about me that you don't understand?" I asked, staring down at him in confusion, thought I knew that he couldn't see me since his eyes were still closed.

"I've been such a jerk and other horrible names - jackass, asshole, etc. - to you. All I've done was harass you and force you to be with me all of the time. Yet, you haven't fought against me. You have complied to my every whim without so much as a fuss. Why is that?" Edward asked, his head turned in my direction. "First of all, I have fought against you in the beginning." I informed him.

"But how come you're not fighting me now?" Edward asked me exasperatedly. "I've just learned to give up on fighting. I've learned that since you keep coming back, there's no way to get rid of you. Looks like I'm stuck with you." I muttered, giggling. "And that means I'm stuck with you too." Edward mumbled, chuckling.

Abruptly though, Edward ripped his hand away from mine, and covered his face with both of his hands. "What's wrong?" I asked him, frowning. "This isn't right, Isabella." Edward said into his hands, his voice muffled. "What isn't right?" I asked him, tilting my head in confusion. "Us, here; together, and alone." Edward stated as if it were completely obvious. "Well, you're the one who set this up, and forced me to go with you." I pointed out.

"You could've fought me off though, Isabella. Why didn't you? When are you going to get it through your head that I'm dangerous, and that you shouldn't be near me?" Edward asked me in agony. "Excuse me?" I asked him incredulously, glaring over at him. "I wasn't the one who followed you around; that was you. You kept following me everywhere that I went, and wouldn't stop bugging me. So, don't try and pin this one on me!" I growled at him, where I hugged my knees to my chest. How dare he think that I was the one who followed him everywhere he went, and I was the one that wouldn't stop bugging him, of calling him as mine? He was the one doing this to me.

I heard Edward roar out in anger, and when I looked up again, he was gone. "E-Edward?" I called out weakly, and shakily. I heard more snarling and growling from off to my left, and I looked over, before I squeaked out. I could see Edward over there, but, this wasn't the Edward that I have come to know. He was enraged - that was easy to say and see - but he was clawing angrily at trees, tearing them apart, and actually picking them up before he tossed them as if they were just merely little twigs, while the trees crashed against others, the sound of them colliding sounding like thunder.

Then, he was gone. I looked around wildly for him, and saw that he was now off to my right, smashing large boulders with his bare fists. Rubble and chunks of the boulders were flying off in different directions, either hitting trees and ricocheting off of them in loud thunks and thuds, or the debris would land somewhere else far away from his raging form.

And again, he was gone. I looked all around me, to find him behind me, collapsed at the trunk of a tree. His fists were on the trunk, clasped together tightly, while his shoulders shook. I tentatively stood to my feet, my hands shaking from what I had witnessed of Edward. I then began walking towards him, slowly and cautiously, wondering if he was still angry, and if he would have another outburst. When I was near him, I could now hear broken sobs coming from him. I knelt down beside him, and then placed my hand on his shaking shoulder.

Edward didn't acknowledge my presence, or maybe he knew that I was beside him. Either way, he didn't look up at me. After I left my hand there, I let my hand move across the top of his back, over to his other shoulder, so now my arm was around his shoulders. I then slowly, wrapped my other arm around his torso, and when my other hand was beside my right, I locked my fingers together, so now I was hugging him sideways.

In the next second, I felt myself being turned, and I felt his shaking arms wrapping around my waist. I looked down to see that Edward now facing me, his face buried in my shoulder, while I was in his lap practically, and now my arms were shifted so that my arms were around his shoulders, with me facing him. I raised one of my hands, and stroked his hair softly, letting him dry sob into my shoulder, just sitting here in silence, except for that I had to hear him and his sobbing.

This was a different Edward than I was used to. The Edward I was used to, was a man that was calm, cool, and very perverted, along with being extremely possessive and controlling over me and other women - I could see how he really was towards some women of the school. The Edward I just saw was one of anger, of pure fury. Why he was angry so suddenly, I do not know. But, now the Edward I was holding, was one of vulnerability. He was broken, he was dry sobbing, he was holding onto me as if I was his only life line.

We sat there, him holding onto me tightly, while I comforted him softly. I would whisper comforting words to him, or kiss his messy hair, or stroke his hair, his back, his arms, his shoulders; anything that would provide security and consolidation, I would offer it to him. Edward would only sit here, dry sobbing and squeezing me as if he was making sure that I was real, that I was still there, comforting his broken form.

Right now, I was leaning against the tree he had been pounding his fists on earlier, my legs wrapped around his waist while he had his head resting right on my heart, and his arms wrapped around my waist tightly. He was still, his eyes closed and his mouth set into a tiny frown. "Bella..." he whispered, where I was shocked from hearing him not calling me by my full name for once. "Yeah?" I whispered back softly, stroking his hair.

"Thank you." he mumbled, kissing my heart quickly; I knew what he was thanking me for. He was thanking me for comforting him when he broke down. "You're welcome, Edward." I whispered back, feeling a small smile on my face, while I kissed his hair. "Bella?" Edward began again, this time looking up at me with those red, captivating eyes. "Yes?" I breathed out, looking down at him.

"I have to tell you something about me that you don't know about. Please, don't laugh at me, and take this seriously, because this is no joke." Edward murmured, sitting up slightly where he was now up and I was now in his lap for my legs were still wrapped around his waist, and his arms were still around me. "Go ahead, Edward. I'll take you seriously." I assured him, stroking his hair softly one last time before I removed my hands from his hair and wrapped them around his neck and shoulders.

Edward nodded his head, where he closed his eyes, and took several deep breaths. Then, after a while, he opened his eyes to stare intensely at me with those red irises.

"Bella." he began, bringing a hand up from my waist to rest it on my cheek. Edward then leaned in, our noses touching, while I blushed from the close proximity we had, and stared at him.

"I'm a vampire." he whispered.

**

* * *

**

**Dun-Dun-DUN! The secret is out! That's right, readers! Edward has just spilled the secret to Bella!**

**We have seen a different Edward, as well. One who was not cocky, not cynical, and not like his dark, possessive self. We have seen an Edward who was vulnerable, and one where Bella comforted him. It was getting difficult for me to write that part, because I could feel myself begin tearing up from him being broken.**

**So, was this chapter any good? Up to the point of where they both said to each other, that they were stuck together - well, after that part, I wrote the rest from my mind. I will now no longer write the chapters from my journal, since I don't even have half of this chapter written in there. And, so, the rest will be written from my mind. :)**

**Which means, expect some longer chapters in the near future.**

**Please review if you liked this chapter, and if you haven't heard about the Darkness of Twilight Edward's POV story, but you want to know what this vampire has been thinking so far, then go read that story. You'll be able to see it from his mind now too. :)**

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~ **


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey there readers! Welcome to another new chapter of, Darkness of Twilight! :)**

**Sorry that it took me forever just to actually update this story. **

**Isabella: **Yeah, while you were off updating other stories, and writing new ones, I was stuck here with little Miss Perfect.

**Bella: **She's just cranky that you didn't update this story.

**Me: **Alright, I already said I was sorry. I had a case of writer's block for this story - much like the companion story - and I was having trouble of what to write in this chapter, because I wasn't sure what I wanted to happen in here.

**Isabella: **Well, you should start off sometime soon already; these readers have been waiting long enough for your ass to get writing.

**Bella: **Isabella, behave. Don't be so mean to Lily. *turns to me* I forgive you for your absence, Lady Lily.

**Me: **Thank you, Bella. *hugs* I won't even expect anything from you, Isabella.

**Isabella: ***huffs and crosses arms over chest*

**Me: **So, yeah. Sorry I took so long, and thank you for the reviews so far. Now, let's get started on the long awaited chapter!

*****DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight, unfortunately. I've been putting "I want to own Twilight" on my Christmas list ever since I've read the series, but alas, I've never owned Twilight. :(*****

**

* * *

**

**~Chapter 9~**

**-Bella Swan-**

I was frozen. Immobile. Dumbfounded. Flabbergasted. Shocked to the core. No matter what, I was rooted by what Edward has said to me. _"I'm a vampire." _Those words were echoing over and over, like a broken record, in my mind.

"A... vampire?" I asked him, finally finding my voice. Edward, who was staring at me with those ruby orbs, nodded, and sat back, giving me space to contemplate over his words. It didn't make any sense; Edward... a vampire? Weren't they like supposed to burn in the sunlight, only come out at night, turn into bats? Don't vampires have fangs? The whole red eyes deal does kind of convince me that Edward is a vampire, but he doesn't have any fangs, and he didn't burn in the sunlight. He was out in the daytime when we're at school, and I've never seen him turn into a bat. Unless he does that on his own time, and he probably does have a coffin at his house.

"I knew I shouldn't have told you what I was. You're going into shock." Edward murmured remorsefully, sighing. "Come on, I'm taking you back to your house." Edward mumbled, standing to his feet. He heaved me up on my feet, and hauled me over his shoulders and onto his back. And then, we were flying. "Whoa!" I squeaked, wrapping my arms around his neck and shoulders in a chokehold. "Sorry." I heard Edward muttered in apology.

Then, we were suddenly back at my house. Edward deposited me at my doorstep, looking rather sad for some reason. Why was he sad? Was he sad that our date was cut short? Did he think that him revealing his secret ruined it? Edward looked like he wanted to say something, for he kept opening and closing his mouth several times. Finally, he sighed, his hands fisting together, before he turned around, facing away from me. "Don't go." I blurted out. I needed answers, and I didn't want him to just tell me what he was, and then abruptly leave.

Edward looked over his shoulder to look at me with disbelief. "What?" he asked in shock. I cleared my throat, and with my hands at my sides, I stood up straighter and looked at him with determination. "I said, don't go. I need answers from you, Edward Masen. And, I don't plan on letting you leave me hanging onto your confession with nothing to explain." I stated with curtness. "Seriously? You don't want me to leave, so you can get some answers? I'm a fucking vampire, Isabella. I shouldn't even be here right now." Edward growled, turning around to stare at me with angry red eyes.

"I don't care. I want answers this instant, Mister Vampire." I growled back, staring him down. "And what if I say no?" Edward growled back, his face mere inches from mine. "I know what I can do to get you to tell me what I want to know." I challenged, smirking up at him. "If you know, why don't you just tell me?" Edward challenged me this time, raising an eyebrow. "I know what you want from me, but what if I go give it over to someone else? Like say, Mike Newton?" I bluffed; I knew that Edward only probably wanted to have my virginity, just so he can boast about once again having every girl wrapped around his finger.

"What _it_ are you talking about?" Edward asked me, narrowing his eyes at me. "I know you just want my virginity. And, you would be so pissed off if I went off to Mike Newton, and had sex with him." I retorted, smirking and sneering up at Edward. "Wait... you're a virgin?" he asked, looking surprised at this bit of news. Now that I realized that I just told him I was a virgin, I blushed deeply. Shit; why did I have to go to extremes just to get some answers from this idiot?

"Um, yes?" I answered, looking down at the ground in embarrassment. Abruptly, I was airborne, and then I was over Edward's shoulder, him carrying me like I was a sack of potatoes, and he was picking at my lock. "What the hell? I have a key you know." I muttered to him, moving my legs. "I know; this is more fun though." Edward told me, laughing just as the door opened. Edward walked through the door with me still over his shoulder, and kicked the door shut with his shoe. Then, he walked into the living room and sat me down on my couch.

"Who knew that a human could get me so riled up like this?" I heard Edward mutter to himself, while he disappeared from the living room. "I heard that!" I yelled at him, wherever he went off to. "You were supposed to." Edward suddenly said, and with a gasp, I whirled around to stare up at him from my left. "Uh, how did you do that?" I asked him. "Vampire, remember?" he asked me sarcastically, and pointed to himself.

"Oh, yeah." I muttered, and jumped a little when Edward dropped a pile of clothes in my lap. "What's this?" I asked him, while he plopped himself down on the couch. "Clothes. If I have to explain myself to you, then I need to not really have any distractions. So, go get changed." Edward told me, jutting a thumb over his shoulder to the stairs. "You went through my room?" I shrieked at him, staring at him with wide eyes.

"Relax, Isabella. I didn't touch anything that I wasn't supposed to touch." Edward assured me, chuckling to himself. Sighing rather loudly and angrily, I got up and went upstairs and into my room, slamming my door to show to him how angry I was. I was happy that he didn't go through my personal items, but still? He could've just said I had to changed, instead of coming in here. _No good, stupid vampire. _I thought to myself while I changed into the dark sweats, and the t-shirt in my hands. I then buried the short dress down far below in my hamper, before I pulled my hair up into a loose ponytail, and walked back downstairs.

"Alright, what's your first question?" Edward asked me once I was sitting back down on the couch. "How long have you been a vampire?" I asked him. He can't be too old, right? Edward, laughing to himself, ran a hand through his hair. "You're going to freak out when I tell you, I know it." Edward muttered, laughing still. "I won't. I didn't really freak out when you told me you were a vampire - okay so I did -, but still, I'll be fine." I stated, shrugging. "You're one odd human." Edward muttered to himself, not intending for me to hear it.

"Just tell me how old you are." I stated again impatiently. "Ugh, fine. I was born in 1901, and I was about to die in 1918. You do the math." Edward stated, and looked the other way. "Whoa; you're over 100 years old?" I asked him, instantly figuring out the years between then and now. "107 or 108; give or take." He replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"No need to get technical." I snapped, narrowing my eyes at him. "Okay, next question." Edward ordered, waving his hand. "Why haven't you killed me yet?" I asked him randomly. "Pass." he replied quickly, rubbing his temples. "What? I don't smell good enough for you to suck my blood?" I asked him teasingly, snickering. But, I was silenced when I found myself on my back, and with Edward hovering over me. "You smell too good, for your own safety, Isabella." Edward said to me, staring down at me with a burning intensity.

"So then why haven't you killed me yet?" I asked him, staring up at him since I couldn't really move from his vice-like hands that are over my wrists, holding my hands above my head. "Because..." Edward trailed off exasperatedly, but he sighed angrily in the end. "Because I just can't, Isabella. I can't kill you." Edward answered rather impatiently. "_'Just can't' _isn't good enough, Edward." I growled, glaring at him. "You honestly want me to kill you? You want me to drink you dry, until you're nothing but a lifeless corpse?" Edward snarled, glowering down at me with black eyes. I gasped at his anger, but shook my head at him.

"Then why do you keep asking me why I haven't killed you?" he asked me, glaring still. "I honestly want to know why. If you're a vampire, then my blood should be like a blaring sign, just saying, _"Free Blood - Free for any vampire to suck dry!" _Yet here I am, still standing, alive, with blood pumping through me, and here you are, a vampire with red - er, now black - eyes, and I'm your helpless victim. So, honestly Edward, why haven't you killed me yet?" I snapped at him, looking up at him imploringly.

"You honestly want to know, Isabella?" he asked me. "Yes." I answered immediately. Edward sighed heavily, and then hid his face from me. "If I killed you, then it would be the two for one deal." Edward mumbled into my neck. "What?" I asked him. "If I killed you, Isabella, then I would die as well. It's part of the deal." Edward told me, lifting his head slightly and releasing my hands. "What deal? What are you talking about, Edward?" I asked him, staring at him in confusion.

"Look, you know that I have a feud with the Cullens, right?" Edward began, closing his eyes. "Yeah." I said. "The Cullens and I made a deal awhile back, and it's been the same ever since. The deal between us is that if I don't kill a human in the town that we're staying at, then I get to live. If I don't follow the rule, then it's like I'm digging my own grave." Edward explained. "How long is "awhile back"?" I asked him.

"Around in the '80s." Edward told me. "But, that's impossible. If you made this deal with the Cullens in the '80s, then that means Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper didn't exist, and that means Carlisle and Esme were what, like in their teens." I rushed out, seriously confused. How could he know the Cullens, and be the rival of the siblings, when they made this deal back in the '80s, and the siblings shouldn't exist? "Bella - ugh. Okay, I guess I forgot to mention something." Edward said exasperated, covering his face with his hands.

"What else did you forget to mention to me?" I asked him accusingly. "The Cullens are also vampires." Edward said emotionlessly. "What?" I asked him surprised. "Seriously, they are vampires like I am, Bella. They're different than me, but they're still vampires." Edward said, rolling his eyes. "How different?" I asked him. "Well, obviously, I have red eyes, and they have topaz eyes. Our diets are totally different." Edward explained.

"Diets? What do they eat? What do _you_ eat?" I asked him; so many damn questions, and I need to know. But he keeps giving me such small answers. "Calm down, Isabella. I was getting there. Anyways, their diet is of them _drinking_ animal blood." Edward emphasized the "drinking" part in his answer, as if he was correcting me from using the wrong term. "Okay. So, if they drink animal blood, I'm guessing you drink human blood." I assumed, and when he nodded, he was suddenly gone from my side.

"Edward? Where did you go?" I called out, sitting up from the couch. "Why aren't you running in terror?" I whirled around, to see Edward standing behind me, leaning on the back of the couch with his arms crossed over his chest. "Why would I run in terror?" I asked him, turning my body around so that my front was against the back of the couch. "Hello! I'm a vampire, that is a human blood drinker, and I could instantly fucking kill you!" Edward growled at me; this vampire was a little too bipolar, right now.

"Well, I know that you don't want to die, so I know that you won't kill me." I explained to him, shrugging my shoulders. "Like I said earlier, you are one odd human." Edward stated, shaking his head while chuckling. But, abruptly, Edward froze, and then suddenly hissed lowly. "What? What is it?" I asked him. "I have to go, Isabella. Complications are going to be here soon." Edward muttered, getting ready to bolt out the back door. "No!" I hissed, and tackled him from behind - it was like running into a thick, cemented, brick wall; very painful. "What the - What are you doing?" Edward hissed when he felt me on his back. "I'm not letting you leave. I still need answers!" I snapped at him. Faster than I could blink, I was back on my feet, standing in front of him, my hands at my sides, and him holding them there.

"Why do you want me to stay so badly?" Edward asked me, raising an eyebrow down at me. "I want more answers. I _need_ more answers from you. Can you stay, please?" I asked him, looking up at him pleadingly. Edward stared down at me, before he groaned and then nodded. "I'll stay, okay? But, I have to go hide up in your room." Edward told me. "Why?" I asked him. "Would you please stop with the questions for now? I just need to hide. After you're done eating your dinner, you can come up, so we'll continue with the questioning - and I'll answer every single question you want me to answer, alright?" Edward begged with me.

"Okay, fine. Get up there - but don't touch anything personal, because then I'll find my dad's shotgun and make sure you'll be vampire swiss cheese!" I hissed to him when he began walking away after I gave him the green light to go up to my room. "Can't promise I won't touch anything." Edward said back to me, looking over his shoulder and winking at me with a smirk, before he disappeared.

A few minutes later, the front door opened. "Bells?" Charlie called out. "Hi dad." I greeted him, walking out of the kitchen from where I was in. "Hey. So, are you up for some pizza?" Charlie asked me. "Sure." I answered with a small smile. "Oh, by the way, Bells. I invited Billy and Jake over to have some dinner with us tonight. Is that alright with you?" Charlie asked, after he hung up his gun and took off his shoes.

"Uh, yeah it is, dad." I said. Charlie smiled and then walked into the kitchen to go call for pizza, while Jacob helped his dad inside the house. "Hey Jacob, Billy." I greeted them with a slight wave. "Hey Bells." Jacob greeted me with his boyish smile, showing that he really did look like his age - 16. "Hello, Bella." Billy greeted me.

"So, what pizza do you all want to eat tonight?" Charlie asked. "Cheese." I answered first. "Pepperoni." Jacob said next. "I'll be fine with whatever." Billy inputted, wheeling himself in the direction of the living room. "Alright; a pizza of half cheese, and half pepperoni." Charlie stated, and walked back into the kitchen. That left Jacob and I standing in the entryway of the house.

"You're friends were at our beach today." Jacob started. "Hmm?" I asked him, looking up at him. I had been thinking to myself - okay, I was thinking about the vampire in my bedroom upstairs right now - and I was startled from Jacob's question. "You're friends, from your school. They were at our beach this morning." Jacob repeated. "They said that you were off on a date with some guy... Madsen? Monsoon?" Jacob added in. "Masen. As in Edward Masen." I answered; okay, so big deal. I was out on a date with Edward for the afternoon. Why did they have to tell Jacob that?

Jacob seemed halted when I said Edward's name, and then he glared at me. "What?" I asked him, narrowing my eyes at him. "Edward Masen, Bella? Tell me you didn't fall for his shitty player ways." Jacob growled, glowering at me. "Jake, I don't have to tell you anything, other than the fact that I did go out with him today. What's the big deal about it?" I asked him angrily. "Bella, I swear, when I find that asshole, I'm going to skin him alive. There's no way I'm letting him get to you like he has already done with most of the women in this town." Jacob snarled quietly.

"Calm down, Jacob. Why are you getting so worked up about this?" I asked him, but I hissed in pain when Jacob suddenly latched his hand onto my wrist tightly. "Ow! Jake, let me go!" I hissed to him, tugging at my wrist. "Tell me, why in the fuck do I smell him in this house?" Jacob snarled at me. "Jacob, let go!" I growled, and when he did let go, I clutched my wrist in pain, glaring at the red marks that was left there. "Thanks a lot, jackass. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go take care of my sore and soon-to-be bruised wrist." I growled at him, and then, stumbled up the stairs, but stomped on my way up.

"What's wrong with Bella?" I heard Charlie ask Jacob, before I entered the bathroom and slammed the door shut. "I really should kill that mutt." I gasped quietly, and whirled around to find Edward standing by the shower, his eyes black and looking murderous. "What are you doing out of my room? Do you want them to find you here?" I asked him in a hiss.

"I don't care, Isabella. That mangy mutt fucking hurt you; he had no right to hurt you." Edward grumbled, and then he was in front of me, wrapping my wrist up in gauze. When he was done, I hugged him. "Thanks for wrapping my wrist up, Edward." I murmured to him. I felt his arms wrap around my waist, and then him kissing my hair. "You're welcome. Besides, me hugging you is the only thing stopping me from storming down there and shaving that mutt." Edward added, and I had to laugh quietly at that.

"Go on and go eat some pizza, Isabella. I'll be in your room, waiting for you." Edward murmured to me, kissing my cheek quickly, before he pushed me out of the bathroom. I held my cheek from where Edward had suddenly kissed me there; that was the first time he has ever kissed any part of my skin - well, he has kissed my skin before, seeing as how he really kisses my neck every day - but this is the first time he has actually kissed skin that was not my neck.

I went downstairs, and when the pizza came, we all ate in the living room, the three men in the house watching sports, while I read one of my books. "Bella, what's that on your wrist?" Charlie asked, pointing to my bandage wrist. "Oh, I just slipped and Jacob tried to catch me, but since he could only get my wrist, he gripped a little too tightly, and now there will be a bruise there. No biggie." I all but told my dad in a gritted voice, glaring over at Jacob who looked guilty.

"Oh, okay." Charlie said, nodding.

After I had two slices of pizza - I had to make it look believable, and not like I was in a rush to get to my room so I can continue questioning the vampire in my house - I stood up, and told Charlie that I wanted to go up to my room for the night, and get a head start on a homework assignment that was due in a few days - really, it's due in a week or so - and told him goodnight. When I was safely in my room, with the door shut, I turned around to see Edward sitting on the edge of my bed, waiting for me.

"Shall the questioning continue?" Edward asked in amusement, smirking up at me. "It shall." I answered, sitting myself beside him. "Before we begin with the questioning," Edward began, looking over at me. "There's something I want to try." Edward murmured. "Tell me that you don't want me to just sit here while you go off into the night, and come back to see how fast you were in catching a human for "dinner"." I teased shakily; I had a feeling of where this was going. "Isabella, be practical. I know that I could be here and back like that," Edward said, then snapped his fingers to show how fast he could be.

"But, that's not what I want to try. So, please, be serious, and no sudden movements." Edward whispered, making sure that I was facing him on my bed, and he was sitting directly in front of me. "Close your eyes, my Isabella." Edward purred, his hands slipping into mine. I obediently closed my eyes, and sat there, waiting for what was to come from Edward. I could smell his breath getting closer and closer with each passing second. I couldn't help it too; I breathed in his scent, and that caused me to move slightly.

"What did I say about sudden movements?" Edward asked me in a whisper. "Sorry." I whispered back, and relaxed back into my original posture. Edward chuckled quickly, but then, I could smell him getting closer still. I was waiting on a wire, just waiting for this vampire to make his move already. I mean, yeah sure, I'm a human, full of blood and everything that makes me live, and one little slip up could kill the both of us. But, still, does he have to be so painstakingly slow?

I was brought out from my internal complaining, when I felt a pair of cold lips on my hot and heated ones. He kissed me, then pulled back, before he repeatedly kissing my lips over and over again. After the third time him doing so, I slowly wound my arms around his cold neck and kissed him back timidly. "Don't be afraid, my Isabella." Edward mumbled around our lips, his hands going to my hips.

I nodded during me kissing him, and now kissed him back with a fervor that I didn't even know that I had within me. I didn't even care if I was uncomfortable from this position. I didn't even care that I was in Edward's lap, straddling him. I didn't freak out that there was something prodding my stomach. I didn't notice, nor care, that Edward's cold hands were slipping under my top, and roaming over my stomach freely. All I could think, and care, and notice about, was the fact that here I was, kissing a vampire guy who has been following me everywhere I go since my first day at school, while my dad, and two family friends were downstairs, unaware of what was going on in my bedroom.

When we pulled away from each other, Edward stared at me with hungry, darkened eyes. I was panting from lack of air from our kissing, but also from the sexual charge that was in the air ever since we kissed each other. Something was different between us right now... and I kind of like it.

Edward got up, and made me get up as well, and then he walked with me, making me fall on top of my small bed, while Edward crawled over my body, until his face was level with mine. He kissed me again, this time more fiercely than our kissing before. I responded with fervor again, and wrapped my arms around his neck. His hands slipped under my shirt, his hands moving upwards, to my bra that I still had on. (Like I was going to expect this sudden make out session with Edward.)

"You're a virgin, correct?" Edward asked me after he had lifted my shirt off of me, leaving my chest covered by my bra, open and exposed for him to see, and then his hand dipped into my sweat pants, and his nimble fingers danced around the one area that was hot and just pooling with need. "Uh huh." I grunted out breathlessly, arching my back and moving my front closer to him. "Are you positive about that, Isabella?" Edward purred to me. "Yes. You're the first guy to being so close in touching me like this." I breathed out to him, biting my lip to keep myself from crying out in sexual frustration.

"Then, I'll make sure to take this as nice and slow for you, and then later on, we can ease our way into more... flexible positions." Edward growled to me, grunting quietly when my lower half came into contact with his lower half. "Promise me that you won't just bang me, and then leave me." I pleaded with him quietly. "I don't think I'll be leaving any time soon, Isabella." Edward whispered to me, staring down at me with intense dark eyes.

"Bella?" I gasped, and Edward growled lowly. _Why is he in here?_I thought to myself, in panic, before Edward and I turned to stare at the intruder...

**

* * *

**

**And I must leave you there for now, readers. ;) Yeah, I know; I'm evil. **

**But, at least that this chapter was by far, one of the longest chapters in the story. :D That's a plus!**

**So, if you likey the chapter, please review-y. XD I would greatly appreciate any feedback, to see how you guys liked Bella's reaction; it's pretty easy to see that she doesn't seem to care, while she busy making out with Edward. XD**

**Oh! One more thing; if any readers of this story has saw the third movie of the Twilight Saga - Eclipse - would it be too much to ask you of what you thought about the movie, and what were your favorite parts in the movie? I would love to know your opinions of the movie. I absolutely loved Eclipse very much, and I had many favorite parts in the movie, like:**

**-**_The part of the movie where Edward and Bella were telling Charlie about the plane tickets to Florida, and Charlie just says so "happily"; "Yippee." That part was funny. X)_

**-**_The part of where Edward asked Bella if she would stay in the car, and just as he got out, she gets out, and he just mutters, "Of course not." XD So funny!_

**-**_Then the part of where Edward was dropping Bella off at the treaty line, and Edward asks Bella, "Doesn't he own a shirt?" My dad would keep repeating that to me, since he read and probably saw some of the scenes in the movie. And then, I thought it was so funny when Edward kisses Bella, right in front of Jacob. I had to laugh! X3_

**-**_The scene of where Bella punched Jacob; that was so funny, even if it hurt her hand and such, but it was practically funny to me. XD And, even as much as I hate Jacob, I had to laugh a lot when in the movie, he just kept pausing in his explanation to Charlie of why Edward and Jacob were fighting, and Charlie just looks proud! It's like, "Charlie, who's side are you on?" And it's also like, "Oh, poor Charlie, he has no idea what's going on." XD_

**Those are just some of my favorite parts in the movie; there's way too many favorite parts to count. X3 But, I would like to know what your favorite scenes, and what you readers thought of the movie. I just would honestly like to know. **

**Besides, I would go on and on about my favorite parts, but I'm rambling too much in this ending author's note.**

**Please review! Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~ **


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey there readers! I'm back, with more chapters of Darkness of Twilight! :) **

**I want to get to the parts that I've been planning for a really long time. I pretty much have the whole story all plotted out, and I'm ready to type up the chapters :)**

**Isabella and Bella are not here at the moment right now; they're out talking with Eddie, and Edward - the good and bad sides of Edward Masen. XD I decided that there will be a good, and a bad side for Edward too, just like for Bella.**

**Anyways, let's get started on the new chapter!**

**(Also, I'm happy that we're at Chapter 10 finally! It took me some time just to get to this chapter, and we're just two reviews shy of having 80 reviews for the story! :D) **

**

* * *

**

**~Chapter 10~**

**-Bella Swan-**

"Jacob Black, what the hell are you doing in my bedroom?" I hissed to Jacob who stood by the door of my bedroom, looking shocked. "Tell him to get the fuck out of here, Bella, or I swear I'll call your dad up here." Jacob hissed, pointing a finger over to a growling Edward, who was still hovering over me, but his hand was on my stomach instead of being down my sweat pants.

"Answer my question, Jacob. And he's staying in here because I'm letting him." I growled at Jacob. "Fine then; I hope you'll be happy with being grounded and under house arrest, Bells." Jacob hissed at me, and turned to shout for my dad. "Wait, mutt." Edward grumbled to Jacob, who stopped. Edward turned to me, and kissed me roughly, leaving me breathless when he pulled away. Edward then pulled off his shirt, and shoved it over my head, leaving me to ogle his alabaster, sculpted chest.

"Uh, where's my shirt...?" I asked him, ripping my eyes away from his chest. Edward sighed, and then looked over his shoulder. I followed his gaze, and looked out the open window, to see fabric billowing lightly from the tree at the side of my house. "You tossed my shirt, out the window?" I asked him accusingly, gaping openly at him. "I was caught up in the moment, Isabella. Can you blame me?" Edward asked me innocently but the smirk gave his innocence away.

"Just go get it, please?" I asked him, pointing out the window. Before Edward left the bedroom, he kissed me again, and when he pulled away, he whispered to me quickly and in that special voice of his, _"Tell your dad that the mutt barged into your room, while you were changing, and cry to your dad while telling him that you feel violated." _And then, Edward disappeared. "I heard that, leech." Jacob hissed to Edward, where we only heard his ghostly snickering as his reply.

"Bells, don't lie to your dad like this." Jacob pleaded with me, but it was too late for him; I was already under Edward's spell. "Bye bye, mutt." I whispered to him tauntingly, and waved, before I moved around him and stood in the hallway to begin my performance. "Dad! Dad!" I screamed, and began crying loudly. "What? What is it Bella?" Charlie yelled, thundering up the steps. "Daddy," I whimpered, and hugged him tightly while I continued crying. "What is it, Bella? What happened?" Charlie asked me worriedly, and stroking my hair.

"J-Jacob c-came into my room, while I was c-c-changing, and - and - oh, I feel so violated, Daddy!" I sobbed to Charlie, crying heavily into his chest. "Jacob William Black! How dare you do this to my daughter?" Charlie boomed at Jacob angrily, hugging me tightly to him. "Charlie, this isn't what it looks like!" Jacob begged, desperately trying to plead his case to Charlie. "Oh yeah? Then why are you in Bella's room, and she's crying?" Charlie barked at him, tightening his arms around me.

For that, Jacob didn't have an answer.

_Haha; busted!_ the bad side of me teased him, snickering while sticking her tongue out at Jacob.

"First Bella's wrist, and now this? Jacob, I'm disappointed in you and your violent behavior towards Bella. Go downstairs, and don't even think about coming back up here." Charlie growled at Jacob. Jacob, hanging his head in defeat, lumbered out of my bedroom, and glared darkly over at me. Once Jacob was out of sight, Charlie, kissed my hair. "How did you know about him hurting my wrist?" I asked Charlie, ashamed that I lied to him, while I held my wrist carefully in my other hand.

"I overheard you yelling at Jacob to let go of your wrist, Bells. Just remember this, Bella; you don't have to lie about anyone hurting you, to me. I want to help in the best way I can. Thank you for at least calling for me, because I knew that Jacob wouldn't get out of your room without a fight, and you wouldn't be able to fight him off." Charlie explained to me. "Okay dad." I mumbled, sniffling while I wiped my tears away with me good hand. "I'm going to go to bed." I mumbled, yawning. "Alright; night Bells." Charlie murmured to me, and hugged me before he made his way down stairs.

I entered my room, and turned around, to find Edward sitting on my bed, holding my shirt in his hands, with a smug smirk. "That's my little actress." Edward whispered proudly to me when I joined him on the bed - more so, sat on his lap. I shrugged, and rested my head on his cold hard shoulder, looking up at him. "Do you want your shirt back?" I asked him. "Sure." He stated, pouting. "What? Did you want me to wear this thing all night?" I asked him, raising an eyebrow at this insatiable vampire.

"Not really. But, I wanted to continue where we left off." Edward grumbled. "Sorry, but I need my answers first." I taunted him, snickering at his behavior. "Ugh, fine." Edward muttered, and I took off his shirt - blushing when he stared directly at my boobs and my bra, that I still had on - and after I gave him his shirt, I stole my shirt back from him. "Close your eyes." I mumbled after he had his shirt back. "Why?" Edward asked. "I want to go to sleep tonight without a bra, thank you very much." I grumbled, shaking my head.

"You're seriously killing me here, Isabella." Edward murmured, sighing. When I looked behind me, and saw that his eyes were closed, I took off my bra, and put on my shirt. "You can open your eyes now." I told him after I threw my bra into the hamper that was in my room. "You could've at least given me the bra; I would be happy about that." Edward whispered to himself. When I sat beside him on my bed, I whacked him softly. "You pervert." I retorted at him, rolling my eyes.

"So, you want answers, correct?" Edward asked me, making me lie down beside him. "Yes." I told him, nodding. With that, I began the series of questions for him, with him answering all of them in the best way he could do. Even though I knew he was over 100 years old, he told me of how he was changed into a vampire, after being bitten by Carlisle Cullen, so he could be rescued from dying by the Spanish Influenza. But, Edward had told me that he wasn't really satisfied by the taste of animal blood, which is the Cullens' preferred blood type, and how Edward only fed off of human blood.

"I know that you haven't killed me yet thanks to the deal you made with the Cullen family, but, does my blood appeal to you like every other human?" I asked him. He probably was attracted to my blood, because ever since he and I met, his nose or his lips were usually always at my neck. "You're blood appeals much more to me than any other human's blood, Isabella." Edward answered immediately. "That's why you're always kissing my neck or nuzzling it, right?" I asked him.

"Yep; I've been holding myself back from biting you, and well, let's just say I'm enjoying the bouquet rather the wine." Edward trailed off, smirking to himself.

After that, we continued on with my questions. I asked him if he had any super powers, and my answer that I got from him was a nod. He told me that he had two powers, which were reading minds, and controlling them as well. "Wait; you can read minds?" I asked him, panicking; that meant he could hear my thoughts too, right? "Well, mostly every mind - except for yours." Edward answered, shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh." I said, sighing deeply in relief. "But, I have been controlling you and your emotions for a long time." Edward admitted. "Seriously? Is that the only reason why I only agreed to coming on a date with you?" I asked him, sounding miffed. That's how I've been falling for his ways? He was controlling me all along? "Yes. Oh, wait, that reminds me. I can read your mind, but only through intimate touch." Edward stated, sighing.

"Ugh." I growled, and turned away from him. "Oh, come on, Isabella. I'm not mind controlling you now, aren't I?" Edward reminded me, his arms wrapping around my waist and pulling me back over to him. "You didn't have to mind control me into doing whatever you want, though. I could've done it willingly." I mumbled the last part to myself, but blushed when Edward chuckled. _Duh, vampire can hear everything_. I thought to myself, remembering that Edward had told me that vampires have a keen sense of hearing.

"You would've?" Edward asked me, grinning broadly down at me. "Maybe..." I mumbled, blushing still. "Alright. Here's a deal we can make." Edward began, and made me roll over so I could face him again. "What?" I asked him. "If you can promise that you won't tell anyone about me being a vampire, and that you will be my girlfriend, then I will never use my mind control on you, unless it is absolutely necessary, like say we're in danger and I want you to run. Deal?" Edward asked.

"Uh...?" I asked him, stunned by his second want. He wants me to be his girlfriend? _Thee_ Edward Masen, the one boy in the whole school who has went out with every single girl, and at least had sex with them, before he moved onto his next girl, wanted me to be his girlfriend? "What? The terms aren't good enough?" Edward asked teasingly, snickering. "Um, no? Uh, it's just... you want me to be your girlfriend?" I asked him again, clearing my throat.

"Yes. Is that a problem? Already promised someone else the position of being your boyfriend?" Edward asked; it sounded like he was trying to tease, but I could tell what he was asking, was dead serious in his mind. "No. No, there's no other guy that I have wanted as a boyfriend. But, why do you want me to be your girlfriend?" I asked him, twiddling with my thumbs quickly. "And, another thing; do you like me, or do you only lust for me?" I asked him when I saw that he was about to answer my first question. I wanted to know, honestly, as to why he was with me for so long.

"Both; I both lust for you, and I like you - more than you would ever realize." Edward murmured, bringing up his cold hand, and cupped my cheek. "As for why I want you to be my girlfriend - well, we did make out, and I almost had sex with you. But, since my liking for you overrules my lust towards you, I know that I only want you, and I will only want you." Edward answered deeply, staring intensely at me with his dark red eyes.

"Really?" I whispered, feeling touched. This was definitely a nice thing for Edward to say to me. "Of course." Edward answered. I kissed him abruptly, but I pulled back when he hissed in surprise. "Oops, sorry." I mumbled, blushing. "It's alright. Give a guy a warning, though, my Isabella." Edward teased lightly, chuckling while he held me closely.

"Okay." I mumbled, nodding, while I snuggled into his side. Just as I was about to drift off to sleep, I remembered something. "Yes." I breathed to Edward. "Yes? Yes to being my girlfriend, or yes to promising that you won't tell anyone?" Edward asked me, looking down at me. I shifted around so that I was lying on his cold hard chest, and leaned up slightly, kissing his cold lips quickly.

"Both." I answered, smiling brightly up at my new vampire boyfriend.

**0o0o0o0**

**(Monday)**

It was Monday, of a new week, and I just finished getting ready for a new school day. I was wearing a dark blue short sleeved top where the hem went over the top of my thighs, while I wore black pants and blue low Converse, and a blue and white stretchy bracelet that had gold star charms to it, was on my wrist. I stumbled my way downstairs, wondering how I could get to school, when the doorbell rang. I walked over to the door, and opened it to find Edward behind there, looking well... rather hot, in his black long sleeved shirt, black jeans and combat boots, his eyes black.

"Hello there, Isabella." Edward greeted me with his half smile, to which I blushed. "Hey." I greeted him, after I hugged him slowly and let him give me a kiss. "Ready to go to school?" he asked me with a smile. "Yeah. I was just wondering of how I was going to get to school, since my truck is still in the shop." I mumbled, shrugging my shoulders. "Well, that dinosaur will no longer be used, now that you have me to get you to school." Edward purred, chuckling. "You mean you're willing enough to give me a ride on your motorcycle?" I asked him.

"I'm more than willing, my Isabella. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't take my girlfriend to school?" Edward asked me, sounding appalled, while I laughed. "Oh, that reminds me. I got you something." Edward murmured, as he pulled out something from his back pocket. "Here you go." Edward stated, holding up a gorgeous necklace. The chain was silver, while there was a heart shaped blue sapphire there, with a metal design of a heart that had tiny diamonds embedded in it. "Oh my god, Edward. This is beautiful!" I gasped to him, while I let him secure the necklace around my neck. "Please tell me you didn't spend so much on this though; I would never be able to accept it." I complained to him.

"It didn't cost me a thing, Isabella. Er..." Edward trailed off, thinking of whether or not he should tell me how he got it. "What?" I asked him, raising an eyebrow up at him. "I just, uh, kind of, stole it... from my last "meal"." Edward muttered, hanging his head in shame. "Edward! I can't wear this - especially since you stole this from the last person you drank from!" I argued, moving to take off the necklace.

"Isabella, please wear it. When I saw it, I immediately thought of you. Plus, the blue of the necklace works well with your shirt. I insist that you wear it." Edward murmured to me, his hands stopping my hands while he began kissing and nuzzling my neck, like always. "Okay, fine." I gave in, being defeated by his charms. "Yes." Edward whispered in victory, chuckling. "Come on, you. We need to get to school - and there's no way I'm getting another detention." I grumbled the last part, taking Edward by his hand, and dragged him over to his motorcycle.

I straddled the seat behind Edward, and put on the helmet that he has, while I held my book bag to me. "Get ready for the gossip, my love." Edward called out to me over the revving of the engine when he started it up. I sighed rather exasperatedly to myself, because yesterday Edward had warned me that if we were going to be a public couple, we were going to hear the gossip begin as soon as every student sees me on the back of the bike of Edward Masen.

Edward drove the bike to the school, and when we entered the parking lot, the students who were loitering around for the bell, did a double take at the concealed girl behind Edward. Edward pulled into his spot, and cut off the engine. I took off the helmet, hearing several loud gasps from the students on either side of us, when they saw that it was me. "Let the rumors begin." Edward murmured to himself, shaking his head with a smirk. I got up from the bike, and let Edward fix my hair that was slightly messy from the helmet.

"Want to give them an eyeful?" Edward asked me quietly, letting his hands go to my hips, his dark eyes boring into mine deeply; his intense gazes usually left me speechless. "Keep it PG." I breathed, just before Edward kissed me slowly and tenderly - the opposite of his usual kisses when we were alone. After our kiss, I looked around discretely to see stunned and shocked looks from everyone in the parking lot.

"Way to grab their attention." I muttered to Edward, giggling nervously. "Eh, they'll have to deal with our PDA." Edward said, rolling his eyes. "Come on; time for first period." Edward stated, wrapping his arm around my waist and began leading me towards the school, just as the bell rang. Edward walked me to my locker, with me getting my books, while he placed his helmet in his locker, before we walked together to my first period.

Edward kissed me goodbye at the door, and wished me good luck with my friends, before he walked off to his first class. I entered the classroom, and sat down, between Jessica and Angela, where we were sitting in the back at least. Jessica, glancing at me with narrowed eyes, tore out a piece of paper, wrote something on it, before she passed the paper over to me.

_Alright, Bella. Spill! _

I knew she was going to start this. Sighing quietly to myself, I decided to play dumb, and wrote back my reply in my chicken scratch, before handing it back to her.

**Spill what?**

_You know what! How was your date with Edward? Is he your boyfriend? _

**My date with Edward went well, and yes, he's my boyfriend.**

_BELLA! _

**What?**

Angela then decided to steal the note that we were writing on, and then wrote her own reply.

_**Bella, please tell us that you're joking.**_

**Why would I be joking?**

_Bella, this is Edward Masen we're talking about! Please tell us that you are dating a different Edward!_

**Oh, come on, you two! There's nothing wrong with me dating Edward **_**Masen**_**!**

_**But, Bella, we're only looking out for you.**_

_Yeah! We don't want you to get hurt from him. You know his reputation._

**Well, people can change; why not Edward? **

_But, Edward Masen __CAN'T__ change! He's been the player way before you even came to this school! Why would he suddenly change his tactics and begin dating?_

**Apparently, you don't know him! He has changed, for me at least.**

_**He could be only trying to get the one thing that's he wanted all along, Bella. And, we want to protect you from him getting what he mainly wants.**_

**And just what does he only want from me?**

_Your Virginity, Bella!_

I paused when I read what Jessica had said, biting my bottom lip. Jessica was at least half right; Edward had tried to have sex with me on Saturday, but just before we had been interrupted by Jacob, he had said that we would ease into more flexible positions. So that sort of implied him wanting to continue being with me. At least, I hope he'll want to stay with me.

**Listen, if I wanted to have a Virginity Body Guard, I would've asked for one. But, I trust Edward, and I'm staying with him. **

The bell rung after I finished writing that, and I left the note there on my desk, for both of my friends to see, while I walked out of the classroom, and saw Edward waiting for me. "Are you alright, my Isabella?" Edward asked me, narrowing his eyes above my head, at whoever was behind me. "You were listening in on their thoughts, weren't you?" I asked him, and buried my head in his cold hard chest when he nodded.

"You do know that they're at least trying to protect you from me, right?" Edward asked me, stroking my hair while we walked off to our second period classes. "I know that, but I don't care anymore. I have you, and you want me, so I don't need bodyguards." I grumbled to him, shaking my head.

Morning classes passed on, and now it was lunch time. Edward and I entered the cafeteria, his hands on my hips from behind me where he was slowly walking with me to get some food for myself. We didn't care that everyone in the cafeteria was staring at us; like Edward said, they'll have to get used to us being so openly affectionate towards each other during the school day. After I got something to eat for lunch, we went to the usual table that Edward always sits at - or sits on.

I ate my food while Edward sat on the table top, watching me eat the food with his nose scrunched up. "What?" I asked him, blushing, thinking that I had some food in my teeth or on my face. "How can you eat that shit?" Edward muttered, shuddering. "I'm human; food is good for us, unlike you vampires." I teased back quietly, giggling and remembering of how Edward told me that food is dirt to vampires.

When I finished the food on my tray, Edward came around and took the tray from me, setting it down on an empty table beside us, before he came back over to me and lifted me onto the table, then he hopped up next to me. Edward then started kissing my neck like he had done long before we got together, and I tilted my head in one direction to give him more access. But, we were interrupted when one pixie-like girl came up to us.

"Get the hell off of her, Masen." Alice growled to Edward, where he reluctantly moved away from my neck. "Why are you over here again, Cullen?" Edward asked Alice scathingly, glowering at her. "I'm here to get you far away from Bella this time, you pervert." Alice hissed at him. "And what if she doesn't want to be pulled away from me?" Edward asked her defiantly, smirking smugly down at Alice.

For once, Alice was silent; no retort, no argument, nothing.

"That's what I thought." Edward stated, laughing in her face just as the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. With that, Edward and I hopped down from the lunch table, walked off to Biology.

**

* * *

**

**Okay, I had intended to update this story two weeks ago, but I couldn't finish it in time before my family and I went to New York. So, that's why I'm so late with this update.**

**But, on the bright side, Edward and Bella are together now!**

**...**

**So, anyways...**

**Oh, that reminds me! Before I go, I need to ask you all something. Do you think I should write another companion story to DoT, but in Alice's POV? That way, we can see what she's thinking through the story, but also see how the rest of the Cullens are and see how they feel about Edward and Bella.**

**I have a poll on my profile, with this question for all of you to answer and such. I would be happy if you all could go onto my profile, and participate in the poll. Though, if I write another companion story, I just might write that one after DoT and DoT: EPOV is all done.**

**Please review, and begin voting! :D**

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~ **


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey there readers! **

**Sorry about the wait again, but since I'm sick and it's the weekend, I want to get out as many updates as I can. **

**Anyways, I'm going to do a little time lapse into the future, so let's get started!**

**

* * *

**

**~Chapter 11~**

**-Bella Swan-**

_October_

It's been two months ever since I've started at Forks High School. It's also been a full month or so ever since I've started dating Edward Masen, my vampire boyfriend.

If you would've told me that I would've found a man to be my boyfriend once I came to Forks, I would've laughed at you. I would've called you crazy, and find the phone number of the nearest mental institution. I wouldn't believe that bullshit ever, because seriously, who would want to date plain ole' me? I was nothing above average, so what would a guy see in me?

Apparently, Edward Masen saw an interest in me. He has stayed with me for well over a month, and we've known each other for two months, so the town was surprised when they hear of us still being together, even long after his old dating time with other girls. Edward doesn't care about the gossip about our relationship, and makes sure that I'm not affected by the gossip and rumors. I'm only human, and with all of this talk about us, I can only take so much before insecurity sets in.

Anyways, it was a Monday for a new week, and I was getting ready. I was going to wear a plaid bustier top with a pleated mirco-mini red plaid skirt and black high heeled "booties" that are lace-up and are open toed and open at the ankles. I had some make-up on such as dark red lipstick, dark blue eye shadow and mascara, along with some jewelry. I had on some tacky deep red leopard heart earrings, and two lips rings - both were black, but one had a black gem and the other had a red gem - and I also had a belly button ring that was a cobra.

I also had some tattoos, but you couldn't see them really.

Basically, I was a changed woman - or at least I was a woman to Edward. I've gone from a girl who despised wearing skimpy clothing and wearing high heeled shoes, make-up and some outrageous jewelry and tattoos, to a girl who's trying to look "hot", "sexy" and "beautiful" for her vampire boyfriend who looks like a male model.

I curled my hair, made sure I looked good while standing in front of the mirror in the bathroom, before I walked downstairs. And, I nearly jumped a foot in the air when I heard Charlie say, "Holy crap!" (One thing about my dad, was that he tried to not really curse in front of me.) I turned around to see my dad sitting at the small table in the kitchen, sipping coffee, reading the newspaper while wearing his police uniform.

"Hey dad." I greeted him with a wave. Another thing that's changed about me is that I've gone from shy quiet Bella, to sarcastic, outspoken and "I-don't-give-a-shit" Isabella. "Bells, what are you wearing?" Charlie muttered, staring at me in shock. "My outfit for school today?" I answered, making it sound like it was obvious. Seriously, what was wrong about this? "Is that a naval piercing? And lip rings?" Charlie asked angrily, his face becoming darker in rage. "Yeah, and...?" I trailed off, making circular motions with my hands.

"What has gotten into you, Bells? Ever since you started dating that Masen kid, you've changed." Charlie commented, clenching his fists. "Yeah, I've changed for him, dad. What's so bad about that?" I asked him while moving around in the kitchen, my heels making clicking noises against the linoleum. "'What's so bad about that?' Isabella Marie Swan, look at you! You look like some... some hooker!" Charlie spluttered in anger, waving his hands madly in my direction.

"I do not look like a hooker. I look like what Edward sees me as." I defended myself and my style for today, while nibbling on my granola bar. "And another thing - you're attitude is one like a young little 13 year old." Charlie pointed out. "I'm not acting like a thirteen year old, alright? I'm acting like what any regular teen act like." I stated, rolling my eyes. "You are not, Isabella. Before this, you were mature, levelheaded, and you actually thought for once. Now look at you; you're acting like a spoiled brat." Charlie growled. "Am I asking you to like buy me a like pink Escalade? No, I am like not." I mocked him cruelly, scoffing. What crawled up Charlie's ass this morning?

"That's it." Charlie boomed, standing up from his seat. "I forbid you to see this Masen kid from now on." Charlie ordered, and he got a smug smirk on his face. Oh, how badly I wanted to rub it in his face that he wouldn't even be able to separate Edward from me, considering he is the vampire. But, I couldn't tell my dad about my boyfriend's secret, now could I? "Cha-Dad, you can't do that!" I screeched, almost letting it slip that I called him Charlie; now that wouldn't help me in my situation, now did it?

"Oh yes I can! I'm the parent under this roof, and you are my daughter; you have to follow my rules, and I say that you can't date Edward Masen anymore!" Charlie bellowed back. "You're not the one dating him!" I screamed back, fuming visibly. "You're not dating him anymore!" Charlie reminded me. "To hell I won't be dating him! This is my relationship with Edward Masen, so I don't have to listen to you!" I yelled back at him, before I stomped out the front door. "You get back here, Isabella Marie Swan!"

"No! I'm not listening to you anymore!" I screamed back at him, still stomping while I went down the stairs in front of our sloped yard. "If you're not listening to me, then you can forget about coming back here after school!" Charlie yelled, and that made me stop. "Yeah, that's right! I'll kick you out of this house if you don't listen to me!" Charlie yelled, sounding smug now that he made me stop.

I took a deep breath, and turned around to face Charlie.

"Well, then I guess I don't live here anymore, Chief Swan. I'll be by this afternoon to collect my things." I told him, just as Edward came roaring up in front of the house, his helmet on.

I whirled away from my father's dumbfounded face, and scurried over to Edward's motorcycle, holding back my tears of frustration and sorrow from Edward. He wordlessly handed me the helmet, which I stuck on my head roughly, and wrapping my arms around his waist, he took off from the curb in the direction of school. We were silent all the way to the school, and once he parked the motorcycle, he waited to turn around to face me after I took off the helmet. Edward stared at me with worried black eyes, waiting for me to speak or cry, whichever came first.

"What?" I croaked out, staring down at the leather seat of the motorcycle, avoiding his gaze. I looked up at him a minute later, and saw that he had his arms opened in invitation for me. "What, do you expect me to just break down into sobs, and cry into your arms in front of the whole school?" I croaked, but a few sobs broke through my question to him. He raised an eyebrow at me, knowing that's what he intended to happen. And so it did.

I threw myself at him, and sobbed into his chest, my arms wrapped tightly around his cold neck. Edward held me tightly to his stone cold torso, and just let me sob, letting me cry in pain for losing my home, and losing my father. When I was done, Edward kissed my hair softly, and rubbed my back. I pulled back, and stared at the key he was holding in his hand, in confusion. "It's a key to my apartment, Isabella. You can move in with me." Edward explained, stroking my hair. "Really? You would let me move in with you?" I asked him, smiling a small smile up at him while tears still fell; thank god for waterproof mascara.

"Of course. You have nowhere else to go to, and you know that I really... like you, and we're boyfriend and girlfriend, so why not? I made this copy for the apartment, so that way, while I'll be out hunting this afternoon, you can go to your house, pack up your things, and drive your truck down to my apartment." Edward explained, kissing my nose while pulling out a piece of paper with an address and the name of his apartment complex written on it.

I also noticed his hesitation there. We were really liked each other, but we were so close to saying "I love you" to each other. We just weren't quite there yet. I knew that I liked him a lot, and I knew that he liked me a lot. But, we've only been dating for a month, so we thought it was just too early to get to the "I love you" step. We've gotten to other stages - kissing, to making out, to brushing over body parts, to serious touching and groping. We haven't gotten to around sex because A. we would have to stop for me and my weak heart, B. we would get nearly caught from Charlie, and then Edward wouldn't want to continue in fear of getting caught, or C. Edward would stop us from getting too far. I questioned him whenever he wouldn't want to continue, and he would say, "When we have sex, I want us to be completely alone, with no fears of interruptions, and we're somewhere remotely romantic."

My bedroom was a place that wasn't "remotely romantic", apparently.

I accepted the key to his apartment, and accepted his proposal of me moving in with him, by giving him a nice hot and heavy kiss. When I pulled away with a loud popping noise, Edward stared at me hungrily. He hated it when I would stop any kisses like those, because he hated me teasing him. "Come on, we have to get to class." I told him, rolling my eyes while I got off the bike, noticing that the parking lot was nearly empty. Edward grudgingly got off his bike, and with his arm around my waist tightly, we walked slowly to our class. Did I mention that Edward got his schedule changed to match mine? We didn't have two classes together, but most of our classes were together.

Our morning classes passed by, and soon, it was lunch. "Did you hear about there being a new girl to the school?" I asked Edward while we sat on a bench outside the cafeteria. This morning, I've heard from several students that there was a new girl on campus today, that she came from Alaska, or some cold place er whatever, and that she was pretty - like foreign pretty. "I've heard about her from reading peoples' minds. I've also heard from the new girl's mind that she really doesn't like everyone except for Angela." Edward explained nonchalantly, keeping himself busy by nuzzling, nipping lightly and kissing my neck.

"Really?" I asked, feeling a sting of hurt from the mention of Angela. Angela was one of the closest friends to me since I first moved here, but we kind of stopped talking to each other after I began dating Edward. We talked to each other during the classes that Edward didn't have with me, but it wasn't the same anymore. I missed my human friend.

"Mmhm." Edward answered, and with that, he proceeded to kiss me in front of passing students. I didn't care, so I kissed him back enthusiastically, throwing my pale arms around his neck. He pushed me back into the bench, his arms around my waist and his fingers splayed across my lower back. Edward sucked my bottom lip, licking my lip rings reverently. Then, he pulled away, and began his kisses down my neck to my stomach. Edward pushed away the parts of my corset/bustier like top covering my stomach, and he kissed my belly button, blowing his breath over the naval cobra piercing I had there. I released a quiet moan, thrusting my hands into his wild hair.

Abruptly, I felt someone staring at us. I tore my gaze away from Edward, and searched for the eyes I felt on us. There, I saw an unfamiliar girl staring at us. The girl was pale, and tall, but she had a womanly body. She was dressed tight jeans, a printed light ivory top, with a designer jacket over her top. She had silky long blond hair, and light brown eyes, while she had an elfin face.

"We have an audience, Edward." I informed my boyfriend with a light giggle, thinking that it was funny that he wasn't paying attention to his surroundings like I was. Once I told him this, he sat up a bit, glancing over at the pretty blond girl, and smirked. "It's the new girl. She's wondering why we're practically having sex in public." Edward informed me after he read the girl's mind. I giggled from what he said, and asked, "Do you know what her name is?" "Her name is Antoinette - she's from Europe." Edward added the Europe part, shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh." _Antoinette_. That was a pretty name, for a pretty girl. A pretty _European_ girl for that matter. My self-esteem just immediately went down - it was at its all time low; and I thought I felt so ugly when I met Alice and Rosalie. Here a pretty European girl with a gorgeous name was watching us kiss and grope at each other, and I was feeling so horrible about myself. She deserved to be with Edward, not me.

"None of that, Isabella." Edward growled suddenly, making me flush. _Oops_. We were still in an intimate pose I guess, and him being a mind reader, he was probably reading my thoughts right about now, so he heard me thinking about Antoinette, no doubt. Edward's nip at my ear gave me my answer. "Why are you always doubting us, love?" Edward asked me, sighing and sitting us both up before placing me in between his legs.

"I... I'm not really doubting us. I'm doubting myself. Look at you, and look at me. I'm not as gorgeous as you, nor as bad-ass are you are. Now look at Antoinette; she's fucking "foreign beautiful". You should be dating her instead of me." I admitted, unable to lie to his intense dark stare. Edward sighed once more, this time sounding exasperated. "Is Antoinette sexy? Is she witty? Is she fierce? Is she strong enough to stand up against her dad who wields 20 guns? Is she strong enough to defend her relationship with her vampire lover? Is she as levelheaded when she came to accepting said lover's darkest secret?" Edward asked me, his hands rubbing circles on my back.

He had me there.

"I thought so. Now do you see why I won't have anyone else but you? You are different, Isabella Swan Masen. You are the sexiest, fiercest, wittiest and most levelheaded, calm spitfire of a woman. You took my secret well, you risk your life with me every day, and you stood up for us against Charlie. I don't think Antoinette would ever be able to do that." Edward assured me. "Wait a minute." I said, catching onto what he had called me. "Did you just call me Isabella Swan _Masen_?" I asked him with a Cheshire grin on my face.

"Uh..." Edward stammered; if he were human, Edward would be blushing so badly right now. "You did, didn't you?" I asked him, sitting and facing him while I pushed him into the bench on his back; he must've let me do so because there was no way I would be able to do so on my own. "I don't know what you're talking about, my Isabella." Edward stated indignantly, becoming tightlipped. "Oh, you know what I'm talking about, Edward. You called me by my full name, with your last name. Don't try to deny it." I hissed, smirking down at him.

"Love, can we talk about this later? I hate there are people watching us, so whenever I tell you why I called you that, I want to talk about it when we're completely alone, okay?" Edward asked me, looking up at my pleadingly. "Oh, alright." I murmured, sighing. He smiled up at me, and gave me a kiss that left little to imagination. We were so into it that we didn't pull apart until we heard a throat clear from above us. We looked up to see the principal, Mr. Greene, standing over us, arms crossed and his eyes set into daggers.

He took us to his office, and gave us another detention, before sending us off to Biology to which we were late to. Later, it was time for Gym. Edward walked me to Gym, and gave me a tender slow kiss, before smacking my ass that sent me scurrying into the Gym. I dressed out, and walked into the gym where I walked over to where Angela was. Unfortunately, Antoinette was in this class as well. She kept speaking to some of the girl who knew how to speak in her language - which was probably French - and after every word that sounded like Edward's name, she and her new girlfriends would giggle. My stomach was filled with unease, but I passed it off. Edward assured me that he wasn't interested in that Blond European girl.

Thankfully, Gym was short today, so I changed quickly out of my gym uniform to go greet Edward. I was walking out into the lobby and getting ready to head out the lobby doors when I froze at the sight out the doors. I saw Antoinette talking flirtatiously to a tall, lean boy that was dressed in dark clothing, and who had wild bronze hair. She was giggling, smiling and twirling her blond hair, while her hand was resting on his large pale hand.

no.

No.

No, no, no.

_No, no, no, NO!_

Sudden tears began falling from eyes, blurring my vision. He couldn't hear me though. We weren't touching each other; he didn't know I was watching him chatting with Europe Girl. He was smiling and laughing along with her. Each laugh caused my heart to break even more. No wanting to see what else they would do, I whirled on my heels, and began running back into the gym, letting the tears blur me from my vision. I ran past all of the girls, ignoring their weird stares. Angela had tried to catch my attention, but I ignored her as well. I kept running, not wanting to look at anyone.

I ran out the back doors of the gym, and onto the track and field behind the high school. I stumbled blindly through the fields, and to the bleachers, where I ran behind them, thankful that there weren't any couples back here anymore after Mr. Greene found plenty of used condoms here. I collapsed to the ground, and sobbed loudly, wailing while curling my legs to my chest. All I wanted to do was cry and feel the pain, before I would sit back here forever where no one could find me. I never wanted to see his face anymore!

"Bella? Bella! Where are you?" Angela's worried voice came from the other side of the bleachers. I was still sobbing, so she probably followed the sound of my crying because soon, I felt her hugging me tightly. "Oh, Bella, what happened?" Angela asked, but she only got my wailing as a response. She just sat there, consoling me through my crying. This was the second time I was crying today, but I had reason; so far, this day was turning out to be a real shitty day.

"Why me, Angela? Why must my life suck so badly?" I asked her pathetically, sniffling and shaking. Angela didn't answer me; she just rubbed my back soothingly. After another few minutes, I was done crying. I sat back, wiping the back of my hand over my nose, sniffling. "Tell me what happened, Bells." Angela asked me gently, sitting beside me with her arm thrown over my shoulders. I told her of how I saw Edward chatting merrily with Antoinette, and how they looked like they were flirting with each other, and looked so happy together. I also told her about my morning, of how I was kicked out of my house, and accepted moving in with Edward.

"You're not really going to move in with him still, are you? He cheated on you, Bella honey." Angela asked, looking at me sadly. "I'm still moving in with him, Ang. What other choice do I have. I have nowhere else to go. Besides, the asshole has captured my heart; no matter how much I hate him now, no matter how much I just want to chop off his nuts, I'm still crazy about him. I'm madly in love with him, even after what he did to me." I explained weakly. It was true. Even after seeing him being all buddy-buddy with Antoinette, he still had my heart in his cold vampire clutches.

We talked some more, before we left the bleachers. "Can you drive me back to my house, Ang? I don't think I want to ride with him." I asked her once we got to the parking lot. Her car, Edward's motorcycle, and the Cullens' siblings car was still here. "Sure, honey." Angela murmured to me, hugging me and giving me a kiss on the cheek that made me feel much better. After all that I've done, after I've abandoned my friends, Angela was still the kind, caring and loving sister-like best friend that I needed right now.

We left the parking lot, and she drove me back to my house, where at least Charlie wasn't home. "Now, please call me sometime tomorrow to let me know how things have worked out between you and Edward, okay? I want to know if that idiot is still going to be stupid after he realizes that he screwed up things with someone who's awesome." Angela asked me after she parked her car in front of my house. I laughed a meek laugh from Angela's comment, and nodded.

"I will, Angela. Thanks for everything." I leaned over the console, and gave her a firm, tight hug to which she returned whole-heartedly. "I'll talk to you tomorrow, sister from another mother." I teased her weakly, giggling along with her before I got out the car. "I love you, Angela. I really love you like the sister I've always wanted." I admitted to her through the opened passenger door. "And I love you too, Bells. I'll make sure to kick Edward Masen's ass for you if he really screws up with you." Angela promised seriously, and blew me a kiss, before I shut the door, and she drove off.

I took out the key Edward gave me this morning, staring at it, before I heaved a sigh. "I have to follow my heart. Hopefully this won't get me more into heartbreak." I said to myself, kissing the key quickly before I stumbled into my house, and began packing my things. I packed up the clothes I had, and I packed the trinkets I had into one suitcase, while I grabbed some boxes that were left behind by Charlie, and took the other things that wouldn't fit in the bags into the boxes. I taped them shut, and carried them outside, putting them in the bed of my truck. I did this twice, and once I made sure I had the things I wanted to take to Edward's apartment, I went downstairs to look at the house that I've been living in for the last two months, but the house that was part of my childhood.

I entered the kitchen to get a little snack, but stopped when I saw a little note taped to the fridge. I clunked over to the fridge, pulled the note off of it, and read it. It was written in Charlie's chicken scratch.

_Bella,_

_I left you some empty boxes for any of your things you won't be able to fit into any of your bags. Don't worry about returning them to me, though. You can keep them if you want to._

_I wish you didn't have to move out, from our argument. I wish you could stay, and we can work this out. But, I doubt you would want to, for I'm still set firm on not wanting you to see Edward anymore._

_I'm going to miss you, kiddo. I hope you are going to be happy about this decision._

_I love you,_

_Charlie_

Ugh, damn emotions. Tears were welling up from the heartfelt words of Charlie; he was going to miss me like I was going to miss him. He was a real great dad, just with messed up rules.

I grabbed a piece of notepad paper, and wrote my own note for him in my chicken scratch.

**Dad,**

**I'm sorry too about how I have to leave you so soon. I wish that we didn't have to fight this morning either, and that I wish I could stay with you too. But, since you're still firm with your belief, that means I still have to go. **

**I just wish you would understand that me leaving Edward would mean the death of me. He... I can't live without him - I could never live without him in my life. No one can ever ask me to leave him, because I love him. He means too much to me to not be with. Please do accept the fact that you can't protect me from every boy that talks to me anymore, Dad. **

**I love you. I hope we can talk to each other without yelling, someday soon. **

**I'll miss you, but I won't be far from you,**

**Bella**

I taped my note to the fridge, breathing shakily, and with that, I ran out of my childhood home, to my truck, and drove out of the driveway. I drove to the address of where Edward's apartment would be, and parking in the parking lot at the apartment complex. I grabbed one box from the back of my rusty truck, and walked up to the second level of the apartment complex. This complex was more like a motel, yet, it still looked big enough to house families that could be living here. I found Apartment 108, and using the key, I opened the locked door and stepped inside.

Edward's apartment was spacious enough. The inside was dark for the shades covering the floor- to-ceiling windows were closed, blocking out the dull light from the cloud cover outside. The walls were painted a plain white, and the floors were wooden. The furniture was expensive looking however; leather couches, a fancy widescreen TV, nice looking lamps, and inside the kitchen, a nice fridge and a nice stove. I set my box down by the leather couches, before I left the apartment to go get my things that were still outside in my truck. Thankfully though, my trips to get my things were quick, since I didn't have that much stuff to bring inside.

I decided that I could unpack tomorrow; I won't go to school tomorrow so I don't have to see _her_ face. And maybe when Edward leaves, I can bleach the apartment, and burn those sheets of his. I had no doubt in my mind that Edward probably brought plenty of girls back to his apartment for some "fun" before I came here; there was no way I would be living in a soiled apartment with a jackass.

I moved my clothes into the bedroom, noting the nice carpet, and the nice large bed with silky sheets - the bed made neatly, mind you - before I walked into the kitchen. I was getting hungry again, only this time for some dinner. I looked through the cupboards and the fridge, to see that there was some food here, just not a lot. He probably had to keep up pretenses for his "visitors".

I made myself a sandwich, and walked over to the TV, turning it on to some news station, but not really watching it. I was almost finished with my sandwich, when I heard the door open. _So now the ass shows up? Ha, he was probably at school, fucking that European Bitch in the Janitor's closet. _the darker side of myself - I decided that now she would be called "Isabella" for I was starting to get confused my good side and my bad side - snickered inside my mind"Bella? Are you here?" Edward's smooth voice called out worriedly. _Let him worry; the cheating ass deserves to be worried. _Isabella ordered at me.

I grunted in greeting, snarling while I tore off another bite of my sandwich. "Um, are you okay, love?" Edward asked once he heard my snarl. "Oh, just peachy." I growled, shoving the remaining sandwich into my mouth with a huff. I heard him sigh while he placed his keys down, then I heard him walk into the living room where I sat. "You know, I couldn't find you after P.E. Did you run off somewhere?" Edward asked from behind the couch. "I did; what's it to you?" I snapped, standing up and heading towards the kitchen.

"What's it to me? I was worried. I had no idea where you ran off to." Edward murmured from behind me; he was following me into his kitchen. _Aw, he was worried; maybe he does still care for you. _the good side of myself - now I will be referring to her as "Bella" because again I didn't want to get confused - said to me gently. But, I wasn't going to fall for his false worry. "You weren't worried about me." I grumbled, rolling my eyes while I washed off my plate.

Silence was my answer, so after I was done washing my plate, I turned around to see Edward glaring at me. "Don't ever think I don't worry about you." Edward growled, his dark red eyes suddenly turning black. _Uh-oh_. He was getting mad. _Good; let him seethe all he wants. He won't be getting any lovin' from you tonight. _Isabella thought angrily. "I can think whatever I want to think about. You can't control my thoughts, _Masen_." I sneered at his last name, before I walked around him and back to the living room, turning off the TV.

Suddenly, a force slammed into me. I gasped while I felt Edward pressing me into his leather couch, holding my hands above my head. "What has gotten into you, Isabella? Why are you so mad at me?" Edward asked me softly, where he began kissing the back of my neck softly. I sank into the leather couch in defeat, and shakily, so nervously, I thought of this as an intimate pose, where I knew the second I thought of it as an intimate pose, he would be able to read my thoughts.

And I let him.

"_What?_" Edward snarled after he read my thoughts, his tone angered yet surprised. He leapt away from my body, now standing at the far side of the living room, livid. I sat up, letting the tears of fury roll down my cheeks. This was the third time since I've cried today. "Now you know why I'm so fucking pissed off at you." I snapped, standing to my feet and stomping to the bedroom in the apartment. He didn't follow me though.

I slammed the bedroom door shut, and walked out onto the small balcony that I abruptly discovered this moment. I kicked off my shoes before walking out, but I shivered suddenly when a breeze blew by. Although I knew it was October, and it was cold, I wasn't cold; I was hot with fury. I just wish he would come out, and grovel for my forgiveness.

Several minutes later, I heard the bedroom door open, and then I heard him making his way over to where I stood outside, staring up at the clear, starry sky and the full moon. He walked out onto the balcony, and came up from behind. "Nice night, isn't it?" Edward asked conversationally. _What the hell?_ I grunted in response; I still wasn't going to talk to him until he apologized.

"The stars are bright, and it's a full moon." Edward commented again, but this time, I felt him standing directly behind me - I could feel his cold body temperature coming off from him - and soon, his hands were on my hips. I growled, and shook him off. However, a few seconds later, I felt his hands on me again, only this time, they were at my shoulders. And before I could shrug him off, his hands were making their way into my hair.

Then, his fingers were threaded into my hair. He was soon massaging my scalp and running his long fingers through my hair, while his cold lips were at the back of my neck. Edward wouldn't let me go that easily, for he had me pinned to the iron railing of his tiny balcony, and he never relented his hands in my hair, nor his kisses ever stopped their assault on my neck. He was being so loving to me... and I couldn't find it in me to fight him off of me.

I released a soft moan from his intimacy, and let him have his way with me, like regularly. Edward continued to shower my neck with soft kisses, and his hands in my hair were getting more thorough. His movements in my hair became rough, while his kisses became soft suckling, nips and open mouthed kisses. I was moaning more openly, bracing myself against the railing as he became rougher with me.

While he had been loving me like so, my nether region was pooling with need - this wet, soaking need was becoming unbearable. I don't know how much longer I can take this torturous teasing.

Finally, after for so long of him ravishing me, he dipped me backwards only just a little, and attacked my mouth with his cold lips. We kissed each other loudly, urgently, desperately, both of us needing the other so much that we let out whimpers time to time as if we weren't close enough. I thrust my hands into his wild sex hair roughly, the need to touch those silken locks becoming too much for me. He growled around our smashed lips, and he too groped onto my hair with one hand, while keeping his other hand around my waist to keep me from falling.

We were passionately locked together, that I didn't even notice him straighten us up, and how he had began walking backwards, back into the bedroom, and how he had shut the sliding door to the balcony before he swiftly locked it. I did notice my surroundings however, when he turned us around and I fell backwards onto his large bed. Edward broke away from my lips only to begin nipping lightly at the skin on my neck. "Mmm... tell me..." I breathed, wanting to know what happened between Antoinette and him; if he wasn't with her, then what happened? I wanted to know.

"Mmm... can't it wait... _ugh_... till tomorrow?" Edward grunted out, his face buried into my neck while he pressed his cold body to my hot, flushed one with urgent need. "But..." I breathed, before releasing a moan so loud, I blushed in embarrassment. "No... _ungh..._ tomorrow, love." Edward groaned, his hands running down my sides reverently. "O...kay..." I moaned out, giving into his seducing me.

"Ooh..." I breathed out when Edward suckled on my neck loudly at the same time he ripped off my little skirt. I didn't care if he ripped off so roughly that it was torn now; I needed Edward. _**NOW**_.

"Ugh, Isabella..." Edward moaned, ripping off his shirt in one motion, and taking off his pants in the next. "I need you, love. So fucking badly." Edward growled into my skin, making me vibrate with a hum."I need you too, Edward. Please, take me." I murmured out heavily. "I will, Isabella Swan Masen." Edward whispered to me huskily - and I loved of how he referred me with his last name once more.

While he peeled away my clothes, Edward kissed the skin that was revealed to him. "The reason why I called you that, my Isabella, is because I want you to become mine, in every way. I need you as my lover, as my wife, and oh how I wish I could give you children so you can be the mother of our babies. They would be beautiful - breathtaking just like their own mother." Edward explained to me quickly after he tugged away my strapless black bra, leaving me in my skimpy black panties.

"I love you, Edward Anthony Masen. So fucking much, it hurts me. But, I would suffer through this pain for you. Please, make me yours - all yours." I breathed, clutching at his hair once more. The words he had spoken were the most romantic ever. He was the best man a woman could ask for, and I had him - he was mine; he will be mine for forever. The love between us was uncontainable. The anger I felt towards him earlier, of how I had seen him with that European witch, was erased the minute he put his hands on me and began sucking on my neck.

"I love you, Isabella Swan Masen. I will make you, mine. No other man will ever touch you; I'll make myself clear that you are mine, and no one else's." Edward growled, sitting up to look at my with dark, hungered but loving eyes. I nodded to him wordlessly; I didn't care if he sounded extremely possessive. I now know that he loves me. _He really loves me_.

Edward got rid of the rest of the clothes we had, and soon, he thrust into me, slowly and lovingly. Edward wiped at the tears of pain that fell from my eyes, but I knew this was going to happen. Being a virgin can have disadvantages, but at least I was losing it to the man that I loved deeply.

And from then and there, we made love with each other, slowly, tenderly.

He had a beautifully terrifying orgasm from our love making; before he could bite me, Edward collapsed onto the bed, me still in his cold strong arms, and bit the nearest pillow, and tore at it like a wild animal, shredding the cotton thing to where feathers flew. I didn't care if I was going to have feathers in my hair - I knew at least that they were there from us being together fully and completely.

Afterwards, he pulled out of me after he had released his seed in me, and then Edward gave a fantastic orgasm using his long fingers that I loved so much. I kissed him happily after he pulled his fingers out and drank my juices from his fingers, so he held me to him, smiling crookedly.

Edward shifted me around a bit on the bed, keeping me close to his cool body while he lifted the quilt and sheets back from his bed. There, we slipped under the covers together, and snuggled under them as well, naked skin touching at every point possible. Our feet weren't touching, but our calves, our knees, our thighs, our private parts, our hips, our stomachs, our chests, our arms, and our shoulders were touching. My head was tucked under Edward's chin, and his arms around wrapped around my torso to my back; I laid my head against his chest while I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I love you, Bella." Edward whispered to me, stroking my back with one of his hands. "Mm, I love you too, Edward." I whispered back, nuzzling my nose into his chest. He kissed my hair once, before he began humming some tune that sounded like a lullaby. "Sleep, my love." Edward purred, and instantly, sleep overtook me.

**

* * *

**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Wow...**

**This is my longest DoT chapter - period. 12 pages, and a little over 7,000 words. **

**Who is as equally surprised as I am? X) I thought that I would give you readers this extra long treat, and also because while I was writing this, I didn't want to stop writing it. I loved it so much, that I just wrote it so long like so.**

**Anyways, how did you guys like my semi-lusty lime/lemon? It wasn't technically a full complete, hot and sweaty lemon, because I still feel the tiniest bit of awkwardness from writing or thinking of writing those, but this lusty lime was the closest I could get while my family is around me.**

**So, if you liked the chapter, send me some love through a review! I gave you this chapter while I was sick, readers! XD I've been sneezing and coughing and sniffling this way and that this whole day. Also, it took me practically the WHOLE day to write this! From somewhere around 9 in the morning, to at around 8 this evening.**

**Also, if you haven't voted yet on the poll for the DoT situation I've been having right now, please got vote on it!**

**And, three story requests:**

**1. **_Could you readers check out my "White, Green and In Between" story?_

**2. **_Could you also check out my "Secrets Exposed" story?_

**3. **_It would also make my day if you readers could go check out my "Grudges" story, too. :)_

**So, that's it for now; until the next chapter!**

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~ **

**(Also, Bella's outfit for the chapter is in the DoT album, on my second website in the Photo Section. We will get to know Bella's tattoo(s) in the future.) **


	13. Chapter 12

***Look at the ending author's note; it's super important!**

**

* * *

**

**~Chapter 12~**

**-Bella Swan-**

Soft, cold butterfly kisses were being placed on my skin; that was what woke me up. I fluttered my eyes open, groaning quietly to myself while I rubbed my eyes with my fists. "Morning there, baby." Edward's smooth, velvety voice murmured from under the covers, where, I felt his lips once again on my stomach. "Morning. What are you doing?" I asked him, lifting the covers, to see his bronze head was buried in my stomach, his cold hands at my hips.

"I was trying to wake you up." Edward answered innocently, before he raised his head some and rested his jaw lightly on my stomach, to look at me with his dark red eyes twinkling. "You know, you should go hunting soon." I offered, running my fingers through his mussed up hair. He sighed, and slithered his way up and out from under the covers, and lied at my side, his hands still at my hips. "I know I should, but I just don't want to get out of this bed right now. And, I really don't want to be away from you." Edward muttered, kissing my forehead.

"Me neither." I admitted with a light giggle.

We cuddled for the next half hour, with me tucked under his chin like last night. "What time is it?" I asked him, breaking the comfortable silence between us. "8:30." Edward stated, shifting. "Where are you going?" I asked him when he got out of bed and pulled on his jeans from the floor. "I'm going to go get you some coffee, babe. Don't worry; I'll be right back." Edward assured me, coming back over to the bed where I was sitting up with the covers pulled to my naked chest, and he kissed my lips, before he winked, and left the bedroom.

I got out of bed, and pulled on Edward's t-shirt and my underwear that had been thrown carelessly around the room, though we were occupied last night. After I had some clothes on, I left the room, running a hand through my messy hair and walking towards the living room. Before I could get there, someone knocked on the door. _That's weird_. If it was Edward, back with my coffee, then why doesn't he just walk through the door?

I walked to the door, and looked through the peephole. _No way!_ I growled lowly under my breath when I saw freakin' Antoinette on the other side, rocking back and forth on her feet, acting so innocent. What the hell is she doing here, and how did she know where Edward lives? I opened the door, smirking smugly when she saw it was me inside the apartment. "What do you want, slut?" I asked her with a snarl. "I am not zee zlut 'ere." Antoinette argued in a heavy French accent. So, now she can speak English?

"At least I don't flirt with girls' boyfriends, now do I?" I countered, and once again smirked when she paled. "I was not flirting wit' him; he was flirting wit' me. I can't 'elp it if he likes me." Antoinette defended herself. "So, when I saw you twirling your hair, laughing girlishly at everything he said and talking flirtatiously with him yesterday, that was not you flirting with my boyfriend?" I asked her, raising an eyebrow.

"Eh..." she trailed off, unsure of what to say. "Ugh, just tell me what the hell you're doing here. And how did you get the address?" I asked her, waving my hand dismissively at her; I just wanted this bitch to say what she wanted to say so she can leave. "He gave me hiz address yesterrday, and I was eh, wondering if he and I could go to school toogether today." Antoinette answered with a smile.

"Sorry, Antoinette, but I'm taking the day off with my girlfriend." I smiled in happiness when I heard Edward's voice, and we both looked over in where his voice came from, to see him walking towards us, holding my coffee with all of his bare chest glory. I moved out of the way for him when he came walking towards me, and he set the coffee down somewhere before he wrapped his arms around my waist from behind me.

"Sorry it took me so long; there was a small line-up for the coffee." Edward murmured into my ear, kissing it. "But, Eddward, you and I..." Antoinette interrupted. "_Vous avez regardé comme si vous étiez intéressé à moi yestarday._" Antoinette said clearly in French, while she batted her eyes and gave Edward a little flirtatious smile at him. "I know I should apologize for leading you on, Antoinette, but _Je n'étais pas intéressé à vous comme vous me croyait. J'étais simplement amusé par vos actions. C'était pathétique, vous êtes tout comme le reste des femmes de Forks._" Edward spoke the last part to her in fluent French.

_"_ _Vous me marcher?"_ Antoinette hissed to him in angry French, her face twisted in anger. _"Oui._" Edward answered, snickering. "_Mais, mais - pouah! Vous êtes une telle secousse, Edward Masen!" _Antoinette screeched in furious French. "Why thank you." Edward replied, smirking. "That's why I love him." I joked, earning a poke in my side which received a light yelp to gain his chuckle. "_Croyez-moi, Edward. Je vais vous faire voir que je suis la meilleure femme que votre petite salope ici, et que je suis digne d'être votre petite amie. Donc, profitez de ses services alors que vous pouvez, et assurez-vous la laisser tomber facilement." _Antoinette growled to Edward in rage, but then she suddenly smirked, her eyes glinting mischievously.

Edward snarled - like, really snarled. It made him seem more lethal, and I knew just how much when Antoinette's smirk faltered, and her eyes flashed in fear. "_Vous regretterez disant ces mots si vous savez ce qui est bon pour vous, Antoinette. Personne ne sera nuire à mon Isabella si c'est la dernière chose que je ferai. Maintenant, foutez le camp d'ici ou je ferai en sorte d'appeler la police sur vous pour traquer et envisage d'engager assassiner." _Edward threatened her in French, before he yanked me back, and slammed the door in Antoinette's stunned face.

"Okay, I just completely missed that conversation. What were you two talking about?" I asked Edward while he handed me my coffee that was warm now. "Uh..." Edward muttered, darting his eyes away from my face. "What? Was it bad or something?" I asked him, pouting. "Well, more so me making for of her at the beginning, but at the end, it was me protecting you against her." Edward explained lightly, shrugging his bare shoulders.

"Okay..." I mumbled, shaking my head while walking away into the kitchen; hopefully Edward has some sugar around here. "Anyways," Edward trailed off, following after me into the kitchen. "Ugh, you're supposed to be a human teenage boy, yet you don't seem to have any sugar that I can put into my coffee." I grumbled to him, opening and closing drawers and cabinets. "Third cabinet to your left, middle shelf by the jam." Edward pointed out; I followed his directions, and I had to stand on the tips of my toes to reach the sugar. "Oh, yes! Thanks babe!" I yelled over my shoulder, smiling while I grabbed the sugar.

"Sure, sure..." Edward murmured, sounding distracted. I scooped the sugar into my coffee, stirred it and sipped it, smiling, satisfied. I dipped my finger in the sugar and licked my finger clean, moaning with happiness; I had a nag for sweets, and sometimes, I would love to just lick sugar on its own. And, just after I had finished off the sugar, I was pressed against the counter by a cold force. I gasped, with my hand flying out and spilling the sugar container. "Edward!" I whined, looking over at him exasperatedly over my shoulder.

"It's been awhile since we've been _together_, love." Edward purred to me, and began kissing up my neck. "We had sex last night, Edward." I reminded him, rolling my eyes. "So? I'm a teenage boy. My hormones are all over the place." Edward murmured, still kissing my neck. "You're a vampire. Your hormones are frozen, Edward." I responded, although I wasn't entirely sure about that one...

"Isabella, stop trying to refuse my offer. I want to have sex with you again, only this time, we have it all afternoon. We can christen the counters, the floor, the walls, the shower, my balcony - we can christen anything that we can in this apartment. And there is no one here to interrupt us." Edward purred so seductively, that I was already getting aroused from the idea. "Plus, the sugar and anything you can eat, can be used as well." Edward added suggestively, while digging his cock into my ass and his hands slipping lower from my waist down to my hips and past there.

"_Ungh..._" I grunted, my hands gripping the counter tightly, and my head falling backwards. "Doesn't that sound fun to you, my love?" Edward asked huskily, his hands now down at my thighs, while he continued kissing my neck.

"Uh... no. No!" I yelped, panting out heavily while the cold body was gone. I turned around, to see Edward standing a few inches away from me. "What?" Edward asked, his face looking surprised. "I mean, Edward, you promised me last night that you would give me answers. I'm not going to have more sex with you until you tell me what went on with you and that European Bitch yesterday." I explained, shaking my head.

"But can't that wait?" Edward whined, pouting over at me. "No. You wouldn't answer last night, so I won't give into you today until you explain yourself and what happened." I replied, turning around to scoop up the fallen sugar and place it back in the container before I put it away. I turned around again, to see that he was gone, but he had migrated over to the living room, sitting on the couch. "Get your cute ass over here, Isabella. I'll tell you what really went down." Edward hollered over his shoulder, where I grabbed my coffee and sat down beside Edward.

He took my coffee from me, setting it down on the coffee table, before he pulled me practically into his lap with his hands remaining on my hips. "I can tell you now that during the conversation Antoinette and I had when she was here, was about yesterday. I had ditched class early to wait for you, and when the bell rang, I just stood outside waiting for you like I usually do. But, then, Antoinette came out of the Gym, looking rather determined. I read through her mind about her conversation with her friends that could speak French, and I was amused at her. I couldn't stop laughing - both through my mind and physically.

"Antoinette though did not notice me laughing. She was set on trying to win me over you; when she arrived at the school, she caught wind of our relationship through Jessica, and after she heard, and after she saw how we were, Antoinette thought you didn't deserve to date me. She thought of you as a slut from the way you dressed, to how "easy" and how "desperate" you looked while we kissed and cuddled in public and all. Antoinette thought I deserved her as my girlfriend, for Antoinette is extremely shallow. She believes that if you're foreign and you're blond, then you'll have men falling at your feet. Obviously, she hasn't met me." Edward paused to kiss my nose quickly.

"Anyways, she began flirting with me in a heavy accent, but I couldn't really understand what she was saying half of the time. I found it damn down-right hilarious. I wouldn't stop laughing, so Antoinette, being more desperate than Jessica, just laughed and giggled girlishly with me, thinking that it would lead to a conversation which would end up with me asking her out on a date. Immediately, I came up with a way to describe her - completely and pathetically blind.

"She obviously thought you were just another fling for me. She thought that you were a new girl for another notch in my belt, as they say. Antoinette however is jealous of you. She sees that you are truly beautiful and that you are a dominate one. Antoinette notices this power about you, love; you walk like you own everyone, or at least that they should be worshipping the ground that you walk on." Edward stopped when I snorted. "Alright, let's stop that there for a second. Seriously, Edward? 'Worship the ground that I walk on.'? That's just a little too much praise for little ole' me." I commented, snorting.

"Now that I have a comment from the peanut gallery, can I continue?" Edward asked sarcastically, poking my side lightly. "Yes; sorry." I apologized, and earned a kiss on my cheek. "Anyways, Antoinette, she is jealous of you - well, more so jealous, scared, intimidated of you. She wants to be you, love. She wishes she had your beauty, your fierceness, your behaviors, your voice - she wants everything that you have so she can gain my attention.

"So, basically, there we are; laughing with each other, and that's when I notice finally that you haven't been out there to greet me. I knew when you usually get there to meet me so we can go home and all that, but it was five minutes past your usual time that I realize that you're not there with me. I leave Antoinette, leaving her there giggling still, and went to find you. I pass by the other girls of your P.E. period, and instead of the waves and smiles I get from them, they glare at me.

"I ignore their glares because I am set on finding you. I go outside, but I could find your smell - frankly, I blame the smell of dried sweat, old blood, dirt, grass and metal to being too overpowering of your scent. So, I leave the field and went to the parking lot, hoping that you took a different route to get to the bike and you would be waiting there for me. I leave to my locker and get the helmet for you, and get to the bike.

"And well, some things happen, and after that, I came back to the apartment, and well, you know what happens." Edward ended rather abruptly. "Wait, what things happened?" I asked him, raising an eyebrow; if he had second thoughts about us and went to Antoinette, I'll make sure to get the nearest lighter and - "Nothing, love. Now, come on! I told you what happened between Antoinette and me - which was nothing that would be worthy of cheating - so you have to hold up your end of the bargain we made." Edward reminded me, already kissing my neck and making me lean backwards into the couch cushions.

"Well, I did say I wouldn't have fun with you until after you explained to me what happened..." I trailed off, slowly wrapping my arms around his neck. "And since I'm done..." Edward also trailed off, smirking against my neck. "Oh, fine already, you insatiable vamp. Do what you want with me." I replied, giggling girlishly but releasing a squeal when Edward ripped his shirt off of me, to stare down at my bare chest, his mouth slightly gaped.

"Did I ever tell you that I love you?" Edward asked, before our morning began.

We were all over the place in the apartment for most of the morning. We had sex on the couch five times, then had sex on the floor four times, had sex on the counters in the kitchen four times as well, then made slow love on the walls seven times, before moving onto the bed. We were ending our third round and getting ready to go for a fourth round on the bed, when my phone began ringing. "Ignore it." Edward purred, kissing my neck open-mouthed.

"Oh, no, I can't!" I squeaked, and ducked under from Edward, to stumble out of the room to the living room where my phone sat on the coffee table next to my cold coffee drink. "Hello?" I answered my phone, sounding a little breathless. _"Uh, hey, Bella. Did I interrupt something?" _Angela's sweet voice asked warily with a nervous chuckle. "Oh, Angela, hi!" I replied happily, giggling. _"Hey. So..." _Angela trailed off expectantly. "So, what?" I asked, and then suddenly I was thrown into the couch. "Oof! Hey!" I shouted, giggling though from Edward's predatory face. "You weren't supposed to leave me waiting, love." Edward murmured, nuzzling his nose into my neck.

_"Uh, yoohoo! Still on the phone here!" _Angela called from the other side of my phone. "Oh, sorry, Ang, but someone that I know and love so much was being impatient." I told her, looking pointedly down at Edward. "Hey, remember; hormonal boy here." Edward reminded me playfully, to which I rolled my eyes and scoffed at. _"So, I take that everything has worked out for you and Edward?" _Angela asked hopefully.

"Yes, everything has worked out, Ang. He and I are back together, good and strong, so Antoinette is not going to be coming between us ever again." I told her truthfully, to which Edward kissed my neck open mouthed, and whispered, "That's my girl." _"Well, that's good to hear, Bells, honey. Anyways, it sounds like you and Edward are busy, so I'll let you go for now. Bye." _I said goodbye to Angela as well, before we hung up on each other.

"So, where were we, love?" Edward asked, smiling devilishly down at me.

**

* * *

**

**Okay, yes, this chapter was short. I know; this was all I could type up from my mind.**

**Anyways, here's the important news:**

*****_I've come to a decision. There are too many stories for me to handle all at the same time. And, with me being so busy with homework and chores, my time to write all of these stories is too tiring for me. So, I'm trying something new._

_I'll be writing one story at a time - period. No requests, no begging - nothing will convince me otherwise. My sister had suggested this to me over the summer, but I never really listened to what she had offered. She realized that I had so much to do, that it was wearing me thin to the point of where I was stressed, tired and cranky for I kept lashing out at anyone who would seem to be bugging me, in my eyes._

_So, I've already decided on what story I will be working on for a while - and it will be Darkness of Twilight. I know there are other stories to consider about me writing with them for a while now, but I chose DoT because I have the plot all figured out. I really, really do, and besides, this is the one story that has finally pulled me out of my writer's block hole. XD_

_I'm sorry to any readers who are displeased with my decision, but, frankly, I need to start relaxing, and doing this will help. I've been immensely stressed out about worrying over school, and my personal stuff with my family, that really, this is one of the many solutions that could help me when it comes to relaxing a little bit._

**Please review if you liked the chapter, and continue voting on the poll on my profile; I've added a new choice, if you haven't voted already. :)**

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~ **

***********()()()()()()()()()()()************

**French to English Translations:**

**(**_Italics is French_, Normal is English**)**

_-"Croyez-moi, Edward. Je vais vous faire voir que je suis la meilleure femme que votre petite salope ici, et que je suis digne d'être votre petite amie. Donc, profitez de ses services alors que vous pouvez, et assurez-vous la laisser tomber facilement."_

-Mark my words, Edward. I will make you see that I am the better woman than your little slut here, and that I am worth being your girlfriend. So, enjoy her services while you can, and make sure you let her down easily.

-_Mais, mais - pouah! Vous êtes une telle secousse, Edward Masen!_

-But, but - ugh! You are such a jerk, Edward Masen!

-_Oui_

-Yes

-_Vous me marcher?*_

-You were leading me on?

-_Je n'étais pas intéressé à vous comme vous me croyait. J'étais simplement amusé par vos actions. C'était pathétique, vous êtes tout comme le reste des femmes de Forks_

-I was not interested in you as you believed** me. I was just amused by your actions. It was pathetic, you're just like the rest of the women in Forks

-_Vous avez regardé comme si vous étiez intéressé à moi yestarday._

-You looked like you were interested in me yestarday.

-_Vous regretterez disant ces mots si vous savez ce qui est bon pour vous, Antoinette. Personne ne sera nuire à mon Isabella si c'est la dernière chose que je ferai. Maintenant, foutez le camp d'ici ou je ferai en sorte d'appeler la police sur vous pour traquer et envisage d'engager assassiner._

-You will regret saying those words if you know what's good for you, Antoinette. No one will be harming my Isabella if it's the last thing I will do. Now, get the fuck out of here or I'll make sure to call the police on you for stalking and plans to commit murder.

**(First Star**: The first star is me telling you that when you copy and paste that in the Google Translator, it comes up something different**. Second Star**: The second star is the same thing as the first star; the words were different they are right now**.) **


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: Welcome to another chapter of "Darkness of Twilight"! :)**

**I'm having so much fun with this story - I love it so much. **

**Anyways, I think it's time that we have one little "Antoinette" drama, before we moved onto more important events - such as bringing the Cullen siblings back into the story. (I have just realized that the Cullen siblings weren't really in the last chapter, and that their part in the story is starting to diminish, so, time to bring 'em back.) **

**Things are about to get interesting... ;)**

**Let us begin!**

**

* * *

**

**~Chapter 13~**

**-Bella Swan-**

_Next Day_

The next morning, Edward and I decided to get back to school. Unfortunately, I haven't been able to move my clothes and personal belongings into the space we live in, since yesterday, Edward kept me rather preoccupied. He did feed me, but after that, it was like the afternoon all over again. I am surprised that I'm not entirely sore from all of that sex we had, but eh, I shouldn't jinx myself. So, Edward and I decided that today after school - or whenever, or if, we ditch - we will be moving my stuff into his apartment officially.

Edward and I showered together, messing around a little in there but not getting carried away. After we got out, we dried our hair, and got dressed. Today, instead of dressing up in something entirely skimpy, I opted wearing a black "punk" lace-up tee with stretch denim biker jeans and lace-up front boots that looked like a high heeled version of hiking boots. Edward wore a black fitted tee with black jeans and his "beloved" combat boots. After I placed my lip rings in and made sure my belly button piercing was on but not going to be constricted somehow by my jeans, we left the apartment, walking down into the parking lot.

"You know we should scrap that piece of crap." Edward commented dryly when he spotted my rusty red truck still sitting there like yesterday. "We should. I really don't use it anymore." I added my input. Notice how when I said that, I didn't feel a pang of guilt? I mean, Jacob and his dad gave me that truck for me homecoming, but I hated Jacob now. Ever since he thought he could control my decisions on my relationship with Edward, he's been an ass. Besides, I know of his darkest secret thanks to Edward.

We got on his bike shortly after our small discussion about my crappy truck, and he drove us down to the school. We roared into the parking lot, and thankfully the students of Forks High have been used to us being seen together now so they didn't stare. I took off the helmet, puffing out my cheeks in a heavy sigh while I glared blindly up at my hair; no doubt it would be a mess. "What's wrong, Isabella?" Edward asked with a smirk, turning around in his seat when he caught my glare.

"Do you know how much I hate helmet hair?" I asked Edward rhetorically, giving him his helmet. "Well, I love that your hair is mussed up like that." Edward commented with a crooked smile, and ran his fingers through my hair. "Why?" I asked him, raising an eyebrow at him. He scooted closer towards me, and leaned his head towards my ear. "Because," Edward whispered, blowing his cold breath in my ear.

"It looks like you recently just had amazing -" Edward was cut off when an abrupt throat clearing was heard from beside us. Edward growled, his hand snaking towards my thigh, and he whipped his snarling, scowling face to whoever interrupted us. "What do you want?" Edward asked the person beside us rudely. I turned and looked, and immediately, I saw red. Standing beside us, was that crude little hussy, Antoinette.

She was dressed differently today. Today, in the semi-cold wind of October, Antoinette wore a tube bustier top with a short miniskirt that was pleated, and wore white and black high heels that were designed to look like saddle shoes. "Do yoo like, Eddward?" Antoinette asked in her French accented voice. "I would like it, maybe if it were on my girlfriend." Edward commented to her, snickering from pouting face. "So, yoo don't like it on moi?" Antoinette asked him, and bent down, showing off her cleavage. "Yo, slut, quit showing off your chest to my man; I don't want him to get sick." I growled at her, and pushed her away from us.

Antoinette stumbled over her own feet, and glared at me. "_Excusez-moi_, but I wazn't talking to yoo. I waz talking to Eddward." Antoinette grumbled, looking at me with her eyebrows raised. "Yeah, and? My boyfriend doesn't want to talk to you, little miss French Slut." I snapped back. "I am not zhee slut 'ere! Just look ah' yoo!" Antoinette argued, and waved a hand at me, her expression disgusted.

Oh, that's it!

"Come here you little hussy!" I screeched, and jumping off of the motorcycle, I attacked Antoinette right there in the parking lot, in front of all of the students. "Ow!" Antoinette screeched when I began pulling on her hair. "Damn, this weave is sewn in there good!" I teased at her, laughing at her pain. Students began crowding around us, and they began shouting out words of egging on the fight.

"Ten bucks that Antoinette loses." one kid betted against another kid while I scratched at Antoinette's face. "I say twenty bucks that Bella will break her arm." the other kid betted back, smirking. I smirked evilly and began twisting Antoinette's arm, and later on, a loud snap was heard. "AHHHH!" Antoinette screamed, tears appearing in her eyes. "Pay up, Tyler." Mike's voice was heard, sounding smug.

"Eddward, stop 'er! She will kill moi!" Antoinette screeched in agony. "Make her bleed, love!" Edward encouraged me with a smirk of evil on his face, though I could tell he was trying to restrain himself from the surrounding bodies, filled with blood. He was struggling with the confined space he was in right now, so maybe it wouldn't be the best idea to make this little whore bleed in front of Edward.

"All of you, get to class or it's detention!" _Shit!_ the voice of Mr. Greene caused the crowd to scatter, where Edward pulled me reluctantly off of Antoinette's body, and tried to calm me down. Antoinette got up shakily to her feet, looking horrible. She was clutching her arm that I broke, and her hair was a messy, plus there were scratches here and there, along with tears running down her face.

"What is the meaning of this?" Mr. Greene asked angrily, looking between Antoinette's disheveled frame to my fuming figure. "That little French hussy wouldn't stop bothering my man, so I had to show her that messing with me is not the brightest idea." I growled; I couldn't listen to Edward's whispers of sweet nothings over my snarling."Well, maybey he wanted moi." Antoinette stuttered out shakily, but squeaked in fear when I tried attacking her again, only to be held back by Edward again.

"He told you that he wasn't interested in you! He loves me, not you! Get that through your thick skull or else I'll be pounding it in for you!" I snapped, unable to control my fury at this bitch. _If only Edward wasn't holding you back_. Isabella mused inside my mind. "Miss Swan, that is enough. I'll be giving you another detention for breaking Antoinette's arm." Mr. Greene ordered. "What about me?" Edward asked.

"What about you, Mr. Masen?" Mr. Greene asked him skeptically. "Am I going to get detention too? After all, I did paint bombed your office." Edward stated, just as a low _boom!_ was heard from inside the school. "What?" Mr. Greene roared, looking wildly over his shoulder at the school. Then, he turned slowly to us, glaring. "Antoinette, go to the nurse's office. You two, come with me." Mr. Greene barked, and with that, we walked into the school.

Antoinette stomped off to the nurse's office, while Mr. Greene led us to his office. He opened the door and then screamed. Edward and I peeked inside, before I began giggling. "You did this?" I asked my boyfriend with a smile, gesturing to the colorful explosion that was Mr. Greene's office now. "Yep. And, I had a feeling that you would get detention again so I made sure that I planted this so we could go to detention together again." Edward explained with the crooked smile in place.

"You..." I trailed off with a giddy smile. "Me." Edward answered, chuckling. I hugged him tightly, and he hugged me back, but we pulled away when Mr. Greene whipped his furious scowl on the both of us. "Both of you. Friday Detention for the next month. No exceptions." Mr. Greene fumed, before he pointed angrily over our heads, signaling that we should get to class soon. We left the office, heading towards our first period, though we could care less since we were late.

Our first few morning classes passed by slowly, but when it was fourth period - the period before lunch - Alice Cullen came to the class. "Mrs. Goff," she asked the teacher of our fourth period. "Yes Miss Cullen, what is it?" she asked her kindly; the teachers loved Alice because she was a good Cullen teen. "Mr. Greene asked me to come get Bella Swan for something at the office. Is it alright if I take her?" Alice asked her sweetly, and Edward tensed beside me. "What is it?" I asked him. "She's blocking me from her mind. Whatever you do, make sure if she tries taking you anywhere, call for me. I'll be able to hear you." Edward hissed, kissing my lips urgently for a few seconds.

"Mr. Masen, Miss Swan - no PDA in class." Mrs. Goff barked, where we broke apart. "Sure, Miss Cullen, you can take her." Mrs. Goff told her in annoyed voice. Alice smiled, and waited for me. I sent one last longing and concerned look to Edward, before I left the classroom with Alice. Alice and I began walking down the hallways in uncomfortable silence, keeping a good distance away from each other. Alice and I were friends, but this was before I knew of Edward's secret - and frankly, before I knew the Cullen Siblings' secret. Now that I've turned a new leaf and been staying with Edward, Alice and I have lost touch with each other, meaning we really weren't friends anymore. Hence the uncomfortable silence between us.

When we were getting closer to the office, Alice suddenly grabbed my wrist, and yanked me off towards the parking lot. I tried pulling myself from Alice, but it was no use; her grip on me was stone cold hard. "Alice, let me go." I hissed, tugging on my wrist more. "No, I don't think I will." Alice commented, and pulled me alongside her, before stepping up her pace.

I was fruitlessly being pulled by Alice, and there was nothing else I could do. When we reached the trees in the back of the school, I drew in a breath, and whispered but made sure that Edward would be able to hear me; "Edward, please help me. She's taking me into the trees." Alice ignored me, and when we were in the trees, she pulled me over her back, and took off running. I helplessly clung to her, not wanting to fall off of her and end up dead on the forest floor. I could only hope that Edward would come running after us and rescue me from Alice's kidnapping attempt.

Somewhere during the running, Alice slowed to a stop, and made me get off of her back. "Where to now? He's sure to find us soon." Jasper's voice was heard. "We need to get to the house, and discuss this with Carlisle and Esme. Hopefully we'll be able to make a run for it before he does catch up to us." Alice replied. Inside my mind, I was angry. What is up with them being so set on separating Edward from me? It's not like he has done anything to me that's worthy of kidnapping me. I turned and began walking away, but I was stopped when I ran into a cold, hard and large chest. "Nice try, Bella." Emmett's booming voice was heard above me, before I was picked up and thrown over his shoulder.

"All you better let me go." I growled to the Cullen Siblings when Rosalie stepped over to where Emmett was holding me over his shoulder. "No can do, Bella. We need to save you from Edward." Alice answered. "I don't know why I need saving though; he hasn't done anything that would break your rule." I argued, huffing. "Rule? What rule?" Jasper asked dumbly. _Really?_ Apparently, these four didn't know about my knowing of them being vampires. "God damn it, quit acting dumb! I know that you four, along with your coven leaders, are vampires, okay? Don't deny it either." I spat at them. Silence was heard around us, except for the forest noises.

"We need to get to Carlisle, and soon. Maybe when we find somewhere to hide her from him, we can wipe her memory of Edward." Rosalie suggested, while Emmett began walking. "What? No! Edward! HELP!" I screeched, struggling against Emmett's hold. "He can't hear you from this distance, Bella. It's not worth trying." Jasper informed me dryly. "No! You can't make me forget Edward! Let me GO!" I screamed, and that's when the traitorous tears began. These Cullens were set on making me forget about Edward. Who knows how they would do it, but I was not going to go with their plans of erasing my memories of my love. I was not going to go down without a fight.

Abruptly, Emmett disappeared from underneath me. I fell to the ground roughly, and I looked around wildly, wondering where the Cullen siblings dispersed to. I found out where they went, and my heart swelled, yet also panged. Edward was snarling viciously at Emmett who had been thrown into a tree, but now my vampire was being held back by Jasper, Rosalie and Alice. "How dare all of you! _LET ME GO!" _Edward roared in his mind-controlling voice, and soon, the three let him go. In an instant, I was in the cold arms of Edward.

I clung onto him dearly, afraid that if I let him go, the Cullen siblings would attack him and take him away from me. "Shh, baby, shh. I'm here; I'm not going anywhere." Edward cooed to me, stroking my hair. I nodded into his chest, but refused to let him go from me. Edward picked me up, and cradled me to his chest with my legs wrapped around his waist tightly. "Let her go, you monster!" Rosalie's voice snarled from behind Edward. I looked up, and saw that the Cullen Siblings were still by the fallen tree Emmett had been thrown into, but none of them were coming after Edward. Was he holding them back by his mind control somehow?

"I don't think I will, Cullens." Edward said smugly, looking over his shoulder to sneer at them. "You should let her go, if you know what's good for you, you little human blood drinker. We know what you really want from her!" Emmett snapped at Edward. "Have you ever thought that maybe she wants to be with me? And besides, that's not what I want. What I want from her is something that you morons could never understand, or even think of comprehending." Edward argued back, before he turned towards me.

"All I want is your love, Isabella." Edward whispered, kissing my forehead softly. "You have it, Edward. And there's nothing that anyone else can do about it." I whispered back, and kissed his lips sweetly. "Let's go home, my love. I don't plan on letting you out of my hold tonight." Edward purred, and I giggled girlishly from my man's words, and I let him run through the forest with me in his arms still, cradling me in his arms.

We arrived back to the apartment, where thankfully the Cullen Siblings didn't stalk us back here, and once we entered the apartment, Edward wasted no time in showing his love that he had for me. We went on with our loving until midnight, where finally, Edward relented on his loving to me to flop down on my side, holding me to his cold chest. "How are you, sweetheart?" Edward asked me quietly, running his cold hand down my bare chest and onto my bare stomach.

"Mmm, I'm wonderful." I purred, smiling up at the man that I love deeply. "Good; just what I wanted to hear." Edward murmured, leaning down to kiss my lips. With Edward being occupied of kissing my neck and sniffing it as well, I began to think about my life so far, and how it has changed.

Who could've possibly know how my life would take such a dramatic turn?

I had came to the rainiest place on Earth - Forks, Washington - and that's when my life had taken the twist of its ride. Meeting new friends - the Cullens and Edward Masen - had changed my perspective of the mythical world. Not only had I gained new friends and enemies alike, I had also gained the ability to love such a creature - one who can control his bloodlust towards me and other humans.

Edward Masen wasn't a monster like everyone had thought of him; he was a tortured soul, lost in the world without one concept that could complete him. He only wanted - no, _needed _- a mate. He wanted that special someone that would stay by his side forever, and one who could love him irrevocably for who he is. No one could really get close enough without being drank dry from those razor sharp "fangs" of his; and most of the time, none really came to his "standards" of his perfect mate.

That is until I came into the picture.

From the very first day we've met in that Biology classroom, and to when he confronted me behind the school, I had became his officially. He told me that my scent - a floral aroma of freesia, strawberries and lavender all wrapped up into one - was overbearing to his nostrils; my scent had practically drove him to his brink. That's when he began following me around, his hands touching anything they can grasp, and his nose never once leaving my albino skinned neck. His always pitch black eyes both sent shivers of fear and pleasure throughout my body. Those thin and pale lips were so cold yet so perfect when he would kiss my skin possessively, as if making sure that he was making his territory - his claim - clear to other vampires that I belonged to him, and no one else, and that if anyone ever dares to take me away from him, that they'll have to deal with his high temper.

One of the Cullen Siblings - Alice to be exact - has tried numerous times to drag me away from Edward, and usually, that ended badly because Edward would be furious at Alice, saying that I was his and she had no right to "steal one's property". You would think that I would be angered at the fact that I, Isabella Marie Swan, would be claimed as someone's property; that I would go on a hell bent tantrum for being called such a thing. Ah, but you are incorrect; I found it very... sexy, that Edward would claim me as his property, that he was so protective of me and that he wouldn't let anyone steal me away from him.

As I had stated earlier, I had fallen in love with Edward Masen, for underneath his vulgar demeanor towards most women before me, he was but a possessive, tortured lost creature who was looking for love, and he had found the answer when I came to this town that I thought I would hate. There was no way that I could find any trace of me being disgusted or terrified of Edward for what he is, and how he had also fallen in love with me.

I mused all of this to myself while I was staring up at Edward Masen himself, not even shrieking in fright, not cringing in fear, not moving away for self protection - from my Edward's lovely ruby red orbs that were staring down lovingly at me. He looked positively powerful and like a movie vampire that was depicted as pale, immortal, inhumanly beautiful and hypnotic that were wrapped around his bloody irises. He had told me at one point in his life that instead of following the Cullen Family ways when he was transformed into what he is to this day, he decided to go for the more "masculine" approach unlike how they only hunted animals, and only hunted on humans from Seattle and/or from other towns in either of the states of the US.

And, oddly enough, I found all of it... fine.

**

* * *

**

**The ending wasn't all that good, I know. But, I wanted to fit the prologue in here somewhere, before the very crucial part takes place. **

**Which will be the next chapter; fair warning to all of you readers. :)**

**So, if you liked the chapter, please review! Things are about to get exciting! ;p**

**Also, I would like to recommend a story to any readers who love Harry Potter and Twilight. This story is really good, and the sequel will be coming out sometime in September this year. **

**Here's the story and the author:**

**~Author: **_EverlastingMuse_

**~Story: **_Bella Snape Lestrange_

**And, I would love to recommend several Coldplay songs; just throwing them out there, because I'm an absolute fan of Coldplay, and I've recently listened to these songs. They make me space out so much, I love them. :3**

**So, here are the songs:**

_Lost!_

_42_

_Yes_

_The Scientist _**(This song is so emotional, and the piano is beautiful; so slow yet haunting.)**

_Death and All His Friends_

**Personally, I would love to recommend all of Coldplay's songs, or at least the songs that I know of and listen to all the time, but then it would be a long list. X3**

**And on that blissful note of me recommending those songs, I giddily bid you readers farewell until the next chapter!**

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~**

**(*Bella's and Antoinette's outfits are on my second website in the "Darkness of Twilight" Photo Album in the Photos section.) **


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey there readers of "Darkness of Twilight"! **

**Welcome to another new chapter. And, now, it's time for the crucial climax of the story! Or, at least the second climax - I believe the first climax was when Bella found about Edward's being a vampire. **

**But, anyways, this part is the beginning of the action that's in store. :)**

**Ugh, I'm getting myself confused. XP I need to just shut up right now and get on with the story.**

**Isabella: **Yeah, shut up so we can get on with the story!

**Me: **Wha - When did you get here?

**Isabella: **I've been here all along. Remember - I'm the bad side of Bella Swan? I'm always inside Bella's mind? _Duh!_

**Me: **Well, I know that, but I thought you were off with Edward Masen's evil side.

**Isabella: **I was, and I'm still with him, but he wanted to rest for a bit. *winks* So, are you going to get on with the story yet or not? I'm getting tired of waiting.

**Me: **Alright, alright; I'll start now.

**Isabella: **Good.

**

* * *

**

**~Chapter 14~**

**-Bella Swan-**

I screamed in agony, from the sheer force this sadistic vampire was doing to my leg. "That's right, Isabella! Scream! Express your fear for the last few moments of your life while you can!" the nomadic vampire taunted in my face, laughing maddeningly at my misery.

More pressure was applied to my bleeding, broken leg, and I screamed more. "Tell your Edward that you want him to hunt me down after I kill you. Tell him you want him to avenge your death!" James yelled sinisterly, thrusting his camera closer to my agonized face. Tears of fear, of pain ran down my face, but I held by the sobs that were threatening to burst. I will _not_ sob in front of this sick asshole. I will _not _show terrifying fear to him; if anything, I'll let him break my limbs until I'm immobilized, but I won't sob in front of James.

"Do you want him to avenge you?" James asked; another sickening loud crack, another scream.

"DO YOU?" James screamed; more pain, more tears.

"God damn it, no! NO! Edward, please forget me! God damn it if you so much as try to hunt down James, I'll be all over your immortal ass in the afterlife!" I screeched to James, grunting and panting through my labored breath. Sweat was mingled in with the fat tears rolling down my cheeks, and I felt so grimy and gross, had it not been for the fact that an evil nomadic vampire was standing over me, torturing me by breaking my limbs, I would've been disgusted with myself.

"You must love this vampire enough to tell him to forget about you." James commented sarcastically, but I ignored him. I knew he was trying to provoke me into screaming back at him.

Earlier on, before I had been captured by James, I thought that this was the only reason for me to protect the one person that I cared about the most. James was the problem, the one who was driving my vampire to the edge, for Edward had promised to me that he would not rest until he took out James and his coven one by one. Edward wanted me to be completely safe from the three dangerous nomads, and he wouldn't stop at anything until they would be gone.

But, I didn't want to risk the chance; even though Edward can mind control all of the minds of the Cullen Clan at once, I was still worried over the fact of him facing three nomads that could easily overpower him. My Edward is a strong vampire, but he's not unstoppable like he believes himself to be.

I cared for my vampire deeply, and him being out there, tracking down the nomads and even though he's with the Cullen Clan, I still worried.

If only I had known when these nomads would arrive to Forks; then I would've been able to alert Edward earlier, and then we would be somewhere remote, alone, together - just us and no other worries.

If only I had known before that faithful cloudy day...

**~*~*~*~E&B~*~*~*~**

**(Five days earlier...)**

_**(The time now is November)**_

"You fucking Cullens! Give my Isabella back _NOW!" _Edward's voice roared from behind the Cullen Siblings. I was on the back of Emmett, while the Cullen Siblings ran in a square formation, running as fast as they could away from my Edward who was behind us, trying to rescue me again from them. It was another cloudy day here in Forks, and it was Friday, so it was the end of the week of school.

The Antoinette Drama finally died when Edward made it perfectly clear to Antoinette that he wasn't interested in her, and that he would never be interested in her. How she found out was when Edward and I were in one of the Janitor's closets in the school, and let's just say Edward was getting frisky with me again. He couldn't wait until after school - literally, he couldn't wait for me - so during one of our classes, he wrote a note to me, telling me he wanted to meet in the hallway, and soon he asked to go to the bathroom.

I followed his example, except making up the excuse that I wanted to go to the nurse, but still, afterwards, I tried looking for him in the halls, only to be pulled into a janitor's closet by a cold, hard hand. I gasped quietly in the darkness, and struggled to see who had pulled me in here. But, when I felt the cold, possessive lips and the cold hand slipping under the waistband of my pants, I knew immediately that it was Edward.

We made out in the closet, touching, caressing each other, moaning into each other's mouths - he was desperate for me, again. If I had known that Edward would've become a complete sex addict with me when we first had sex together, I would've planned on packing extra clothes on a daily basis, because Edward can sure get impatient sometimes; trust me, when you lose about 5 pair of panties in a week, you know when you need to be prepared.

Anyways, things were getting heated when he pulled my shirt over my head, and taking away his lips from my mouth, he brought them to my "small" chest. (Off topic here, I hated my boobs. I had a smaller chest compared to Jessica's, to Alice's and to Rosalie's. I was worried that Edward would never be satisfied with my chest, but his face never really leaves my chest. Edward loves to nibble on my boobs, and loves to give them a lot of attention when we're having one of our sessions. I had told him how unsatisfied I was with my chest, but he wouldn't listen to my "facts"; he told me countless times that he loved my boobs more than my ass, and more than my neck.)

Now, back to where we were in the closet. I was getting this close to ripping Edward's shirt off, when suddenly, the door opened. Edward and I froze from the light, minutely afraid that it was Mr. Greene who opened the door. But, upon looking over, I was relieved yet delighted when I saw my arch rival of now standing there, dumbfounded. "I... I... eh..." Antoinette had stammered, her brown eyes wide and her cheeks apple red in embarrassment.

"Hi, Antoinette. Would you mind closing the door when you leave?" Edward asked her distractedly, busying himself with my chest once more. Still flabbergasted, Antoinette had dumbly closed the janitor's closet door, and left us alone once more. But, I was curious as to why Antoinette was out there. Had she heard us? And how did she know that we were in here?

Edward tried getting me into the mood, but I refused. It seemed like he knew why Antoinette had found us. When he saw that I wasn't going to give in, he relented and explained his plan. Edward had given a note to the hussy, telling her that he wanted to talk and to meet up in the janitor's closet we were in at that moment, during the period we were in as well. Of course, Antoinette had no idea that he and I would be in here together. Edward's plan was to make her think that he changed his mind about her, and he wanted to give her the idea that he wanted to initiate it in the closet, but really, he wanted her to catch us having almost sex in the school, and to show her just how much he really loved me.

After Edward's plan, it had succeeded for us. Antoinette stopped bothering us, and stopped calling me a slut. Whenever Edward and I would see her at the school, I giggled to myself when I would see her pouting face looking in our direction, for it reminded me of the plan that worked flawlessly in our advantage.

However, our drama didn't stop there.

Alice Cullen wouldn't stop trying to get me away from Edward - whether it was her making up the excuse of needing to talk to me, to her and her siblings coming up with the plan of kidnapping me straight from Edward. Their plans weren't successful, considering Edward can read their minds. So, their attempts were backfiring on them each time they tried to kidnap me. Hence, we're back to where we are right now; me on Emmett's back, Edward running behind us, demanding my being to be returned back to him.

Abruptly, the Cullen siblings slammed to a stop. Edward too skidded to a stop, snarling angrily at the siblings while they turned around to face him instead of their backs to him, and Emmett dropped me from my perch on his back. I was in the middle of the square formed around me, and I was still so furious. I was really getting annoyed at these Cullens kidnapping me from my vampire, when clearly, he hasn't done anything wrong. He hasn't bitten me, he hasn't tried to kill me; he's been no such monster as they may claim him to be. Edward Masen was a gentle, caring and loving vampire, not a cruel, sadistic and truly blood crazed monster.

"Have you finally come to reason, and decided that you will give my Isabella back without a fight?" Edward asked them accusingly, but I could tell he was being hopeful. "No, we haven't. We stopped so we can tell you that Bella will not be returned." Rosalie barked. "And why is that?" Edward asked with a steely edge. "Because, we're trying to protect her from the dangers that are ahead." Jasper stated. "Um, hello, said human is right here." I pointed out to everyone exasperatedly.

"And you being here is adding more to the affect of the danger." Emmett added. "And I'm ignored." I commented bluntly, scowling at the ground while I crossed my arms. "I am not adding to the danger, and there is no danger in the beginning. As long as she is with me, she is safe from any harm." Edward grumbled, raising an eyebrow at them.

"How do you know that?" Alice asked defiantly.

"All you, be quiet now." a soothing yet commanding voice ordered from behind Alice and Rosalie who were standing behind me in the square formation. I turned around, to see two people appear of where we were. One was a male, and the other was a female. Both had pale skin and golden eyes. The male had soft blond hair, and angular face that was handsome, and he looked very professional. The woman was small - not as small as Alice though - and she had womanly curves like that of a woman who had given birth. She had a heart shaped face, caramel hair, and when she spotted me looking at her, she gave me a kind, warm smile. I smiled weakly back at her, before I turned my attention back to the male when he began speaking.

"Children, you have been rather impolite lately. Taking Edward's mate from him when clearly Edward hasn't done anything wrong." the man spoke. "But, Carlisle, you know how Edward is! He could easily hurt Bella!" Rosalie argued back. "If Edward can hurt Bella, don't you think he would've already done that? It's been four months since young Bella has moved here, and yet, she is still alive thankfully." Carlisle said to Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie.

"Now, Emmett, Jasper, let Bella go back to Edward." the woman murmured. "Yes Esme." both boys muttered dejectedly, before they moved off to the sides. I beamed at Edward, and raced forward into his open arms, sighing blissfully when he welcomed me with open-mouthed kisses on my neck. "Thank you, Carlisle and Esme. Thank you for at least solving this peacefully." Edward said to them gratefully.

"You're welcome, Edward. I'm sorry about their behavior. I guess they really are taking our deal seriously." Carlisle commented, smiling a small smile in apology. Edward nodded, and turned around, getting ready for our leave, when we were stopped. "Edward, Bella," Esme called out sweetly, and we turned around to see her contemplating something. "There's going to be a thunderstorm tonight. Would you both care to attend a game of baseball with us?" Esme asked.

"Baseball? In a thunderstorm?" I asked, confused. "Oh, don't worry, Bella. The rain won't get us." Alice assured me, though she looked at a slight unease at the idea of playing baseball with Edward. "I'll play - but under two conditions." Edward began, holding up two fingers to emphasize his point. "Carlisle and Alice have to be on my team, and if Esme will be the catcher, then my Isabella will be the umpire. I don't want her too far away from me, and I at least want to include her in on the game as well." Edward explained to the Cullen family.

We were met by silence. Rosalie looked fuming mad. Jasper looked also uneasy for he wasn't on the same team as Alice. Emmett looked excited, but mostly rather wary. Alice was emotionless. "Alright. It will be 3 on 3. We can do that, right?" Carlisle asked his family, and when they nodded, he smiled at Edward. "May Alice and I come to your apartment so we can go to the field together?" Carlisle asked Edward, who nodded reluctantly to Carlisle.

With that, we said goodbye to the Cullens, and Edward took me back to our apartment. While he changed into a baseball shirt, and helped me into one similar to his, I asked, "Why were you so nice to Carlisle?" "Hmm?" Edward hummed back, for he was a little busy in fixing my shirt and placing a baseball cap on my head. "Why were you nice to Carlisle? I thought you didn't like the Cullens." I repeated.

"Well, I don't like them - you're correct on that. But, for Carlisle, I do respect him some. After all, he was the one who transformed me into what I am now. And, if he hadn't, then I would not have met you and know you." Edward explained. "And why do you want Alice to be on your team?" I asked next, wondering about that as well. Edward and Alice really don't get along all that well; they really hated each other at school. But why would he want her on his team? "Though it may seem like Alice and I despise each other, we're like the typical bickering older brother and sister. We can get along when it comes to baseball." Edward said, still messing with the cap on my head.

"Do you and the Cullens play baseball regularly?" I asked, really curious now. He was basically implying that he has played baseball games before with the Cullens, and here I thought he really hated them. Edward sighed, and stopped messing with the cap on my head to wrap his arms around my waist. "I do play baseball with them - just not regularly. Esme is a kind vampire who likes to be courteous and usually invites me to play. Sometimes, I decline, and sometimes I play. I only ever have Carlisle and Alice on my team because I feel that I can trust them the most, compared to Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper. I know that this may not make sense, love, but I'm a very complicated person to understand as of now. I still hate the Cullens, mainly because of how they are with me when we move, but I can tolerate them and they can tolerate me, especially during sports." Edward explained, where I nodded.

A knock on the door to the apartment had Edward pulling me towards the door. He opened it, and there, Carlisle and Alice were waiting on the other side. Alice looked child-like while wearing a baseball jersey with a skirt and sneakers, while she had her short hair in small pigtails and she had a white baseball cap on her dark haired head. Carlisle looked more adult, because he wasn't wearing a baseball jersey. He wore fashionable yet comfortable clothes, but he looked athletic enough for he had sneakers on as well.

"Ready?" Carlisle asked, where Edward nodded. We both left the confines of the apartment and locked it up, and after we had walked a safe distance away from the complex, and once we were in the safety of the trees, Edward slung me gently over his back, and the three vampires took off running in the forest. I kept my face buried in the back of my vampire because I still wasn't used to this. It may feel like we're flying, and that is how I feel whenever we're riding the motorcycle, but the motion still had my stomach churning.

Finally, Edward stopped running. I looked up to see that now he was walking through a large clearing, and that Carlisle and Alice have disappeared from his sides. I could see Emmett and Jasper in the outfield, throwing something tiny and white, back and forth quickly so it was all a little fast blur. Rosalie was stretching, though I doubted vampires would need to stretch their muscles. Edward walked leisurely up to kind Esme, and set me gently down beside her.

"Wish me luck, my little cheerleader." Edward murmured into my ear, kissing my lips while he smacked my ass. I giggled when he pulled away, and with a wink, Edward ran off to the side, waiting in line with Alice while Carlisle practiced swinging around the bat that they had. "You know how baseball goes, right dear?" Esme asked me sweetly, while she crouched low on the ground like a catcher. "Um, vaguely, I do." I mumbled, blushing lightly. I remembered how the game of baseball went, at least some of it - I just knew some of the rules after watching a game of baseball here and there with Charlie, whenever I was bored.

"Don't worry. I'll help you whenever you might need it." Esme assured me kindly, just as a rumble of thunder could be heard. "It's time!" Alice cheered to the vampire, clapping her hands while Edward snickered. "Play ball!" Jasper - the pitcher for his team - yelled out.

Carlisle stood ready at bat, the bat poised over his shoulder. Jasper, getting ready to throw the pitch, wound up, before he snapped his arm out like a cobra striking, and the ball came hurtling towards Carlisle. And, with a resounding boom, the ball connected with the bat loudly, just as a low but loud grumble of thunder sounded. _Oh. _Now I knew why the thunderstorm was needed. It would seem odd if people could hear thunderous booms, yet they knew there would be no storm.

The ball soared outwards, while Carlisle ran the bases, looking like a blur. Emmett ran after the ball, and once he had it in hand, he threw it to Rosalie, who then threw it to Jasper, who finally threw it to Esme. She just barely touched the base when Carlisle came sliding in. "Call it, Bella." Esme encouraged me. "You're out." I told Carlisle, throwing my thumb over my shoulder. Carlisle laughed whole heartedly while I gave him a sheepish smile.

"Better luck next time, honey." Esme teased Carlisle, who kissed her cheek before walking off.

The game continued on, with Edward's team in the lead by one point. I had cheered for him when he got a homerun, and he rewarded me for my perfect cheerleader behavior, with a sweet, tender kiss. But, the happy, teasing mood of baseball changed when Edward, Carlisle and Alice were in the outfield. Alice was the pitcher, and she was getting ready to throw, when she froze mid-strike. Her eyes got this faraway look, and her mouth dropped open like a gaping fish.

"Alice?" Jasper called out worriedly to her. Edward and Carlisle both looked towards the trees, before they both appeared over here. Carlisle took Alice over to us, with her mumbling, "They're here... So soon... I'm sorry...", while Edward hurried over to where I was. "It's no use in running now, Edward. We're too late." Carlisle advised Edward when he tried walking away quickly with me in tow. My Edward growled under his breath, before he turned us back around.

"What's going on?" I asked him in a hiss. "Nomads; they're here. I'm sorry for having you here, love. Just, stay quiet, and don't say anything." Edward muttered, ripping around the cap and tried concealing my face with my long hair. Then, he hid us behind Cullen Clan, who had formed a small "u" around us. Edward was pressing me into his cold chest, his arm wrapped tightly and protectively around my waist. I buried my face and tried to control my panicked breath, by breathing in his manly scent and wrapping my arms tightly around his own waist.

I only looked up quickly when I heard someone talking. "Hello. Were we interrupting something?" a deep, smooth voice asked. "No. We were just finishing up our game." Carlisle answered. "Shame. We were wondering if we could join in on your game." the deep voice mused. "That won't be necessary. Some of us were going to head home early tonight anyway." Carlisle replied. I heard a hum, then a short silence followed. "Forgive us for our intrusion. I am Laurent, and this is Victoria and James." the deep smooth voice said.

"Mm, yes. Well, this is my coven - Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward and Bella." Carlisle replied, not bothering to point out to everyone so they could pinpoint the names to a face. "Are you sure you don't want to play another round of baseball? Since some of you are leaving, you could have us as three extra players." The deep smooth voice wondered. "Well..." Carlisle trailed off. "I have a wicked curveball. I would be a great player." a high pitched coo offered.

"Alright. I'm sure we can play another game." Carlisle relented. Though these nomads sounded nice, Edward would not relax from his tense state. He arm was not lessening on its pressure, and when I looked up minutely at his face, his jaw was clenched. Edward's eyes were a dark red in the beginning of the game, but now they were turning into a charcoal color as more time went on. "Splendid." the deep voice cheered, where then the Cullens began moving.

When they had moved, I was finally able to see what the nomads looked like. There were two males and one female. Obviously, the female had to be Victoria, but I didn't know which one was Laurent and who was James. Victoria was a woman that was pretty with fiery red hair, pale porcelain skin and a tiny pair of pink lips, while she wore hiker's clothes. The first male who was moving alongside with Victoria had coffee colored skin, black dreadlocks and he wore a burlap brown jacket with jeans. The last male who hasn't moved had pale skin, blond hair pulled back in a ponytail, with a leather jacket and jeans as well.

What they all had in common was that they were barefoot, and they all had ruby red eyes.

The second male was staring curiously at Edward and I, his head tilting in thought. Edward growled lowly, as if trying to ward off the male. I stayed motionless by Edward's side, not wanting to arouse suspicion to this nomad.

Suddenly, a breeze blew by. It rustled my hair, where then I saw the male breath in deeply, and when he exhaled, there was a smirk on his face and his eyes were pitch black. "You brought a snack; delightful." the male commented with a snicker. Edward snarled, before in a flash, Edward was crouched in front of me, with the Cullens protecting me from the sides and behind, while Victoria and the males crouched as well. "A human?" Victoria asked with amusement, eyeing me hungrily.

"Yes, she is human. Snack? No. Friend? Yes." Carlisle explained in a clip tone, while Edward and the second male continued snarling at one another. No one spoke for the next few minutes. The only sounds were of the snarling vampires in front of us. "It seems that we are not welcomed here anymore. We will be leaving immediately so we don't cause any more trouble. We understand." The man murmured apologetically to the Cullens, where he and Victoria began retreating. "James..." the man trailed off warningly. _The other guy must be Laurent_. I thought to myself while James got up with a quiet growl, and he retreated with Laurent and Victoria, disappearing into the trees.

"Edward, get Bella out of here. Now." Carlisle ordered, where Edward stood up and began dragging me away in a flurry, his eyes still pitch black. I looked back, and saw that the Cullens were following us into the forest. But, I was yanked onto Edward's back, and I was forced to press my face into Edward's back. I felt the wind rushing over my head, my hair whipping around my face. It slowed to a stop and when I looked up, I realized we were at the outside of large, grand and beautiful mansion. I however wasn't able to admire it for long, because Edward was carrying me in the direction of what looked like a garage that was on the side of the mansion.

We all entered the garage, and Edward set me down on the counter inside the garage, before he disappeared, with Rosalie, Alice and Esme following. Emmett and Jasper began digging through some cupboards in the garages, pulling out backpacks, while Carlisle came up to where I sat, a water bottle in his hands. "Oh, thank you." I rasped, surprised at how dry my throat was. He smiled and nodded back, while I took a long swig of water.

Edward, Alice, Rosalie and Esme returned, each holding an item. "Here, I need you to change into these." Edward asked me, where the four of them proceeded to hand me their items. I looked at the clothes; Edward had gotten me an old button down shirt that looked about his size yet smaller - more like Carlisle's size. Alice had gotten me a pair of skinny jeans that were ripped and torn. Rosalie had gotten a jacket that leathery. Esme had gotten me a pair of sneakers; it was a good thing that our feet were about the same size.

"We need to confuse James with the others' scents so that way it will be more difficult for him to track you." Edward murmured to me when I stared at the clothes in question. I nodded, and let him take me up to a bathroom that was spacious, where we could have privacy. I changed out of my clothes, and into the ones that I had been given, all the while being watched under Edward's intense gaze.

When I was done changing, abruptly, I was pinned to the bathroom counter, with Edward pressing against me, his lips at the nape of my neck. "Edward..." I trailed off in a whisper, unsure of what he was doing. "Shh, just please, Bella. Let me enjoy you while I can." Edward murmured to me in a pleading voice. "Huh?" I asked him, confused as to what he was talking about. But, Edward ignored me again, busying himself by keeping his cold front against my back, his lips never leaving my neck while his hands were holding my hips.

I decided to be quiet for him, and so I let him do whatever he pleased, letting my head fall back and rest against his shoulder, staring at his angular jaw, or at his long neck, and whenever he wouldn't be buried in my neck himself, I would stare into his dark, sad eyes. Something was going on, or something was planned, and whatever it was, I instantly hated it. I hated it that my vampire was sad for an unknown reason that I had no idea what it was. All I wanted to do was make him smile and have his eyes back to the normal red that I've grown used to seeing, just to get rid of that haunting sad look in those orbs I love so much.

Eventually, we pulled away, and Edward led us out of the bathroom. We were almost to the garage, when it opened, and Edward hissed. Walking towards us was Carlisle, Jasper and Laurent. Edward immediately pulled me behind him, growling lowly at Laurent. "Edward, calm yourself." Carlisle assured him, while Jasper watched him carefully. "Please, I wish not to fight you; I came here to warn you." Laurent pleaded, holding his hands up in surrender.

"Speak. What is your warning?" Edward demanded, straightening himself but not letting me go out from behind him. "James - he is a powerful vampire you do not want to underestimate. He is a excellent tracker. Time and time again, when it comes to feeding, it's all but a game to James. He loves to play with his food, and he will not stop at his game until he wins. I only had him in this coven because he was wonderful at tracking, yet he also knew spots that are low in population; he's tactful and calculating. Victoria is his mate, and enjoys the game as well - but she is more fierce, and more irrational. Victoria is an impulsive vampire that is quite fast, so please, do not underestimate her as well. Both James and Victoria are forces to be prepared for." Laurent explained hurriedly; I barely caught some of his words of warning.

"We'll keep your warning in mind." Edward spoke curtly to Laurent, bobbing his head in appreciation. "One last thing; I suggest that you keep your human under careful eyes. James knows how to lure his pray into his traps before he kills them. And seeing from how protective you are of her from your display at the baseball game, you really care; he'll make sure to strike at the weakest point in your relationship, to make this more painful for you if he were to get to your human and kill her." Laurent added hastily, before he disappeared without another word.

Edward seemed more on edge from Laurent's last piece of advice, but when Carlisle spoke quietly, "We don't have much time; we need to initiate the plan now.", Edward snapped back to reality, and he moved towards the garage with me in tow. Rosalie was in a monstrous Jeep with Emmett at the wheel, while Jasper was standing by a black Mercedes; he must've rang at lightning speeds to get there only seconds before we came in. Judging from where Esme was standing ready, Alice had to be in the Mercedes or in the Jeep.

"What's going on?" I asked Edward worriedly, speaking up for the first time since we went up to the bathroom. "We have a plan to confuse your scent. Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle and I will be in the woods for the next few days, spreading your scent all over the trees and such. Esme will be staying behind to protect Charlie from Victoria. Jasper and Alice will be taking you away from Forks." Edward explained to me. And then I realized - _Edward wasn't going with me._

"What?" I asked him in disbelief. Edward looked over at Carlisle, who nodded and walked over to the Jeep. Edward led me over to the counters and helped me up on them, before he leaned over me. "Love, I'm sorry, but, it's best for us to be separated for now. James knows how I am with you from after my reaction at the game. I have to be away from you so he won't assume that, then because if I am with you, he'll be tracking me and it'll put you in more danger than you are already in." Edward explained. "But, you're c-coming back to me, right? We won't be separated for f- forever?" I stammered, shaking slightly while tears were brimming up in my eyes.

"I promise you, my Isabella, that once James, and Victoria, and even Laurent if he bothers us one more time, are dead, I will be with you without so much as a worry. I will not rest until they are in a pile of burning limbs. I want you absolutely safe from these nomads, and out of harm's way so we can be together without having to worry about you being ripped away from me." Edward whispered to me brokenly. He didn't like the idea of being separated from me as well, but he knew that this was the only sure fire way of us not having to being chased away by the fear of James for forever.

"I... I... I don't want you to go." I whispered, sobbing in between while the tears spilled over. If Edward could cry at the moment, he would be crying bucket loads. Releasing a grunted and desperate noise that sounded like a whimper, Edward grabbed the back of my head, his hands fisting my hair, and kissed my lips urgently. He was telling me through this kiss, that he loved me so much, that he fears if he says goodbye, it will be the last time of us seeing each other ever again. I responded with the same amount of fear gripping at my heart, and threw my arms around his neck, burying my fingers in his unruly hair.

After several moments, we pulled away with me panting for air. He kissed my lips once more, before pulling away, only to kiss them again. And again, and again. Edward repeated this several more times, before he sighed heavily into my open mouth. I took in the memory of the taste of his breath, while he sniffed my hair, and kissed my neck, nibbling on it as well.

The inevitable was upon us when Esme came up and touched Edward's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Edward, but we all must leave now." Esme murmured, frowning to herself as if she were upset at herself for interrupting our solitary moment of romance before we would be separated - all because of some stupid ass tracker. Edward sighed, nodded, and then with one last urgent kiss on my mouth, he pulled away, gave me a crooked smile, before Edward walked over to the Jeep. Esme helped me down, and hugged me tightly, before Carlisle also hugged me tightly as well.

I got into the Mercedes, rolling down the window to look across the garage to see that Edward was at his window as well, with it rolled down. We looked over at each other longingly, our eyes both telling the other that we loved the other equally. I blew him a kiss, and waved to him with a pout on my face. Edward waved as well, but he offered a weak smile. Though he was unhappy with the plan, he was trying to show me that he had confidence in it, that he would be reunited with me soon - hopefully, _very_ soon.

And with that, Alice - at the wheel of the Mercedes - pulled out of the garage. Emmett followed, and seeing Esme run by in a blur, we left the grand mansion behind us. And when we hit the main road, the Jeep went off to the left, while the Mercedes went off to the right.

With my heart breaking with the growing distance between us, I cried myself to sleep in the backseat, hoping that this would all be some sick nightmare.

Unfortunately, this wasn't a nightmare. It was reality - and _my_ Edward was gone; taken away from me.

_Stupid fucking tracker._

**

* * *

**

**Okay, another long chapter - wow! :) Yay, I'm proud of myself. X)**

**So, what'cha think? This is the first part of the action. With Bella, Alice and Jasper on the run, where are they heading to? Will Edward, Carlisle, Emmett and Rosalie be able to confuse James? When or will Edward and Bella be reunited?**

**All for me to know, and for you to find out, readers! ;3**

**Liked the chapter? Hate it? Want to tell me if it was good or bad? Then click that "Review the Chapter" button below and tell me what you thought of this! :)**

**I'm like a well oil machine - if no reviews, I won't be able to work properly. XD**

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~ **


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hello readers! Time for -**

**?: ***loud sobs and wails*

**Me: **Whoa! what is that?

**Bella: **T-That was me! *more sobs*

**Me: **Oh. -_-" Uh... what's wrong?

**Bella: **I'm separated from Edward! What do you think is wrong? *continues crying*

**Me: **... Eh ...

**Bella: **Oh, just ignore me. Get on with the new chapter, okay? I want my Edward back! *sobs*

**Me: **Eh, right! Pay no mind to the wailing Bella -

**Bella: **Waaaaaaah! DX

**Me: **Er, let's get on with the new chapter!

**

* * *

**

**~Chapter 15~**

**-Bella Swan-**

"Bella, come on, get up." a trilling voice floated through my subconscious. "No, five more minutes." I grumbled sleepily, not wanting to wake up. I was having a wonderful dream of where Edward and I were back in our apartment, having a rather engaging "conversation" with the sheets tangled around us. I didn't want this dream to ever end.

"No, Bella, wake up." the trilling voice replied, shaking my shoulders. I groaned and opened my eyes blearily, to see that Alice's pale concerned face was staring down at me. "Wha?" I mumbled sleepily, sitting up. "Good, you're awake." Alice stated, bobbing her dark haired head. "Yes, you've woken up the human; what do you want?" I muttered, rubbing my eyes with my fists. "We're at the Seattle Airport, Bella. Luckily, we don't need to worry about getting any tickets or such just to get to where we're going. So, come on; we're going to our private jet." Alice murmured, pulling me out of the car, and into the cool night.

"Wait, you have a private jet?" I asked her. "Yep; one of the perks of having endless money." Alice joked lightly, shaking her head. When we reached the front of the airport, we found that Jasper was waiting for us, his arms behind his back. "Our jet is all ready." Jasper murmured. We walked through the airport, and got to the runway, while Jasper and Alice led me to a fancy private jet that had the stairwell to the jet down. Alice and I went inside first with Jasper right behind us. "There's a small bedroom in the back; you can sleep there if you want to, Bella." Alice offered, pointing in the direction to the back of the jet.

I nodded, accepting the offer of sleep, and went to the back of the jet, entering the little bedroom. There was a decent sized bed there, along with a small closet, but the room was good enough. But, I knew that I wouldn't be able to sleep in here until after takeoff and when we would be at "cruising altitude" so I went back to where Jasper and Alice were sitting, waiting for us to take off.

"Where are we going?" I asked Alice and Jasper tiredly. I was curious as to where we were running to, since I wasn't told by anyone of where we would be going to. "We're going to Phoenix." Jasper informed me. "Phoenix - as in Phoenix, Arizona?" I asked in disbelief, my eyes wide. "Yes." Alice answered, nodding her head. "Um, may I ask why?" I asked them.

"What's wrong with Arizona?" Jasper asked me softly. "Well, it's hot, humid, sunny. Besides, how will you guys be able to go outside with the sunny out? You'll expose yourselves to us mortals." I pointed out to these apparently brainless vampires. Arizona was like a red flag to the Volturi - I had found out about this Volturi through Edward telling me about his being a vampire -; any sane vampire would steer clear of Arizona. Sure, Arizona can have some random cloudy, even rainy or stormy, weather, but 90% of the time, the weather calls for sunny skies.

"Who said about us going out in the sun, Bella? We're going to be inside a hotel the whole time there anyways." Alice assured me. "And you're planning on making me go insane?" I asked them bitingly, where they raised their eyebrows at me. "No. Why would you assume that?" Alice asked, a hurt look in her golden eyes. "I'm lonely, I don't have my vampire boyfriend here with me, I'm tired, I'm pissed off that one nomad vampire is chasing a whole fucking coven of strong vampires, and I'm going to be sex deprived for who knows how long. Being isolated in a hotel in the middle of a hot stinkin' desert is not exactly my cup of tea, Alice." I explained haughtily, feeling the mildest of guilt when she frowned adorably - well, adorable enough for her - at me.

Jasper squeezed her hand in reassurance towards my snapping at her, and I sighed. "Alice, I'm sorry that I snapped at you like that, but how would you feel if this was happening to you? How would you feel if you were separated from Jasper like how I'm separated from Edward?" I asked her, my heart panging when I mentioned my boyfriend, and I was reminded of the fact that him not being here was not helping me with my mood.

"You really do love him." Jasper stated suddenly yet simply. I sniffled in sadness, and nodded slowly. "Yes, I do. I love him so much, it's indescribable of how I would be if something were to happen to him." I murmured, placing my hand over my heart - the heart that will forever belong to Edward. _Wow, got a little too cheesy there. _Isabella thought, snorting mentally.

Alice reached over and placed her tiny, cold and hard hand on top of my hand that was sitting there on the armrest, and when I looked up, she looked calm, confident, with a smile on her face. "Don't worry too much, Bella. This will be over soon enough. James is one person tracking you, while you have seven vampires protecting you and your father. Victoria will be easy to destroy as well, and soon, this nomad madness will be gone. You and Edward will be able to go on with your lives happily, and of course, your forever will begin." Alice said, but the last part really confused me.

What did she mean when she said that my forever will begin? Jasper had no idea what she was talking about as well, for his blond eyebrows furrowed and he stared at Alice, questions easily being seen through his confused golden eyes. Alice looked at the both of us, giggled and shook her head.

The flight attendant on board alerted us that we would be taking off soon, so we buckled - though I'm sure that Alice and Jasper would survive from a plane crash - and then the jet took off into the air. About ten minutes passed, before we were informed that we could move around now. I hastily unbuckled, murmured my goodnight to Alice and Jasper, and rushed to the bedroom. I wanted to get to sleep sooner rather than later, so I shook off my shoes, peeled off my pants, and stripped off my jacket - now only wearing my underwear and borrowed shirt of Edward's - all in about five minutes.

I got under the covers, and promptly fell asleep, my dreams both good and bad.

When I was woken up, I was disoriented, dazed, tired and so cranky I grumbled incoherently when Alice came in and said that we were going to be landing soon so I had to get dressed and get to my seat soon. I had hoped that everything that happened yesterday would be a dream, but it wasn't. I got out of bed, dressed, and sat down in my seat, buckling up and trying to ignore how Jasper and Alice were talking about more possible hideouts for us, or for Edward and me.

The sun was just rising when we got there. From the aerial view of the window of the jet, Phoenix was still large and populating quickly based on the number of dim lights from the buildings of the city below. The jet landed and parked at the Phoenix Airport, and we exited the jet, the smell of jet engine fuel mixed with the mild humid heat from the air greeting us. We entered the airport through the door that one pilot led us to, and there, we weaved our way through the Phoenix airport.

"So, where are we going to be staying at?" I asked them, my arm looped through Alice's thin little arm, while grimacing when a small family walked by with the little kid almost getting run over by me. "We'll be staying at a nice hotel. Don't worry, Bella; you'll be able to get some more sleep in when we get there." Alice assured me, knowing full well that I was still sleepy and tired from my little sleep on the jet. "And with room service?" I asked, where she nodded with an amused grin.

Of course, in true, rich Cullen fashion, Alice and Jasper had rented a classy Mercedes with tinted windows as our ride with our stay here in Arizona. I curled up in the backseat, not caring about looking out the window and seeing the sights of the dead desert of the city and not wanting to seem like an eager little teenager whose happy to be back in her home state when clearly she has been happy back at her new home with her boyfriend that she loved very much.

Nor Alice or Jasper tried to convince me to sit up during our ride, knowing that I would not listen and just stay back here like so. They didn't bother me until the car slowed and they exited the car. I got out slowly with them waiting for me going at my snail pace. The car was driven away by one of the valets there, while we walked in and checked into a room. Thankfully, the room had to two bedrooms, with queen sized beds too.

When we arrived to our rooms, I immediately went to the bedrooms in the suite, found the one room that was isolated without having anyone to share the room with me, and crawled in the bed, crashing quickly.

**~*~*~*E&B*~*~*~**

Nearly two days in of our stay here at this godforsaken hotel, we haven't gotten word from anyone. No calls from Edward, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett - nothing. We were sitting here like ducks, waiting for the call that could either relieve us or kill us. I was very frustrated - both sexually and emotionally. I didn't know whether I should cry in worry, or be confident in knowing. Certainly I wouldn't be relieving myself with two keen vampires nearby.

Then, chaos began.

The TV was absentmindedly on in the small living room of the suite, with me paying attention to it minutely. Jasper and Alice were staring at it, but sometimes they would mutter something far too quickly for me to hear. It had only been nearly a full 24 hours since we've arrived to this hotel, and Alice and Jasper wanted me to let them know whatever I would be doing, whether it was me wanting to eat, me wanting to go to sleep, me wanting to go to the bathroom, because Alice was too busy being on the lookout for James and the others to really see about my decisions.

Anyways, just when I was about to tell them that I wanted to go for a nap - I was really sleeping a lot while being here - when all of a sudden, Alice gasped. Jasper and I looked at her in alarm to see that her mouth was gaping, and her eyes were wide, yet blank and faraway. "Paper!" she rasped while Jasper scrambled for a piece of paper and pencil. "Why does she need that?" I asked no one; usually whenever Alice did have visions, and as far as from how long I have known her, she hadn't need to draw out anything.

"Sometimes Alice can draw out her visions through drawing." Jasper explained shortly when he gave the stationary paper and the pencil to Alice. Immediately, she began scratching away on the paper with the little lead pencil, yet not once did she look down to see what she was drawing. After a few minutes, I looked down to see that the drawing was becoming more developed, and from the details and the items in the drawing, I knew what the place was.

"A ballet studio?" I asked out loud, and the two stared up at me, eyebrows furrowed and eyes narrowed. "Does this place seem recognizable to you, Bella?" Jasper asked me seriously. "Well, sort of. I was forced to take ballet when I was a kid. But, that could be any ballet studio. Why is this important?" I asked them. "James, he's figured out that we've tricked him by falsely leading him with your scent. I'm not sure if he's made the final decision to go to this ballet studio, but I saw a flash of him." Alice explained quietly.

"Does that mean he's coming here?" I asked in a terrified hiss, just as their cell phone that they were given to by Carlisle, causing me to jump. Jasper dove for the phone and answered it with a wary "Hello?" Jasper sat there, looking off, before he nodded. "She's right here." Jasper murmured, and passed the phone over to Alice. "Hello? ... Oh, hi Edward. Yes, I know that James has figured out about us leading him on with Bella's scent... Where did he go? I think he's coming to where we are no - hey! I'm sorry that I didn't see this sooner. That just means that he had made the snap decision, alright? Don't yell at me... Uh-huh... Okay... yeah, here she is." Alice spoke, before she passed me the phone.

"Hi." I breathed, knowing that Edward was on the other line. _"Hey baby. I have some good and bad news." _Edward said. "Hmm, bad news is that James found out about our trickery and is coming to where we are now? Yeah, I overheard." I answered, sighing angrily. _"Want to know the good news?" _Edward asked. "Yes." _"I'll be coming to get you sooner than we planned for. I don't care of where we'll be going love - I'll let the Cullens take care of this nomad since it will be seven against one. All I want is you, and I want us alone somewhere, far away from this chaos." _Edward murmured.

"You have no idea how badly I want you here, babe." I murmured back as well, realizing that Alice and Jasper had walked out of the suite, probably going to go get me some food and to leave me alone with my phone call. _"I want you just as badly, Isabella. As soon as we're away, I'll make sure to make you forget your own name." _Edward breathed with a light, playful growl while I moaned. "Oh, Edward..." I cried, placing a hand to my chest against my thumping heart. He just loved to make me so anxious. _"I love you, my Isabella. No matter what will happen, you will be mine forever. I would die for you." _Edward proclaimed. "And me for you too, babe. Oh, I so wish you were here right this second." I mumbled, biting my bottom lip.

_"I'll be there soon, my love. I've got to go now; I love you." _Edward said, and with that, we said our goodbyes before hanging up on each other. But, as soon as I had hung up, the phone began ringing again with a number that I did not recognize. Warily, I answered it. "Hello?" _"Are you alone?" _the cold, chilling and familiar voice of James asked through the phone. I clenched my teeth, and gritted out, "Yes I am, you fucker. Now what do you want? How did you get this number anyways?"

_"Temper, temper, young Bella. Now, I want you to answer only in yes or no." _James ordered in a calm manner. "And why should I?" I asked him defiantly. _"I have my ways, Bella. I could easily lure your vampire away from the safety of that coven, and we would fight to the death, until one of us is the last man standing. And, I've had years of experience fighting with other vampires who would get in my way of my game. I know of you vampire, of how he can control others, but one thing is that he can't control vampires that are older than him_*****_, now can he?" _James taunted, where my heart was gripped in sudden fear.

Edward was only 107 years old from what he has told me. Who knows how old James is. One thing is for sure, is that no matter how strong Edward may be, and no matter to his ability, I will not let Edward risk himself against an older vampire.

_"Now, I want you to listen closely, Bella. I want you to leave those two vampires that are being your babysitters, and to come to your old ballet studio. I must ask you a simple question; do you care about your life more than you care for Edward's? If you come, then I will know that you would die for your vampire, but if you don't, then Edward will pay for you decision. So, can you follow these directions, young Bella? Will you come to the ballet studio?" _James asked.

"Yes..." I said, feeling the tears brim at my eyes.

_"Excellent. Now, when those vampires of yours come back, make up some excuse, and make sure to dodge that physic's ability to see your decision, or else the deal will be off and Edward will die." _James replied, before hanging up. With tears falling from my eyes, I hurried to the stationary, and began writing quick notes of apology to those who mattered to me. Of course, the first one would be to Edward:

_**Edward,**_

_**Know that I love you dearly, and I want you to be happy with your life if anything were to happen to me. I don't want you to be moping around if I were to die, babe. Find love in some other chick, for me, please. And, please, don't go after James. He is older and too strong for you to control in order to kill him, love. I don't want you getting hurt because of me.**_

_**I love you, so much, that I'm doing this in order to save you from death. It would be better for the human who's caused trouble throughout, to die.**_

_**XOXO**_

_**~Bella**_

And, then I wrote a note to Alice:

_**Alice,**_

_**Comfort Edward for me when I'm gone. He'll need it more than ever, because I know that this will affect him. And, if you ever blame yourself for my death, I'll be coming back to haunt both your asses.**_

_**From,**_

_**~Bella**_

Some of my tears had fallen onto the paper, leaving droplet stains there. But, I didn't care about that right now. My heart was breaking from the devastating situation at this moment, for I was about to die, but at least I was dying for the one man that I love with my all. Though my heart would be dead and wouldn't be beating in who knows how long, my tattoo on my inner thigh would ring true:

_Il mio cuore appartiene a lui_

Sometime later, Alice and Jasper returned with a tray of food for me. "Hey, guys, can I go sightseeing?" I asked them. "I don't think that would be a good idea, Bella. Edward wouldn't it really like it if we weren't watching you." Jasper commented, looking at me suspiciously. "But please, can I go? I really want to see the sights of my old home before I go to who knows where. I may never be able to come back here again even. I promise that I will keep my cell phone with me." I begged with them falsely.

"Alright, you can go. Just please answer any of our calls immediately." Alice pleaded, and when I nodded eagerly, I made sure that the notes were tucked away somewhere on the stationary, so whenever Alice would have vision that would need be to drawn out, and if Jasper were to get the paper for her, they would discover my notes but it would be too late; I would be long gone for them to catch me in my plans.

I made sure that my plans were hidden from Alice's physic-ness, and made sure that I had been making decisions of where I would be going on my "sightseeing trip" while I exited the suite. And once I was calmly in the elevator, I hit the lobby button, and stood there impatiently, willing the elevator to go faster. I burst out of the elevator when it dinged, telling me that I was at the lobby finally, and ran outside, before I hailed a taxi down.

"Where too, lady?" the taxi driver asked me gruffly, while I pulled out the wads of dollar bills Alice had given to me to buy some souvenirs. I told him the address hurriedly, and with that, the driver drove away from the posh hotel. And, as soon as he did, I pulled out my phone for I had one last string to cut.

"Edward, please read my note. I'm so sorry of what I'm doing, but it was either you or me. Understand that I love you, and that, I want you to forget me. Bye." I said to Edward's voicemail when he hadn't picked up the phone. "Breaking up with your boyfriend?" the driver asked, uninterested.

"You could say that." I muttered, sighing sadly and staring out the window.

_Goodbye, Edward. _

**

* * *

**

**Yes, I know; technically seems like how it had went down in Twilight. But, there will this little twist to what really happens, alright? ;P**

***I decided to add one ill-fated flaw for Edward. Any vampire that is older than him, he can't control them through his power. Meaning, Carlisle is unaffected by his mind control, but the rest of the Cullens will be affected. James is older than he probably seemed in the Twilight series, however, SM was never specific about James' age in vampire years. Thus, I made it where he is older than Edward.***

**Italian to English Translation:**

_-Il mio cuore appartiene a lui_

-My heart belongs to him

**And, now for a story news update:**

Though _Darkness of Twilight _is not finished yet, I've already decided of what stories I will be working on next. Well, really, I haven't figured out _ALL _of the stories, but some of them I have. Here are the stories in their order, on which I will be working on next after DoT is finished:

_**-Secrets Exposed-**_

_**-Momma and Daddy Are What?-**_

_**-Vampires on Waverly Place: Twilight Version-**_

_**-The Animal In You-**_

_**-Even Monsters Have Souls-**_

Now, before some of you start complaining about how I really should work on my more popular stories such as _Reality of Our Lives, Twilight Mafia, Raising a Baby Bella, Vampires At Sea_, etc., I want you all to know that the reason why I chose these next five stories is because that these five are SHORT stories.

If I focus on these five first, and get them done to their length, then that will leave me with more time in writing with the more larger stories that have bigger plots. I can assure you that once DoT will be finished, and after those short stories are done, I'll tell you readers of which story I will be working on next.

**Now with that out of the way, I must bid you all a fond farewell again. Please review if you liked the chapter, and remember, that poll is still up, so if you haven't voted yet but would like to vote still, go ahead. That will be up there for awhile because I want all of the opinions from everyone so I can know if you guys want me to write that scenario.**

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~ **


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: Welcome back readers, to another chapter of "Darkness of Twilight"! And now, it's time for me to run. *runs off***

**James: **Get back here you little human!

**Me: **Agh! Get away from me you stalking murderer!

**James: **No one can save you! I'll make sure to kill you!

**Me: **EDWARD! HELP ME!

**Edward: ***looks up* *scowls* And why should I?

**Me: **Why should you? Hello! Person who's writing this story and making you live is being chased by freaky evil vampire here! You should be heroic and SAVE ME!

**Edward: **... No.

**Me: **B-But, b-but - is this all because of me separating you and Bella?

**Edward: **No! What made you think that? *sarcastic*

**Me: **Argh! I hate but also love you, you sarcastic jerk of a vampire! *makes Bella appear*

**Bella: **Edward! :D

**Edward: **Bella! :)

*they hug*

**Me: **Yes, yes, I had you two reunite. Now, how about helping a certain human author here?

**Bella and Edward: ***look at each other, then smirk* Nah! Bye! *they skip off*

**James: ***snickers*

**Me: ***gulp* Uh-oh... Um, while I run for my life, how about you readers go ahead and start reading the new chapter? Bye! *runs off again*

**

* * *

**

**~Chapter 16~**

**-Bella Swan-**

"Here we are, miss." the taxi driver said gruffly when he pulled up to my old ballet studio, which was now abandoned. "Thanks." I mumbled, nodding to him since he has already been paid. I exited the car, and stared up at the ballet studio with blank eyes, while the taxi driver drove off. So, this was it. It was my end. It was now the time for me to be killed by James. I've already said my goodbyes to Edward, to Alice, to those who watched over me. I had no strings attached. It would be now or never.

I may sound like someone who's heartless, and you may think that I'm doing the wrong choice. You're probably thinking that I should've stayed with Alice and Jasper, and wait for Edward and the other Cullens to destroy James. But, I would not let this Nomad threaten the one person that matters to me the most any longer. I had to stop this on my own, and if that meant I would have to die in place of him, then so be it. Besides, when time goes on, Edward will be able to find someone new to love. He'll move on.

And I admit; the thought of Edward moving on from our relationship pained me. But, it would be for the best if I were to die.

On the way up here, I had wondered in my mind, of what it would be like if I did stay at the hotel, and ignored James warning. I could picture of how Edward and I would be reunited at the airport. I would see him - or rather I would see his messy bronze head over the heads of other people surrounding us. But then we would spot each other, our eyes would lock, and either way, I would run into his arms or he would materialize in front of me, but then we would embrace each other tightly, for we both knew that we had missed one another. We wouldn't care if we looked sappy and pathetic, because other people don't understand the love that we have. I'm his rock, and he's my rock, my air - he's my everything. Then I pictured of our getaway; we would be one some remote island that no one would be ever able to find us on. The sun would be bright, we would be lying on the beach, with me watching Edward's skin sparkle brilliantly under the rays. And, the days that we would spend - he would be ravishing me this way and that, over and over until I would collapse in exhaustion. Probably even then, he wouldn't stop.

A tear of sorrow escaped from me before I even realized it. The images that played through my mind made me think that I was regretting this decision. But, I snapped myself back to normal. I had to keep myself steely, because this is what I need to do, to protect Edward from James. Though neither of us deserve to make a choice between one or the other, I've already decided that I would rather die than let Edward suffer from James.

With that in mind, I took one last shaky breath - making myself aware that this could be the last time I would ever breath again - before I walked forward. Then, I pulled open the door from the studio, and entered - walking to my uncertain, yet certain at the same time somehow, death.

My footsteps echoed around the empty studio. The floors were dusty and clearly the same shiny, slippery wooden floors that I despised. It was only partially the floors fault that I was so terrible at ballet. The stereo that used be here as for music, was now gone; only a void was there, formed in the shape of the device. Moonlight streamed in from the high windows of the large room, that had pillars towering to the high ceiling, while stray mirrors were placed here and there. The actual floor length mirrors that stood tall and proud - mirrors that had made me feel smaller than I already was when I was five - were now scratched and dusted with age.

The ballet studio was old and abandoned - a perfect place to hide a body where no one would find it.

"A lovely set, don't you think?" Apparently, James thought so as well. I steeled myself, and turned around in my boots to see that James was standing behind me, some ways away - he was against the far right side of the studio with his back to one of the mirrors - with a smirk on his face, his arms crossed over his chest. I remained silent. "Aw, what? You're not going to talk? And even in your last moments of life?" James taunted, snickering.

Again, silence.

"That's a shame." James began after a few moments of silence, with a sigh. He leaned off of the mirror, and uncrossing his arms, he pulled out a small camcorder from his jacket. "I was actually going to be nice and ask if you had any last words to say to anyone special; you know, like to any of the Cullens, to your parents, your friends - to you Edward." James explained with a sneer.

"I already said my goodbyes." I grumbled, not amused by his mocking. "Oh, such a shame. Well, I really wanted to make this, and I'll be sure to give it to Edward personally, before I will kill him." James stated, and that's when I looked up at him in anger. "I thought we had a deal; I would let you kill me, so you wouldn't go after him." I hissed, and suddenly, James was in my face, his eyes glinting with predatory hunger, and mocking amusement.

"I made no deal of such thing, little Bella. I only said that if you cared enough about him, that you would die for him. That doesn't specifically entail that I will leave him alone, now will I?" James asked tauntingly. "You fucking asshole! You tricked me!" I screeched, and abruptly, I was slammed into one of the dusty mirrors. Glass shattered around me, with pain exploding into my head. I groaned quietly, and struggled against James' hold on me, where he was glaring murderously at me.

"Damn, no blood. I should make you pay dearly for you calling me that." James snarled, and then released me, where I came crashing down to the ground. I whimpered when I felt shards of glass pierce through my hands and into my pants, and while I picked out the pieces, I whimpered even more. "There, now you're bleeding." James chuckled evilly, and with that, he flipped out something attached to the camcorder, and then I saw the red light come on.

"Mm, this is beautiful. Absolutely beautiful." James purred with sick delight, snickering at my broken form. "Edward's going to skin your ass." I choked out in pain. "Ah, he may try, but he won't be able to defeat me, remember little Bella?" James asked, barking out laughter while I only growled but stayed silent, sitting where I sat in pain. "Hmm..." James murmured all of a sudden, tapping his chin with one finger.

"Ah! I know what I need." James said with mock brilliance, and suddenly, he was in front of me, picking me up by the back of my neck. "Needs more blood - more damage." James commented, and then I was air borne. James had thrown me into one of the stray mirrors, and I went crashing through it, landing on the ground with scattered and shattered shards impaled in my legs and arms. I gasped and cried out in pain and agony, while I pulled out a small yet wide shard from my leg. "That's better." James commented happily, walking up to me with leisure.

"So, Bella, now would you like to make any last words now?" James asked me, snickering. "N-No. Let me die... please..." I resorted to begging, not knowing how much longer I can handle being thrown around like a rag doll. "Nope; that the answer that I was looking for." James murmured. And suddenly, I was over turned onto my back, with James hovering over me briefly for a second, before my shirt was torn off. "No!" I screamed, covering myself up from James, wincing in pain from grazing my cuts.

One thing is for sure; I won't be letting James rape me somehow before I die.

"Wow, now that was a sight to see." James purred, reaching out to touch my bare back, but I flinched and scooted away. "Don't ever fucking TOUCH me, you ass!" I barked at him, my arms still over my chest. "Aw, I was just trying to let Edward see those babies before you die." James taunted. "So, no to showing them off?" he asked then, snickering. "There's no way I would let you see my chest, even if I'm not completely topless." I growled.

"Oh, what a shame." James stated, shaking his head. And then, a sharp fierce pain appeared in my leg. I hadn't heard the sickening crunch until five seconds later, followed by my scream of pain.

I screamed in agony, from the sheer force this sadistic vampire was doing to my leg. "That's right, Isabella! Scream! Express your fear for the last few moments of your life while you can!" the nomadic vampire taunted in my face, laughing maddeningly at my misery.

More pressure was applied to my bleeding, broken leg, and I screamed more. "Tell your Edward that you want him to hunt me down after I kill you. Tell him you want him to avenge your death!" James yelled sinisterly, thrusting his camera closer to my agonized face. Tears of fear, of pain ran down my face, but I held by the sobs that were threatening to burst. I will _not_ sob in front of this sick asshole. I will _not _show terrifying fear to him; if anything, I'll let him break my limbs until I'm immobilized, but I won't sob in front of James.

"Do you want him to avenge you?" James asked; another sickening loud crack, another scream.

"DO YOU?" James screamed; more pain, more tears.

"God damn it, no! NO! Edward, please forget me! God damn it if you so much as try to hunt down James, I'll be all over your immortal ass in the afterlife!" I screeched to James, grunting and panting through my labored breath. Sweat was mingled in with the fat tears rolling down my cheeks, and I felt so grimy and gross, had it not been for the fact that an evil nomadic vampire was standing over me, torturing me by breaking my limbs, I would've been disgusted with myself.

"You must love this vampire enough to tell him to forget about you." James commented sarcastically, but I ignored him. I knew he was trying to provoke me into screaming back at him.

Earlier on, before I had been captured by James, I thought that this was the only reason for me to protect the one person that I cared about the most. James was the problem, the one who was driving my vampire to the edge, for Edward had promised to me that he would not rest until he took out James and his coven one by one. Edward wanted me to be completely safe from the three dangerous nomads, and he wouldn't stop at anything until they would be gone.

But, I didn't want to risk the chance; even though Edward can mind control all of the minds of the Cullen Clan at once, I was still worried over the fact of him facing three nomads that could easily overpower him. My Edward is a strong vampire, but he's not unstoppable like he believes himself to be.

I cared for my vampire deeply, and him being out there, tracking down the nomads and even though he's with the Cullen Clan, I still worried.

If only I had known when these nomads would arrive to Forks; then I would've been able to alert Edward earlier, and then we would be somewhere remote, alone, together - just us and no other worries.

If only I had known before that faithful cloudy day...

"Say goodbye, Isabella." James crooned, laughing maniacally.

"Bye, James." a deep vicious snarl was heard, followed by the sound of thundering rocks colliding with one another. I lay there on the ground, unable to see anything but blurs, for my tears were the cause of the inability. "Isabella, are you alright?" I heard a soothing velvet voice whisper from over me, and I looked up blearily to see pale skin, a flash of bronze, and worried black eyes. "E- Edward?" I asked shakily. "Oh, my Isabella..." Edward breathed, and I was then pulled into the cold embrace of my lover.

But, just as soon as I was about to take comfort being reunited with him, Edward was ripped away from me, and I was on the other side of the room. "E-EDWARD!" I screeched, sobbing while I could see their pale figures - James and Edward - moving quickly. A sharp pain began again, but this time it was in my lower back. I howled in pain, and fell on my side, unable to hold back the tears. More loud crashes, more snarls and growls, and then someone pale was in front of me. It wasn't Edward because I was picked up, before I was thrown across the room once more, and this time, my back and the back of my head collided with the mirrors lining the walls.

I lied lifelessly on the ground, pools of blood surrounding me. I was numb; though I knew that I was bleeding, I felt no pain. I could see, I could hear, I could smell, but I could not move myself, nor could I talk or feel really. I could see the bright orange light ahead of me, with pale figures surrounding the light. Two people hovered over me, while they were whispering and hissing every now and then. "Carlisle, she's bleeding too much." a worried velvety voice cried, where I felt the lightest of pressure near my hand or was it my stomach? I didn't know anymore.

"I know, Edward. You know what you have to do, right?" a soothing calm voice asked. "No - please... I-I don't know if I'll be able to stop." the angel spoke fearfully. "The decision is up to you, Edward. Just know that there isn't a lot that I can do right now in order to save her, so either you sit there and watch her die, or you take action." the soothing voice hurriedly explained, where I felt more feather touches, but now around my head, I think.

There was a few moments of silence, where the only sounds going on were the noises of wood cracking, of soft sobs, and the sound of someone stitching something together. Then, I heard someone inhale slowly, before they exhaled.

"I'm sorry, love..." the angel spoke softly, before I felt a cold presence suddenly near me. Then, I felt a butterfly touch at my neck, before I heard a low crunch and then, my insides were ignited. A fiery inferno so intense, so burning and painful, that it was enough to cause my body to jerk, and for me to open my eyes and release an ear shattering screech. "It burns!" I cried, clawing at my skin, my eyes facing the ceiling. "Make sure it spreads, Edward." I heard the soothing voice of Carlisle, now knowing that it was him for the haze over me had lifted.

More stings of burning fire had appeared from my ankles to my wrists, but that made me squirm more. "Please, make it stop!" I screeched, whimpering in pain while I heard someone trying to quiet me. "Shh, Isabella. This will only last three days. I won't leave you ever again." the agonized whisper of my Edward made me whip my head over to where was kneeling beside me, his eyes no longer black with hunger, but a dull, deep red after he had bitten me. "E-Edwa - ne-need you..." I choked, my hand flailing towards him.

"We need to move her from here. The place is going to come down from the fire. We can't have that coming down on her." Carlisle whispered to Edward while I felt myself being lifted into his arms. "Alice has already set up a private hotel floor for you two - she's seen this coming so she planned ahead." Carlisle explained to him where I could feel myself flying. "Tell her I said thanks; though the pixie is annoying, she can be helpful." Edward said to Carlisle.

At that point, my sense of hearing was lost. I slipped further into the depths of unconsciousness, and let myself drift.

_6 Hours_...

I've been screaming for who knows how long. But, I know that every time, with a new scream, a new caress could be felt on me. Edward's soothing whispers and murmurs held nothing but love yet worry, and I knew that my screams of pain weren't helping him.

There wasn't nothing I could do to comfort him through this, like there wasn't anything for him to do.

_12 Hours..._

Edward was now humming something. It was soft, it was sweet, but at the same time, it was haunting. I couldn't help but think that I remembered where it came from, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

I must've squeezed his hand, because I heard Edward chuckle. "You recognize it, baby? Good; at least I know that you can hear." he murmured, just as I felt him squeeze my hand back.

If only I could see.

_24 Hours..._

Edward has told me that it's been 24 hours since I've been bitten. But, it hasn't felt like it has been more than 24 hours. It feels like it's been an eternity

"Only 48 more hours love." Edward whispered.

_Only 48 more hours of sheer torture..._ I thought to myself.

_Another 24 hours later..._

"Alice, what do I do? Something isn't right!" Edward's frantic voice cried. He's been asking the pixie that ever since my heart had started racing only a few minutes ago. "I don't know, Edward. I can't see anything clearly ever since you've bitten Bella two days ago." Alice replied back, just as frantic.

None of them seemed to notice that my heart was beating faster and faster by the minute. Edward was too worrisome over how my change was going by rapidly, and that he was freaking out over the fact that Alice couldn't see any visions now. My heartbeat was to the point where surely, it will give out any moment - and just then, my hear spluttered to a stop.

And then, I whipped my eyes open.

**

* * *

**

**Oooh, I wonder what caused Bella's transformation to be so quick...! Of course, only for me to know and for you to find out later. ;3**

**So, what'cha think of this chapter? Sort of like how Twilight - near the end - wound up like, right? Except for the one twist of where Bella was changed into a vampire. XD **

**Please review if you liked the chapter!**

**And, I'm feeling very generous tonight; here's some quotes from future chapters that I'm planning:**

**~*~*~*Twilight*~*~*~**

"So, my partner in crime, what's our first order of business in Operation: Eliminate the Vegans?"

...

"Do you have any idea how sexy your power to control vines, er nature in general and shit, is?"

...

"You have to excuse him; Edward can be a bit of a grabber in his sleep."

**~*~*~*Twi-Hard*~*~*~**

**There you go readers! Three special "treats" for you. ;D**

**So, if you liked the chapter, leave me some love, and I'll be seeing y'all in the next chapter. **

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~ **


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N: 'Ello there! Welcome to a new chapter for Darkness of Twilight! :)**

**Instead of another segment of me with the characters, I've got some serious news for all of you guys. It involves my updating list. **

**I've figured out which story will be updated in what order, and I have compiled the list just recently. So, here's the list for you, to get you all on my schedule.**

_**The List:**_

**1. **Darkness of Twilight

**2. **Secrets Exposed

**3. **Momma and Daddy Are What?

**4.** Vampires on Waverly Place: Twilight Version

**5.** The Animal In You

**6.** Even Monsters Have Souls

**7.** The Prince and the Tattoo Artist

**8.** Bloodied, Broken and In Love

**9.** The Twilight Mafia

**10.** White, Green, and In Between

**11.** Grudges

**12.** Vampires At Sea

**13.** Reality of Our Lives

**14.** Raising a Baby Bella

**15.** High School Never Ends, A Remake

**16.** Familial Ties

**17.** Love of Royalty

**18.** The Angel of Life

**19.** Darkness of Twilight: Edward's POV

**20.** Ever Wondering Mind

**21.**The Cullens come to Hogwarts, A Remake

**22.** Returning to Hogwarts

**23.** Dawning of A New Journey

**24.** CSI: Crime Scene Investigation - After Life

**25.** Thinking of You

**26.** Reality of Our Lives: Extras&Outtakes

**27.** Watching Our Life

**The last five stories are already finished, so there's no need to mention them. **

**Now, please, don't beg me to change the list. :( This is how I want my writing schedule to go, and I don't want to change a thing to it.**

**Also, I would like to make a tiny "Table of Contents" list for this story, just because I want to. XD I won't be changing the chapter # thing, because if I do, then it might confuse some people. So, instead, I'll add this random table of contents for all of you, because I want to. XD**

.::._Table of Contents_.::.

(Table of Contents so far; from _Prologue_ to _Chapter Sixteen_)

**Prologue**

**Chapter One: **The Move

**Chapter Two: **The Meeting

**Chapter Three: **The Encounter

**Chapter Four: **The Control

**Chapter Five: **The Detention

**Chapter Six: **The Almost Kiss

**Chapter Seven: **The Rescue

**Chapter Eight: **The Vampire

**Chapter Nine: **The Mutt

**Chapter Ten: **The Girlfriend

**Chapter Eleven: **The Sorrow

**Chapter Twelve: **The Hussy

**Chapter Thirteen: **The Need

**Chapter Fourteen: **The Game

**Chapter Fifteen: **The Choice

**Chapter Sixteen: **The Fire

**And, from now on, I'll be adding the Chapter, along with the Title of it. :)**

**So, let's end this insanely long AN and get to the story!**

**. Seventeen: **The Newborn**.::.::.**

***P.S. - there is one gory scene described in detail, in this chapter. So, if anyone is completely uncomfortable with the idea of a gory scene described, I suggest that you do not read that part; just skip it!* **

**

* * *

**

**~Chapter 17~**

**-Bella Swan-**

Everything was so _clear!_ Little dust mites were dancing in mid-air above my head, and I could see every particle of the dust. Light was shining from my right, but the light was dim. Whatever I was on top of, it was soft, it was squishy, and the material felt like cotton. I sat up so slowly, a snail could've been moving along faster than my speed. However, I didn't get the familiar head rush; you know the rush you would get after sleeping for so long? There was none of that.

"Isabella..." a shocked whisper came from my left, and I whipped my head, only to come face to face with a handsome face with red eyes. I stared back at him, analyzing him. When I was human, my vision of Edward had been different. I could only see the sharp, attractive features of him through my human vision, meaning I couldn't see every defining detail of his face and of him himself. But, now that I was a vampire, everything has changed.

Edward has been, and always will be, a hot, fine as hell man in my book - and probably to every woman that will see him. Of course, no woman would ever lay a flirty hand on my man. He was mine, and I wasn't about to indulge in a threesome. So, now that I was a vampire, with my improved eyesight, my attraction to this man just threw my libido in a whirlwind. Just by simply staring at me. His bronze hair was tousled deliciously, like he had been running his fingers through it recently. His face was angular, so beautifully, with his lips pink and juicy, and his straight, large nose looked so perfect. And, those _eyes_; ungh, I think that I just died and gone to my heaven. Those red rubies looked so devious, so lustful, so hunger-filled, and breathtaking, it wasn't even laughable.

"Edward..." I sang, and gasped, slapping my hand over my mouth in surprise. _What is up with my voice? _I wondered to myself. Whatever was with my voice, it caused Edward's eyes to glaze over dreamily. "Oh, my love. You have no idea how much I want you now!" Edward murmured, grabbing me around my tiny waist and crushed himself to me, his hands stroking my hair and his lips at my ear, nibbling and sucking on it. I just realized that Edward no longer cold, or hard to me; he was at a moderate temperature perfect for me, and his skin felt surprisingly soft to the touch.

_I've missed seeing you_. I admitted to him through my thoughts. His response was pulling back just a bit, to capture my lips with his. However, this kiss didn't really surprise me. Edward loved to kiss me wildly when I was human, so this kiss was just like that, only with more growls, grunts and moans. Edward, rather frisky at the moment, shed what little clothes I had on, and I did the same, and so one thing led to another.

After we had spent our time together, we laid with each other on the couch, me lying on top of Edward's long, lean body. At least there were curtains covering the window, blocking out the outside world from us. Edward was softly stroking my hair, with one hand on my lower back. I had my hands resting palms down, on his perfect chest, with my head stationed on his right shoulder. "So, what's my story? What happened?" I asked Edward in my chime-like voice. "Hmm?" Edward hummed distractedly. "Edward, come on; what happened?" I asked him again, rolling my eyes.

Silence was my answer. I lifted my head to stare at Edward, who had his eyes closed, his mouth in a tight line. "Edward? Wha-" "You're dead." Edward admitted abruptly, sighing. "W-What?" I hissed and stuttered, staring at him in surprise. "We had to come up with that lie for your parents and for the residents of Forks, because they will notice the difference in you if you were to ever be out in the open. I stayed behind with you during your transformation, along with Alice, while the rest of the Cullens went back to break the news. Alice just recently left though, so it's just us." Edward explained.

"So, I can't go back to school?" I asked him, my eyes narrowing. "Yes. Why are you disappointed about that?" Edward asked, his eyebrows scrunching together. "Well, now that I'm immortal, I can get away with more things than I would be able to do if I were human still. Like say, frighten everyone away from you and me. Or manipulate those around me." I offered, but Edward rolled his eyes. "Only you, Isabella." he stated with a chuckle.

Our conversation abruptly stopped there, and we got up from the couch, only to have me clutch my throat. "My Isabella, what is it?" Edward asked, concerned. I let out a mixture of a growl and a whimper, of pain. My throat - it was on _fire!_ This was just as equally painful as my transformation! Whatever was wrong with it, the fire needed to be put out. _NOW! _Realization dawned on Edward, for he let out a sound of remembrance. "_Oooh._ Looks like you need to hunt, my love." Edward purred, and bent down on his haunches to look me in the eye.

"Are you opposed to the idea of drinking from a human, love?" Edward asked me, raising an eyebrow. *****"No." I answered immediately. I wasn't going to disappoint him in choosing the Cullens' way of survival. I wanted to be an equal with my vampire, and if that meant I had to kill a human, then so be it.***** Besides, sharing blood with Edward sounded so romantic and... erotic. "Alright then. Here; put this outfit on." Edward said, handing me a pile of clothing. "And, there is some makeup over there for you to wear, along with some heels for you." Edward added, before he kissed me and then walked away, disappearing around the corner.

I got dressed, and put on my makeup along with the heels that had been left behind, before I gave myself a once-over. I was wearing a tight, thin strapped, black sequined dress that stopped at mid- thigh, with lacy black tights and black high heels that made me taller than I usually was. My makeup consisted of light red lipstick, fake long eyelashes, two eye shadows - black and light pink - and black water proof mascara. I was curling my hair and fixing it when Edward walked in, looking fan-fucking-tastic in his tight black t-shirt with hot-ass leather jacket and tight jeans with combat boots.

"Damn..." Edward trailed off, letting out a low wolf whistle. "Like it?" I asked him with a coy smile, spinning around to look at him lustfully. "Like it? It's taking every ounce of self restraint in me, to not tear that off of you, love." Edward growled, appearing in front of me in a flash to grab my hips possessively. "Mind telling me why I have to dress up?" I asked Edward, tilting my head back so he could have better access to my neck with his nibbling lips.

"This is all part of my plan for our meals tonight, love." Edward explained in a sensual whisper, leaning back to kiss my lips quickly. "How?" I asked him while he grabbed my tiny hand in his large one, leading us out the door. "Simple; we're both going to lure our meals to us." Edward spoke in an tone that made it sound obvious, leading me down the hallway outside our hotel room to an elevator at the end of the hallway.

We rode the elevator down to the lobby, and we walked out onto the dusk streets of Phoenix; at least it was getting dark. Edward kept me close to his side when passing by the many susceptible rapists and perverts out on the streets this evening, and we walked to a bar that was crawling with drinkers and hookers, all coming or going. "Here we go." Edward announced abruptly when he stopped us in an alleyway beside the bar.

"What are we doing outside here?" I asked him, wrapping my arms around his waist while peering up at him with wide, curious red eyes. "Humans are easier to drink from when they are drunk; they put up much less of a fight. My plan is for you to go in there, find a drunk man or woman, and either chat with them or convince them to come out here in this alleyway so you can have your first meal." Edward told me, placing one hand on my hip while the other rested on my lower back.

"Okay. You won't mind me having to flirt with some scum?" I asked him, hoping that my lover would not mind this, seeing as this was his plan after all. "Nope. I know that you'll be coming back to me when we're done with our meal." Edward answered, smirking down at me. "So, move that sexy ass of yours, my Isabella, and find the drunkest piece of shit you can find." Edward added, smacking my butt before he nudged me towards the bar, sinking further into the shadows of the alleyway while I strutted my way into the bar with a confident smile on my face.

Heads turned when I entered. Men gawked, and women glared - although some women looked at me in a lustful way, signally that they were at least lesbians or bisexual. I sniffed out, discretely, the scents of the drunk men, trying to find the scent that was the strongest out of all of them. And, I found the scent merely minutes later. The man was completely drunken, drinking his heavy alcohol like it was water. He had tanned skin that sagged just the slightest with salt-and-pepper hair, wearing a grimy business outfit.

"Hey there, big boy." I purred when I sidled up to the man, sliding onto the stool beside him. The man turned to me, to stare at my with big dark eyes that were dilated, while a wedding ring sat on his third finger. "'Ello." he spoke, disoriented. "Tell me, what's your name, handsome?" I purred again, drawing lazy circles on his right hand. The man seemed like he burped - _ew_ - before he said, "Dennis." "Oh, that's a really sexy name." _Buy that please, so I can take you out to the alleyway._ Isabella pleaded inside my mind, scrubbing her hands vigorously with hand sanitizer.

For the next half hour - a half hour that I will gladly erase from my mind - I had a dazed conversation with Dennis, for most of the time, he was so drunk, he could barely piece together a coherent sentence without hiccupping or burping in my face. Although during that chat, I had learned that Dennis was depressed because he just recently found out that his wife had been cheating on him with the pool boy at their lavished two story home, so he was basically spending most of their money on alcohol. I played my part well, telling him that I found him so attractive and that I would make him forget about his wife, so he could take all of the money away from her, and I would give him the attention and consoling that he needed.

Finally, I was able to lead him out of the bar, and into the alleyway where Edward was waiting for us. I smirked before I pushed Dennis into a wall, mentally rolling my eyes when he stared at me lustfully, a smile on his own face. "Eager, aren't we?" Dennis asked through his drunken stupor. "Sorry it took me so long, babe." I called out to Edward who was still waiting in the shadows, ignoring Dennis.

"It's alright, baby. I've worked up my appetite." Edward answered, walking towards me at a leisure pace, his devious smile plastered on his face. "W-What's going on?" Dennis asked in a stutter, watching Edward walk over to me with wide eyes. "It's a set up, duh." I answered, picking at my nails. "What?" Dennis asked. "My girlfriend here was leading you on, Dennis. So, how about you just shut up alright?" Edward asked, squeezing my waist to get my attention. "Do you want to kill him, love?" he asked me. "No. You can go ahead and take your anger out on this pervert. Besides, he touched me in bad places." I added that with a pout. "He did, did he?" Edward asked, glaring over at Edward.

"Look man, I don't know what the bitch is talking about! She was all over me, not the other way around! I didn't even touch her anywhere!" Dennis hiccupped, before he released a quiet yelp when Edward slammed him against the wall he was standing against, his hand at his throat. "No asshole calls my lady a bitch, got that buddy?" Edward snarled, where Dennis nodded, frightened. "Babe, get his wallet. See if he has any money left to spare, while I finish this guy off." Edward growled, to where I felt around in Dennis' pockets, before I found the prize.

I looked through his wallet, ignoring Dennis' gurgling noises from being choked to death by Edward. I found there was well over 500 dollars left in his pocket - where he probably was going to spend it on his alcohol - just when Dennis' screams ended. I tossed the wallet and with the money in my hand, I turned around to see Edward was standing over Dennis' dead body. "Go on and drink up love. We got to go get some more victims before some people notice us." Edward said to me, gesturing to the corpse at his feet.

I knelt down, and with Edward right behind me, I sunk my teeth straight into Dennis' neck, and began drinking his blood. _Ugh_! His blood tasted like alcohol! Why did I have to pick the drunkest dumbass that liked anything with big boobs and an ass? But, this was my "meal" for the evening, so I had to deal. I drank Dennis dry, and when I pulled away from him, I could feel a trickle of blood at the corner of my mouth and Edward was staring at me with dark eyes.

"What?" I asked him, feeling self conscious. Edward didn't respond; he walked forward, closing the small distance between us, and he lapped at the blood before he kissed me, tongue and all. When he pulled away, his eyes were mischievous. "Time for me to lure in a female now..." Edward purred, and laughed at my scowl. Great; while I wait for him, I get to hear a conversation and some whore/slut/hooker etc., pawing hungrily at my man.

"If any slut grabs your junk, I'll be storming up to her and make sure to rip out her boob job, got that?" I challenged Edward, who barked out another laugh, but he ran off with me in tow. We ran through the night, going into the darker district of Phoenix, where the whores and hookers roamed. When we ran into an alleyway, Edward had told me his idea. He wanted to find a woman - any woman would work in this case - and make her believe that he wanted me, him and the second woman to have a threesome in a posh hotel. But, really, while Edward would be making out with the woman - I was growling by this point - I would be tying this woman to the bed, and soon, Edward would let me have my fun.

Edward had already took his anger out on Dennis by killing him, and Edward knew that I would not be happy about some woman pawing at him freely with me right there. So, he wanted me to be as brutal and as sinister as possible when it would come to the death of this hooker. Frankly, someone would be repulsed and disturbed by Edward's plan for us to get our meal. They would either call the police on his sexy ass, or they would admit him into the nearest insane asylum. But, he was my lover, we were vampires, and I was thrilled to initiate this plan.

So, with our plan all worked out, Edward and I made our way out of the alleyway. I made myself look like I was draped over him, clinging to him, with him whispering in my ear and his hand resting on my ass. Women looked over at us, curious. One woman kept looking at us, and then, Edward whispered in my ear, "She will be our victim tonight, love." I giggled girlishly, to make sure that these prostitutes wouldn't get suspicious.

We walked up to the woman who was eyeing us, and I looked over her appearance. She had pale skin, blond hair and brown eyes, along with tiny lips, a tiny nose, and big-ass boobs. _Definitely a boob job_. Isabella thought inside my mind, cracking her knuckles at the prospect of ripping out those fake boobs. However, her blond hair and brown eyes reminded me of a certain French slut that I wanted to murder when we had been back in Washington.

Edward was able to convince her about him wanting a threesome, and soon, Edward hailed us a ride to a posh hotel, and when we entered the place, we received stares. Stares from the men who were mostly looking at me, and of course, stares from the women, looking directly at my man. Edward had finished "nuzzling" the tramp's ear when he turned his head towards me, and bit down on my neck, venom, teeth and all. I gasped, but giggled at his marking me. "Why can't I get a hickey?" the tramp had asked abruptly in an annoyed voice when she saw Edward do this, but we ignored her.

Edward got us a room after pulling out a thousand dollar cash wad to the desk clerk. The surprised yet eager desk clerk led us up to one of the top floors and escorted us into a classy suite. And once we were alone, the tramp led us into the bedroom, ready to get started. "I'll get her worked up, babe, while you can primp yourself." Edward whispered to me when we reached the bedroom. But, he stopped in the doorway, letting the tramp hop onto the bed with a girlish squeal. "Although you don't need to primp because you are already beautiful, I want this prostitute to believe that I only want her tonight." Edward whispered in my ear, before he gave me a kiss and an ass smack before I walked into the suite's bathroom.

I won't go into details of how I had to listen to the whore's moans while my Edward got her "worked up" but I will tell you this; for the next half hour, it was truly anticipating yet it made me impatient.

I couldn't wait to kill.

Finally, after that long half hour, I walked out of the bathroom only dressed in my underwear - going against the option to wear my dress if there was going to be blood spatter - to see that Edward was standing at the edge of the bed in his boxers, (he had followed my idea), and the tramp in question lied on the bed, her hands tied with pieces of the bed sheets to the headboard, and her ankles tied the same to the end posts of the bed.

"Ready?" Edward asked me, a sinister look in his dark eyes. "You bet." I purred, giggling while I sneered over at the other girl. Edward gave me a kiss on my cheek before he went and sat in a chair that rested in the corner, while I went over to the bed to where the skimpy lingerie wearing whore was stationed. "Aren't you going to join us?" the girl asked in a confused voice, her eyebrows scrunching while she frowned.

"Oh, I'll have more pleasure from here." Edward vaguely replied to her. I let out a cruel chuckle, the sound throaty and evil. Once I stopped, I whipped my head to scowl down at the girl, who jumped in sudden fear. "Tell me, what's your name?" I asked while I hopped onto the bed beside her, sitting on my knees. "Uh, Tara. But, I got by Baby Girl." Tara stuttered, looking confused by my question.

"Tara..." I trailed off, making it a memory as the name of my first female prey. "So, Tara, tell me your thoughts about my man." I asked her, swinging my leg over her stomach to straddle her. "Um, well, he's fucking hot. Duh." Tara snorted out, rolling her brown eyes. I yanked her head up to my face, snickering at her whimper of pain. "Well, _Tara_," I sneered out her name, letting a growl slip through. "You will not be having those thoughts ever again." I snarled, just as I brought my hand to her exposed leg and scratched her on her calf with my fingers.

Tara released a yelp of pain, while I took some of her blood from her legs in my hand, and sucked the blood dry from my hand. Tara looked at me, fear and disgust evident in her eyes. "W-What? You don't think he's h-hot?" Tara asked shakily, gulping while she became pale by the rapid blood loss in her leg. "Of course I think he's hot." I began, dropping her head roughly. "I'm extremely possessive of him though, so if I know that other women find him hot, I will make sure to beat their asses." I snarled, and scratched her other leg.

I continued with my scratching torture on Tara, feeling more evil by the minute as her whimpers, yelps and cries increased. "Why?" Tara asked, on the verge of death. I had scratched her calves, thighs, arms, stomach and face, and she looked up at me with a sleepy expression. "Why are you doing this to me?" Tara asked pleadingly, coughing suddenly with blood slowly dribbling out of her mouth.

"Why am I doing this?" I asked, and then slashed at her chest, snickering when she moaned in pain. I looked down when I felt the blood splatter on my bare stomach and across my chest. _Looks like I will need to shower._ I thought to myself, but shrugged it off. "You are nothing but prey to me, Tara. So, be happy that I got to you before some rapist did." I said to her, before I slashed my nails at her throat - twice. Tara gurgled out blood, and just before she died, I whispered, "Be happy that you got to have some make out time with my vampire boyfriend." Tara had stared at me with semi- wide panicked eyes, but then those eyes drooped close, and I heard her heart _ga-lump_ to a stop.

I looked back to Edward, to see him staring at me in approval.

"Well done, my Isabella. Well done." Edward stated in a proud voice; my answer to him was a smile.

**

* * *

**

***Bella is truly OOC here; she had gone from her bad-ass human self, to a truly sinister vampire newborn. Bella wants to be Edward's equal, so to her, if that means she has to kill humans in order to be Edward's equal mate, then to her, "so be it.".***

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Wow. Bella has truly gone over to the dark side, hasn't she? XD**

**So, what's in store for Edward and Bella now, eh? Will they ever return to Forks? And what will happen when they do return?**

**Also, I'd thought I would answer some questions by some of you readers from the previous chapter. Here they are:**

**From: **lozzy035

_yay he changed it_

did it go quickly cause in bit her in a lot of different places and she had alot of venom in her

poor bella she was so scared

update soon

~Yes, lozzy; her change did go by quickly. But, her having a lot of venom in her veins was not the cause of her change being only 2 days. You'll see why her change had happened so quickly. ;) Thanks for the review.~

**From: **Myth'lovin

_Vampie Bella. Is she going to be bloodthirsty and violent, calm like in BD... Or Lust-thirst and voilent(ly ripping clothes)?_

~As you can read from the chapter, Bella is TOTALLY different from the Bella in BD. And, she's about to become more evil, sooner rather than later. X3~

**From: **doves1993

_Great_ _chapter. I am glad she is going to be a vamp now. I wonder if she is going to drink human or animal blood. I still want to know why Edward and Alice have talked._

~From the chapter, Bella has made her choice on her preferred drink. XD Now, as for why Ed and Alice have talked... well, that will be explained later on. Though, here's a hint: in DoT: Edward's POV, he explained what is going on between him and Alice, in one of those chapters. ;)~

**From: **vampiregurl

_how can alice not see her? is it because of her new powers? i mean for sure she would have powers when becoming a vampire_

~The explanation of how Alice can't see Bella will be explained later on, again. And, Bella will get powers. Question is how many powers will she get, and which powers will she receive? All in due time, readers, you will receive your answers!~

**If there are any more questions as to what has happened so far in the story, please feel free to ask me. And, if you want me to post the questions in any of the chapters, tell me that as well. :)**

**Please review, and tell me your thoughts about Evil Vampire Bella! :D**

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~ **


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hey there readers! Time for another update of "Darkness of Twilight"! :)**

**And, it's time for a twist in the story! ;D **

**I don't actually have a lot to say here, so how about we get started already?**

**. Eighteen: **The Powers**.::.**

**

* * *

**

**~Chapter 18~**

**-Bella Swan-**

"What?" I asked Edward incredulously, but he wouldn't look at me. "Why do you want to go back to Forks?" I asked him, gripping his angular jaw in my hands to make him look me in the eyes. "I... I can't tell you, Isabella." Edward murmured sadly, his eyes darting away from mine. "Edward, god damn it! Look at me!" I hissed, jerking his jaw to look at me. "Tell me, why do you want to go back there?" I asked him.

It has been a little over three days since Edward and I've been staying here in Phoenix. The body of Tara was discovered two days again, yet no one has recently found the next two bodies Edward and I have killed off. But, eh; those bodies will be discovered... eventually. That's beside the point, though. Edward has been a good leader of me, making sure that I keep my anger and jealously in check, and that I make sure I don't mutilate our victims before we get around to killing them for their blood.

And now, all of a sudden, here we are in our hotel room, just lounging around, when Edward suddenly states, "We need to get back to Forks." And thus, that started our argument. I kept questioning him of why he would want to go back to that hell hole, where our human enemies, and our supernatural enemies, waited for us. Besides, since I was "dead" and he was not, he gets to go back to school, beginning the game of, "Edward's single again!". And me being "dead", I can't do anything about it.

"I have to go back there, Isabella. I have unfinished business." Edward spoke up. "Unfinished business? What, you promised some slut that you would give her one night?" I asked haughtily, snarling. Edward snarled back, more menacingly, and pushed me down onto the bed behind us. "_Never_ think that I'm going off with some other woman, Isabella." Edward growled, his once red eyes turning pitch black in anger. I stared at him wordlessly, and then he sighed.

"Sorry. I just wish you wouldn't sell yourself short, love." Edward grumbled, before he gave me a peck. "Well, if it's not that, then why do you really want to go back to Forks?" I asked him, sitting up after he had sat up. "I have to finish the semester, love." Edward stated, but rose an eyebrow up at me after I snorted. "Bullshit. You could care less about school. You've been through school for over a century or less." I muttered, looking at him accusingly.

"What are you hiding from me? What's the real reason of why you want to go back?" I asked him after he dropped his head. "You know I don't like hiding anything from you, right?" Edward murmured sadly, heaving a sigh. "Yes. So, why can't you tell me this?" I asked, taking his hand in both of mine. Silence was my answer. I sat there in anxious silence, hoping that he would speak up soon, before I would have to rip it out of him.

"Isabella?" Edward asked quietly, and I looked up to be met with his sparkling red eyes. I inhaled noisily, being startled by the intensity of his eyes. "Uh-huh?" I asked in a stuttered, gulping in some air. _"We're going back to Forks, love. And, no arguing about it."_ Edward purred in his mind control voice, and unfortunately, there was nothing that I could do to fight it.

We only had a little amount of clothes, but we wouldn't need them anymore, so Edward checked us out of our hotel room, and we rode a taxi to Downtown Phoenix, with the driver taking us to the airport there. Edward had already booked us tickets back to Washington; he told me this when we arrived to our gate. Inside, I was pissed off at him for using his mind control on me just so he could get he wanted. He knew that I was mad at him too, because he didn't try to kiss me or hug me. My hand was clasped in his, but that was about it.

Within the hour, we were taxing away from Phoenix Airport, cruising the skies. Thankfully, Edward had gotten us tickets in first class, so we wouldn't be in the crowded coach. Still, I was surrounded by tons of humans, with the burn in my throat becoming unbearable with each passing minute. Edward knew what I was going through, because he too was having the same problem like me. _Ah, the one downside of drinking human blood._ Bella - the one "voice" inside my mind that hadn't really spoken up in a long while since I've become a vampire - sighed mentally.

_I wish I could fall asleep right now_. I thought to myself, pouting. Suddenly, I felt my eyelids drooping, and I felt my head falling towards Edward's shoulder. "Isabella?" Edward asked quietly, but it was too late; I had succumbed to the darkness of sleep.

**~*~*~*E&B*~*~*~**

**(2 hours later*)**

"Isabella! Babe, time to wake up." Edward hissed, lightly shaking my shoulder. "Ungh..." I grunted, shaking my head to wake myself up, and when I opened my eyes, Edward's concerned expression sagged into relief. "You had me frightened there, love. I had no idea what happened to you when you started... sleeping... on my shoulder." Edward murmured, looking astonished when he said sleeping. "I slept?" I asked, surprise clear in my tone. Vampires can't sleep though. How was I able to fall asleep?

Edward nodded, but he still seemed confused like I was. "Can we sit down somewhere?" I asked him, suddenly realizing where we were; we were walking through the terminal after having gone through security, and we were getting close to the exit of the airport. "Sure." Edward answered, and he led us to a bench by a gift shop. He sat down first before I sat down on his lap, and after much shifting, I was resting my head on his shoulder, my eyes looking directly at his pale neck.

"Did you drink or do something weird before we got on the plane, Isabella?" Edward asked first, wrapping his arms around my waist. "No. We didn't hunt last night, nor this morning, and I know that I didn't drink any weird blood since we've stayed in Phoenix." I explained, thanking my excellent memory that I haven't drunken anything odd. "And you didn't do anything out of the ordinary?" Edward asked.

"Let's see," I began, shifting some more to hold up my hand to count off the things I've did. "Stayed at the hotel, hunted, had amazing sex with you," I paused when Edward chuckled. "Stayed inside, hunted, sex, hunted, hunted, killed several times, sex, sex, and more sex. Nope, nothing out of the ordinary." I ticked off, looking up at him when I was finished. Edward nodded at my list, and pursed his pink, kissable lips out in thought. "Oh wait!" I exclaimed, suddenly remembering something.

"What?" Edward asked, looking down at me with impatience. "I did wish that I could sleep when we were on the plane, and then all of a sudden, I fell asleep." I explained to him. "You _wished_ you could sleep?" Edward asked incredulously, his dark red eyes wide. "Yeah. In my mind." I added in, nodding my head firmly. "Hmm..." Edward hummed thoughtfully, taking one of his hands and tapping his chin with his index finger.

"What?" I asked him after he had sat in silence, thinking to himself. "I believe you have discovered your power." Edward stated, and I looked up at him in shock. "Seriously?" I squeaked, smirking. "Yep. You wished you could sleep, and you were able to. Your power is the ability to wish for anything. But, we need to test this theory out to make sure I'm correct." Edward explained. "So, go ahead and wish for a few things." Edward added.

"Alright." I said, and then began thinking to myself. What could I wish for. _God, you sound like some five year old wishing on her birthday candles._ Isabella thought out loud in my mind. Ignoring her, I came up with my first wish. _I wish I had slightly bigger boobs._ I thought to myself, and just seconds later, I could feel my boobs getting slightly bigger - and so could Edward. "Oh god..." he hissed, looking down at me with pure lust, but I giggled.

"Next wish!" I stated cheerfully, laughing at Edward's groan. I looked around us at the humans; some would stop and look at us, and others would take one look, and then hurry onwards. A couple over by a cafe were arguing over something about their relationship or whatever, with piping hot Styrofoam cups of coffee right near their flailing hands. Smirking to myself, I decided on my next wish. _I wish those two humans would smash their hands into their coffee, and spill it all over themselves._

I made sure Edward would be able to watch the show, and luckily, we were able to see it happen. The woman smashed her hand into her coffee first, and it got all over her man, who sputtered and yelped in pain from the hot coffee. Not later after that, he had swung his hand into his coffee, and his coffee split all over the woman, who too sputtered and yelped in pain. Edward and I laughed at their pain, and continued laughing at the two who started arguing again, only more angrily this time.

"Alright, I think that proves my theory enough, Isabella. We should head out now before people started looking at us like we're crazy." Edward mumbled, and once I was standing - with him still staring at my larger chest, mind you - we slowly made our way out of the airport. On the way, I would let my eyes wander from human to human, and occasionally, I would see young adults or middle aged humans walking by us, carrying or dragging their children right behind them.

Before I met Edward, I never saw myself as a mother. And, sometimes, I still don't. Edward and I were both immortal now, so the possibility of having a family between us was unlikely. But, now that I've been with Edward for a long time now, and since I've just discovered my new power of wishing, maybe having children with Edward wasn't as impossible as it seemed in the beginning. I could just see the images of little Edwards and Bellas running around, and I could see myself with a bulging stomach, me carrying my child.

On my quick decision, I made another wish to myself.

_I wish it was possible for me and Edward to have children together._******

Thankfully, I had wandered off from Edward to go to the bathroom - to make ourselves appear more human - so I didn't need to worry about Edward hearing my thoughts about my wish. I sighed shakily to myself, hoping that I hadn't dug my own grave about this wish, and I washed my hands before I dried them off and exited the women's restroom. Edward had waited outside for me, and when he saw me, he wrapped me into his side and we walked out of the airport together.

Now that we've arrived, I noticed that Edward seemed nervous all of a sudden. His eyes were darting back and forth rapidly, and he never let me leave his side since we've gotten here. But, I wasn't going to push him again; he hadn't answered me when we were in Phoenix, so I doubt he would say anything to me now.

Edward led me to the trees, and made us run at vampire speed, away from the airport. On the way to wherever we were going, I heard thunderous heartbeats and thudding paws running alongside at a distance, and when I looked over, my eyes grew wide. Running beside us were several, various colored wolves about the size of horses. I turned to warn Edward about them - remembering about the tales he told me about vampires and wolves - but Edward didn't pay mind to them. He kept running. And wordlessly and obediently, I followed right behind him, ignoring the wolves for now.

After awhile of running, we entered a clearing, and Edward skidded to a stop. The Cullen clan was standing there in the clearing, as if waiting for us. I turned around, and saw that the wolves - about 10 or so in total - were blocking the path we came from. We were trapped.

"Cullens." Edward greeted the vegan vampires in a curt manner. "Edward." Carlisle greeted back, his face set into a look of sadness but sternness as well. "What's going on?" I asked no one in particular, getting the deepest sense of foreboding in my stomach. "A deal." Edward muttered, his other hand clenching into a tight fist. "A deal that has been broken." a voice that was new answered, and I whipped my head in that direction. A man that appeared to look like he was around 19 or 20 was stepping out from the tree line, only wearing a pair of cut-off shorts. Walking right beside him was Jacob; his once long hair has been sheared off, and he too was wearing cut- off shorts.

"Jasper." Carlisle's voice spoke up, and I was enveloped by a thick blanket of lethargy. Jasper sped over to where I was, and carried me over to the Cullens. "NO!" I screeched out weakly, looking helplessly over at Edward, who stood where he was, stock still and his eyes closed. "Don't worry, Bella. Once Masen is dead, we'll take care of you. We made a compromise with the mutts; if Masen dies, you get to live with us." Emmett told me, as if he was trying to reassure me.

I struggled weakly against the lethargy over me, trying to save Edward from these morons. There was no way I was going to let them take him from me! And god damn it, I will fight them all off, even if I get hurt in the process, to save him if I have to! While I was struggling, the man, and Jacob, and the wolves were approaching Edward slowly, all of them looking satisfied and smug that they were going to have their chance in killing off my man.

_If only I could get Jasper to let me go!_ I thought to myself in a panic. Oh, wait! Duh! I had the upper hand on these idiots, thanks to my new power. With my quick decision made, I began my plan. _I wish Jasper would release me from his power. _I wished, and soon, Jasper's powers of manipulating my emotions******* disappeared. I knew he had a look of shock on his face when I had broken free from his power, but I didn't have time to look. I ran off at my high speeds, ignoring Rosalie's cry to catch me.

I skidded to a stop behind Edward, and in a desperate attempt to save him, I raised my arms up, spreading them wide open, with my hands positioned in the famous "stop" signal. I closed my eyes shut, and listened for any sounds of them approaching us, but all I heard were the deep thuds of something heavy probably, springing up from the ground below us, followed by the noises of growls and surprised cries.

"Whoa..." Edward breathed out, and then I opened my eyes, gasping in surprise.

Edward and I stood inside a large and wide circle of fire, while outside of the circle, the Cullens and the wolves, Jacob and the man, were all captured by thick stocks of green vines. The vines were tied at their waists of stomachs, and while I watched them struggle, I could see that they could not tear the vines off of them.

"Did you do this?" Edward asked me in awe, looking over at me. "Uh, maybe? I didn't wish for these vines and this fire to appear though." I admitted, shaking my head slightly. "I believe this has to do something with a second power." Edward stated, tapping his chin with his first finger once more. "Really? I have _two_ powers?" I asked him, my eyes wide. "I believe so. But, we need a little help from someone at the moment, love." Edward said, smirking.

Before I could ask what he was talking about, he ran, jumped over the flames, and hurried on over to the stock vine that held Alice. "Uh-oh..." Alice mumbled, as if she knew what was going to happen. I realized now what Edward wanted; I released Alice from the vine, and she fell through the air - from the height of the vine, which was about 7 or 8 feet off from the ground - to be caught into Edward's arms.

"What the - where are you going with her?" Jasper asked in a snarl when Edward jumped over the flames with Alice in his arms still. "Sorry, Commander Whitlock! But, my girl and I need to borrow your psychic wife for a bit!" Edward yelled over to him while he handed Alice over to me. I made another vine appear, and tied the vine around her torso, trapping her arms.

"This is fucked up!" Alice screeched when Edward threw her over his shoulder. "ALICE!" Jasper roared out in agony. "Don't worry about me, Jasper honey!" Alice yelled out to him after Edward and I jumped out from the circle of flames, and ran quickly through the stocks of vines that were still holding up the wolves. "I'll kill you both if you don't return my Alice to me, safe and sound!" Jasper howled out in fury just as soon as we ran from the clearing, heading off to the north, in our vampire speed.

"Overprotective fool." Alice grumbled, chuckling to herself. "Isabella, could you put Alice to sleep, please?" Edward asked me while we ran. "Wait, what?" Alice asked, but I had already wished her asleep. Alice slumped against Edward's shoulder, falling asleep quickly.

Edward and I looked at each other knowingly, coming to a conclusion. We were getting tired of the Cullens coming after him and trying to take him away from me, but no matter how many times we try to stop them, they never give up. We needed to come up with plan to stop this madness, and I believe Alice was going to be our "helper" in our future.

"So, my partner in crime, what's our first order of business in Operation: Eliminate the Vegans?"

**

* * *

**

**1st Star: **_I don't think I got the time difference correct, between the time it takes to get from Phoenix to Washington. So, I made that time up._

**2nd Star: **_This wish is a foreshadowing one, just to let you know. Question is when will this "event" take place? Or will it? )_

**3rd Star: **_I don't believe I mentioned this anywhere, but I did have Edward tell Bella all about the Cullens, including their powers. So, that's how she knows about Jasper's emotion manipulation power._

**And, about Bella's powers:**

**Her first power is that she can wish for anything. That includes:**

**-**wishing for anything about her physical appearance or anything to do with her body (ex: change in appearance, gives her the ability to produce tears, to wish for her to have children, etc. *wink, wink*)

**-**wishing for anything that involves the mind (ex: her emotions, her personality, the subconscious - such as wishing for something to fall asleep.)

**-**wishing for any outcome of any event - whether it be good or bad

**-**wishing for the manipulation of objects

**-**wishing for the manipulation of people

**-**wishing for all things! XD

**The list of what Bella could wish for is endless. She can wish for anything, and it can or will happen.**

**Her second power, has yet to be explained, but you get the general idea; she can control the elements and nature. Meaning, she can control fire, water, earth, nature, etc.**

**So, what do you think of this chapter? Good? Bad?**

**Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter and of their return to Forks. And, what do you think will happen next?**

**Any questions? Go ahead and ask me in a review of PM, and whether you want me to post it in the chapter or not; I will answer it no matter what! :)**

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~ **


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N: Welcome all of thee to another chapter of ****Darkness of Twilight****. :)**

**I have to say this; some of you readers are really a bunch of assumers. XD Not trying to be mean, but all of you assumed that in the last chapter, when Edward asked Bella about their plan to "eliminate" the Cullens, lots of you freaked out and begged, "DON'T KILL THE CULLENS!"**

**Here's two explanations from me to all of you:**

**1. I can't kill off the Cullens, otherwise the story would be ruined. **

**2. Bella has a trick or two up her sleeve; I'll just say that her personality it about to do a complete 180. XD **

**Now, please, do not worry. Let's get on with the chapter, so hopefully, all of you will understand what's going to happen.**

_**Chapter Nineteen: **_**The Future**

*****DISCLAIMER: I DO ****NOT**** OWN TWILIGHT! I sent a letter to Stephenie Meyer, asking for the rights of Twilight. She wrote me a letter back, calling me a nut job and wrote down the number of the local Insane Asylum in my area.*** **

**

* * *

**

**~Chapter 19~**

**-Bella Swan-**

After we've been running for a half hour, Edward and I had reached our destination - Edward's apartment. We sneaked our way into the apartment without being seen, and once we were inside, Edward set Alice down on the couch, with her head lolling off to the side for she was still fast asleep. "Go ahead and wake her up, love." Edward suggested; I promptly wished Alice awake, and soon, she roused.

"'Asper? Wha -" Alice groggily and incoherently asked, but when she realized her surroundings, she scowled. "Forgot I was with you two." Alice grumbled, glaring at the both of us. "Love it that you're happy to see us." I sarcastically stated, rolling my eyes and dismissing her grumpy attitude. "You aren't going to get anything out of me." Alice stated defiantly, squinting her eyes and looking at us shiftily.

Edward snorted, and snickered at Alice's response. "I know we'll get something out of you, Pixie. You're a psychic, and when someone makes a decision, you can't help it but see the future." Edward began. "So, you won't be able to help yourself as I make a decision..." Edward trailed off; he must be making a silent, mental decision. Around the same time, Alice's glazed over, as she lost herself in the vision before her eyes.

"Ugh! That's disgusting! Eew, didn't need to see that!" Alice screeched suddenly that I actually jumped in surprise. "See? Now, you're our little psychic, so we need your ability for our plan. And there's nothing that you can do about it." Edward stated, snickering at her displeasure. "You'll never get away with it! It's my family against you two - six against two; we'll easily kill you." Alice boasted, but I bet, deep down, even she knew that she and her family wouldn't be able to beat us in a fight.

"Pfft; even you know that we can kill your family if we wanted to, Alice. We have the upper hand on all of you." Edward bragged, crossing his arms over his chest. "Now, enough talking. Let's see if our plan is clear for you to see." Edward said, before he closed his eyes. Alice's eyes glazed over, and the curiosity getting the best of me, I wished for the ability to see Alice's vision for myself, and I too was submerged in the sight.

_Loud booming. Dark, ominous clouds. The sounds of metal screeching and metal being torn apart._

_The vision then focused on the sight of a large bonfire with burning limbs piled high. Dark purple plumes of smoke wisped upwards into the air, and then the vision focused on the sight of Esme, Carlisle and Jasper in the air, wrapped up in vines. The werewolves were also wrapped up in vines, high above the ground._

_And then, the vision focused at the two people who were at the base of the vines. Edward and I were at the base, cackling and laughing maniacally full of raging power and madness. We tore at the flesh of the Cullens, ripping them limb from limb, severing them from their stony bodies. _

_Effortlessly, after the body had been ripped apart, we threw their parts into the roaring fire, and watched with sickening, evil pleasure, their bodies going up in smoke._

I pulled out of the vision, so abruptly, I fell backwards in fright. Alice's eyes returned to normal, and once Edward stopped looking into Alice's mind, he saw the state I was in - curled up on the floor, trembling in fear. This vision was too frightening, too sinister. This was too much for me. "Isabella, love? Baby, what's wrong?" Edward asked, crouching in front of me. I squeaked in surprise, and unfortunately, on instinct, I had wished that Edward wouldn't bother me at the moment, and would go silent in any way possible.

But, it was too late for me to take back my mistake. As soon as I finished that wish, Edward's eyes were getting droopy, and then he slumped to the floor. _Well, that was unexpected. _Isabella thought mentally, staring at Edward's sleeping figure in surprise. I slowly uncurled, and stood shakily, bending down to stand up Edward's sleeping figure. I shouldered his arm around my shoulders, and with his dead weight leaning against me, I made my way over to the couches.

"What did you do?" Alice asked me, her golden eyes wide when she saw Edward's sleeping form. I was about to answer her, but just before I could, Edward muttered something incoherently in his sleep, and then his large hand came up to my breast, and he latched his hand onto it. His other arm sleepily made its way around my small waist, and then with a lazy grin making its way on his face, his hand that was on my breast squeezed it for a second before it relaxed.

_Note to self: Edward is a grabber in his sleep._ Isabella ticked off mentally, making a checkmark onto her list of my Edward.

Alice eyed Edward's action with wide eyes, but a snicker was bubbling past her lips at this. "Say a word of this to Edward, and I can guarantee he will be unhappy about it." I warned her, moving Edward over to the other couch. I laid him down on it, but I was dragged down to lie on top of him because in his sleep, his hand and arm refused to let me go.

"Sheesh, possessive much?" Alice asked sarcastically, chuckling at how I tried to get up from lying on top of Edward, only to be pulled back down by him. "Hey, Bella? What did you do to him? And why?" Alice asked all of a sudden. "Well, uh, after I had finished seeing your vision about his plan, I was frightened by it. And when he had tried to comfort me, I guess on natural instinct, I had wished that he wouldn't come near me, and somehow, that translated him to falling asleep...?" the end of my explanation sounded more like a question.

"But why don't you wake him up? You've calmed down by now." Alice pointed. I sighed; honestly, I knew why I didn't want to wake him up. Edward may think of me as his partner in crime of all evil and intent of destroying the Cullens, but truthfully, I was slowly getting terrified of what Edward was becoming. Sure, I always knew that Edward was a dark, brooding vampire - one who didn't give a damn about killing humans - and I knew that he was truly sinister when he wanted to be.

But, one day of when Edward had been vulnerable, the one day that Edward wasn't evil or dark, or possessive at all, was the day he took me to the meadow on our date. Though some of my human memories have faded, that day will never be blurred. I remembered of how Edward had unleashed his fury of my stubbornness of not running away from him, only soon after, he collapsed in defeat, sobbing dryly. And when I had comforted him, he opened up to me in such a soft way, it touched my heart.

I had actually liked it when Edward was sweet, was soft and gentle, was not his normal cold self. I liked it when he was vulnerable; it showed you that he wasn't his normally cold, hard and sinister self. Unfortunately, it was extremely rare of him to show his soft side - and he would only show his soft side to me when we would make love, though most of the time, we fuck each other like rabbits.

Still, I wished Edward wouldn't be the evil vampire that he is.

"Bella?" Alice's voice broke me from my thoughts. I looked up to see her looking at me with eyebrows raised in concern. "Oh, sorry; I spaced out there for a second." I mumbled, hanging my head in embarrassment. "It's okay, I understand. You're talking to the "Spacing-Out" Queen." Alice joked, and together we shared a laugh. _This is nice. It's nice to talk to Alice again. _Bella thought inside my head, smiling.

After we were finished laughing, we sat in silence. It wasn't particularly uncomfortable; it wasn't really comfortable as well. It was a silence somewhere in between. "Alice?" I asked her all of sudden. I had gotten the craziest idea ever. "Hmm?" Alice hummed, looking up at me once again. "Can... you help me with something?" I asked hesitantly; I really hope Alice won't turn down my offer.

"Sure; but that depends on what you need help with." Alice added in when she saw my face light up. After that, my face sort of dropped, but I was still holding onto my smile. "Okay, now I know that this may seem completely weird of me," I began, shifting some in Edward's unyielding, sleepy hold. "But, I want you, and the rest of the Cullens, help me in changing Edward's diet." I continued, but paused when I saw her eyes grow wide. "Alice?" I asked her, but she didn't respond.

"Yoohoo, Alice, you in there?" I asked her again, snapping my fingers loudly at her. Finally, after a full minute, Alice snapped out of her trance and shook her head vigorously. Then, Alice stared at me with a perplexed look in her eyes but a false smile was on her face. "What did Edward promise you to say this shit?" Alice asked, and I scowled. Of course she would come to the conclusion that Edward had put me up to saying this.

"Nothing. God, why would you assume that?" I snapped at her, turning my head to glare straight at the TV. "Do you think I'm stupid or something? Just because I space out, doesn't make me stupid, Bella." Alice grumbled back, huffing and straightening herself, sitting up more. "I wasn't saying that you're stupid, Alice. And Edward did nothing to put me up to this. This decision was made by me, and me alone." I growled, fury of her accusations flaring up inside of me.

Alice was silent after my sudden and short rant of anger at her. I sighed, and mumbled, "Look, I want you to listen to me of what I'm about to say, okay? No interrupting, got that?" Alice sat there, before she nodded to my request. And so, I explained my plan, and my reasoning behind it, to Alice, without her interrupting me at all. She listened with rapt attention, and by the end of my plan and explaining, she sat there in stony silence.

"Alice, please say something." I begged her, and that's when her eyes glazed over. I wished I could see her visions again, and then, I was sucked into her vision.

_"LET ME THE FUCK GO!" Edward's roar was the first thing I heard. The vision was blurry and fuzzy at first, but then it refocused and now, I could see what was going on in the vision. Edward was being restrained against Emmett, Jasper, me and Rosalie. We were strapping him onto this medical table of sorts, using chains and thick leather straps to tie his hands to it._

_Once he was held down onto the table, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie all stepped away from him, while I stayed where I was, straddling Edward's stomach. Edward's eyes were closed tightly, and he was snarling and growling profanities this way and that. "Hand me the blood." my vision self ordered to no one in particular. My vision self's eyes weren't their usual blood red - they were turning into a bright orange. Does this mean I was converting my diet too?_

_Esme hurried forward with packets upon packets of blood - but I could smell the scent of the blood; it was much different than human blood. It smelt like animal blood._

_I took a packet, ripped it open, and the sound of the packet being ripped open made Edward's eyes snap open. Edward looked to the packet of animal blood, then looked around at the sullen yet determined faces of the Cullens, then looked down at his restraints, before finally, he looked up at me. My vision self began dry sobbing from the look he was giving me; his dark ruby eyes held sorrow, and betrayal._

_My vision self leaned down, and I whispered to him in a loving voice, "I'm sorry, but this is for your own good." And with that, I whipped myself upright, and shoved the blood into Edward's mouth. Edward made a noise that sounded like a growl and a gurgle, and tried to turn his head away from the blood. But, Alice raced forward, put both hands on either side of his head, and held it in place firmly while I shoved packets and packets of animal blood down his throat. _

_Abruptly, the vision changed from the gruesome scene of me force feeding Edward animal blood, to where my perspective was facing a set of double doors while I was perched on top of a soft, silky bed. One of the doors was slightly ajar, while there was minimal light in the room I was in._

_Suddenly, there was something shifting beside me, and before I could look, I heard the softest and the most adorable, yet at the same time, pitiful, noise. A soft whimpering and whining could be heard from beside me. I looked down, and I was shocked - at least I was; my vision self wasn't. There, lying beside me, was Edward. His eyes were shut tightly once again, but now, he had a look of pain and agony on his face._

_Absentmindedly, Edward began nuzzling his nose and face into my neck, all the while still whimpering and whining. My vision self sat up slowly, and propped myself against the headboard of the bed we were on. Edward followed after me, his left hand going straight to my breast, while he wrapped his free hand around my waist. He continued nuzzling my neck, whimpering, while I propped my legs up, and had him lying in between my legs._

_And then, Alice flitted into the room, her arms full with... baby bottles filled with blood? My real self was beyond confused, but my vision self and Vision Alice weren't. Alice set down the bottles on the nightstand beside me, and then, handed one bottle that was filled with animal blood to me. I took it from her, and then looked over at Edward. He looked up, and his dull black eyes brightened considerably once he saw the blood. I brought the bottle closer to him, and he met it halfway. He latched onto the baby bottle nipple, and began sucking greedily._

_I looked up at Alice, and she gave me a hopeful smile; I returned one to the pixie, before I looked down at my Edward, smiling still._

The vision faded out, and I was pulled back to reality. Alice sat there for a second, before she leaned back with a sigh. "Are these visions telling me you'll help?" I asked her, my tone hopeful.

Alice looked at me, before she smiled.

"Let Operation: Convert Edward, begin."

**~*~*~*E&B*~*~*~**

**(One Week Later...)**

It has been a week since Edward and I kidnapped Alice from the Cullens. We only kept her for one week because 1. We wanted to annoy her with bombardment of our affection and of annoying decisions, 2. Edward wanted to be completely sure that our "plan" would go accordingly well, and he needed Alice's visions are reassurance and 3. I wanted her there to reassure me that our little plan would be kept a secret from Edward, and that it would still be clear as day for Alice.

Now that a week has gone by, Edward decided that it was high time to return the psychic back to the Cullens, but he wanted to do it in a theatrical way. And theatrical to him, means really stupid to me.

Edward wanted to return Alice to the Cullens by going to the school this afternoon during a pep rally. And not just by handing her over to them - he wanted Jasper Cullen to fight both him and me in a fight to the "death" in order to see how badly Jasper wants her back. Not to mention that he wants to do so, in front of all of our _human_ classmates!

Frankly, I think Edward's power hungry brain is making him lose his focus on logic.

I asked Alice, "Why do you think he's doing this? Is he on a suicide mission?" and Alice had responded, "He wants to do this so he can get a good scare out of every human there at the rally. But, this will help us in getting the Volturi here for our plan." Alice had told me that getting the Volturi here for our plan might help us, because we knew that if Edward continued his mass spree of drinking humans, the Volturi would've surely come to destroy him. But, if they come here while Edward is going through the conversion of becoming a vegetarian vampire, they'll leave him alone.

So, for Edward's theatrical plan, he wanted me - Miss Dead Isabella Swan - to dress up in a gothic outfit. My outfit was a black Lolita dress with striped stockings that went over my black high heeled shoes that had a gold skull at the tip of my shoe. I had on lacy gloves/arm-sleeves of sorts, and I had to carry around a lacy parasol, and Alice did my hair and makeup. When it came to the parasol, I asked Edward about it, but he simply said, "All part of the theatrics, love."

Edward went to school this morning, and said that he would text me when it would be time for us to make our appearance. And, when he did, I ran to the school with Alice in my arms, the stupid parasol in her lap. We got to the school, and I followed the directions Edward had given me, by scaling the wall of the gym with Alice being cradled in one of my arms, the parasol in one of her hands.

I found the roof cover that was ajar from Edward, and I opened it, depositing Alice through it first before I jumped after her. Alice and I were hidden in the rafters of the gym, with the school below us, unsuspecting of our appearance. I scanned the crowd, and could see the other Cullen siblings sitting there, unaware. "Good, you made it just in time." Alice and I looked up to see Edward stealthily making his way towards us.

"So, what are we going to do?" I asked him, securing myself and Alice when he was by me. "Well, I plan on making mind controlling Jasper and use his manipulation powers to our advantage." Edward began, smirking while he looked down at Jasper. Alice pouted, upset about Edward doing that, but he ignored her. "Let me guess; you're going to make him cause hysteria?" I asked him, and he nodded.

"Now, let the fun begin." Edward purred, sneering, before he was silent. The principal continue talking to the crowd of the students, completely unaware of the danger that was about to happen. I looked down at Jasper, and when I saw him tense, I knew Edward had gotten to him. Several seconds later, the students began getting antsy. The principal started shifting from foot to foot, nervous as well. Jasper's power was working like magic.

"Isabella, time to cause destruction." Edward spoke in a low, excited voice. I nodded, and then, I wished for the windows above the bleachers to shatter, and for the lights that were hanging over the court to short out and explode. After that, the windows shattered and the lights that we were using as our perch exploded, sparks flying everywhere.

The students screamed and shrieked when shards of glass came flying around them, and the sparks got dangerously close to them. "Now, time for the Dead Swan to rise from the grave." Edward said next, and with that, I swung down from the perch, flying down to the ground. I landed on the court floor, sinking into a crouch to absorb the impact of the fall. I straightened, and looked up into the eyes of my fellow classmates, a sinister smile plastered on my face.

"Impossible! It's Isabella Swan!" Jessica screeched over the screams; that only intensified the hysteria of the students. Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper stood from the bleachers, and jumped down from the bleachers, approaching me in human speed. _Pfft; they're pathetic. _Isabella thought, snickering. Smirking, I lowered myself with my right leg, putting as much of my weight on it, and then, I thrust my hand out. A thick, strong vine shot straight out from the ground, and collided with the chest of Emmett. The force was strong enough to propel Emmett back to the bleachers, flying through the air. Students leapt and ran out of the way just in time Emmett fell down on the bleachers.

Jasper and Rosalie were still coming towards me, so I did several back flips to move myself away from them, and when I was a safe distance away from them, I used my ability of nature to my advantage once more. I sank into a crouch, and then thrust my hands to the left, and with Rosalie still running after me, she didn't see it coming. More vines sprouted, and they collided with Rosalie. But, they didn't go away after contact; they sprouted and grew in length, slamming Rosalie into the brick walls of the gym.

"Rosalie!" Emmett and Jasper shouted, and with Jasper distracted, I moved myself, and did the same thing I did to Rosalie, to Jasper. Jasper collided with the brick walls of the gym, the vines restraining him there. Emmett snarled loudly, and sprang from his spot, before running towards me, finally using his vampire speed. I snickered, then I cart-wheeled, before I punched the air. A vine appeared, and matched my force directed at him, propelled Emmett again back into the bleachers. More frightened students ran away from the falling figure of the vampire, and then the vine tied itself around Emmett's torso.

"Excellent job, my love." Edward's voice spoke up, and after I opened my parasol, I looked up to where Edward stood on the edge of the basketball hoop, Alice balanced alongside him, still tied up.

"What is the meaning of this?" Principal Greene shouted out to Edward in rage. Edward merely rolled his eyes, and then, all of a sudden, Principal Greene collapsed on the court, knocked out cold; more students screamed. "What the hell are you two doing? Trying to send the Volturi on our asses?" Emmett roared to us.

"You could say that." I answered, shrugging my shoulders nonchalantly while I leisurely walked towards the edge of the court, getting closer to the bleachers while Edward jumped down from the basketball hoop, bringing Alice with him. "Well, you two have to be the most stupid vampires I know." Rosalie snarled, not caring she just exposed us to our classmates; the humans gasped at her words, still under the effect of the hysteria Jasper had over them, but us vampires ignored them.

"If we're so stupid, then really, would we ever come up with this idea?" Edward asked, barking out a laugh, just before he threw Alice to her knees, and then, wrapped both of his hands around her head, and twisted her head sharply. A _crack!_ was heard through the ears of the vampires and the humans, but to the eye of the humans, you would just think he only cracked her neck for her. But, to us vampires, you could see the crack forming on Alice's neck and her jaw line.

To vampires, you knew Edward was issuing the infamous threat of ripping Alice's head off.

"STOP!" Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett cried out in agony, and Edward relieved some of the pressure off of Alice's tiny head. "Not so stupid now, are we?" Edward asked them tauntingly, snickering. "Don't you even dare harm a fucking hair on my Alice's head, or I swear, I'll tear the both of you to shreds and burn your limbs, dancing on your ashes!" Jasper spat, struggling against the vine's hold on him.

"Mouthy, aren't we?" I teased, cackling at Jasper.

"We'll make a deal with you Cullens." Edward began, and then, I released Jasper from my vine's hold. Immediately, Jasper charged at us, a look of pure, unadulterated rage and fury on his face. "Ah, ah, ah!" Edward said, clicking his tongue, and with that, I raised my hand and arm, where a new vine sprouted at his feet. The green plant life wrapped itself around both of his hands, and hoisted him into the air, dangling him upside down.

"No surprise attacks, soldier." Edward scolded Jasper while we walked over to him. "You should know that wouldn't be a wise move on your part." Edward warned him, and then, with both hands around her neck tightly, he hoisted Alice into the air so her face would be level with his. Alice struggled to breathe. (Though vampires don't need the air, sometimes it is nice to breathe in and out like a normal person.) "Alice..." Jasper whimpered, looking at her with pained eyes.

"Jasper..." Alice breathed back, sighing. "So, here's the deal, Jasper." Edward began, lowering Alice back down to where we were. "If you want Alice back so badly, you're going to have to fight for her safe return. If you win, you get to have Alice back, and Isabella and I will leave for good." Edward bargained. "And, if you win?" Jasper asked cautiously. Edward and I looked at each other, chuckling evilly to ourselves.

"If we win, we get to destroy all of you, without any of you fighting against us." Edward said, causing the Cullen siblings to gasp. "You wouldn't even be able to do that! It's six against two!" Emmett barked, thinking we were bluffing. "Alice..." Edward sang, and with his hands at her neck again, he shook her roughly. "Ah, I've seen it! They're not joking!" Alice gasped out, yelping in pain.

Silence met our ears. "So, Jasper, what's it going to be?" Edward asked him.

"I'll fight. I can easily defeat you, Bella. You are a newborn after all." Jasper snickered out triumphantly, thinking he was only fighting me.

"Oh, you're not just fighting my Isabella, Jasper." Edward called to him, and then Jasper looked over at Edward. "You'll be fighting the both of us. And, you know how I fight." Edward growled out, moving to stand somewhat protectively in front of me.

"Let's begin, shall we?" I asked, twirling on my heel and began walking away, before I absentmindedly waved my hand over my shoulder, wishing for the humans to fall into unconsciousness, and then I heard the noise of humans slumping in exhaustion. I turned around, and saw that Edward carried Alice over to the opposing bleachers, setting her down on the top bleacher, before he zipped to my side.

"Release him, love." Edward suggested gently to me, and on his wish, I released Jasper from the vine. Immediately, he zipped towards us, and then stopped a safe distance from us. "And, just for extra measures so you Vegans don't cheat," Edward began, and with a nod of his head, I had wished for invisible boundaries on the sidelines. "This invisible boundary will keep from any vampires coming in, or going out. The rules is that Jasper, you have to fight both me and my Isabella. When one of us forfeits, the winner will be declared. Powers are allowed, but only to an extent. The terms of winning have been set." Edward said, before slipping into a defensive crouch.

Jasper and I mimicked him. "Begin!" Edward shouted, springing into action.

Edward and Jasper ran at each other, colliding with the resonating sound of rocks meeting echoing. I jumped back, landing on the basketball hoop behind me. I used it as my perch, tense in my crouching position, waiting in the wings to see when and if I would need to help Jasper. Jasper and Edward barreled and rolled around, growling, snarling and snapping one's teeth at the other. When Jasper came closer to me, thinking that if he were to attack me, Edward would either attack him or he would back off, I used my nature power on him.

A strong, thick vine sprouted from the ground, tying its end around one of Jasper's legs, hoisting him into the air. Jasper struggled against the vine's hold, but he should've known by now it was futile. I straightened from my position on the hoop, and then hopped on top of the arc of the vine. I leaned down, using only the balance of my feet to keep me up, and waved at Jasper, who looked up at me with an exasperated look.

I jumped down from the arc, landing daintily on my feet, before I raised my right hand. The vine followed my movement as I spun my arm around like I was getting ready to throw a pitch in baseball. I looked behind me, cackling as I saw Jasper getting spun around. "Whoa, whoa, WHOA!" Jasper cried as the spinning got faster. "Come on Jasper! You can beat them!" Emmett yelled out, trying to be encouraging for his brother but he most likely even knew that wasn't going to happen.

Finally, after spinning him, I made the motion of an underhand throw, and watched with fake pride - remember, I'm supposed to be evil when really, I didn't want to fight Alice's husband at all - as Jasper's pale body soared through the air. Edward got a running start and leapt into the air, before his hand came to Jasper's throat, and with gravity working, the two vampires came crashing down to the ground.

"Jasper!" the three Cullen siblings yelled out in worry. Jasper snarled after he recovered from Edward's throw down on him, and raised his lower half up; using his legs and feet, Jasper kicked Edward off of him. Edward went soaring upwards, and collided with the air duct system hanging from the ceiling. Edward grunted, his head and neck slamming loudly against the metal, before Edward came crashing down to the ground, with Jasper performing the same maneuver Edward had done to him.

When Jasper had raised my Edward off of the cracked ground by his neck, I growled deep within my chest, and sprinted towards them. I collided into Jasper's side, the thundering crash sound echoing once more, but at least when I had tackled Jasper, he released Edward from his hand. We tumbled and rolled straight into the right end of the barrier, with Jasper holding me to the wall by my throat with his hand. I snapped my teeth loudly at him, and clawed at him; Jasper silenced me by taking my neck and head away from the wall, before he slammed it right back into it. The barrier shimmered, but it did not break.

A loud, feral roar came from Edward, and then Jasper was gone. Edward had taken the scruff of Jasper's neck, and tossed him to the other side of our fighting arena. Then, Edward bent down and offered a hand to me. I took it, rubbing my head with my other hand. Edward checked over me quickly, before giving me a quick kiss; taking my hand into his large one, we ran towards Jasper when we saw him barreling towards us.

Edward then let go of my hand, and I did several flips to reach him, and when I did, my feet met his torso. The force of my flips, plus my body weight, sent Jasper crashing down on his back. I stood up on his chest, sneering at his face, before I stepped off of him, letting Edward do his damage on him. Edward grabbed Jasper by his ankles, and began swinging him around. I stood back some in order not to get by Jasper's head, and then watched as the spinning got faster and faster - to the point where the two vampires were a blur.

Then, Edward let go of his ankles, with him becoming normal again. Jasper flew straight into the barrier in front of Rosalie and Emmett, before falling face down on the ground. The barrier in front of Emmett and Rosalie shattered, but as cheesy as this may sound, the barrier's invisible magic "glass" came crashing down on them, only to disappear into a bundle of magical sparkling dust before it ever came into contact with them.

I immediately resurfaced the fallen barrier, while I strutted my way towards Edward's relaxed stature, his arms crossed. I placed both of my arms and hands on his left shoulder, leaning my head against it, while I crossed one ankle over the other, and stood respectfully by his side when he began to speak. "Face it, Jasper! There's no way you're going to win against my Isabella and I! We have the upper hand on you - we've got better powers and abilities!" Edward taunted, chuckling at his pain.

Suddenly, Edward and I were thrown backwards, smashing into the barrier wall behind us. We snarled and growled, struggling against Jasper's strong hold on our throats, clawing this way and that. "There's no way I'm leaving here without my Alice! I will not go down with fighting till the single utmost point of which I'm near death! I will kill THE BOTH OF YOU, IF IT'S THE LAST THING I WILL DO!" Jasper roared, and then released some of the pressure on us only to slam our heads back into the back barrier wall.

Edward was able to kick his feet up and kick Jasper off of us, and then crouched protectively in front of us. "Well, too bad, Whitlock! That wish of yours isn't coming true anytime soon, because no one, and I mean NO ONE, will be killing my beloved Isabella!" Edward snarled, then he charged at the Civil War vampire, before the two became blurs, tumbling and clawing at each other.

I stood there, helplessly watching my vampire endanger himself against this guy who's had experience dealing with vampires of whether they drink humans or are newborns. (Yes, Edward has told me all about Jasper's past, much like his powers.) There really wasn't any way to intervene - yet - and I was afraid that Edward was pushing this too far. Edward thought he was much stronger - possibly an invincible vampire - and that made him think nothing could hurt him.

Well, I wasn't about to let Edward find out the truth.

I raced forward, and shouting, "Stop!" I raised both hands into the air, before spreading them as far apart at my arms could go. Vines had followed my whim; the sprouted up from the ground, and wrapped themselves around my Edward and Jasper, before the vines grew, and with them growing, it put distance between the two vampires. "Wha - Isabella, what are you doing?" Edward growled, struggling against his vine's hold.

"I'm sorry, Edward, but I had to put a stop to this before you seriously got hurt." I argued with him. "Isabella, I demand that _you release me from this vine right now!_" Edward shouted in his mind- controlling voice. _Uh-oh._ Isabella thought mentally, where I felt the dull, numb force trying to make its way into my mind. My hold on Edward was beginning to loosen, but Alice realized what was going on. "Bella, NO! Fight it! We have to stick to the plan!" Alice screeched.

"Plan? What fucking plan?" Edward growled, snapping his furious gaze to Alice. "Bella, don't listen to him!" Alice snarled, shaking her head vigorously. "Alice, are you okay? What's wrong?" Jasper called out worriedly, not even struggling against his vine. "Isabella, _let me go damn it!_" Edward snarled, using his mind control on me once more. I was struggling hard against Edward's power on me. I wanted to stick to the plan, and if that meant I had to fight against my love's power, then at least I was doing so, so I could convert him of his ways.

"ISABELLA, _RELEASE ME THIS INSTANT!_" Edward roared, shaking and struggling. "NO, BELLA! FIGHT IT!" Alice shrieked, also struggling against the vine around her. _Their voices_... God, I wish they would shut up! I wish I could hear my thoughts! I was sinking to the ground on my knees, with the my will and strength crumbling. But, a tightness was forming in my stomach. Curling, coiling, winding so tightly...

"ISABELLA!"

"BELLA!"

"AHHH! _**SHUT UP!**_" I howled, with the coil thing snapping in my stomach, I applied more hold on Edward's vine, but from my howl/wail, the barriers surrounding us shattered. "I'm sorry, Edward. I love you!" I yelled, before I wished Edward asleep. Edward howled and growled in anguish, before he slumped, succumbing to my power.

I slackened the vines on everyone, and sank to the floor, faintly hearing the thud of Edward hitting the floor. "Bella..." Alice groaned, rushing to my side and helping me to my feet. "I think... I broke the hold of Edward's mind control on me." I gasped out, standing to my feet. "That's good. Now go help him before my family tear him apart." Alice hissed, and with that, I hurried over to where my sleeping man lied. I helped him to his feet, and cautiously stepped away from the advancing vampires that were coming towards me and Edward.

"No, stop!" Alice yelled, rushing forward to block her family from advancing anymore. "Alice..." Jasper trailed off, reaching forward and bringing her into his arms. "Did they harm you in any way? Are you hurt?" then, Jasper reeled a steely glare over at me. "If I find out she's been harmed in any way, I swear, you will die!" Jasper snarled, his eyes becoming pitch black.

"No! I'm fine." Alice hastily replied, whacking Jasper upside the head. "Ow..." he muttered in pain. Emmett laughed at his pain, but he too was whacked upside the head by Rosalie. "Alice, can you help me here?" I asked her, shifting Edward around. His weight wasn't exactly light, and he kept falling on top of me. "Oh, sure." Alice answered, stepping away from Jasper - with much struggle for he wouldn't let her go - before Alice took some of Edward's dead weight, throwing his other arm over her tiny shoulders, and let him lean some of himself on her.

Immediately, my sleeping Edward noticed that someone else was there. But, he mumbled incoherently, and after leaning towards me, he removed his other arm that was around Alice's shoulders, and latched his hand onto my left breast. If I were human, I would've blushed. Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett all stared at Edward's action with surprise on their faces. _Oh sure, they notice this, but not the fact that he's asleep?_ Isabella thought in a snarky tone, scoffing at them.

"You have to excuse him; Edward can be a bit of a grabber in his sleep." I told them, rolling my eyes.

"Well, now that we've seen Edward sleep-grope his mate, is there any reason why we're not tearing them apart yet?" Jasper asked sternly, glowering at me. "Look, you three need to shut up. I don't want any of you touching a single hair on Edward's and Bella's heads at all. They are coming back with us to the house, and we all are going to talk about this situation. And, you will be helping me with Bella's plan - no matter what." Alice ordered curtly.

"But -" "So help me, Jasper Whitlock, I will take that replica of your rifle and snap it in half, and use it as firewood." Alice snarled, raising a black, plucked eyebrow at him. _Ooh; burn! _Isabella thought with a snicker. "Alice..." Jasper whined, pouting at her threat. "I'm not joking here. I've already given Bella my word on her plan, so either you're helping, or I'll leave you guys for a while just to help Bella out." Alice growled, and that shut Jasper up. He didn't want to lose Alice a second time.

"Fine. Let's get back to the house." Rosalie grudgingly answered for the boys, before she turned around and began walking towards the exit, with us following behind her. "Oh. wait. Bella," I looked towards Emmett. "Are the mortals going to be waking up any time soon?" Emmett asked, his face scrunched up while he gestured to the humans. I shrugged as I replied, "They will. But, they won't remember anything about our appearance and fight, etc."

"Oh. Awesome." Emmett answered with a smirk, and with that, we left the destroyed gym.

**

* * *

****Really sorry about not updating for so long! I really am!**

**Anyways, I've come bearing news! I know I said I wouldn't budge on moving around the stories of my "Story Completion List" back in Chapter 17, but I've changed my mind. I'm moving back the story, **_The Prince and the Tattoo Artist_** so I can write up more chapters for a recent story I just adopted - **_Little Moments_** by **dancerchick17.** I had taken the story from her because she couldn't come up with any more chapter ideas, and I promised her that I would be finishing the story for her, which meant I would be pushing back some stories just for her. **

**I'm sorry, but if you want to arguing with me about that, go ahead. My mind is once again dead set on this change, and right now, I have to get going; it's late where I am right now, and it's been a long week for me.**

**Sorry about the delay of the chapter, but if you liked it and you still like me, please review. It would be greatly appreciated! :) **

***Bella's outfit is on my website, in the photo section, inside the DoT album***

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~**


	21. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hey there, readers! Time for another installment of DoT! :)**

**I honestly don't have that much to say right now, so how about we get started?**

_**Chapter Twenty**_**: **The Conversion

**

* * *

****~Chapter 20~**

**-Bella Swan-**

Thank god for the greenery of Forks. Us vampires ran through the forest at our amazing speeds, with Edward being cradled in my arms, bridal style easily. He was snoozing still, and his hand was still gripping my breast, with his incoherently mumbling cutting in every so often.

None of the Cullen siblings would look at me, except for Alice. She would occasionally look over her shoulder at me, an encouraging smile on her pixie face. I was glad that I had psychic Alice on my side of this situation. If Carlisle and Esme weren't willing to help, at least Alice would be there in helping me for my plan. Though Alice may seem meddling in Edward's eyes, she was truly a helpful pixie.

We reached the Cullens' white mansion soon after running for a few minutes. Everyone slowed down from a sprint to a light jog, with Alice being the one hanging in the back, waiting for me. "Thank you Alice. If they won't help me, you can still help me, right?" I asked her, hopeful that she wasn't lying back at the school. "Of course, Bella. I like you, and I did help Edward earlier - I mean - oh, shoot." Alice mumbled dejectedly to me, hanging her head in shame as if she spilled a huge secret.

"What do you mean you helped him "earlier"?" I asked, confused. So, in quick, rushed whispers, Alice told me of how she and Edward were actually in a secret alliance together in finding him a mate, and that I turned out to be the mate of his. "I was going to end the alliance soon after you and him were together after your transformation, but then I remembered some of my earlier visions to him, so I knew I couldn't break the promise I made to myself. Don't worry though; my earlier visions are the ones I showed you a week ago." Alice explained.

"Oh." was all I replied in return. "Come on; Jasper gathered Carlisle and Esme in the living room with Emmett and Rosalie. We should get to the explanation soon." Alice urged, and with that, we walked together in the house. "Alice? Bella? Jasper told us that you were - oh my goodness! What's wrong with Edward?" Esme cried when she saw Edward in my arms, afraid that he was knocked out. Even though Edward wasn't really in the Cullen Clan, she still worried for the health of those "close" to her "children".

"Don't worry, Esme. Edward's just asleep." I assured her gently, walking over to the armchair available and sat down, shifting Edward so he was snuggled into my side. "Oh, that's a - he's _asleep_?" Esme hissed, looking even more surprised. "All in due time, Esme." I once again reassured her, this time with a small smile. After that, the only sound heard was the Cullens moving about in the room. Esme, Carlisle and Alice sat close to where Edward and I sat. Still feeling protective yet relieved to have his wife back to him, Jasper stood behind where Alice sat, his hands on her tiny shoulders. Emmett and Rosalie sat on the other couch, but at the far end, still not trusting of me.

"So," Carlisle began; he was by the closest to us. "It has come to my attention that you and Edward have exposed our kind to the humans?" Carlisle asked, just making sure he heard right. "Oh, don't worry, Carlisle. I uh, made sure the humans forgot all about the appearance of me and Edward. They'll only find the school gym in ruins, and think that the roof collapsed or something. That's a believable cover-up story." I explained.

"Made?" Carlisle asked. "I'll get to that. But, I believe you want to ask me something else, right?" "Correct." Carlisle answered immediately. "I also heard wind of how you have a plan, that involves the aid of us?" Carlisle asked. "Carlisle, I'm asking for your help in converting Edward's diet to your vegan diet." I stated with conviction. Carlisle and Esme sat there, completely stunned.

"Um..." Esme stuttered. "Well, what if we don't want to help you?" Rosalie sneered from her spot by Emmett, but when I looked over at her, she had her head down, glaring at the white carpet fibers. "Then my statement earlier will be true, Rosalie Hale." Alice growled at her sister, with only Jasper's squeezing hands stopping her from attacking the blond vampire. "Statement? What statement?" Carlisle asked, looking at Alice, confused.

"That if no one would be willing to help Bella, I would be helping her, and we would leave for a while. I would stay with her through the first few months or however long it would take for Edward's diet to be completely changed, to help her through his rather odd state of mind." Alice repeated the very words she promised me all along, and when she was finished, she smiled at me in a friendly, familial way, and I returned the grin.

"Oh, there's no need for that." Esme spoke up in an affectionate, yet sympathetic tone. "I'll help. Even though Edward doesn't particularly like our family, he respects Carlisle and I in a way." Esme told her family, shaking her head at Jasper's, Rosalie's and Emmett's shocked faces. "What? He respects you two, and was associating with Alice over there, yet he hates us three? What the hell?" Emmett barked. How did he know about Alice and Edward's secret alliance?

"Hmm, I don't know; maybe because you three always plotted his _death_?" Alice snarled, glaring minutely at her husband, who in return pouted in shame. "But you betrayed us, Alice! You were conspiring with that monster!" Rosalie hissed, leaping to her feet. "At least I wasn't plotting his death every damn _second!_ I had to watch vision after vision of the possibilities of all of you planning of ripping Edward to shreds, and laughing as his parts burn up in purple, thick smoke!" Alice growled right back, leaping out from under Jasper's constricting hands, and glaring over at Rosalie - only the coffee table kept the two apart from starting a fight.

"He's a complete monster, Alice. He _kills _humans for his meals!" Rosalie screeched. "He's not a total monster, Rosalie! He didn't even kill Bella at all when they were dating!" Alice quickly defended Edward. "He didn't kill her because he didn't want to die himself! He's nothing but a selfish, pompous ass!" Rosalie snarled; that's what set me off. How dare Rosalie say that? Sure, maybe Edward's reason of not killing was partially that, but he always reassured me that it was him loving me, and not wanting to eternally damn me to this life.

I had grabbed a pillow after rising to my feet, and handed it to Edward so he could cuddle with it, before I interrupted the sister's hissing match. "You are wrong, Rosalie Hale. He didn't just kill me because he didn't want to die. He didn't kill me because he _LOVES _me! And, if you think he's a pompous ass, then what does that make you? A self loving, attention hogging bitch?" at that, Rosalie whipped her shocked look to me.

"That's right; I called you that. What are you going to do about it? Nothing! You wouldn't dare start a fight in front of Carlisle because you know that you think you're better than me. Well, guess what, Rosalie? Stop being such a hissing little whiner, and try to look at the good Edward has done. Sure, he's killed people, but so have you. Quit being a hypocrite, stop thinking that killing Edward is the best option, and actually think before you say something, otherwise, you're looking for a fight that you won't win at." I snarled at her, utterly ticked off at how she thought she was perfect because she didn't drink humans' blood, yet when she called Edward a monster for killing people, that's where she was being the hypocrite. Because I knew she killed people as well.

Everyone either stood or sat stunned at my rant, with only Edward's little mumbles filling in for the muted silence. Rosalie glared at nothing, before she whirled on her heel, and stomped out of the room, completely fuming. Emmett just sat there, still stunned. "I'm sorry I called her that in front of you guys." I mumbled apologetically to Emmett, Esme and Carlisle, suddenly feeling ashamed.

"I personally thank you." Jasper spoke up, making me looking at him in surprise. "Someone needed to knock Rosalie down a few pegs." Jasper offered as a reply, shrugging his shoulders.

"Emmett...?" I asked questioningly, looking over at him apologetically. "No, Bella, it's fine. Rosalie does sometimes get a little pissy, and I understand that you were defending Edward. So, it's alright." Emmett answered, already knowing that I was about to apologize to him again. "RaaAAH!" we all heard a loud screech, followed by the distinctive sound of her throwing a few things around in her room.

"Just let her cool down a bit. She's usually not this affronted; she thinks that she's always right." Esme said to me when I was getting ready to apologize once more. I nodded, and after removing the pillow from Edward's hold - I momentarily giggled when I saw his eyebrows pucker, and how a small frown was forming - I sat down, only to have Edward immediately latch onto me once more.

"So, are we going to help Bella in her plan?" Alice asked, looking over at Carlisle. "I'm in." both Jasper and Emmett chimed in. "Really?" I asked them, surprised. "Yeah. I think it would be great to convert Edward from his freaky diet. Besides, that means I get a new brother _and_ a new sister; what could possibly be better?" Emmett asked rhetorically, smirking. "And I'll stand behind whatever decision Alice wants to do." Jasper added, having Alice smile up at him appreciatively.

"Carlisle?" I asked Carlisle. I now had Alice, Esme, Jasper and Emmett behind me on this plan. Rosalie didn't seem like she was going to help us anytime soon, but I would really like it if their coven leader would help as well. A long pause was in the air; even Rosalie's tantrum upstairs had quieted down, so she could hear Carlisle's verdict.

"I hope you know what you're getting yourself into, Bella." Carlisle mumbled finally. "Of course I do." I murmured. "No, I don't think you do. The conversion of a vampires diet - and doing it forcefully - is dangerous territory. For the vampire, it all depends on their diet, and then, their reaction of the forceful conversion, is unknown. I've only seen this conversion happen once, and that was back in the time I was staying with the Volturi.

"It was one regular sunny day in Italy. The guard was expecting a new vampire coming into the area, and Aro wanted me to stay with the group to see how they will handle this new vampire coming into their territory. Although, most of the time, whenever there was a vampire "visiting", it just meant they were going to kill the vampire. But, I was polite and I stayed for Aro.

"However, I was thoroughly shocked when my old friend, Thomas, walked through the doors, being escorted by the guard." Carlisle paused when everyone in the room looked at him confused. "Who's Thomas, dear?" Esme asked him. "Well, you might've not know this, but Thomas was my close, old friend because he was a vegetarian vampire like I was. You all have no idea who he is, but Edward might. You know of his mind reading ability, so he was able to see my memory of Thomas on that fateful day." Carlisle answered, but at the end, his tone took one of a mournful tone.

"Anyways, Thomas, with his long black hair and topaz eyes, had spotted me, and was shocked to see once more. But, there was no chance for us to talk and catch up with each other. Aro immediately ordered the guard to hold Thomas down. I had asked him what he was doing, and Aro had explained to me that Thomas was a powerful vampire. His vampire ability is the one that was utterly strong - his power was one to turn back time at his will. Whether you messed up on something, or if you wanted to relive a certain moment in your history, he could take you back to the preferred time. And Aro wanted Thomas because of his power.

"I thought of Aro as a fool. Thomas was a devoted vegetarian vampire, and he always vowed to never, _ever_, harm a human in any way. But, Aro was determined. He had told me he was going to try a new method. He was going to perform a forceful conversion on Thomas, by shoving numerous amounts of humans' blood down Thomas' throat, and he wouldn't stop until he was sure that Thomas was drinking the blood, and that he was sure that Thomas had been converted to the Volturi diet.

"Unfortunately, he was successful. Thomas became a crazed vampire, wanting more and more blood. He forgot about me, and all about his old diet. It was as if his memory was wiped away after the forceful conversion. Thomas had became a part of the guard soon after that, but, he was shortly destroyed for Thomas had been demanding more feedings to Aro, when really, that would set off a national serial killer frenzy, and Aro did not want that.

"What I'm trying to tell you, Bella, is that if we perform this conversion to Edward, who knows what the outcome will be. He could either become a mute, he could be fearful of everything, he could not digest the animal blood, or he might forget us; his memory could be wiped out, and he would never remember you, our family, or anything at all. I don't want that happening to you, or to Edward. I care about the both of you too much for either of you to get hurt. The only way I can warn you, is through telling this story to you, just to prepare you for possible outcomes of Edward's conversion.

"But, since I care about the both of you so much, I'll help. But, we need to prepare - and we need plenty of time for that. Us Cullens all should gather as much animal blood for the conversion, while you Bella, should let Edward enjoy his last few weeks of being a human blood drinker. Let him have some fun, let him be relaxed, but whatever you do, do _not_ let Edward hear about this plan. We all know how he is; he could throw a tantrum, and try to escape this conversion. If you care about him, you will keep this from him as best as you can." Carlisle's speech finally came to an end, and when he was finished, he stood up, nodded down to me, before he disappeared out the door, heading in the direction of the forest.

"Will you be joining us in our diet, dear?" Esme asked me. "Of course. I was getting a little depressed from killing so many innocent lives." I mumbled, ashamed. Esme only patted my hand gently, before she too took off into the forest. "Don't worry, Bella. This conversion will work out." Alice reassured me, and then she too took off into the forest, with Jasper following right behind her.

Rosalie slipped out of her room, and sprinted down the stairs. She looked over at me, her stare blank, but with an affirmative nod, she ran off with the rest of her family. Emmett was the last Cullen in the room. He got up, and made his way over to me.

"Welcome to the family, Bella." Emmett stated, and with a smile, he ran off.

**~*~*~*E&B*~*~*~**

**(Three Week Lapse)**

"Do you have any idea how sexy your power to control vines, er nature in general and shit, is?" Edward asked me, smirking after I had him suspended in air by one of my vines I had sprouted up from the ground.

It's been three weeks since the Cullens agreed in helping me with my conversion plan. It's been three weeks since we've been in Forks. It's been three weeks since we had our show at the Forks High School Gym. But, now, it's time for Edward's conversion.

After the agreement with the Cullens' help for my plan, I had to get Edward out of the Cullen house before he would start asking questions. Thankfully, he didn't really remember anything of what happened back at the Gym. But, after leaving the Cullens' Mansion, I had told Edward I wanted to leave Forks, and got to Alaska. Edward was a little shocked by my request of us moving, but he wanted me to be happy, so he said we could move.

The Cullens just recently moved here to Alaska last week, and Edward caught wind of them moving to where we relocated. But, Edward decided to leave the Cullens alone instead of bothering them. So, the plan was still set.

"Well, this would be the first time you've actually mentioned it." I said to Edward, who was hanging upside down from my vine. "Then, here's the second time; your nature power can be really sexy sometimes." Edward purred, chuckling with his bright ruby red eyes sparkling. _Let him have some fun on his last few weeks of being a human blood drinker_. Carlisle's words rang once again in my mind. For the past two weeks, just before the Cullens had arrived, I've been secretively hunting for animals, but with Edward who loves me so much and wants to go on hunting trips with me, it has proven difficulty.

"Get your sexy ass over here, you." Edward purred once more, smiling mischievously. I walked over to where he was hanging, with our faces level with each other. He brought his hands out, placing them on the back of my neck, and brought me closer. Edward captured my lips with his in a tender, reverse kiss, one that reminded me of the famous Spider-Man and that red-headed girl's kiss from the movie. I brought my hands up and caressed his strong face, smiling at our position.

Edward slowly pulled back, looking into my eyes with earnest affection. "I love you, so much, my Isabella." Edward murmured tenderly, running his fingers through my hair. "Love you too." I muttered, before kissing him once more. How can he say that when soon, he'll be having his forceful conversion? With the three week mark passing by, the Cullens decided that today would the day of Edward's conversion, and I was only out here with him to give him his last few minutes of being free - and also, the last few minutes I'll have with him because I know he will hate me for doing this to him. He trusts - soon-to-be trust_ed_ - me, with his life, and metaphorically, his heart.

Now, all the time we had together could be ruined through this conversion.

I mentally prepared myself for the rejection that may come after Edward's conversion is completed. Carlisle wants me to be prepared from any reaction that will probably come once Edward is fully converted. He may rejected me, he may hate me, he may not drink blood ever again, he will probably forget about everything of his past - including relationships with others. And, I had to get myself prepared for anything that may come my way.

Thankfully, while I was thinking about this, Edward wasn't able to hear it.

Soon after we had our time alone with each other, I had used my wishing power to wish that Edward would follow me with any resistance, complaints or questioning. It worked like a charm, because soon, Edward was following me in our ran to the Cullens' House here in Denali, Alaska. The distance from where we were to the Cullens' House was pretty far, but, with our speeds, we reached the lavished three story home within minutes. I led Edward by his large pale hand up and over the railing of the back patio, and through the sliding back door, into the white and pristine living room.

There, the Cullens awaited us. Along with three people from the Volturi. For us, it was fortunate that the Volturi had somehow caught wind of our exposure to the humans back in Forks. They heard of it, and immediately tracked down the Cullens just when they were arriving in Denali. The Cullens were able to convince them to stay and watch the conversion, though for Carlisle, he still held a grudge over Aro for that unfaithful conversion of his old friend, Thomas.

Nonetheless, Aro - a papery elder vampire with long, raven black hair and milky red eyes who always talked in a lilting voice - and his two most loyal and powerful guard members, Jane and Alec - two vampires who were short in height and looked like children, with dark hair, bright red eyes - stayed with the Cullens for the past week. Jane and Alec had suggested their use of powers with the transformation, but with Jane's power of inflicting pain through her mind would be like pouring salt over a wound. It would only make it worse for my Edward during his conversion.

Alec's power of taking away everything of a vampire - their senses, their feelings and basically making them nothing but sitting ducks - would be useful, but I didn't want that. It would only scare Edward even more. So, Aro had ordered them no use of their powers during the conversion; they were going to be merely spectators of this process. At least the Cullens had stocked up a plentiful supply of animals' blood for the conversion. Carlisle had told me from Thomas' conversion that there were several galleons of humans' blood involved. He wanted a fairly exact amount of animals' blood, the same amount like the amount of humans' blood it took to convert Thomas, at this conversion because we didn't know how much it would take for Edward to fully convert.

"Ah, you've finally arrived." Aro spoke up, smiling over at the two of us. "Arrived? Arrived for what?" Edward asked, with the wished daze slowly ebbing away. Edward looked around the living room, from each of the Cullens' faces, to the faces of the Volturi, and finally to me. I moved myself in front of him, standing on the tips of my toes, and kissed him on the mouth. "I love you." I whispered, biting my bottom lip. And there, the plan began to take place.

Jasper and Emmett sprung from their spots on the couches by their wives, and subdued Edward. They grabbed his arms, and in a flash, they had him pinned down to the carpet. Edward snarled defensively, and began struggling against their holds on him. "Go and get the table set up, please." I instructed to Alice, Rosalie and Esme. Rosalie had willingly accepted the fact that Edward and I will be joining the family, and she requested for a position in the plan. I gave her the position of setting up the table in one of the bedrooms upstairs that we were going to use on restraining Edward, with Alice and Esme.

"Carlisle, the blood please." I ordered Carlisle, who immediately rushed out of the room. Aro, Jane and Alec went upstairs to the room with the table, while Jasper and Emmett stood Edward up. "What's going on?" Edward roared, snarling profanities to Jasper and Emmett. "It's set up, Bella!" Alice had called from the upstairs room. I nodded to Jasper and Emmett, before I sprinted up the stairs. Carlisle was in the room with the tall mound of blood bags, and Esme, Alice, Rosalie waited off to the side. The Volturi were in the far corner, waiting and observing.

Jasper and Emmett came into the room, carrying Edward. Jasper was holding onto his legs, while Emmett had his arms. "Hold him down on the table." I ordered them, and they obeyed. While the men made quick work of strapping him down to the table with titanium chains, I hopped onto the table, and straddle his stomach. Rosalie came over, double checking on the restraints.

"LET ME THE FUCK GO!" Edward roared, after Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper backed away. "Hand me the blood." I ordered to no one in particular. Carlisle handed Esme several packets of blood, and she hurried over to where we were. I took the packets of blood from her, and she walked back over to where Carlisle was. I ripped open a packet, and to the sound, Edward's eyes flew open in a wide state of panic.

He did the same thing he had done in the vision - he looked at the packet of blood, to the faces of the Cullens, to his restraints, before he looked at me, his eyes holding a betrayed, hurtful look.

I leaned down so our chests met, and I whispered, "I'm sorry, but this is for your own good." And then, I shoved the packet of blood into Edward's mouth. He struggled, trying to turn his head away from the blood, but Alice skipped forward, and planting herself by Edward's head, she held him fast. I silently thanked her with a nod of my head, before continuing on shoveling packets and packets of animal blood into Edward.

This continued on for two and a half hours. Upon Edward finishing one packet of animal blood, I would lean back to rip open a new packet of blood, while Alice coaxed Edward into swallowing the blood. He would normally refuse, so if it were that, I would have to hold his jaw and tip his head back to make him swallow it. But, he would swallow it nonetheless. Right now, the table and the floor was a huge mess. Edward wasn't being particularly cooperative, and when a packet was done, in the beginning, he would gurgle out nonsense and spit out the blood from his mouth.

Obviously, that required us to hold his head back to make him drink it.

Anyways, we were getting down to the last few bags of blood, and Edward was really getting restless and antsy. We have to have the whole Cullen Clan hold him down to the table, because he was thrashing too much against the restraints. At least all of this was almost over.

_SNAP!_ The sounds of metal snapping was deafening. Edward was breaking free.

"HOLD HIM DOWN! I STILL GOT TWO PACKETS TO GO!" I shrieked out, panicking that the full conversion wasn't going to get completed in time. Alice was still holding Edward's head, with Jasper behind her by keeping Edward's shoulders down. Carlisle was at the end of the table with Esme, with each holding one of his legs down. Rosalie had one of his arms being held down, and Emmett was holding the other one down. The snapping noise came from his left side, by his hand.

Rosalie shifted so she was holding it down securely, while I just finished up another packet; only one left.

_SNAP!_ Another restraint was broken. "Carlisle!" I yelled, ripping open the very last packet and shoveling it into Edward's snarling mouth. The noise came from Edward's feet; Carlisle followed Rosalie's example, shifting so he was holding his foot down securely.

"DONE!" I screeched, just as two resonating _**SNAP!**_swere heard in the room. Edward jerked his arms and legs free, sending the Cullens flying backwards, away from Edward. Edward began convulsing on the table, snarling, gurgling, before he slammed back down onto the metal table. Each time he came down upon it, it groaned and creaked in protest. "Bella! Get off of him! He's almost done going through the conversion!" Alice warned me, but it was too late.

Edward jerked violently, sending me flying off of him. I landed roughly on the ground at the feet of Carlisle. "Oh, Bella dear. Are you alright?" Esme asked me worriedly, with her and Carlisle helping me to my feet. "I'm fine." I assured her, watching Edward.

"AHHHH!" Edward screamed, convulsing once more on the medical table. He snarled, growled and howled, ripping his sweater off of himself. He continued screaming in agony, before long, he jerked one last time, and he broke the medical table. He fell off of it, landing on the ground in a heap. I was about to walk forward, to help him up, but Carlisle's hand shot out and latched onto my shoulder firmly, keeping me where I was. "Just wait. We need to see how he will react to the conversion." Carlisle hissed, staring at Edward's heaving figure with apprehension.

Edward lied there on the cold floor, in the pools of blood, panting for air that he didn't need. He was curled into a ball, his eyes still shut tightly. No one dared to move towards him.

"Edward?" Emmett asked cautiously, and he moved forward. Edward snapped; he whipped his head up, and snarled a feral, low, warning sound to Emmett. Emmett froze, while in a flash, Edward had grabbed one of the broken pieces of the medical table, and threw it directly where Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and Emmett stood on the other side of the room.

The four were able to duck just in time, while the metal table piece lodged itself in the wall.

"Oh, I'll fix that later." Esme commented under her breath, and soon, Edward whipped his crazed eyes in our direction. His eyes were the color of the darkest pit in the world. They were soulless, empty and desolate.

Edward regarded Carlisle and Esme coldly with growls, but when he settled his eyes on me, his face softened. His eyes were still dark, but they looked sorrowful, lost - yet at the same time, hopeful. His torso had blood sticking to his skin on his right side, along with blood sticking to the right side of his face.

Edward then all of a sudden began struggling to get to his feet. I wanted to go help him up, but Carlisle still held me back. Though, Edward managed to getting to his feet in a breeze. He sure did wobble on his feet, but he steadied himself by holding his arms out some for balance. He looked up at me again, ignoring the others, and, _he smiled._ Edward _smiled_ at me.

I released a sob of relief, and breaking from Carlisle's hold on my shoulder, I raced forward, and hugged my Edward close to me, not caring that I was getting blood all over my clothes. Edward wrapped his arms tightly around my back, and bent down, nuzzling his face into my neck. After the conversion, I had been worried that Edward would hate me, or reject me, or even forget about me.

But, no. In the end of it all, he still loves me.

"It's complete." Carlisle said in a relieved tone.

**

* * *

****There you go! Edward's conversion has been completed! **

**I was going to split up these parts into two, but I thought otherwise, so I just stuck them together. :)**

**Now, we'll just have to find out how Edward's conversion will go.**

**Please review if you liked the chapter, and thanks for reading!**

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~**


	22. Chapter 21

**A/N: Ugh, my brain hurts. :P I really hate homework, since I have some to do real soon. XP**

**Anyways, welcome to a new chapter!**

**Well, I'm glad I got a nice response from the last chapter. Some of you were wondering why Edward wasn't truly mad at Bella for the conversion plan, and others are wondering if Bella and Edward will be staying with the Cullens once Edward's truly and completely a vegan.**

**I can't honestly say that Bella and Edward will be staying with the Cullens - I have a diabolical twist planned ;) -, but as for why Edward wasn't truly mad at Bella, that will be explained - or at least answered - in this chapter.**

**Oh, and someone was wondering if Edward is going to be mute now. Well, technically, he will be, but he'll speak - just that he'll say one word time to time. But, throughout the rest of the story, he'll be more of a gesture and noise type of vampire.**

**So, how about we get to the new chapter?**

_**Chapter Twenty-One: **_The Progression

**

* * *

**

**~Chapter 21~**

**-Bella Swan-**

_"Carlisle, may I speak with you?" _Aro's voice floated up to where Edward and I lied in a soft, comforting bed. After Edward's conversion downstairs had been completed, I took Edward upstairs to the third level, and I bathed him, getting rid of the remains of the blood that was on his skin. I bathed with him in the bath tub as well, for I had minor splashes of blood on my exposed skin. I had to wash him myself, because Edward seemed to be incapable of washing himself, and the fact that he was more occupied in nuzzling my neck than getting clean.

I had slipped on some pajamas for myself and for him, and then, crawling under the covers, I put Edward to sleep, where currently, he's in his favorite position - holding me to him with his hand on my breast. Funny thing about vampire hearing - you can hear _everything_ and _anything_.

_"Of course." _Carlisle spoke, wearily. He must be tired from the conversion. I heard the two vampires walk about on the second floor, before I heard a door open, then close seconds later. They must've gone into Carlisle's office of the home. _"You seem tired, my friend. Are you alright?" _Aro asked.

_"Just rather wiped from having to see another conversion in my life." _Carlisle spoke, sitting down on something - his desk chair, perhaps. Aro had sat down on something as well, moments after Carlisle sat. _"Ah yes. The conversion of Thomas - your only fellow Vegetarian vampire at the time when you were with us. That day is still fresh inside my mind, as if it happened yesterday." _Aro spoke with reverence.

_"The same for me, Aro." _was all Carlisle replied in return. Silence hung in the air for the next three minutes exactly - it was as if the two were remembering that unfaithful day. Then, I heard Aro sigh. _"So, tell me, Carlisle - why didn't you kill that vampire boy? I am aware of the deal you, the wolves and that vampire had made back when you resided in Forks - that if Edward were to break the rules of biting and drinking someone from Forks, he was supposed to die and your Clan would leave. But, I see that he is still alive." _Aro stated out the obvious.

Carlisle sighed. _"Well, when we were about to kill him," _Carlisle cut himself off as he winced. No matter who the vampire may be, Carlisle was always going to be opposed to the idea of killing another person. _"There was a complication." _Carlisle continued. _"Ah, the girl? The girl got in the way, yes? Then why didn't you kill her off?" _I couldn't help but growl at Aro's question. We were all in the same house for fucking crying out loud!

_"There were several reasons why we didn't kill her, Aro. She is his mate, his lover, and her creator. Besides, she overpowered us." _Carlisle explained to him. _"Hmm - overpowered you, you say?" _Aro hummed in curiosity. _"Yes, she overpowered us all. Jasper was unable to sedate her, for she used one of her powers in order to keep us at bay while she helped Edward live. You see, she has two powers, much like how Edward has two powers. Bella has the powers of wishing and controlling the elements, while Edward can read minds and control minds as well. Anyways, Bella didn't have any idea of what was going on at the time when they came back from Phoenix, but once she and Edward had come to the clearing, and saw us there with the wolves, she put the puzzle pieces together, and she was able to save Edward from us killing him." _Carlisle explained.

_"How did Edward meet young Bella? You said he was her creator." _Aro asked Carlisle, clearly mystified still by me and Edward. _"Edward had met Bella when she was a new student to Forks High School. Edward - he follows us wherever to whichever new city we move to. Edward had taken a liking to Bella, but my children were rather opposed to the idea of Edward being captivated by Bella. But, Bella was soon under the influence of Edward's mind control, yet they fell in love with each other. Several times, my children have been trying to separate them out of desperation to save Bella from Edward's ways. The real drama had begun on a night when we all played baseball together. A small group of traveling, human blood drinking nomads had interrupted our game, and after Edward reacted rather aggressively to James' comment of how we had Bella - who was a human at this time - with us at our baseball game, we scattered in order to avoid James trying to capture Bella for his own game. The one flaw for Edward is that James was much, much, MUCH older and more powerful than Edward, so Edward was at a risk in fighting James because he wouldn't be able to use his mind control on him in order to kill him. Long story short, Edward had to save Bella from dying of James' ways, playing with her." _Carlisle explained our story to him, leaving out the details here and there.

_"A rather "Romeo-and-Juliet" story, wouldn't you say? Star-crossed lovers at bound by fate, with those around them trying to destroy their relationship. Except, in the end, instead of dying, they become vampires. Young Edward and Bella are a unique couple." _Aro commented in his lilting voice. _"Indeed, they are. Yet, even though Edward had treated my children with disrespect, he still holds respect for Esme and I, therefore I like the young man that I had changed over a century ago." _Carlisle commented back as well.

_"It was Bella's idea in converting Edward's ways, wasn't it?" _Aro asked Carlisle. _"It was. Bella had sought out the help of Alice, for the plan, and both were able to convince all of us in this plan." _Carlisle replied.

_"Well, Carlisle, I believe that is all I wanted to talk to you about. I have a request to ask Bella and Edward, personally, as well as Alice and Jasper, but, I will wait until Edward is capable of talking for himself. I will be sending one of my guards here to occasionally check up on you and your Clan, to see how Edward's conversion progresses. I honestly want to know how the boy will turn out. But, for now, Jane, Alec and I must return back to our beloved Volterra. It was a pleasure seeing you again." _Aro stated to Carlisle, before I heard them getting up and leaving his office.

I sighed, and looked down at Edward, and was shocked when I saw that he was awake. But, what really surprised me was how he was acting; I must've been too engrossed with Aro's and Carlisle's conversation to realize he had woken up. Edward's hand that was on my breast was occasionally squeezing it, while Edward's face was scrunched up in pain, anguish and agony, while he made noises of whimpering, growls and grunts.

"Carlisle!" I shrieked out in worry, sitting up while Edward followed. "CARLISLE!" I yelled out more desperately, terrified for my Edward. "What is it, Bella?" Carlisle zipped into the room, with the rest of the family, and the Volturi waiting outside the room. "I don't know! He just started making these noises, and I'm scared because he looks like he's in pain, and I don't know what to do!" I cried, looking up at him while I cradled my whimpering vampire in my arms.

"Edward, please open your eyes for me." Carlisle requested of Edward, speaking softly. Edward complied, opening his eyes, before closing them in a flash. "_Ah._" Carlisle made a noise of recognition. "It's time for Edward to feed. That's all." Carlisle reassured me, patting my shoulder gently. "Oh. But, how is he going to feed? He can barely walk, without me there beside him. He would never be able to hunt now." I pointed out, stroking Edward's bronze, messy head.

"Not to worry, Bella! I have the solution!" Alice's cry came from behind the others. They cleared out of the way, with Alice barging through, her tiny arms full of - baby bottles? I stared at her in confusion, but she kept on walking over to the bed. She handed the bottles over Carlisle - who took them with a surprised look on his face - and after grabbing one bottle from the pile in Carlisle's arms, she handed it to me. I took it from her, still confused, and looked inside to see that it was filled with animal blood.

"Don't you remember our method, Bella?" Alice asked me with a smile, tapping her temple. Oh. _OH! _I remembered now! The visions she had of me feeding Edward like this! Duh! I smiled up at her, and nodding me head to both Carlisle and Alice thankfully, I brought the bottle towards Edward. He sniffed, and his eyes popped open with happiness. Just as the baby bottle nipple was halfway to his mouth, he met it halfway. Once he had the nipple in his mouth, he began sucking it greedily, his eyes closing in contentment.

"Aw!" Esme cooed out. I looked over at her to see that she, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and the three Volturi vampires were still in the doorway, watching Edward's feeding with the bottle. Esme had a look of pure familial love, while Rosalie and Jasper looked shocked, and Emmett looked a tad bit disgusted.

I snickered over at Emmett, before looking back down at Edward. He was nearly finished drinking his blood, so I stroked his messy bronze hair for the time being. With the last of blood gone, I pulled the bottle away from Edward's willing mouth slowly, and handed the bottle over to Alice. She set it down on the nightstand beside us, before she grabbed a new bottle from Carlisle's handful.

This continued down to the last bottle that Alice had brought up. Eventually, the four Cullen Clan members outside the bedroom door, and the Volturi vampires left us alone. Once Edward was done drinking from the last bottle, I handed the empty bottle to Alice, while Carlisle asked Edward to open his eyes. Edward did; his once completely black eyes were now slowly turning into a gray, or at least a dark silver even.

"The feeding is helping. Soon, Edward will not to drink from so many bottles, and eventually, he'll have enough strength to even hunt with us." Carlisle explained, lightly patting Edward's shoulder. "You should put him to sleep, Bella. He needs more rest after having being woken up from Carlisle's and Aro's chat." Alice suggested, where Carlisle looked a tad bit sheepish. "It's alright, Carlisle. You were just explaining Aro our story." I reassured him after hunkering down in the bed, with Edward following me.

"Time for a nap, my big, strong vampire." I whispered to him lovingly, pecking his nose. Edward just nuzzled my neck in response, closing his eyes. Soon, I wished him to go to sleep, and said goodbye to Carlisle and Alice when they were leaving the room, and I too wished for myself to fall asleep beside my vampire.

With my eyes drooping closed, I turned into Edward's arms that were around me, kissed his bare chest and then, darkness took over.

**~*~*~*E&B*~*~*~**

**(One and a half month later)**

_(A/N: I know I'm doing a lot of time lapses, but I'm trying to group together these events to get the story finished early.)_

"Bella, you're doing a shitty job comforting him back there." Emmett grumbled from the front seat of the Jeep, with Jasper at his side. Esme, Carlisle, Alice and Rosalie were in the Mercedes behind us, where we were all driving down the narrow and vacant forest-y roads of Alaska. "Shut up, Emmett. You know he doesn't feel safe because we're leaving the house, and we're going to visit your cousins." I argued with him, squeezing my whimpering Edward, who was nothing but a cocooned pale teenage boy in dark comforter blanket.

"_Our_ cousins, Bella. Remember, you and Edward are a part of this family now." Jasper reminded me gently. I sighed, before going back to my task of calming down my Edward. "Shh, Edward, honey. It's okay. You have all of us there protecting you from anything and anyone. You're going to be okay, and I will be by your side the whole time." I whispered to him, bringing him closer - as if that weren't possible; we were meshed and tangled together like you wouldn't believe - and stroking his hair, I kissed his forehead.

But, Edward was still afraid. My vampire - swathed in a comforter, wearing only a loose t-shirt and sweatpants with no shoes and his amber eyes wide with terror of this new place we were going to - curled into me more, hiding in his comforter.

A month and a half have gone by. My Edward's progress of the conversion was affecting him in a positive way. He's still mute time to time, with him only saying one word here and there; most of the time, he makes noises whether it be out of discomfort, displeasure, amusement, contentment, etc. If you want to get a response out of him somehow, he will only do that with me. Edward is the most comfortable with me, then he's comfortable with Carlisle and Alice. Edward regards Esme blankly, but who he doesn't like the most, is Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett. (Of course, that may have to do with the facts of how Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie kind of planned Edward's demise from day one.)

The first time I was able to get him to speak his real first word, was a couple of days after the conversion...

_"Thanks Alice." I thanked Alice as she left the bedroom, carrying the mess of five empty bottles in her tiny arms. It was another day, and it was after Edward's second feeding of the day. I was about to put my love to sleep, when, all of a sudden, I heard it._

_"Bella..." the pitiful, weak whisper of my nuzzling vampire, caused me to look down at him in astonishment. Edward was nestled between my shoulder and neck, looking up at me with large silver-like eyes. When he saw my look of surprise, Edward smiled a crooked grin up at me - his response to my shock._

After that, I kind of made it my mission of trying to get Edward to talk more, but that had proven difficulty. Edward really didn't talk to anyone, except to me. He never really spoke to anyone; he would say one word answers, yes, but when he was with me, he would try to have a conversation as best as he could. He was still exhausted though, so that's why it is hard for him to talk to me.

When I was able to get him talking to me, I had asked him about his feelings. I was still insecure about how Edward really feels about the conversion.

One day, I had gotten my answer.

_"Edward?" Edward looked up from his ministrations on the piano, and gazed over at me with his eyes a dark orange. It has been a few days since Edward has spoken his first word to me. The Cullens all decided to go group hunting for several hours, and said they would return with a supply of new animals' blood for Edward. This gave me enough alone time with Edward._

_"Can I, um, talk to you?" I asked him awkwardly, feeling much like my old human self - more so less shy; just plain anxious. "Yes." Edward nodded, tugging his blanket away from him some. We've been working on having Edward walk around some more - this was the first time he's been down in the living room. We've only walked around upstairs, for Edward wasn't trustworthy of three vampires of the Cullen Clan._

_"Uh, I was just wondering if you were, er... mad... at _me_?" I asked him, looking down at my lap, twiddling my thumbs. Silence hung in the air. I didn't dare to look up at Edward, afraid of what his facial expression will look like._

_Then, he said the one word that made my heart plummet._

_"Yes. I am." _

_I looked up at him, grief stricken and getting ready to run off in order to avoid the official rejection, and I saw that his face was set one into sadness, not anger._

_"You... You don't look particularly angry." I mumbled, again looking down. I heard the sound of someone getting up, before I heard him shuffling his way over to me. Then, I felt the couch sink beside me, and I slowly looked up to see Edward sitting beside me, his face looking ashen still. Ever since the conversion, my man has grown weak - i.e. the lack of ability to talk and lack of walking - and his appearance too appeared ashen and weak._

_Edward lifted his comforter blanket up in invitation, silently asking me if I wanted to join him under the blanket with him. I hesitantly joined him, with Edward's arm slipping around my shoulders comfortably. I sat there, stiff as a board, while Edward nuzzled into my neck. "Ah." Edward purred, smiling lightly. "Now I'm content." _

_"What?" I asked him, looking at him with a dubious look. Seriously, sometimes Edward can be bipolar. Edward sighed softly. "Look, I was mad at you, because you completed blind-sided me, Isabella. But, at the same time, I'm happy that you went through with your plan. You... saved me, Isabella honey." Edward purred, leaning back to sit up straight. His eyes looked at me, full of adoration, love and gratefulness. _

_I lifted my hand up, resting it against his once hard cheek - now silky smooth - and looked up at him a still sad expression. "But, sweetie, I did this against your will. I forced this diet on you, and I - I was so afraid you would hate me for it. You should be mad at me too! I was scared you would forget about me, and all of the times we shared together, to get back at my mistreating you. Why - How can't you hate me? I even hate myself for it!" I cried out, still anguished with utter guilt for all of the pain of the forceful conversion._

_"Never!" Edward hissed, grabbing both of my hands firmly in his. "I would __never__ forget you, my love! You are the most important person in my existence. Never doubt that! No forceful conversion is ever going to make me forget about the strong, fierce and sexy goddess that I love dearly - the one who has, and owns, my dead heart. That's never, ever, going to change." Edward paused to kiss me with all his might. And there, I didn't let him continue._

_All I needed was reassurance that Edward has forgiven me, and that he truly loves me. And, I had it._

_From there, we made passionate, pounding and mind-blowing love, until the family came home. Alice had a smug look on her face, and I knew she had seen glimpses of our activities. For once, I wasn't annoyed._

From that day on, my Edward has made progress of no longer being bed ridden, and now he can walk - er, well more like shuffle along. But, it's considered walking for me. And I was proud of him. I didn't care that he took that comforter with him possibly everywhere in the house when the family would be gone; he looked much like a sick young teenage boy, or at least a lost, adorable child, and I doted over him as much as I could, just because I loved him that much and more.

But, now as you can see, Edward wasn't the least bit comfortable of all us going to see the Denali Coven here in Alaska. Since Edward wasn't comfortable with mostly half of the Cullen Clan, what makes the Denali coven even more special? I have a feeling, this might end badly.

Finally, we pulled up to the Denali home. It was a Victorian Style mansion, painted a light pink, and had lovely shrubberies out front, lining the bottom of the wrap-around porch. Edward was still whimpering, completely restless and unnerved to be in a unfamiliar place. "You guys go on ahead, okay? I'm going to try and calm him down before we go in." I murmured to Emmett and Jasper. They both nodded, and exited the car.

"Come here, baby." I cooed, lying down in the seat, pulling him down with me. Edward's whimpers only lessened some, but he was still visibly afraid - affronted more so. I shushed him with soothing coos whilst stroking his bronze mane. "Now, there's no reason for you to be afraid, Edward. No one's going to harm you, or anyone for that matter. Besides, you have me, and the rest of the Cullen Clan, to protect you from any dangers. Never forget that." I crooned to my vampire, who looked up at me with his sullen face, but nodded.

"Good, now, are you ready to go in?" I asked him. "Yes." was all he whispered. I got out of the Jeep first, and then helped Edward out, who kept his comforter around him tightly. When I began the trek across the front lawn to the front door, Edward was my shadow, his arms wrapped around my waist in a vice grip, while with each step to the house brought quiet whimpering.

We walked up the steps of the porch, then the front door opened, with Esme behind it. She gave me a soft smile, and I nodded to her in greeting. She let us shuffle on into the lavished home, with everyone waiting in the large foyer. The Cullen Clan stood in various spots, either close to the door, or clustered in with the Denali Clan. The Denali Clan consisted of 5 vampires - four females and one male. One female had strawberry blond hair, another had icy blond hair. The third female had dirty blond hair, while the last female had dark curly hair. The man that was wrapped around the dark curly haired woman, too had dark curly hair.

"Bella, Edward, this is the Denali Clan. Tanya, Irina, Kate, Carmen and Eleazar." Carlisle introduced us all. (Tanya was the one with strawberry blond hair, Irina with the icy blond, Kate with the dirty blond and Carmen with the dark, curly hair. It was obvious to tell who was Eleazar as well.)

"Bella, Edward - it's nice to finally meet the Cullens' newest editions." Carmen greeted us kindly in a smooth, silky voice, a warm grin upon her face. Eleazar was staring at the two of us, while Kate and Irina regarded us with small smiles. But, the one vampire that ticked me off was Tanya, who was eyeing my Edward with secretive, lustful glances. Edward's whimpering had went, but now, he was quietly growling, glowering at Tanya.

Curious, I wished to be able to read Tanya's thoughts, wondering what was causing Edward's unfortunate discomfort.

_Oh, he's a sexy vampire. Just look at those muscles, and his ass is bitable. Too bad he's digging his "treasure" into that petite whore's ass. I want to see him so badly. Maybe I can use my wiles and lure this one after having Kate or Irina distract this bitch's attention. _Tanya thought.

That. Fucking. _BITCH!_

I snarled, deep and feral, at Tanya, Edward echoing me. Tanya looked startled, as well as the others, before I was pulled back. Edward had jumped back to the safety of the doorway, waiting for an escape to get away from Tanya and her vile thoughts. I stood protectively in front of Edward, snapping my teeth at Tanya. "Bella..." Carlisle trailed off in a warning. "Keep that witch away from us, or I swear, I won't let any of you stop me in tearing off her head!" I cried at the vampires, crouching defensively when Tanya made a mistake of stepping forward. Edward agreed with me, snapping his teeth at Tanya.

"Bella, Tanya isn't doing anything wrong here." Esme pleaded, looking upset. "Pfft, I'll believe that when she decides to stop eye-fucking Edward!" I hissed, and then needing evidence, I wished for everyone to have the ability of reading Tanya's thoughts temporarily. Silence hung in the air, before the Cullens, and Tanya's coven, looked at her in disapproval. "Tanya, that is completely inappropriate. Edward doesn't wish to have to hear those thoughts, so neither do we. Please, act cordial and civilized for once." Carmen scolded Tanya, furrowing her eyebrows at her sister.

"Well, maybe he wants to hear my thoughts." Tanya fought back, snickering over at me. Whatever she was thinking, set Edward off the next second.

Edward's snarl ripped through the air of the house, where in a flash, Edward was lunging forward in front of me, reaching towards Tanya in fury. I jumped on top of Edward, slamming him down to the marble flooring, with him wiggling this way and that, trying to get to Tanya still. Alice raced forward, and helped me in holding Edward down. "Never, ever, think that again, you bitch!" Edward roared, snapping his teeth at her once more.

Everyone looked surprised at Edward's yell, but otherwise, surprisingly, they let it go.

**_000_**

"Okay, I'm really sorry about thinking that, alright?" Tanya hissed out after she heard of Carlisle's explanation of how Edward was a mind reader. It's been at least 20 minutes since we've arrived to the Denali's home, and after Edward's blow up, we retreated to the living room for some explanations. Edward and I had taken up residence on the couch, with Alice by our feet and Jasper standing beside her. Rosalie and Emmett took up space by the back window of the living room, and Carlisle and Esme sat cuddled together in the armchair. The Denali clan was scattered about the living room, with Tanya the only sitting down - and that was in the chair beside Carlisle.

"Good." I grumbled, not completely satisfied at her behavior still.

Just when Carlisle was about to continue, the tell-tale sound of the "time" resonated around the room. Edward began his chorus of whimpers, grunts and slight growls, as well as he began nuzzling my throat, his face twisted into one of anguish and pain.

"Don't worry; I didn't leave the house unprepared." Alice assured me when I knew my face contorted into worry. She hopped up from the couch, and dashed out of the living room. "What's going on?" Kate asked worriedly while Esme and Carlisle helped me; they helped me sit up and prop myself up with some couch pillows, while I adjusted Edward's comforter around us.

"You'll see soon." Emmett told her, a small smile on his face. Though Edward still disliked Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie, Emmett was starting to care for Edward. Emmett thought of him as his little brother - though, technically, Edward was much older than Emmett in vampire years - and the same went for Jasper. Rosalie thought of him more like a brother now; she was slowly getting acquainted with the idea of Edward and I being in the family, and for that, it felt nice that those three were finally accepting Edward, and not thinking of him as a cold, bloodthirsty monster.

"Blood delivery for Edward!" Alice chirped, dancing her way into the living room, her arms full with the bottles of blood. She set the bottles down on the coffee table beside us, and then, handed one to me. I smiled up at her in thanks, grateful she had at least brought alone some blood for Edward's feedings, and there, I brought the first bottle to Edward's pink lips. He met it halfway like always, where he began his greedy sucking, and his hand latched onto my breast - our routine.

The Denali Clan was in shock.

"What the hell?" Irina asked quietly, staring at Edward in completely shock.

"Carlisle..." Eleazar began, looking from Edward's drinking of the animal blood, to Carlisle. "Um, well, I see that telling all of you _how_ Edward and Bella joined the family, must've slipped my mind." Carlisle replied to Eleazar's unasked question, sheepishly. "You think?" Rosalie snorted, shaking her head at our "father".

"Go on and tell them, Carlisle." I urged him, stroking back Edward's hair, causing him to look up at me with his crooked smile, the baby bottle nipple still in between his vampire teeth.

"Certainly." Carlisle heaved out, nodding his head.

**

* * *

****There's the chapter; you know how Bella's and Edward's story goes. :P**

**Um, sorry if the chapter seemed rather dull; I'm going through another case of writer's block. But, another reason is that I seriously want to end the story soon.**

**So, I must say that the story, ****Darkness of Twilight****, is coming to a quick closing. In just two more chapters, DoT will be completed. There will be the next chapter, one that had the foreshadowing hint earlier on in the chapters, and then, there will be the diabolically evil, twisted **_Epilogue_**. I'm ready to give you readers a surprising twisted ending to DoT, one that none of you ever saw coming... ;3 **

**But, I mustn't give away any clues as to what will be happening soon. You'll just have to wait and see.**

**Of course, I'm sad to see one story that's among my "Hit Stories" list, end. I loved to read your questioning, and curious reviews, as well as I loved to dabble with a Darkward. He sure was smexy, wasn't he? XD But, vulnerable, quiet, broken Edward was just as cute. I can imagine Edward like so from the story - only having his dark comforter with him wherever they go, looking like a lost, sleepy and possibly sick five-year-old-looking, 108 year old vampire. Haha.**

**So, if curious as to what will happen next, stay tuned for the next chapter - the first of the last two chapters to DoT! **

**Please review, and bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~**


	23. Chapter 22

**A/N: Hey there readers! Time for another installed segment of DoT! :)**

**First of all, let me just say that, even though this is the second to last chapter of DoT, I would like to thank every reader who stuck with me since the very beginning. Your reviews had brightened up my day if I was feeling down, and I'm glad that you all took the time in telling me what you thought of the chapter.**

**Secondly, I want you all to know that the story has passed the 200 reviews mark. :3 I'm also glad that this story has over 30,000 hits, as well finding its way into 4 C2s, and getting onto 132 favorites lists, plus getting 140 alerts. And, in addition, we're just about 8,000 words shy of reaching the 100,000 words mark. As you can probably guess, I'm ecstatic of how well DoT progressed.**

**Once again, I thank all of you who stuck through with me on DoT, giving me your honesty in reviews, giving me tips of how to improve the story just a bit, and how you all felt of how the plot went. You readers, are awesome! XD**

**Now, on with the second to last chapter!**

_**Chapter Twenty-Two: **_The Wish

**

* * *

****~Chapter 22~**

**-Bella Swan-**

_(Five weeks after where Chapter 21 left off)_

This, was extremely odd.

Five weeks after seeing the Denali Clan, and after we had told them of what happened to Edward, my body, my behavior, my emotions - everything about me was... _changing._ And I had no idea why.

Where I was right now; I was standing in front of the dead elk carcass, drained of all its delicious blood that spurred any vegan vampire into a frenzy. Lately, once we returned from the Denali Clan's home, my cravings of blood had grown out of control. Instead of only needing two or three elk for my meal, I sometimes took down 7 or more; it felt like I was a newborn once again. The Cullens found it strange, but put it out from their minds and worries. Although, Edward had taken notice and he wouldn't let up on it.

Speaking of Edward, he's made me proud. His progression was done; he no longer needed to be fed from the bottle. He could walk on his own, he no longer walked with his comforter, he would talk to the others, and thankfully, Edward's relationship with Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper, has been resolved. Those three and Edward loved to mess with each other, as well the fact that they could act civil with each other in the same room. There was nothing that could ever get Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie to hate Edward anymore. They cared for him, and Edward could finally trust them.

It was a victory for everyone.

But, with our lives as seemingly normal as it is now, there was still the strange matter of myself. Jasper was about as confused as me when it came to my emotions, Alice had suddenly lost all "sight" of me just as my weird cravings, mood swings and body changing began; even Edward was baffled, because whenever we would have our private thought conversations together - I had just recently wished that I could mentally respond back to Edward's thoughts -, he sometimes would get confused. Reason why was that apparently, whenever I would be thinking, a random thought would appear in my mind, and it would leave us both confused because we don't know who said what, if it was neither of us that would think of the random thought.

With that on my mind, I decided that now was high time for me to confide in Carlisle - _alone._

"Isabella, love?" Edward's sweet voice called to me, and when I turned around, there he stood before me. Edward's eyes were getting closer and closer to the Cullen topaz, and I bet mine was closer to the color than Edward's. Edward no longer looked frail, weak and sickly - the effects of the Conversion. He looked strong, healthy, lithe, and just _man._ Though we live with a family that held no secrets, we still had our private time together. And, he could still get me hot and bothered when he wanted to; the cheater, he is.

"Oh, hi." I greeted him, a smile on my face. "Are you alright, sweetheart? You've been spacing out a lot lately." Edward pointed out, taking my left hand in his, and promptly kissed the engagement ring that sat on my third finger. That's right, people; Isabella Marie Swan was engaged to her boyfriend of more than 5 or so months - I lost count of how long we've been together, a long time ago, because it seems like we've been together for forever - and soon, she was about to become Isabella Marie Masen.

Edward's proposal was absolutely sweet, and romantic. It had happened when one night, we were alone...

_Edward's soft purr against my neck, had me humming with pleasure. "Oh, Edward..." I breathed, gasping and giggling as Edward nipped at my neck. Edward and I were alone tonight, with the Cullens out in the town, shopping for trivial things. Again, another Alice shopping frenzy._

_"Baby, I love you so much." Edward murmured, then proceeded to bite into my neck, his way of marking me once more. I wove my fingers through his bronze messy head, keeping him there so he could really leave his mark. And there, our clothes were peeled away, before we truly expressed our love for one another. _

_After our loving time had ended, we laid in the bed, intertwined at our limbs, naked and spent. We smiled lazily at one another, needing no words of expressing our love anymore, because we knew how much we loved each other. _

_"Bella?" I looked up at me with emotional eyes, momentarily happy because he had called me "Bella"; he rarely did call me that, but when he did, it was either because he was going to be serious soon, or he was too emotionally love struck for him to say my usual name from him._

_"Yes?" _

_"Marry me."_

_"What?" I asked him, snapping myself out of my love induced haze, to stare at him shocked. _

_"Bella, will you marry me?"_

_I sat there, frozen. Edward however left the question in the air, getting up from the bed, butt naked still might I add, where he rummaged through the nightstand drawer, pulling out a velvety black box. I sat up, scooting over to the edge, where Edward crouched to where his only way was on his haunches, looking me straight in the eyes with his deep amber orbs._

_"Bella, love, you know that I love you, and I will only love you, till the end of time - no, even _after_ the end of time. You are my soul mate, my counterpart, my mate, the air that I breath, the beat of my dead heart, the soul existence of my thoughts - you're my everything. I was nothing but a lost, lonely and twisted man back in my dark Era. I've killed thousands of innocent souls, I was cruel and mistreated males and females, I disrespected the Cullen family, I taunted them, I didn't give a damn about myself at all. And, yet, above all - against ALL odds - you've found it in your heart to love me for who I am. You didn't care that I was a monster when I told you of the vampire secret, and after everything we've been through, you've still loved me. You cared enough about me that you forced me through the conversion, because you knew that deep inside, I was a good person, enough to salvage from the deep pits of darkness and evil, and that the way to save me was for me to have the conversion in order to survive. You saved me, my love, and for that, I will be forever grateful to you. You're strong, fierce, sexy, gorgeous, brilliantly intelligent, witty, and everything that is good about you, just makes me fall in love with you more each day. And, I want every male in the world to know that the most perfect woman ever created, was just made for me, and will only belong to me." Edward spoke with conviction, devotion and pure love, that at the end of his beautiful speech, I leapt off the edge of the bed, throwing my arms around his neck, and kissed him with all of my might._

_"Yes, yes, yes, YES! I will marry you, my Edward. I love you so, so, so, so much, and I will marry you a million times in our eternity, just to prove to you that I do love you, because marrying you will always be the best decision I ever made." I sang to him after I had pulled back from our kiss. Edward, happy and completely overjoyed, let out a dry sob, before he attached his lips to mine once more. From there, he continually kissed me and never let me go, while I released a mantra of "Yes'" because, I was that ecstatic._

_My forever, was sealed._

From there, Edward's and my relationship was stronger than ever, if that was possible. We were already so close, we were joined at the hip; a whole fleet of vampires could try to come between us, and it wouldn't even work.

"Dear, you're spacing out again." Edward's honey voice brought me back down to earth, where he kissed my ear with his signature crooked grin.

"Hehe, sorry. I was just thinking back to the night of when you proposed to me." I told him honestly, looking over my shoulder to smile back at him. "Hmm, well, now that you brought that up, I'm thinking of what happened _after_ my proposal." Edward purred, smirking as his hands slithered their way down to my hips. Of course, Edward was still my insatiable vampire. God I loved him.

From there, we ran around the woods once more when I mentioned it to him that I was once again craving an elk. He willingly accompanied me with my next meal, and soon, we ran through the woods, just for fun, and we ran into the other Cullens, who joined in our fun. Alice decided that she wanted to show off her acrobatic moves - the little pixie show-off - for she had ran up the side of the tree, defying the laws of gravity for a few seconds, and there, she nimbly used the branch as a bar, and swung from branch to branch, flying through the air gracefully. Jasper watched on, proudly.

We flew through the forest, but soon, most of the family wanted to go into town today for a day out, for shopping and entertainment reasons. "You all go on without me. I have to work on some medical stuff for the hospital." Carlisle told everyone once they brought up the idea. Now was my only chance in getting the opportunity in talking with Carlisle, alone without worrying about anyone picking up on the conversation.

"I think I'll stay behind too." I voiced my option to the group after Carlisle had begin walking away after he had kissed Esme goodbye. "Are you sure, Bells?" Emmett asked, pouting. "Yeah, come on, honey. It'll be fun. We can mess with humans, you know." Edward suggested teasingly, winking. "Oh, yes! Brilliant plan, my brother!" Emmett yelled out, holding out his fist for Edward, which he bumped with his own.

"No, I really want to go home. I'm feeling full and sort of sluggish." I lied to them smoothly, before I slumped and rubbed my stomach, then my forehead. "Okay, I'll stay behind with you, love." Edward suggested; he clearly didn't want me to be alone. "No, no. Go have fun with the others, Edward." I pleaded, gently pushing him away from me, towards the others. "They can have fun without me." "So help me god, Edward, I will wish for you to go with them against your will if I have to!" I snapped; yep, there's my mood swing.

The family, however, was used to this already. "Bella, love -" "Edward..." I warned, and soon, Edward gave in, sighing. "Fine, fine. I'll go, but I'm only doing this so you can be happy and rest." Edward murmured, kissing my lips, before he smiled and walked away with the others, waving at me before they disappeared. "Hey, Carlisle, wait up!" I had yelled out, turning in the other direction to where Carlisle went, and there, I caught up with my "dad".

Together, we walked side-by-side, back to the Cullen mansion, and once inside, I heaved out a sigh before turning to him. "Carlisle, I need to talk to you." I breathed out, biting my lip nervously. "Of course, Bella honey. Come; let's go to my office." Carlisle replied, a reassuring, calm grin on his face, where he escorted me to his office.

He sat down on top of his cherry wood desk, turning his attention to me while I sat in the chair that rested in front of his desk. "So, what do you want to talk to me about, Bella?" he asked me calmly, looking at me with a smile still on his face. "Carlisle, uh, is it - er..." I stammered; I should've planned this talk out. "Bella, you know you can talk to me about anything, you know. I am like a father to you, and you should know that whatever is on your mind, I'll help you in the best way I can." Carlisle assured me, nodding to me encouragingly.

"Thanks." I mumbled, sighing. "So, uh, let's say hypothetically, a vampire - specifically a woman - had a power that allowed her to have the ability to, er, conceive children. Would it be possible for the vampire to have children, even though she has her power to help her out?" I asked; I couldn't let Carlisle find out that it was me who was possibly pregnant. I've never given thought of my wish that I had made back when Edward and I returned to Forks from Phoenix when I was only a newborn. I didn't think it would be even possible; I just wanted to see if it could.

"Hypothetically, correct?" Carlisle asked after a moment of silence, and I nodded. "Well, hypothetically, it could be possible. But, for vampire women, with their inability of menstruating through their periods, along with the added fact that vampires in general no longer age after the transformation, it would be difficult for the fetus in the womb to grow and survive." Carlisle stated, and my hopes were crushed. "Oh." I mumbled, trying my hardest to not let my dejection show.

"However," Carlisle began and I looked up at him, hopeful. "In this case, for the vampire and with her power to have the ability to conceive children, there is still a slim chance the child will survive. The case is unusual - there's only been one occurrence ever seen before, of a vampire woman and her child - for the normal case, vampire women can't have the ability to give birth. But, like I said, for this hypothetical case, the chance is slim, but there is a chance." Carlisle inquired.

"Hypothetically, would the child age, or would the child stay frozen at a certain age, much like the parents?" but, for my question, all I received was a small shrug of his shoulders, with him replying, "Unfortunately, that I can't answer. For the vampire woman and her child, it wasn't long before the mother and her child were killed by the Volturi; it is against vampire law that Immortal Children are to be created. So, to that, I don't know."

I nodded, knowingly, before I said, "Thanks for the insight, Carlisle." and then, I hastily stood from the chair and began racing out of the room. "Bella_aaa_!" Carlisle sang, and I froze at the door. "Yes?" I asked warily. "You should tell Edward about this. It would not be the best to keep it from him." Carlisle said, his voice sounding too close to the "I-know-it-was-you-we-were-just-talking-about" voice.

"Uh..." "Bella, it's too obvious that it's you. Besides, you're the only vampire in the world so far, to have known of having the power to wish for something like this." _Damn it!_ Carlisle was not an easy vampire to talk to when you're trying to keep your potential pregnancy a secret!

I sighed, and then, I turned around, facing Carlisle. "What should I do?" I whispered, looking up at him, afraid. "Talk to Edward. Let him know that you wished for this, and now that you're having his baby, the father does deserve to know that his fiancée is pregnant, when really, in normal cases, it's impossible for this to happen. Unfortunately for you, with us being vampires, the whole family is most likely going to hear the news - and that includes Rosalie." I winced; shit, he was right.

Facing Rosalie is like facing the same fiery burn I had to dealt with when becoming a newborn - it was going to be extremely dangerous, possibly lethal.

_Oi vey_.

**~*~*~*E&B*~*~*~**

"Honey, I'm home!" Emmett's deep booming voice sang, ringing throughout the mansion. That was shortly followed by the resounding _SMACK_! and soon, "Ow!"

Carlisle and I were waiting in the living room; Carlisle thought it would be best for me to tell Edward the news - with the _whole_ family listening as well - while they would be putting away anything that they might've bought. (Like I told to myself all the time, knowing Alice, she went shopping.) I just hope that no one will be throwing possibly new items straight at me once they would find out.

Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and Esme went upstairs to put away - you guessed it - new clothes, items and such that they bought from going to the town, with Carlisle following Esme up the stairs. He threw me a knowing look, while Edward approached me with his arms laden with his own bags. "Hey babe." Edward greeted me with a peck on the lips, before he stood straight in front of me.

"Look what I bought for you." _Seriously; again with him buying me things._ I thought, before I rolled my eyes at Edward when he pulled out a huge, stuffed _Victoria's Secret_ bag. He began holding out some lingerie, with his eyebrows wiggling suggestively. "Oh, wow. You might have to return this one, honey." I said to him, just as he held up a midnight silky blue nightie. "Aw, why?" Edward complained, looking at me with sad golden eyes and a pout.

I walked closer to him, and after lifting myself on my toes, I leaned up to his ear and whispered, "I'm pregnant."

Edward froze like so, with his jaw dropped, eyes bulging wide, and his hands loosened their grip on the nightie, letting it float down to the ground. "Edward...?" I asked him, waving my hand in front of his face. "Edwa_aaarddd_!" I sang, snapping my fingers in front of his face. "Yoohoo! Edward! Come in, Edward Masen!" I mockingly shouted, shaking his shoulder. Was it possible for a vampire to go in such a state of shock, that they become frozen? _Of course it is! Vampires can be still as statues when they want to be! _came Isabella's snarky thought.

Suddenly, I was lifted into the arms of Edward, and we were spinning. "Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU! Oh god, I love you so much!" Edward cheered, still spinning us. I giggled, throwing my arms around his neck, and kicked my feet while we were spinning. Eventually, he set me down back on my feet, all the while, kissing my face, my lips, my neck - every body part he could reach out and touch, was covered by his pink lips.

"I'm especially going to love you." Edward murmured into my flat stomach, where our growing baby was now.

"WHAT?" _Uh oh. _The recognizable screech of Rosalie had let me know that she knew I was pregnant. She flitted down to the living room in a flurry, and lunged for me. Edward, in a flash, rose from his position in front of my stomach, and backhanded Rosalie away from us. She soared, and flew straight into the staircase, just as the others came rushing down. "Don't even think about it, Rosalie!" Edward snarled, crouching defensively in front of me.

"That little bitch! Get out of my way so I can kill her!" Rosalie screeched, whipping out from Emmett's hands who were trying to help her up, and there, she lunged for me once more, but Emmett this time was here to catch her before doing so. "Bella is not a bitch, and if you even try to kill her, I will kill you first!" Edward snarled out. "Hey! No one will be killing my _Rosie!_" Emmett roared, snapping out a feral growl at Edward, out of protection.

"Then contain that wife of yours, because _no one_ will be killing my Bella, and our unborn child!" Edward snapped back at him. "She doesn't deserve the chance to have a child! _I'm _the one who's been suffering the most through this life, and I've always wanted a child, but look! This, this... _asshole cheating fiancée of yours gets to have her own DAMN CHILD?" _Rosalie howled out, clawing to get to me.

"Stop being such a self-centered bitch, Rosalie, and think about Esme too! She's wanted a baby just as badly as you do! It just have to be all about you, doesn't it? _I want a baby _this, _I want a baby _that, _I hate being a vampire; I just want a god FUCKING BABY!_" Edward screamed back at her, shaking with fury. "Well you know what, Rosalie, you don't deserve a child, because I would sure feel sorry for the kid!" Edward retorted back.

"_**ENOUGH!**_" Carlisle screeched, effectively ending the screaming match between the three. Edward was seething with utter rage, Rosalie was huffing and puffing, her anger still visible, and Emmett was beyond mad at Edward for all of what he said to his wife. "Now, there will be no killing. And, Rosalie, you'll have to deal with Bella, Edward and their child; they're apart of this family, and family do not attack one another." Carlisle scolded her.

"Then I guess I'm no longer a Cullen." Rosalie stated, before she dodged out of Emmett's hold.

"What? Rosie..." Emmett breathed out, hurt.

_This._

_Bitch._

_Is. _

_So._

_God._

_Damn._

_SELFISH!_

I released a cry of frustration, before zipping over to the large back window, and snapping my arm back, I swung it back, shattering the glass. Everyone flinched from the sound, and there, I picked up a long shard of glass, before I hurled for the wall near Rosalie's head. It shattered from the force I had thrown it into the wall, but Rosalie remained where she was.

"How about this, Ice Bitch? Would it please the queen if I were to leave forever - if I were the one to leave? Because apparently, I'm the one who ruined your picture perfect family life. I come along, and there, you blame it all on me. So, how about this? You stay with your family, and cause more misery for the rest of the millennia, even though they suffered through it for the past 80 some years. I'll go, if that'll please you, so you can go back into mistreating poor Emmett! You selfish, cruel, heartless, and evilly _**UGLY**_ BITCH!" I growled at her, my own furious rage showing.

Within seconds, Rosalie appeared before me, her look as cold and icy as her dead heart - or should I say, black hole?

"I wish you were dead." Rosalie hissed, his eyes black with rage. "Well, let me dig this through your dumb blonde skull," I paused to sneer at Rosalie for the blonde comment. "_I'm _the one with the wishing power. And what I wish for, goes; not the other way around, bitch. So, first off," I once again paused, snapping my hand back, before I left hooked her jaw, hissing down in her left ear, "This is for all of the comments you had of me, and this," I again paused, before I right hooked her in the jaw, and then I hissed in her right ear, "And this is for the misery you're putting everyone through."

"Why, you little slut! No one can punch me like this without getting away with it!" she shrieked, but I quickly gathered her blond hair in my right hand, and pulled it back. She hissed in pain, but glowered at me with cold, black eyes. "But, _I _can." I said to her, smiling sardonically, before I twisted her around, and pushed her straight into the ground.

"Now, listen to me, and listen to me good. Because, _I wish for Esme, Alice and you, to have the ability to conceive children, but, for you, Ice Queen, if you are going to have a girl, you will name her Isabella Marie, but if it's a boy, you will name her Edward Anthony. You will name either of your children those names, because you will forever be reminded of Edward and I, whether you like it or not. _Unfortunately, I won't be able to save the child from their twisted, selfish and cruel mother. So, Emmett, make sure the child doesn't become another Rosalie." I spoke with vengeance, before I shoved Rosalie's face forcefully more into the ground, then, I got up - noticing that Edward has been holding Emmett back the whole time - and there, I jumped out onto the back patio, turned and gave a slight wave to the Cullens, before jumping over the railing, taking off into the forest at lightning speeds.

My snap decision made me realize that I wouldn't be welcomed back into the family, for what I've done to Rosalie. I had to run, to keep my baby alive. If I stayed with the Cullens, Rosalie would've probably tried to kill me, along with my innocent baby, and I would not let that happen. Besides, from what Carlisle told me, Immortal Children weren't allowed in the vampire world. I had to run, to hide myself away so my baby and I could live. I didn't know if Edward was going to follow me, so I had prepare for that myself.

"Isabella, wait!" Edward's sweet voice came from behind me. I skidded to a stop, and there, Edward slid to a stop next to me. "And where did you think you were going to run off to, love?" Edward asked with a raised eyebrow, and a smirk. "Into Canada so I can get away from the Cullens." I mumbled, looking down at the ground. "And you were going to ditch me?" Edward asked, pulling my chin up with his index finger.

"I didn't know if you wanted to stay with them or not." I grumbled, sighing. "Bella, honey, you know that I love you dearly, so wherever you go, I'll be following you. There is nothing in this world that can separate you from me, and there's no way I'll be abandoning my _pregnant_ fiancée." Edward vowed, leaning down to peck my lips. "You're great, you know that?" I breathed out, smiling dazedly up at him. "Yeah, I know." he teased, and we laughed with each other.

"So, to Canada then?" Edward asked, pulling back to offer me his arm. "I was thinking Montreal. City of love, and French-ness, you know?" I suggested, looping my arm through his, just before we began our leisure walk in the direction of Canada. As we were walking, I had made my final decision, of what I should do about the memories of the Cullens.

_I wish Edward and I had no memory of the Cullens, and I wish those who came into contact with us, would forget about us, as well._

From there, our journey to happiness continued.

**

* * *

****Okay, I'll admit the ending was a little rushed, but I had lost just the bit of inspiration at the end. But, was the chapter good? Or, did you find it sucky? **

**Tell me what you thought of the chapter!**

**By the way, Bella's engagement ring is on my website, in the DoT Picture Album in the Photos section!**

**Please review, and bye for now; only the Epilogue left, everyone. :,( I'm going to miss this story so much!**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~ **


	24. Epilogue

**A/N: OME, guys! D: It's the Epilogue of DoT!**

**Waaaaah! It's so sad to see one of my favorite stories end. :( I loved this story very much, and I'm sad to see it go. :(**

**But, I'm glad that we got to the end of the story, and everyone who reviewed, seemed to like the story. :D I'm happy that it was a hit for y'all. =3 **

**Now, I know lots of you had questions from the last chapter, but how about I answer them at the end of the Epilogue? That way, we can dive right in, and see how the story will end. Besides, I would rather save the questions for the end. :p **

**So, to the Epilogue, shall we?**

_**Epilogue**_**: **The Masens

**

* * *

****~Epilogue~**

**-Third Person Point of View-**

_(Five Years Later)_

Montreal, Canada. The city with French speaking locals, and the city with romance.

It was a cloudy, rainy day, with the streets humming quietly from the minimal amount of cars out this morning. One civilian, a man in his late 50's, pulled up slowly to the light, where he unfortunately got caught by the red light. He huffed, grunted, and then propping his head up by his hand, he sat there, waiting impatiently for the light to turn green.

Suddenly, a deep yet loud and snarling roar was heard. The man grumbled, and looked in his side mirror. A motorcycle with two passengers on it was making its way to the light. The motorcycle zipped up next to the man's car, and there, the man glanced over. In the front of the motorcycle - the one who was driving it - was a man. He looked young - possibly in his early twenties even. He wore worn out jeans, a leather jacket, and had a shiny helmet on, obscuring his face.

Behind the man with slender arms wrapped around his waist, was a woman - who also looked young, in her early twenties. She had curvy legs and thighs that were covered in tight blue jeans and boots - much like the man's - and she wore a brown leather jacket. She too wore a glossy helmet, but strands of dark long hair flowed down her back, curling at the tips. The man had his legs down, holding the bike in place for the stop light. The woman sat up some, and turned around to look at something in the back. There, the man in the car followed the woman's gaze, but froze.

There was a small booster seat in the back, attached to the glossy motorcycle. And in the seat was a small child - possibly around 5 years old, and a little girl, judging from the little dress the girl was wearing. The man in the car couldn't see what the little girl's face looked like, for she was wearing a glossy biker's helmet much like the other two - for protection, obviously.

Apparently, it wasn't your ordinary day seeing a five year old strapped in a booster seat to the back of a motorcycle, in Montreal.

The light turned green, and the man revved his engine. The woman fixed herself back into her previous position, and there, the man sped away from the light, leaving the 50 year old man behind, stunned.

Following the small family on the motorcycle, they rode through the streets at the speed limit, before they came upon a large elementary school, with the parking lot full of families. Some families paused to look at the small family that was roaring in, while the man in the front of the motorcycle pulled into a spot, before he turned off his motorcycle. The man and the woman both pulled off their helmets. The man was indeed young; he had a chiseled face, fierce topaz eyes, and messy bronze penny hair. He set his helmet down, before turning to his wife. She was gorgeous, perfectly suitable for the man. The woman had long, curled dark hair, and bright topaz eyes, as well as having a small nose, full lips, and an adorable frown.

"It's messy, isn't it?" the woman asked with a huff, staring superstitiously at her forehead, when really, she was referring to her helmet hair. "Like always, baby." the man chuckled, before he straightened his wife's hair. "Momma, Daddy!" their daughter yelled out; no human would be able to hear that cry from behind the helmet, but the woman and the man could. The woman chuckled as the man got up from the bike, and with the woman following, she walked over to her daughter, and took off the tiny biker's helmet they had gotten for her.

The little girl was absolutely adorable and charming. She had her mother's brown, curly hair that had stray messiness much like her father's hair, and she shared the same golden eyes trait with her parents. The little girl had a small, button nose, large yet cute pale ears, and big eyes, as well as her dad's crooked smile. She was an angel.

"Sorry, sugar pea, but Daddy was helping me with my hair." the woman murmured to her daughter, unbuckling her from the booster seat, and picking her up into her slender arms. "How's my hair?" the little girl asked, and the woman laughed. "Perfect, sugar pea." the woman murmured, kissing her daughter's forehead. "Bella, dear, we got to get Carlie to class now." Bella's husband urged inside her ear, where Bella jumped. "Stop scaring me, Edward." Bella teased, giggling at her husband.

Edward shrugged, unperturbed, before he smiled. "Well, we don't want our daughter being late for her first day of kindergarten, now do we?" Edward asked, with Carlie - their beautiful daughter - shaking her head vigorously. "No, no! I don't want to be late!" Carlie cried, before she squirmed in Bella's arms. Bella, giggling, set her daughter down, and both parents watched their little girl skip towards the school. "Let's go get our little monster, dear." Edward whispered to Bella, chuckling, before he took his wife's left hand, twirling her wedding ring - a Celtic knot wedding ring - that was similar to his.

Edward and Bella caught their daughter who was slowly making her way up the stairs - she was a small thing, so stairs that were higher than her, was a challenge - and together, the small family made their way up the stairs, into the large, old elementary school.

They walked their way through the halls, before coming to the Kindergarten side of the school. They found the kindergarten classroom that Carlie was assigned to; _Mrs. Renolds, _thename of the teacher, was plastered on the door. Carlie, excited as ever, rushed away from her parents, and went to the door, but she hopped up and down, trying to reach the knob. For little Carlie, being short sucked at times. She had gained - so far - her mom's "short-in-height" trait.

Edward, chuckling at his daughter's enthusiasm, reached over, twisted the knob, and let Carlie run into the kindergarten room, full of squealing, laughing children and their parents. "Oh, hello! And who are you, sweetie?" an older woman with white hair pulled up into a tidy bun, and soft blue eyes behind Horner's glasses, spoke up sweetly when she heard the pitter-patter of Carlie's feet running into the classroom.

"Carlie Masen, ma'am!" Carlie squealed, giggling. "She's hyper one, Mrs. Renolds." Bella apologized to Mrs. Renolds. "Just like any five year old." Mrs. Renolds reminded her. "So, I assume you two are Carlie Masen's parents?" Mrs. Renolds asked, standing up. "Yes, ma'am, we are. I'm Edward Masen, and Bella here is my lovely, gorgeous wife." Bella rolled her eyes at Edward's comment towards her. "I should warn you, Mrs. Renolds; my husband is quite the charmer." Bella whispered conspicuously to the teacher, where Mrs. Renolds chuckled.

"Momma, can I go play with the blocks?" Carlie asked Bella sweetly, looking up at her with big golden eyes. "Of course, sugar pea. Go on and play; be careful though." Bella warned her daughter, setting her down on the ground. Carlie nodded vigorously, and waving energetically to her parents and to Mrs. Renolds, she dashed off to the blocks where other children, and parents were there.

"You weren't kidding; Carlie is a very eager child." Mrs. Renolds commented, nodding with a smirk. For the next few minutes, Edward, Bella and Mrs. Renolds discussed things concerning about Carlie's education, her skills and talents, but also her slight flaws, and they exchanged emergency contact numbers. Just as they were getting ready to leave, the sound of pitter-pattering feet accomapanied with sniffles was heard. Mrs. Renolds, Bella and Edward all looked down when they heard the pitiful whimper of, "Momma, Daddy?", and soon, Bella gasped.

Little Carlie had tears running down her face, as well with a red mark could be seen on her left cheek. "Sugar pea, what happened?" Edward immediately asked his daughter, crouching down to her level; Bella followed. "A mean boy threw a block at my face, and called me icky." Carlie murmured, sniffling. Edward growled, glaring over his daughter's head, over at the block area, trying to spot out the perpetrator amongst the five year olds.

"Behave, and act normal." Bella hissed to her husband in vampire speedy talk, knowing that if he didn't reign in his anger, he would be exposing themselves to many humans and their children.

"Come, Carlie; let's go find this boy who thinks of my daughter as icky." Edward grumbled, taking Carlie's tiny hand in his large one, before the two walked over to the block area. "Sorry; my husband is extremely protective of our daughter and of his family. Of course, that boy who threw that block at my daughter should have a stern talking to." Bella explained to Mrs. Renolds who was watching Edward's behavior with a perplexed look.

While Mrs. Renolds and Bella continued chatting, Edward had stalked back over to the block area with Carlie trotting behind him. "That's the boy, daddy!" Carlie cried out, pointing a little finger at the boy who threw the block at his daughter. The boy was definitely 5 years old. He had short, curly blond hair, boyish dimples as he giggled along with his with huge father, and deep amber eyes.

"Ahem." Edward cleared his throat loudly, gaining the attention of the father and the son. The father had dark, short curly hair, boyish features, and bright topaz eyes; his physique was muscular, and intimidating. "Your son owes my daughter an apology for throwing a block at her face, and for calling her icky." Edward stated curtly to the man, not at all fearing the man's tall stature.

"Well, maybe your daughter did something that made my son act out." the man challenged Edward, raising a dark eyebrow. "Really?" Edward asked him dubiously, his eyes half lidded but an eyebrow rose, questioning and challenging the man back. "Yeah! You know how young boys are." the man stated with a smirk, still not apologizing.

"Look, just have your son apologize so we can put this behind us." Edward snapped out, getting tired of this man playing around with him. The man's happy expression disappeared, and was replaced with a slightly menacing, determined face. The man stepped up to Edward, glaring down at him for he surpassed Edward's height - which was saying something, considering how lithe, lean and lanky Edward was compared to his small wife.

"What are you going to do about it?" the man growled lowly. Edward sized him up with his eyes; for his tall profile, Edward knew he would be able to take him down with his mind control...

"Emmett! Stop it!" a high pitched hiss came from behind Edward. A woman who was tall, with shiny blond hair, feminine features, and wearing a modest dress with heels, came rushing forward, and surprisingly, she pushed "Emmett" away from Edward. The woman was curvy, and very womanly, but to Edward, she was nothing compared to his beauteous Bella. She too, had golden eyes.

"Emmett, what are you doing? Stop trying to pick fights, and please for once, act civilized and like your age!" the woman hissed to Emmett, who looked down sheepishly. "Sorry, Rosalie." Emmett muttered.

"Excuse me." Edward called quietly, where Rosalie looked over at him. "Oh, sorry about my husband's behavior; he never is like what he _should _be." Rosalie apologized to him for her husband's behavior. _I kind of already figured that out._ Edward thought to himself, but didn't speak out loud. "Well, I had came over here because I want your son to apologize to my daughter for throwing a block at her face, and calling her icky." Edward told Rosalie, where he gestured to his daughter who still had tears running down her face.

"Yes of course." Rosalie spoke to him, before she looked over at the little blond hair boy, and called out, "Edward Anthony, come over here this instant." Edward Anthony, sulkily, got up from his spot by the blocks, and made his way over to his mother. "Young man, apologize to... uh, sorry I didn't catch your name." Rosalie asked. "I'm Edward Masen, and this is Carlie." Edward introduced themselves. "Yes; Edward Anthony, apologize to Carlie for throwing a block at her and calling her icky, now."

"But, Momma!" Edward Anthony whined. "That icky girl was going to take all my blocks from me!" "I was not! I wanted to play, but you wouldn't let me play with them! And I'm _not _icky!" Carlie argued. "Carlie, honey, calm down." "Edward Anthony, those blocks aren't yours, first off, and little gentlemen _do not_ throw blocks at girls and call them icky. Apologize. _NOW._" Rosalie and Edward said to their children at the same time.

Carlie calmed down considerably, while Edward Anthony groaned. "Sorry!" Edward Anthony grumbled out. "Say it nicely, or you'll have that favorite teddy of yours taken away, young man." Rosalie warned her son, who pouted. "I'm sorry." Edward Anthony mumbled, looking sincere this time. "Carlie?" Edward asked his daughter. "Thank you for saying sorry." Carlie also mumbled out, giving him a smile. Edward Anthony eagerly asked Carlie if they wanted to play blocks together, and with a grin and a giggle, they hurried on over to play more blocks, but with each other this time.

"Thank you for at least handling that situation, ma'am." Edward thanked Rosalie while Emmett grumbled incoherently to himself. "It's fine, Edward." Rosalie assured him.

Meanwhile, during all of this, Bella had slipped out of the classroom to go outside to the parking lot, to the motorcycle, to make sure everything was alright. A low whistle came from behind Bella, and she whipped around to a couple holding two children, was staring at her and the bike. The man was tall, pale, blond-haired, slightly muscular - a little more muscular than her Edward - and he had golden eyes. The woman was pixie like, short yet pretty, with spiky black stylish hair, fashionably dressed, and she too had pale skin and golden eyes. In the arms of the woman was a boy, with black curly hair, pale skin and golden eyes. And in the arms of the man was a little girl, with curly black hair, pixie like features, and golden eyes.

"Nice bike." the man commented. "Er, thanks?" Bella's reply came out more like a question. The woman giggled, rolling her eyes. "Excuse my male of a husband. He's an enthusiast of motorcycles. But, I do agree; that's a conveniently safe yet perfectly stylish bike you got there." the woman commented, a perky smile on her face. "Uh, okay." Bella mumbled, feeling rather shy all of a sudden. She had no idea what she should reply to that, but thankfully, the woman's and the man's children decided to chirp in.

"Mom, Dad! Can we go to kindergarten now?" The little girl cried to her parents, looking up at her parents impatiently. "Calm down, Hope. You'll get to kindergarten soon." the man reminded her gently, smiling reassuringly to her. "Are you going to leave us? the little boy asked his mother quietly, an adorable pout on his little lips. "No, Milo, we're not going to leave you sweetie." Alice murmured to her son, pecking his forehead. Bella, awkwardly, waved to the two parents before she headed back inside the school building; she could hear the parents follow her inside a few minutes later.

Bella reentered Mrs. Renolds' classroom, and then stopped in the doorway to look for her husband and daughter. When she spotted them, she felt a smile grow on her face. Over by the doll house area, was where her small family was. Carlie was playing around with the dolls, her beautiful high pitched voice coming out, acting as the mother doll and the little baby doll, while Edward had put on a low voice, acting as the father. They would also make sound effects spontaneously at random points during their play, but, together, the father and daughter shared smiles, laughter and giggling.

Bella walked over to the endearing sight, and crept up behind Edward, before she whispered to him in vampire speed, "I can believe you're cheating on me with a doll." Edward merely chuckled, and turned his head so their faces were centimeters apart. "No woman will ever be as appealing and as lovely as you, my Isabella." he purred, looking at Bella with lust-hungry eyes. "Da_aaa_ddy!" Carlie whined, trying to gain her father's attention. From there, Carlie let Bella become the mommy, while Carlie was only the baby now.

Whilst the small family played together, they have seemed to ignore those around them - including the Cullen and Whitlock parents who were subtly watching them. Alice, being the psychic that she is, had seen this family here in Montreal, and right as she and Jasper met this Bella woman in the parking lot, she knew that Bella and her family were the very vampires she saw in her vision. She still had no idea why she had seen in the first place, considering no one in the family knows who they are, and have never met them before - both in their past life, and in their vampire lives.

Nonetheless, even without Jasper telling her, Alice knew this small family loved each other dearly. The father, Edward, was very, overly protective of his wife and young daughter, but he was also devoted in entertaining and making his women happy. The mother, Bella, was just as protective, and she was also devoted, but more doting and a little more stern with her daughter than Edward would ever be. Carlie was the light of their lives, besides their love. She was energetic, happy and gung-ho, yet at times, she would have an occasional stumble and would be shy towards human strangers, for Carlie was a partly human and partly vampire child, much like her own children, and like Rosalie's son, and like Esme and Carlisle's child.

Alice had no idea as to how she, her sister, mother, and this Bella woman, were able to have children, for they are vampire women, and Carlisle was sure that no vampire woman could conceive children after the vampire transformation. Yet, by some miracle, when the women discovered they were pregnant after 5 weeks, they were ecstatic but confused. It stumped Carlisle, so he had set himself into his studies, trying to find out who, or what, caused this miracle.

Unfortunately, there was the ominous loom and doom of the Volturi ever finding out about this mystery happening. They were thankful that none of the Volturi have found out about this, but one should not let their guard down; you can never know when a Volturi guard member might show up on your doorstep.

Alice watched the little family, wondering why to her, it seemed like she should know who these people are - as if she knew them long ago.

But, for now, Alice watched out curiosity. Bella and Edward ignored the stares they received, and from there, the families never bothered one another, again.

**

* * *

****So, honest opinion - how was that Epilogue? Good? Terrible? **

**I can't believe it is all OVER! :( ****Darkness of Twilight**** is officially OVER! Waaaaaah! DX**

***sniffle* But, hey, we had a good run with it, right? It was a fun story to idly read, right? :)**

**How about I answer some questions now, yes?**

_~In the last chapter, all of you were wondering why Bella had "punished" Rosalie like so, right? Well, you know how sometimes you threaten someone that you're really, really, REALLY mad at? And, you just threaten them, but when you walk away, all of that anger might leave you, because you realize that you had blown off some steam now, so that threat is empty now? Yeah, that's kind of what happened there with Bella and Rosalie. And, as for the whole "Rosalie's-threat-of-killing-Bella's-baby", that was an act of utter jealous. Rosalie had the feeling that Bella was going to be a selfish "bitch" and not wish for the other Cullen women to have the ability of having children; therefore, Rosalie was furious and was getting ready to kill Bella's baby.~_

**Now, for any questions about this chapter, I'll just answer them now.**

_~First off, for Carlie. Now, from BD, how SM put the growth for "vampire" children - or at least, hybrid children -, she had put it as the hybrid growing at a much faster pace than a human child. I tweaked that, into where the children were intelligent to a level, but their growth rate would be set to a normal pace, to the normal aging process of a human child. Carlie is a hybrid, for she is able to cry, but she is smarter than a human five year old. Next, about Emmett's and Rosalie's son. Even after the wish Bella made of erasing the memories of their relationship, Bella's other wish of Rosalie having to name her child after either Bella or Edward, was still set into effect. The effects of Bella's wishes will not be fulfilled until the wish is completed out, or if Bella pulls back on the wish. So, the wish of the Cullen women being able to conceive, was still in effect after the second wish Bella made. And, finally, about the encounters of the Cullens with Edward and Bella in here. No, I had made it where even when they encountered one another, they would have absolutely NO recollection - no sudden remembering of each other at all - once they would meet up with one another. Sure, maybe one or two of them would have slight suspicions that makes them feel like they should know each other, but that's all. I don't know if the possibility of a slight sequel is possible, for I still have now over 26 stories to finish still, but, if I feel like making a sequel, it'll have to wait.~_

**So, if you want to leave any last reviews, feel free to do so. :) They would be greatly appreciated! :D**

**One story finally finished; now, off to do some short stories. :P**

**Bye for now; keep looking out for story alerts of your favorite stories - if you read any of my other stories - because this won't be the last of me! :)**

**Later!**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~**


	25. AN: Sequel?

**A/N: Hey there, readers!**

**It's been a while since I've touched this story. I've been very busy with other stories, a list involving them, new stories, drawing, and of course – life.**

**Anyways, I've been thinking. **

**Recently, even though I'm working on my recent stories and how popular they are, I would like to ask all of the readers who stuck with me during this plotline, an important question.**

_Would you like me to write a sequel for Darkness of Twilight?_

**It might change some of the original ideas, you know? I think I could write some good twists here and there, and surprise all of you. But, I would like to know what your opinions would be.**

**A poll will be posted on my profile in just a bit, with this very question; so keep checking back so you can get your vote in. :)**

**Other than that, I think I'll go here.**

**I await for your lovely votes. :D**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~**


End file.
